Those Who Slay Together, Stay Together
by Zombiegirl777
Summary: Richtofen, Takeo, Nikolai and Dempsey escape from Der Riese to Kino Der Toten where they meet a girl who saves their lives and proves to be an asset in slaying the undead. Who is she though and why does she know who they are? Dempsey x OC & slight Richtofen x OC
1. Welcome to Kino Der Toten

**Treyarch owns everything. I own nothing. Except my OC, Isabella. I own her.**

**Author's Note: So this is my first fan fiction. I'm going to try hard to keep everyone from acting too OOC... so please let me know how I'm doing via PM or reviews... I'm also always open to hearing suggestions from readers of how they want the story to go as I write more chapters.. But without further delay, the first chapter!**

* * *

Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Dr. Edward Richtofen were running for their lives with a horde of flesh hungry zombies right behind them as they raced through the deserted hallways of Der Reise. Tank spun around quickly and aimed his MP5K, intending to lessen the number of undead on their tail but soon heard the all too familiar click, which meant…

"Great!" he yelled as he continued running behind Nikolai, "Knee deep in zombie shit with no ammo! Glorious!"

Nikolai was running as well as he could, considering the amount of vodka he had consumed earlier, as he too tried to kill off some of the zombies but hearing his weapon click as well...

"Greedy capitalist dogs! Give me ammo!" He yelled drunkenly as he ran for his life. He could see Takeo and Richtofen running in front of them as they turned to dash across a large metal bridge.

"Follow me mein comrades! Zhis way!" Richtofen shouted above the moans of the undead right behind them. They all rounded a corner and came face to face with a large teleporter, glowing a purple blue color with a giant swastika that was lit up in the center. Richtofen ran inside the glowing machinery, pressing buttons furiously while Takeo covered him with his M14, holding the zombies back momentarily. Nikolai and Dempsey ran into the teleporter and drew their knives, knowing with what ammunition they had, or didn't have rather, they could not stay here long.

"Takeo one, zombie zero!" the Japanese man cheered after blowing a zombie's head clean off. "Shi-Ne!" he cried as he blasted 3 more into oblivion.

"Eat my blade maggot sack!" Dempsey shouted, knifing a zombie that got too close as he turned to see the crazy German doctor fiddling with some sort of control panel…

"Richtofen! We need to get the hell-"

"Zhere!" the German doctor shouted as he looked at the others in the teleporter with him, checking briefly to make sure they were all standing on the glowing pad beneath their feet. "I hope zhis works, jah?" He laughed while smiling crazily as he pressed a button that made the world around them erupt into flashes of white before they all felt that familiar sickening feeling of teleportation.

Another flash of white and they were back on solid ground, but somewhere else. Tank felt a little nauseous but began to examine his surroundings. "What the hell just happened? Everyone okay?" he said eyeing Nikolai who looked a little worse for wear. "Ugh, I feel like I will throw up..." he slurred as he leaned over slightly. "A mere side effect Russian," Richtofen explained while the sound of Nikolai puking could be heard in the background.

"Everyzhing is normal." He continued while looking around at the strange room they were in. Four windows that were boarded up, a staircase on each side of the room leading to the upstairs window and a locked door, a door on the bottom that was, surprise, also locked, and finally a heavy set of metal doors that wouldn't budge but had no lock. After playing this little game more than once, they all knew the key to surviving was to find the power switch.

"We need to bring light to this dark place." Takeo stated calmly as Nikolai stumbled over, apparently feeling well enough to start drinking again, as he took another swig from his bottle.

"No power! Just like home!" He laughed while Takeo shot him a look that implied what little honor he had. Not that Nikolai cared, in his book vodka was much better than honor any day...

"It's like déjà vu all over again." Dempsey said cautiously, walking towards the upstairs door as he could have sworn he heard a strange sound coming from that direction…

The Marine whistled lowly to get the rest of his group's attention as he pointed towards the door in front of him, all of them hearing the sound of _something_ approaching. As it got increasingly louder and closer they could tell it was the footsteps of... someone running? It didn't sound like the zombies...

BANG!

The door in front of them swung open revealing a young girl with black hair and dangerous green eyes which widened in shock when she came face to face with the group of zombie killers.

_What the F? _Isabella thought to herself momentarily before remembering why she was running in the first place...

Before any of them had a chance to do anything, she pulled out a ray gun and turned around, shooting the zombies pouring into the hallway behind her, blasting away at least 20 in the process. "Death by green doughnuts! Ahahaha!" She shouted, laughing to herself while reloading. More zombies arrived, tearing at the boards on the windows surrounding them as she looked back at the newcomers for a moment... _I can't believe it's really them, _Isabella thought briefly before turning her full attention to the fight at hand.

The zombies began breaching the windows as she helped Takeo hold them off since they were the only ones with any ammunition. Richtofen ran forward plunging his knife into a zombies head before it fell to the ground, dead again. "Vithout bullets I vill have to resort to SCHTABBING!" He cried while laughing hysterically and running to slash more undead.

"I need to find some lead or I'm gonna get bored here!" Tank whined as Nikolai nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll have to kill them with my breath!" The Soviet slurred, trying to make a joke out of their bad situation while downing the rest of his vodka and throwing the empty bottle straight into a zombies head stunning it momentarily before it came running forward yet again.

Isabella looked back for a moment noticing that, armed as they were, they couldn't survive here long. She turned and began shooting her way through the hallway she'd come from while yelling over her shoulder at the other men, "Follow me! I know where you can get better weapons!"

That was all Dempsey needed to hear before he was running right behind her. "Woohoo!" He shouted excitedly, "Finally get to kill more freak bags! Lead the way little girl!"

She frowned when she heard that. "My name's Isabella, not 'little girl'!" She said while leading everyone through the hallway and down a set of stairs, blasting zombies out of the way as she went. She exited the stairs, making sure the next room was clear of any undead and pointed to a chalk outline of a shotgun on a nearby wall. "That gun is pretty good..."

Dempsey walked up and grabbed it with a smile, "I'm gonna spill their guts all over the place!" He said while moving back to cover the stairs as Isabella lead the other three men down yet another set of stairs, pointing to yet another chalk outline of a gun.

Richtofen practically skipped over to it and plucked it off the wall. "Ze MP40! Wunderbar!" He giggled in a high pitch voice before unleashing deadly accuracy upon the zombies trying the breach the bottom two windows. Nikolai grabbed an MP40 for himself and began shooting the zombies with less accuracy than the German but still killing a good amount of them.

"You cannot even beat a drunk Soviet!" He yelled while firing into his window and taking out all the zombies in it. Takeo had run back up the stairs to assist Dempsey since that's where the remainder of the horde of zombies was coming from. Richtofen killed the rest of the zombies in his window as the American and Japanese soldiers worked together to dispose of the rest coming down the steps. Isabella looked around the room and watched them all defending their respective areas, working together as a team. _They're really good at this... _She thought absentmindedly, smiling slightly as she sat back for a moment and watched them all do what they did best.

When the last zombie fell to the ground, they all regrouped in the center of the room around a table with a sweet looking turret on it as Isabella decided now was the perfect time to break the ice.

"So," She stated clapping her hands together once, getting their attention. "I'm Isabella. Isabella Valentine. It's nice to meet you Dr. Edward Richtofen, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Misaki, and Tank Dempsey." She looked at each person respectively as she said their name, receiving shocked looks from all of them...

"Welcome to Kino Der Toten."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be to write more chapters! **


	2. FETCH ME THEIR SOULS

**Thank you A.G. Acid and pikachuprinplup for you reviews! I definitely plan on continuing this story for a while and putting in stuff from Ascension as well in future chapters! Once again, Treyarch owns everything COD related. I own nothing except my OCs... Second chapter! Ready… GO!**

* * *

"Welcome to Kino Der Toten." Isabella said while silently musing to herself. _Wow, they're all a lot taller than I thought they'd be... or I'm just short. That's probably it..._ Isabella wondered, allowing her eyes to shift over to where the Marine was standing_. __And Tank is so damn HOT-_

She frowned momentarily, slapping her inner fan girl self while trying to will away the faint pink blush she could feel on her face as she looked away, the reality of things finally setting in._ I can't have a crush on a video game char-_

"How do you know who ve are?" Richtofen questioned, interrputing her thoughts as he eyed her suspiciously.

_What are the odds... _Dempsey thought, unable to look away from the woman in front of him as he watched the doc interrogate her. He wasn't used to being around women since becoming stranded with this strange team after the zombies attacked... He shook his head slightly, willing away unwanted memories as he glanced back up at the strange girl, waiting for her to answer the Nazi's question.

Isabella paled for a moment. She didn't think this far ahead. She couldn't just come out and tell them the truth... _Yeah Isabella, _her inner voice began, _just tell them that you got sucked into your xbox when lightening decided to rape your console and the Call of Duty game inside it! They won't think you're crazy or anything... _it finished sarcastically.

"Um..." She mumbled, struggling to come up with a lie as she remembered the pictures in the hallway upstairs and got an idea. "Your portraits..." Isabella stated, hoping that would work. "Upstairs. They have your names on them." Nikolai, Takeo and Dempsey seemed to buy it, but she could tell the doctor wasn't fooled. She was about to try to change the subject, but was cut off by a familiar demonic voice...

"FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!" It screamed as a thick fog crept in the room making it difficult to see.

"You don't want my soul, it probably tastes like vodka!" Nikolai said to the disembodied voice. "Mmmmm... vodka."

Isabella knew what was about to happen as lightening began to strike randomly around the room. But she had a plan. "Takeo!" She said, taking everyone by surprise as she walked forward and handed him her ray gun. "Use this. It's a one hit kill on the dogs..."

He looked shocked and was about to say something and refuse her generous gift, when Isabella cut him off before he could. They didn't have time to be honorable right now. "Don't worry," she said with a smile, sensing his discomfort. "I've got something better..."

_What the fuck could be better than the ray gun? _Dempsey wondered as he watched her pull out an M16 with strange red markings all over it. _What the-_

He didn't have time to think about her weapon anymore as a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of him, summoning a hellhound that came charging his way. Two blasts from his shotgun put it down quickly.

"Fuck you Fido!" He yelled as he blasted another hellhound in the face, causing it to explode.

"Nein! My poor little accidents… STAY AVAY!" Richtofen shouted as three dogs raced towards him. He quickly emptied a clip into their heads effectively silencing them all. He laughed like a madman as he reloaded his weapon expertly. More bolts of lightning appeared as the sounds of gun fire and angry howling were all that could be heard.

Isabella aimed her gun at two dogs running down the stairs, killing them in a matter of seconds with what appeared to be a stream of laser beam bullets from her M16. "Bad doggies! No treats for you!" She giggled as she fired more rounds into another demonic dog.

_That gun is badass!_ Tank thought excitedly as he struggled to concentrate on the battle at hand, forcing himself to look away when he noticed he was staring at Isabella yet again.

"Pew pew pew! Ha ha ha!" Takeo chuckled, grinning slightly as he shot a flaming hellhound with the ray gun, splattering the ground with blood and bits of fur. Three more spawned nearby and raced towards Isabella since she was the smallest target to the dogs and presumably, an easy meal. But she didn't plan on being any puppy's chew toy. Raising her weapon in an instant she fired at the approaching dogs, hitting one in the head killing it instantly and blowing another one's leg off, which surprisingly enough, didn't slow it down a whole lot.

_Oh shit, not good- _she thought as her gun clicked. She backed up hitting the wall and trying to reload as quickly as possible but these dogs were fucking fast as shit!

Suddenly the dog with three legs exploded after being hit with a shotgun blast. The other dog running towards her met the same fate, put down by a blast of green from the ray gun. Isabella looked towards Dempsey and Takeo who were standing near her, guns at the ready, looking around for their next target. The lightning had stopped however and the fog began to dissipate, meaning they had survived this little game... for now.

A golden ammunition box appeared, hovering in the air where the last dog had been killed, glowing with an eerie green light. Isabella walked up to it and touched it, resulting in it's disappearance and another sinister voice that yelled, "MAX AMMO!"

Everyone looked down and noticed their clips were all full. "A gift from Sam? But vhy?" Richtofen questioned, wondering exactly what that little girl was up to...

"Who cares!" Tank interrupted, "Ammunition on the house!" He shouted as he high-fived Nikolai who was standing next to him with a laugh.

"If only vodka was on the house, da?" The Russian commented sadly, draining the last few drops from his now fully empty vodka bottle. Isabella rolled her eyes and reached into her back pack, pulling out... you guessed it, delicious vodka!

"Here." She said, trying to keep a straight face, as she handed it to the soldier with a smile.

"Vodka! My-" He shouted happily, but stopped after taking a closer look at the bottle he was holding. "Wait... why is there picture of cherries?"

"It's cherry flavored vodka. It's really yummy!" Isabella giggled, then pointed at him seriously. "But you have to share!"

Richtofen, Dempsey and Takeo nearly died laughing at the mental image of the war harden Soviet having cherry flavored cocktails with a little girl. Nikolai looked from the strange girl to his own comrades rolling on the floor laughing at him, deciding what to do. Psssh, as if there was any other choice than him consuming vodka. He shrugged, laughing a bit himself at the situation and unscrewed the cap, draining about half the bottle in a few swigs.

"HEY!" Isabella shouted noticing, "I said you had to share!"

* * *

Later that night...

After they decided who would take watch, Nikolai passed out on the couch upstairs next to the bathroom while the doctor and Takeo slept on the two couches downstairs in the lobby. Dempsey had taken his gun and gone to go look around while Isabella began making herself comfortable on the balcony overlooking the stage. Dempsey had volunteered for first watch, and Isabella offered to take the second one but she really couldn't sleep. It was weird not being here alone anymore...

She reached into her pack and pulled out a tattered purple journal, flipping to the last entry.

_March 2, 2011_

_Today it's been exactly two weeks since I became stranded in this godforsaken theater. Things are going much better than when I first arrived. I've managed to acquire some good weapons that are very effective against the undead. The ray gun has proven itself to be invaluable, as it has already saved my life more than once. Luckily, I was equipped with my knowledge of this place before I appeared here or I can only assume I would have perished. Yesterday my phone finally died, cutting off what little contact I had with my sister and Zack. I hope they are okay. I know Zack will take care of her... but how the hell am I going to get to Russia? _

She flipped the page and pulled a pen from her bag, clicking the tip before she began.

_March 10, 2011_

_I haven't updated in a while because nothing had changed... until today. Dempsey, Takeo, Richtofen, and Nikolai arrived just before nightfall, following what I'm assuming is the same plot line as the game. If I'm correct, that means they just came from Der Riese. I'm keeping my secret of how I got here to myself for now since it is a rather strange tale. Perhaps with time they will be able to accept it and maybe understand. I wonder how I can get on Richtofen's good side? I need him to reprogram the teleporter so I can get to Russia as soon as possible... Maybe I should just tell them I need their help? It's been a while since I've spoken to Brianna and Zack. I hope they are still alive..._

She closed the book with a sigh while looking up and noticing something... Dempsey's face was about two inches away from her own.

"Hey th-"

"Aaaah! Zombie!" She screeched, slapping him in the face with her book and sending him flying. To her surprise he jumped up and tackled her, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! You're gonna wake everyone up!" He whispered, slowly letting her go once she calmed down. She backed up, frowning at him and whispering back harshly, "I wouldn't have screamed if you didn't sneak up on me!" Crossing her arms defensively, she continued. "What do you want?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he went to sit down on the balcony, "I dunno. I'm bored." Isabella sat down next to him since he was in her spot now, and didn't say anything...

"Aren't you supposed to be getting some sleep?"

"Aren't you supposed to be keeping watch?" She countered.

"I can do that from up here."

"..."

"So... what's your story?" Dempsey questioned, trying to keep the conversation going. He looked over at the girl who seemed to be in deep thought, as she subconsciously played with the necklace she was wearing. _Should I tell him the truth? _She thought, panicking slightly, _It's going to have to come out eventually and I don't want to lie to him..._

"You don't have to if you don't want to-" He started to say, but she cut him off.

"Even if I tell you the truth you might not believe me..." Isabella began, turning to look him in the eyes. She took a deep breath as Tank waited for her to continue.

"It all started when I decided to log into xbox live during a thunderstorm..."

* * *

**Keep reviewing people! It makes me smile :)**


	3. Sketches and Stalkers

**Thanks again for the reviews guys! Kronik Kruton- I've been playing a lot of Ascension too (trying to get ideas for later chapters of this story) It's so addicting! A.G. Acid- Isabella is 23 and Brianna and Zack are 25. I wanted them to be closer in age to Dempsey who I believe is 28? Correct me if I'm wrong. City- Thank you! :3 I'm glad you like it! Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

For the next couple hours, while everyone was still sleeping, Isabella proceeded to explain everything that had happened up to this point to Dempsey. She told him about playing the game during the thunderstorm and about her theory of how a bolt of lightning hit her house and shocked/teleported her into the game. She explained how she had been separated from her sister and her sister's boyfriend and how they were teleported as well but to a different area. A different map she had called it. Finally, she told him about how she lost contact with them about 10 days ago and her goal to get Richtofen to fix the teleporter so they could travel to Russia and find them.

"And that's my plan." She paused, "Any questions?"

For once in his life Tank Dempsey was at a loss for words. "So what you're saying... is this is a game?" He inquired slowly.

She hesitated but nodded. He needed to know the truth. _I wonder what I'd think if someone told me my life as I knew it was a game... _"I know it sounds-"

"Crazy?" He supplied quickly.

Isabella nodded again and looked away, continuing in a quieter voice. "But it's the truth."

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "...I believe you."

She looked up at him shocked, "What? Really?"

"Yeah," He continued while leaning back and stretching casually, "A lot of crazy shit has happened to us since we've gotten involved with those teleporters..." He sighed again and gestured towards the room where the other men were sleeping, "and Richtofen's the only one who knows how to use the damn things." He frowned at the thought of the Nazi being the one in control of the situation at the moment.

"I know, that's why I'm going to ask for his help." Isabella stated, deep in thought as to how she would persuade the German doctor.

Tank snorted. "Good luck with that. Stupid kraut only cares about himself."

"We'll have to leave this place at some point." She reasoned, not meeting his eyes. "If we don't, we'll all die..."

Dempsey thought about it. They would run out of ammunition eventually and once that happened they would be done for. They had to stop this once and for all. As much as Tank Dempsey loved killing freak bags, he was tired. _I'm sure the rest of them feel the same... _he reasoned, thinking of his teammates in the other room. Surely they didn't want to fight zombies forever. Or until their seemingly everlasting good luck decided to end...

"That little girl," Isabella continued staring off into space, "We need to stop her. She's the one sending all these zombies after us." She waved her arms around for emphasis. _Wait... How the hell do you stop/kill a freaking ghost? S_he thought to herself, crossing her arms again and becoming lost in her own thoughts, _You sound retarded right now... Shut the hell up self!_

"Little girl?" Dempsey questioned interrupting her mental battle against herself.

Isabella was about to explain when a voice from behind them yawned, "Guten Morgan! Vhat vere you-"

"AAAAaaaaah! ZOMBIE!" Isabella screamed, turning instantly and throwing her journal straight into said zombies face, sending him stumbling backwards. Isabella suddenly came to the realization that zombies don't speak with a German accent... _Actually zombies don't speak at all. They just kind of groan and yell like retards..._

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! It's just well, you scared me, I thought..."

Isabella jumped up to help while apologizing as Tank laughed hysterically at the doctor's misfortune. She shot him a glare as she ran over to the doctor. Richtofen groaned in pain and went to wipe the blood off his face but Isabella got there first.

"Here, let me help!" She said while gently cleaning a bit of blood off his cheek with her sleeve. "I'm really sorry I hit you in the face..." She continued but the doctor wasn't listening. Having this strange girl this close to him was very unusual and he wasn't sure he liked it. He felt vulnerable for once. Isabella noticed how tense he was and stopped, backing up slightly. "Sorry again." Isabella said finally, interrupting his thoughts.

"Vell be more careful next time!" He said sternly, getting to his feet and dusting himself off before continuing. "Get some sleep if you vish." Richtofen stated speaking to both of them, "I vill stand guard."

Isabella turned to go downstairs, seeing Tank stand up and head towards the couch the doctor had been sleeping on, but decided this was a good opportunity to talk to Richtofen and maybe ask him some questions about the teleporter. She stopped walking and turned around, returning to her spot on the balcony to sit next to the doctor.

"Ja?" He said in a bored tone, not even bothering to look at her.

"I wanted to ask you some questions."

Her turned to glance at her, raising an eyebrow slightly. "About vhat?"

"Samantha." She said instantly without thinking of the repercussions, "I wanted to know if-"

Isabella instantly regretting her decision to make that her first question, as she came face to face with the barrel of the doctor's M1911. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt her face go white. _Wow, he's fast on the draw... _she thought, trying to distract herself from the fact that she had a gun in her face. She glanced up from the gun to Richtofen who looked pissed... _but also a little upset? _she wondered, _I shouldn't have brought that up..._

"Leave." He growled, turning away and lowering his gun.

Isabella didn't need to be told twice. She was up in a flash, grabbing her bag and her journal quickly before heading downstairs to the lobby where the others were sleeping soundly. She passed Takeo and Dempsey on the couches and Nikolai who was passed out face down on the floor. Looking around for a place to sit, she spotted a counter near the Quick Revive machine and hopped up. _Well that didn't go quite like I planned... _Isabella thought after a moment, pulling out her journal shakily and drawing on a few spare pieces of paper in an effort to calm down.

First, a sketch of the chandolier hanging in the middle of the room, then the details of the walls, including the large Nazi banners, then the stairs... _This is nice, _she thought, looking over her drawings when suddenly, she had a great idea. _I so have to sketch the theater... AND the teleporter! That would be so cool! _

Her mind made up, she jumped down from the counter and began walking up the stairs as quietly as she could manage. Peeking around the corner first, she noticed Richtofen wasn't on the balcony anymore. _Hmm... wonder where he went to... _She continued down the hallway, down the steps to the room with the MP40 and Speed Cola, through the dressing room and onto the stage in the theater. Isabella looked around for a minute then jumped down, walking to the back near Juggernog and taking a seat against the large metal door she intentionally kept closed. Pulling out a fresh piece of paper she began drawing the basic layout of the theater while humming one of her favorite songs to herself.

_I've wasted all this time trying to stand by your side... The wolves are coming out tonight, but they have heard your cry. And no one will believe you now, there's no place to hide_,_ and now the wolves that you have cried will eat you alive... _

Isabella yawned while putting the finishing touches on her drawing and admiring it for a moment._ I can't wait to show these to Bri- _she stopped herself, feeling her heart ache for the billionth time since she was separated from her older sister. _How am I going to find her? How am I ever going to get us home? _She felt that burning sensation in her eyes, which she knew meant the tears were about to come. Managing to fight them back yet again, she sighed heavily, trying to think about more positive things about the situation she was in. She didn't realize how mentally and physically exhausted she was until she yawned again.

_I'll just close my eyes for a minute..._ A few minutes later she was passed out sitting up, pencil still in hand.

Completely unaware of the eyes that were watching her.

* * *

**Treyarch owns COD. I own my OCs. And Chiodos owns the lyrics to 'Modern Wolf Hair' which is an awesome song. As is the rest of their album 'Illuminaudio'. You should probably go listen to it, after you review of course :)**


	4. Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bacy

**Hugs and kisses to A.G. Acid, Kronik Kruton, Connor, GTOman, Perthy, Dr. Edward Richtofen, and ForgottenSoldier for reviewing! As far as questions go, the M16 Isabella has is the upgraded version called the Skullcrusher. It's pretty badass :D Anyway, here's chapter 4!**

* * *

_Isabella was running for her life. She could hear her sister's panicked screams above the moans of the undead as she cried for help. Running towards the sound of her voice, she turned a corner and found her sister on her knees, cradling the dead body of her boyfriend Zack. He had been bitten quite a few times and was missing an arm, the wounds still gushing fresh blood which was everywhere. "Brianna! We have to go!" She pleaded, trying to pull her sister away from her former lover. The zombies were beginning to surround them and if they didn't run now they were done for. Suddenly Zack's eyes shot open, glowing yellow. "NO!" Isabella screamed, but was too late. Before Brianna even knew what was happening she felt teeth digging into the side of her neck as her eyes widened in shock... _

The last sound Isabella heard was her sister's painful scream as she awoke with a jolt. The sound of creepy demonic laughter could be heard in the distance. Isabella ran a hand through her hair, shaking slightly. _That was a fucked up nightmare... but it was just a dream... _she kept telling herself while wondering why she felt so warm opposed to last night when she was freezing her ass off. She tried to stretch noticing that something was covering her. Looking down, she saw the bright red patch on the arm of the jacket as realization hit her. _No way, _she thought frowning in confusion, _Why be so nice after last night?_ She shuddered a bit remembering the angry look on his face. _Well, this is good… maybe now he'll be more willing to tell me about the teleporters and stuff- _

Isabella stopped mid-thought when she realized that her journal wasn't on the ground anywhere around her. She looked in her bag, knowing it wasn't in there because she remembered falling asleep with it on her lap last night. Now it was nowhere to be seen. She looked down at the green Wehrmacht jacket in her hands, frowning slightly before standing up and dusting herself off. _I know who I'm going to ask first... _She thought, stomping out of the stage area to find the crazy doctor... and her journal.

Isabella walked into the MP40 room finding Takeo and Nikolai awake and working on adding more boards to the windows for protection against the swarms that were sure to come at some point in the near future. She grinned evilly, a brilliant plan forming in her mind. Tip toeing towards the two soldiers, she stopped in the middle of the room and took a deep breath.

"Good morning!~" She sang loudly, causing them both to jump. Neither of them were quite used to having her around yet and they did not look nearly as amused as Isabella who was giggling as she skipped away up the steps towards the main lobby. Once she was gone, Nikolai and Takeo looked at each other before sighing and shaking their heads, going back to work on the fortifications. "Women," Nikolai muttered under his breath as he took a swig from his bottle, "Always causing trouble..."

_That was funny... _Isabella thought smiling as she made her way down some steps, heading towards the couches and finding a sleeping Marine who looked very peacefully for a change, obviously very content with whatever he was dreaming about. _Too bad I have to wake him up... _She grinned deviously while moving closer.

"Taaaaaank~" She sang, "Tank Dempsey~"

...Nothing.

Isabella reached out and poked him gently on the arm a couple times. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacy-" That did it. The Marine was awake in a flash, his hand quickly capturing the wrist of the person disturbing his dreams and gripping it roughly. Isabella gasped in shock as Dempsey realized what was happening and let her go.

Backing away a bit while rubbing her wrist, she tried to shake it off, "Good morn-"

"Don't sneak up on me like that when I'm sleeping." Dempsey said in a warning tone while giving her a glare that said he was serious about this. "You're gonna get hurt."

Isabella nodded. It probably was a good idea to stop sneaking around and scaring them... even if it was extremely fun to do. "Okay. I'm really sorry I scared you..." She said, a teasing smile making its way onto her face.

"Scared me?" Tank said with a laugh, his frown disappearing, "I thought I scared you." He grinned back at her, making her blush and look down.

Isabella looked back up slowly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with a small smile, unsure of where to take the conversation from here. "Nope," She replied after a few seconds, "I don't scare so easily you know..." She finished in a flirty tone, flashing him a dazzling smile. Tank smiled back, looking behind her briefly before returning his gaze to her own and smiling even wider. "Oh yeah?" He said, thoroughly amused by the situation, "Not afraid of anything, huh?"

"Yep." Crossing her arms, she grinned at him and raised an eyebrow. Isabella was too wrapped up in her conversation to notice that the sound of windows being boarded up in the next room had stopped. More importantly, she didn't notice the two men from the previous room creep down the steps, sneaking up on her like she had done to them, intent on getting their revenge. Takeo took a seat silently on the other couch in the room, shaking his head at the antics of the people he was forced to cooperate with, while Nikolai crept up behind her and put his face close to her ear.

_Hm, I smell alcohol... _She thought briefly before a deep voice behind her made her jump about 3 feet in the air. "Boo."

"HOLY FRITTLECAKES!" She screamed, spinning around quickly to view her 'attacker', she lost her balance and fell backwards onto the Marine who was still sitting on the couch.

OOF_. Oh... Heyyy~ _Isabella thought mischievously as she looked up, realizing that she was now sitting on Dempsey's lap, his face inches from her own. _This isn't a bad place to be... _She thought chuckling, sensing his discomfort. In front of them a drunken Nikolai was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically at his own prank. Even Takeo could be heard chuckling a bit.

_How the hell is it that he always has vodka to drink? _Isabella wondered momentarily before remembering that she was using the Marine for a chair.

"Thought you didn't scare so easily..." A deep voice said from right behind her with a laugh as he placed a hand on her shoulder, helping her up from where she landed on him. She smiled up at him, blushing again. _Jeez, calm down girl!_ Her inner voice teased, _You've been around cute guys before... Why so nervous? _Taking a deep breath, she gathered her thoughts as a familiar German doctor decided to join the party.

"Vhat vas zhis I'm hearing about frittlecakes?" He said with a large grin on his face. Nikolai started cracking up again. Tank laughed but coughed/snorted a bit to try and cover it up. Takeo was busy thinking about honor. Isabella heard and punched him in the arm as Dempsey laughed harder. "Domestic violence!" Nikolai yelled as he pointed a finger towards Dempsey and Isabella. "What the hell-" She started to yell but was interrupted by something none of them wanted to hear.

"HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LITTLE BREAK!" The all too familiar demonic voice yelled, "NOW IT'S TIME TO PLAY!" It finished in a harsh whisper as a strange music began to play and a mystery box spawned in every room.

"Sweet!" Isabella yelled as she raced up the stairs and opened the lid to the box in front of her while the rest of the guys ran off to find another box to use. She watched the guns change quickly before her eyes as it finally slowed down and settled on a...

Her eyes widened as she grabbed the gun from the box and laughed like a madm- scratch that. Laughed like Richtofen. She laughed like the crazy doctor when she realized that she had acquired her favorite, and quite arguably the best, gun in the game. With the Skullcrusher strapped to her back and her new amazing weapon in her hands, she was ready for whatever was coming next. Zombies began tearing at the boards on the windows around her as she smiled, thinking to herself, _Alright Samantha, let's fucking play..._

In the next room Tank had gotten lucky as well taking a Galil from the box and eyeing it affectionately. "These blood sucking gutter slugs are going out Dempsey style!" He shouted while blasting at the zombies coming towards him, making his way back to the lobby.

Richtofen who ran to the box in MP40 room, got the Dragonov as he cursed in German taking his crappy weapon from the box. Takeo reached the next box in the dressing room first, recieving the CZ75. "A worthless weapon from an honorless box!" He shouted in disgust, thankful that he at least had the ray gun to rely on. And finally Nikolai made it all the way onto the stage just in time to get the...

"Fuck you monkey!" He shouted, wanting to throw the damn thing back in that stupid box. He grabbed it out of there anyway, knowing it would come in handy, just as all the boxes in the theater disappeared in a flash.

Nikolai turned as he heard the sound of a metal door opening behind him. Isabella ran through the door and down the center aisle with about 20 zombies on her tail as she yelled, "Hey Nikolai! Watch this!" She turned around and fired her cannon like weapon sending the whole group flying, some hitting the walls and the ceiling as they died from impact. Others were blown apart completely by the sheer force of the blast.

"Holy shit!" Nikolai yelled, truly amazed, "It must be vodka powered!"

Isabella rolled her eyes. _Men..._

Just then Dempsey came running through the door armed with his new Galil, followed by Takeo and Richtofen. The doctor noticed the large cannon the girl was holding and smiled, "Ah, ze DG-3! Wunderbar!" She smiled at the doctor, a plan formulating in her mind as she spoke. "Can we get out of here?" She said quickly, pointing to the teleporter and noticing the abnormally large amount of zombies pouring in the windows. Tank was keeping them at bay, killing zombies left and right while Nikolai unloaded on the undead on the stage with his MP40. Getting a surprising amount of head shots for someone so drunk.

"Vere do you suggest ve go?" Richtofen said sarcastically as he pulled the trigger on the sniper rifle, sending a bullet through a zombies skull causing it to explode.

"Russia." Isabella said seriously, backing up towards the stage. "There's an old Soviet Cosmodrome there-"

"I know ze place you speak of..." He said suddenly, "But ze question is, how do you know about zhat-" They didn't have any more time to talk, as a thick fog crept in and lightning began to strike around the theater. _What the F is going on? _Isabella thought panicking slightly, _Zombies and hellhounds never come at the same time..._

As if reading her thoughts, Samantha's demonic voice screamed, "IT'S MY GAME! I MAKE THE RULES! HAHAHA!"

Richtofen ran up the steps to the stage and began working on the teleporter. "I vill need time!" He shouted, "Hold zem off as long as you can!" She nodded and shouted to the others, "Fall back to the teleporter!"

The other three men backed up slowly making a circle around the teleporter, killing zombies and hellhounds as they continued spawning and pouring in faster than they could dispose of them. Takeo was using his ray gun to take out the dogs while Nikolai began winding a monkey to distract the zombies. "Finally I get to watch this thing explode." The Russian thought as he threw the strange contraption into the theater's center aisle. "I fucking hate monkeys." He said as the monkey began clapping it's cymbals together and playing an eerie tune, drawing the zombies towards it. "Bye bye!" It said in a high pitched voice before exploding, taking out the large crowd of zombies around it and making a few crawlers.

"Zhere! I have done it!" The doctor yelled triumphantly as he motioned for everyone to run inside. Isabella guarded the entrance while the final preparations where made and the coordinates were set. A group of dogs came running towards them but they were quickly silenced by a blast of air from the Thundergun.

_I love this gun... _Isabella thought smiling as she sent another flaming hound sailing through the air, crashing through the podium in the center of the stage. She reloaded her weapon quickly, seeing more dogs rushing towards them but was suddenly jerked back into the teleporter as Richtofen hit the launch button, making them all vanish, leaving very disappointed zombies who were still hungry for a meal...

* * *

The group of zombie killers appeared a millisecond later in yet another run down house that looked to be the scene of a recent murder. Just like everywhere else they went or have ever been. Bodies of zombies lay decaying in the room around them, the smell of blood and death making the air almost toxic. Isabella had to cover her nose and mouth because the stench was so terrible. She coughed a bit and scanned the surrounding area for anything familiar. Nothing. _This isn't the Cosmodrome..._

"Where are we?" She asked, following the doctor who was already exploring, making his way to one of the room's towards the back of the house. He walked up to a filing cabinet in what appeared to be someone's office at one point in time and began shuffling through folders and papers, apparently on the hunt for something.

"Zhis vas zhe home of Gersch..." He stated, turning to look down at her as she caught up with him. "Very close to the Cosmodrome vere he did all his research..." He continued, "Do you know anyzhing about Dr. Gersch?" He asked while continuing to search for whatever he was trying to find.

"I know he worked with Yuri Kravcheski to create the Gersch device," She stated, trying to recall the facts, yet wondering how much she could really tell him that he didn't already know, "...and I know what happened after Yuri went mad because of-"

"DID YOU THINK YOU COULD ESCAPE SO EASILY?" A sinister voice screeched, interrupting her and taking everyone by surprise as the creepy child's laughter filled the air.

"Samantha..." Isabella said, readying her cannon, "Why don't you stop hiding!" She yelled, "Come out and fight!"

Everyone had their weapons at the ready for what was to come. But none of them, including Isabella, could have predicted what happened next. The last thing they heard was that goddamn creepy laughter followed by everything around them turning white until suddenly they were no longer there.

"BUT HIDE AND SEEK IS MY FAVORITE!" Sam screamed, "LET'S PLAY!"

* * *

**Wooooow, long chapter! Hope you guys are still liking it so far... I can't wait to put in stuff from Ascension about the Kassimir Mechanism Easter Egg... Let me know if you guys have any other ideas! I want to hear from my readers :)**

**Oh, and the expression "HOLY FRITTLECAKES!" belongs to hydra350. I just loved it so much I had to use it in my story :D If you're into the show The Walking Dead (which you should be because it's awesome) you should check out hydra's fic which is where the quote originally came from. Awesome show, awesome fic. It's in my favorites on my profile if anyone wants a quick link to it. Check it out and R&R! :)**


	5. Time to Ascend

**As usual, a big thank you to those of you who reviewed :D**

* * *

THUD. "Ouch!"

Isabella landed on the ground hard, feeling a little nauseous from all the teleporting. She noticed right away that she was alone. _Shit... what a bitch, _she thought while standing up, referring to the demon girl that was the cause of all this trouble. _I wonder where the others went... I hope they're okay... _

Looking around, she saw something that made her heart leap with joy. A lunar lander. She realized that she was finally right where she wanted to be. Running fast on shaky legs, Isabella bolted down the steps, running towards the main building. "Brianna!" She yelled excitedly, "Zack!"

...No answer.

She practically flew up two flights of stairs and ran onto the roof... No one. She noticed that the rocket hadn't been launched yet which meant Pack-A-Punch wasn't open. Running down through the gate, through another small room and up another flight of stairs, she passed the Speed Cola machine and arrived at the lander near the sickle. Still, no sign of life other than herself. Beginning to panic a bit, she remember there were still a few places they could be. _I haven't checked near Stamin-Up yet... _she thought, giving the situation some hope.

Heading back downstairs she made a right, leading her outside where she followed the path all the way past the lander on the large stage area. "BRIANNA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Answer me!"

...Nothing.

She arrived at the gate to Stamin-Up, panting slightly from all the running around, as she kicked the metal door open before proceeding with caution, Skullcrusher at the ready. Walking down the narrow passageway, she passed the AK74u on the wall and turned the corner. Isabella walked over to the glowing yellow machine and kicked it, grabbing a bottle of soda from inside victoriously and drinking it's contents in a few gulps.

_I was really thirsty- OH MY GOD THAT IS SOUR! _She thought suddenly as her lips puckered from the taste.

"Listen..." A strange voice said making Isabella jump as she looked around, desperately trying to locate the source of the sound. "Help me..." It continued weakly, creeping the young girl out.

_As if I didn't have enough to worry about with the zombies..._ She thought irritated,_ Now I have to deal with hearing voices in my head!_

"She's coming!" The disembodied voice yelled in a panicked tone, "The mechanism must be repaired!"

_Gersch... _Isabella thought briefly, relaxing a bit before the sounds of boards being torn down could be heard all around her. _Shit... _She aimed her upgraded M16 at the first zombies that had broken through the window, blowing their heads off expertly with a stream of laser bullets as more began to swarm in. "Come get some!" She yelled with a crazy smile, blasting away a few more before whipping a grenade into the growing crowd that was starting to surround her.

Retreating into the back room which was a junkyard of some sort, she ran past the broken landers and other various inoperable machines that littered the ground as she made her way to the functional lander in the back. She had quite the head start on the zombies thanks to the Stamin-Up but luckily, she didn't even need to call it and wait since it was already parked at this station_._ Isabella jumped on and hit a button on the control panel making the metal railing pop up, blocking the zombies that were trying to swarm her, as the lander prepared to take off. A small explosion killed the closest zombies as the lander rose quickly into the sky, heading towards the starting room in the main building.

While sailing through the air and reloading her weapon, Isabella did something she probably shouldn't have done. She looked down and instantly regretted it, as she saw zombies spawning in every window, racing towards the building to which she was currently headed...

* * *

Somewhere else in Russia...

Thud, THUD. "OOF. Zack, you're crushing me!"

"What- OH!" A man with dark hair and darker eyes said quickly, as he helped the young woman he was currently sitting on to her feet. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," She said, running a hand through her blond shoulder length hair while dusting herself off a bit, "But where are we?" _It's like some weird little hut-_

"A better question is who are you?" A voice said, making the two of them spin around, coming face to face with Nikolai and Takeo. "And...", Nikolai continued, "Do you have vodka?"

Takeo shook his head. Zack laughed. Brianna looked confused. "Wait- what... Oh!" She laughed finally realizing who these men were. Looking back at Zack she pointed to the two very confused men in front of her. "It's them!" She said said excitedly, as her boyfriend nodded slowly, surprised it took her this long to make that observation. "But wait... aren't there supposed to be two more?"

"You know who we are?" Takeo inquired, a bit suspicious of this whole situation.

Zack spoke up for the first time, knowing that if he let Brianna explain the situation would only get worse. "Yeah," He began, stepping forward and lowering his weapon, "You're Nikolai," He said speaking to the Russian. Turning to the Japanese soldier he continued, "And you're Takeo... Am I right?"

Takeo and Nikolai looked at each other not sure of what to make of this strange situation, as the young man continued, "I'm Zack and this is my girlfriend Brianna." He said putting an arm around the blond girl, pulling her close. He offered his other free hand in the form of a friendly hand shake towards Takeo. "Ko Ni chi Wa."

Nikolai noticed their tattered clothes, ripped here and there, covered in blood stains. He also noted the guns they were carrying. The dark haired kid- Er, Zack. _I guess I should learn their names, _Nikolai thought drunkenly. Zack was armed with what looked to be an FN FAL_. Badass, _he noted. The blond girl, Brianna_- Why are there so many damn kids around here lately...? _He thought with a grunt as he noticed she had the same green eyes as Isabella. _Kind of even looks like her a bit... _he thought absentmindedly. _  
_

"Ha je Me Ma Shi Te," Takeo said as he shook Zack's hand_, _"How is it that you know who we are?"

He was suspicious of these newcomers but he knew they could use all they help they could get considering where they were. Looking around he confirmed that they were indeed back in the hellish swamp known as Shi No Numa. _The Comm Room to be exact, _he thought while examining the Speed Cola machine in the room that was giving off an eerie green glow. _Why have we been brought here? _he thought,_ And what fate has been decided for Richtofen and the foolish American?_

"It's kind of a long story...", Zack began, but was cut off by the girl who loves to interrupt people with her demonic whisper yell.

"FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!"

"I hear some angry fucking dogs." Nikolai commented, readying his weapon as Takeo reloaded his ray gun, hoping the girl who gave it to him, as well as his other teammates, were alright. _They fight with much honor... Our destinies will be intertwined once again... _He thought hopefully, focusing on his own survival for now.

"Fetch my grenade devil voice!" Brianna yelled as she whipped out her upgraded Galil, Lamentation.

Zack laughed but joined in, "Ooh-rah!" He shouted, readying his FN FAL which was also upgraded, making it the incredibly killer, EPC WN. Indeed it was. "Come get some puppies!"

* * *

Back at the Cosmodrome...

"Finally!" Tank shouted as they approached the entrance. "I thought we were gonna be lost forever..."

"I told you ve vould make it here!" Richtofen snapped, ready to find the others and end his alone time with the American as soon as possible. _Even Izabella is not zhis annoying... _He thought, rubbing his temples as he heard the cars engine shut off.

After the strange teleportation that seemed to have affected them all, Richtofen and Dempsey found themselves in a town where everything was written in Russian. Luckily, the always fantastic Doctor knew a bit, or rather enough of the language to find a sign pointing west that read Космодром Байконур 18. Tank contributed by finding a Jeep, which he hot wired, and off they went killing zombies along the way.

Tank turned the keys and jumped out of the driver's seat, shutting the door behind him as Richtofen did the same.

"So this is it, huh?" He stated, pulling out his Galil, "The Baikonur Cosmodrome or whatever?"

"Ja." The doctor replied, surveying the area caustiously, "I believe zhis is vhat ve are looking for-"

The sound of a creepy child's laughter filled the air, cutting him off as a pain filled scream echoed throughout the walls in front of them, making them both sprint forward hoping they weren't too late...

* * *

**Finallyyy done! Sorry it took me so long to update... I've been really busy with work and school lately :/ It's lame. In case anyone is wondering, supposedly the Baikonur Cosmodrome is where Ascension takes place? I dunno, I saw it on a COD forum so I figured I'd use it in my story since it sounds legit. And the writing in Russian literally translates to Kosmodrom Baykonur... As always, reviews make me smile and I love reading them :D  
**

**Translations:  
"Ko Ni chi Wa" - "Good afternoon"  
"Ha je Me Ma Shi Te" - "Nice to meet you"**


	6. Cosmodromes and Swamps

**Cookies to everyone who reviewed! Thank you Kaylee, Dr. Richtofen, my anonomous reviewer and ForgottenSoldier for the lovely words/reviews :D Also, a big thank you to GTOman for pointing out the fact that Shi No Numa is not in Japan like I just assumed it would be… Apparently it takes place in Russia as well. Learn something new every day :) I talk too much… Here's chapter 6!**

* * *

_"Come on Bri!" Isabella begged as she gave her older sister her infamous baby kitten eyes while holding up her xbox controller. Zack rolled his eyes at her and laughed, "I'm down if you wanna play Bri." He said quickly, smiling at the blond girl in front of him. Brianna looked at her younger sister and her boyfriend, both of them obviously wanting to play a game, and sighed while putting her hands on her hips. "Fine," She said grinning, "But only if we get some high levels!"_

The short memory ended as abruptly as it started as Isabella regained consciousness, standing up dizzily. She tried to move her left arm but couldn't and almost immediately doubled over in pain. _Fuck! What the hell- _It all came rushing back to her in a second. She remembered riding the lander back to the main building and being forced to run upstairs due the amount of zombies pouring in from every direction. From there she had run through the gate on the roof, trying to get to the chalk outline on the wall where she could buy ammo for her upgraded M16, but didn't make it that far.

So many zombies where coming at her as she tried to enter the room before Speed Cola, picking off a few while dodging others, she fought her way down the stairs knowing the hole in the wall would be her only escape. She pulled out her Thundergun quickly and turned around, blasting the zombies behind her with the last shot in her weapon. Turning to jump through the hole, she realized she had missed a zombie that was behind a wall as it scratched her in the shoulder, making her fall instead.

Isabella crashed to the ground, landing on her left shoulder as she screamed in pain and horror, hearing the sickening crunch of bone breaking. _Fuck... I'm dead... _she thought desperately, struggling to stand. She grabbed her Skullcrusher with her good arm and ran as the zombies continued pouring out of the building behind her.

_Thank you Treyarch for creating Stamin-Up!_ Isabella thought, as she raced towards the stage, stopping now and then to turn around and slaughter the undead via decapitation. Racing up the steps, she made it to the back wall, preparing to make a stand there. She reloaded her weapon quickly and poured the rest of her ammunition into the approaching horde. They were getting closer and closer... then she noticed something that was hovering and glowing green...

Taking a few steps forward, she reached out and touched it, resulting in a creepy voice.

"INSTA-KILL!"

"Hear that freakbags? You're gonna die!"

Isabella looked up and smiled as she saw Dempsey and Richtofen running towards her while taking out numerous amounts of zombies. She shot the last couple of undead around her, using up the last of her ammo, as she threw her gun to the side and leaned against the wall, gripping her left arm. Tank made his way onto the stage, killing the zombies that followed him while Richtofen ran around at the bottom of the stairs, gathering them into a group.

"Hahahahahaha! DIE!" the doctor shouted as he threw a grenade into the crowd, resulting in a large explosion of blood and flying body parts.

The amount of zombies swarming in slowed until the point where it stopped all together and the last corpse fell to the ground, silenced by Richtofen's MP40._ This really hurts... _Isabella thought, feeling a little lightheaded as she slid down the wall behind her, taking a seat on the cold concrete floor. She watched Dempsey run up to her, a look of concern on his face, as he asked the question she was dreading answering...

"What happened?" He said, kneeling down next to her and noticing the pained expression on her face, "You okay?" Richtofen was right behind the American, as he jogged up just in time to hear her response.

"I fell out of a building." She said, feeling dumb already. "Oh, wait," She paused, really thinking about it, "A zombie _pushed_ me..." She said, looking at the two confused men. She continued, "What an asshole, right?"

Tank snorted. _How the hell can she make jokes at a time like this-_

"Ve should find a safe place vere I can take a look at zhat." Richtofen said gesturing towards Isabella's arm.

Isabella thought for a moment before coming up with a plan. "I have an idea." She said as she held out her good arm, letting the Marine help her to her feet. "We should launch the rocket-"

"How is that gonna help us?" Dempsey interrupted, as he stopped Isabella from picking up her empty air cannon, bending down himself to get it for her. She frowned, not used to having someone doing things for her but chose to let it go. It was the least of her worries at this point. "Well, if you had let me finish..." She began, looking at the blond man who was impatiently waiting for her to continue. She rolled her eyes. "If we launch the rocket it'll open up Pack-A-Punch..." Pointing to the Thundergun in Dempsey's hands, she continued, "You can upgrade that... get full ammo for it... you know," she said with a sarcastic smile, "Cool stuff like that."

"Oooooh!" Richtofen squealed, "I can upgrade mein MP40! Wunderbar!"

Isabella nodded and looked at Dempsey, grinning and raising an eyebrow.

"Alright," Dempsey said, not really having a choice in the matter, "Let's..." He trailed off realizing that he didn't know how to launch the rocket, as he looked at Isabella for advice. She laughed, wincing in pain a bit from even the slightest bit of movement. Richtofen noticed how much her shoulder seemed to be bothering her and was a bit worried. If it was something serious she wouldn't be able to hold a gun for quite a while. She would, in all seriousness, be a disadvantage to their team. A liability that would require constant protection...

"This way..." Isabella said, leading them towards the main building's roof unaware of what, or rather who, was up there waiting for them.

* * *

Back in Shi No Numa...

"Welcome to Awesometown! Population: 1. Me." Zack bragged after silencing three hellhounds in a row with his EPC WN. Brianna was backed up against him, facing the other way, shooting down dogs with her upgraded Galil. She looked through the scope and grinned as she sprayed laser bullets into another hound causing it to explode in ball of flames. "Fetch this puppies!" She yelled, cooking a grenade and throwing it, taking out another hell dog.

"Speed Cola... is honorable." Takeo said grinning, as he downed the fizzy drink, feeling it's effects immediately. Reloading his ray gun quickly, he unleashed deadly accuracy on the dogs, killing the majority of them before anyone else could.

"Let's all bow before the mighty Japanese warrior! Asshole." Nikolai slurred sarcastically, upset that he didn't have anything else to kill or drink at the moment.

The last dog fell to the ground, it's head blown to pieces by a round from Zack's gun as he winked at Brianna, making her blush as she smiled up at him, grateful he was at her side. Everyone reloaded as he moved forward to touch the glowing box of ammunition hovering in the air. "MAX AMMO!" A voice shouted as they looked down to find all their clips full.

The fog in the room began to dissipate as Takeo realized the sun was close to setting, bringing slight relief from the undead for another night.

"The dishonorable have been vanquished." He said calmly, taking a seat against the crates by the Speed Cola machine. It was starting to get dark out and one of the only sources of light in the room came from the eerie glow of that particular machine. "For now..." Nikolai said, getting comfortable as well. Leaning against the wall, he looked through his small backpack thingy searching for any type of alcohol, finding nothing until his hand grasped a glass bottle in the bottom of the bag. He pulled it out excitedly, until he realized what it was. Damn cherry vodka. _Not bad but... not very er, manly..._

Shrugging he lifted the bottle to his lips and took a generous swig, as he saw Brianna's eyes widen from across the room as she recognized the bottle he was sipping liquor from instantly.

"Where did you get that?" The blonde girl said, speaking up while panicking slightly, fearing the Russian soldier's answer. "Have you seen a girl named Isabella by chance?" She finished quickly, waiting for the Soviet to respond.

Nikolai looked up from his drink and into the face of the young woman asking him the question, a frown returning to his features when reminded of Isabella's disappearance. As well as the absence of his other two teammates. But how did this other girl know her? That's when it hit him. _Th__ey l__ook so similar... _he thought, putting together all the pieces of the puzzle in his drunken mind as he stared at her green eyes, reminding him of someone else with eyes like those. _They must be-_

"Isabella-san is fighting with our other comrades..." Takeo stated, interrupting Nikolai's thoughts and hoping that the demon they were fighting only seperated their party into two groups. "How is it that you know her?" He finished, curious of their connection to the strange girl.

Brianna took in a deep breath, calming down a bit now that she knew her sister was alive out there... somewhere. _Hopefully..._ Trying to stay positive, she glanced at Zack who nodded at her and smiled, as she faced the two men who were waiting for answers from the newcomers before beginning to speak again.

"I'm her sister..." She started out hesitantly, "And we're not really from here..." She said quietly, trailing off and mumbling that last part a bit.

"We were brought here as well," Zack spoke up, speaking more confidently than Brianna, "I don't know why... but apparently, this is our destiny."

Takeo nodded, understanding completely. Nikolai shrugged and continued drinking. Brianna sighed as the Japanese soldier and her boyfriend began chatting it up like they were best friends. Bri snuggled against Zack's shoulder as she closed her eyes, hoping that she would be reunited with her sister soon.

* * *

Back at the Cosmodrome...

Isabella, Dempsey and Richtofen were making their way up the stairs to the roof when suddenly, lights started flashing and the ground began to shake. A few mechanical beeps were heard before a monotone voice filled the speakers around them.

"Initiating launch protocol. Systems check, online."

_What the hell? _Isabella thought, taking off towards the roof. Tank and the Doctor fell behind slightly, both of them wondering how it was that she could move so fast. "Wait up!" Dempsey shouted, sprinting as fast as he could up the stairs, trying to keep up.

"Status update, complete." The announcer continued, as the countdown began, "5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

Isabella rounded the corner from the stairs to the roof just in time to catch a glimpse of someone running through the gate. "Wait!" She shouted, chasing after them, "Come back!"

"Warning, launch in progress." The rocket began to take off, making the ground tremble beneath them and filling the air with clouds of smoke and dust, as Isabella pursued this mystery man all the way down the steps to Pack-A-Punch easily with the aid of Stamin-Up. _Favorite perk ever... _she thought with a grin as she closed in on who she was chasing.

"Hey!" Isabella shouted, only a few steps behind him, "Wait up!"

He must not have known how close she was because he jumped while simultaneously turning around in shock, causing him to trip over his own feet.

"Aaagghgghdddajkgljdff!" He yelped, falling and rolling multiple times before crashing and burning a final time in a tangled heap. Sliding to a stop at the bottom of the hill near where the box was currently located, he felt around on the ground for his weapon as Isabella jogged up to see if he was alright.

"You okay?" She said quickly, concerned. "That was quite the fall-" Isabella stopped, as she yet again, had a gun in her face. _What the fucking fucks? Why me? _She thought, genuinely irritated.

"Don't come any closer!" The young man said panicked, backing away as the hands he was holding his gun with shook a bit.

"Wait! I'm not your enemy!" She said, waving her good hand in what she hoped was a non-offensive gesture. Richtofen and Dempsey had finally caught up and wasted no time in pointing their guns at the, now very scared, young boy who had threatened their teammate.

"Better drop your weapon now boy." Dempsey growled at the dark haired male in front of him, Galil at the ready.

"Ja," Richtofen joined in, chuckling and aiming his sniper rifle at the man's head, "You vouldn't vant mein finger to slip on zhis vould you?"

"Just lower your weapon," Isabella said calmly as she tried to reason with him, "We don't want to fight you." She looked him over, seeing through his dark messy hair and noticing his eyes right away. A bright blue that reminded her off a certain Marine...

"And you don't want to fight them." She added, gesturing behind her while shrugging, only guessing how angry they both looked at the moment. He looked up at her suddenly, interrupting her thoughts and meeting her gaze while lowering his MP5K. The other two men lowered their weapons as well, still looking a little agitated, as the new male cleared his throat.

"So eh, sorry for the bad first impression..." He said, scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously, "I'm Johnny," He coughed, clearing his throat again and continuing in a deeper voice than before, "Johnny De Luca."

"De Luca, hm?" Isabella thought, grinning, "Come ha fatto lei arrivare qui?"

He frowned, obviously confused by her statement as he replied, "We live in a town not too far from here," He explained, pointing towards the main entrance, "I really only come here to get guns and supplies to bring back. There are other survivors from when the zombies raided the surrounding towns around here-"

"Have you seen anyone else here?" Isabella interrupted, "A blond girl? About my height?" She questioned, getting her hopes up once more, only to be let down again.

"Solo ho visto l'amore." He said with a smile and wink towards her, making Dempsey frown. Anything accompanied by a smile and wink towards her, he didn't like. After hearing that however, she stomped off towards Pack-A-Punch, not casting him another glance, as Dempsey and Richtofen followed suit.

_I wonder what that kid said to piss her off so much... _Dempsey thought, making a mental note to ask her later. He chuckled a bit, grinning as he remember he was going to pack a punch his Galil. _Ooh-Rah! It's gonna be awesome! _

Johnny sprinted to catch up, a worried look appearing on his pale face at the thought of being left behind for zombies to munch on. "Hey wait for me guys!"

* * *

**Holy shiiiiiiit. Longest chapter yet :0 Hope you guys are still digging where I'm taking the story.**

**Translations:  
"Come ha fatto lei arrivare qui?" - "How did you arrive here?"  
"Solo ho visto l'amore" - "I've only seen you love."**


	7. Wafflesundaes

**I love you guys! I got to read so many great reviews which made me happy :D Thank you to darkdragoonjon, A.G. Acid, GTOman, Kaylee, Firestar, ForgottenSoldier and my anonomous reviewer. And yes, you were right about the Italian translations! Extra chocolate chip cookies for you :D Anywho, here' s chapter 7!**

* * *

Brianna awoke with a gasp, relaxing as soon as she felt Zack beside her. "Shh," He said, throwing an arm around her small frame, "It was just a dream." She yawned and leaned against him, not wanting to go back to sleep right away after the terrible nightmare she just had...

Looking around she noticed the Japanese soldier and the drunk Russian napping against the walls on the opposite side of the small hut they were in. The dark blue sky showing through the boarded up windows was beginning to get lighter, indicating they had only a few hours at best before dawn.

"So," Brianna began, looking towards Zack, "What's our plan?"

"As far as what?" He said, looking towards her while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we have to get back to-"

"No."

"_What?_" She whispered outraged, eyes going wide.

Zack just shook his head and sighed before continuing, "How do we even know that's where they are?"

Brianna thought about it for a moment before answering. She sighed, looking at Zack pleadingly. "I know that's where she is," the young girl said as though it were a fact, "I just have this feeling... I know I'm right, please Zack," she gripped his hand in her own, "We have to go back."

Looking down at the ground, away from her, he frowned, thinking the situation over. _We were damn lucky as it was to be teleported here when we were... _He thought, remembering the predicament they were in prior to this...

_They were running low on ammo and literally running for their lives as they raced around the stage in a circle, drawing zombies into hordes and saving their ammunition for getting head shots. Zack had cooked a grenade and thrown it into an oncoming crowd, blowing them all apart and creating some crawlers, trying to buy them some time... but they just kept coming. Non-stop waves of the undead poured in as laughter could be heard in the skies. Brianna held them off at the stairs with her Lamentation as Zack pressed buttons on the control panel, effectively calling the lander to their location. "Zack!" Brianna shouted, a panicked tone to her voice, "I'm out!" She began retreating towards the back wall as he pulled out his EPC WN and began getting head shots like a boss. They could hear the lander approaching in the distance but there were so many zombies, the ammo in Zack's gun didn't last for long. In a desperate last attempt at survival, they both pulled out their pistols and began firing into the mass of undead closing in on them. There were just too many coming at once and the pistols were so weak compared to the upgraded weapons they had been using, they were surrounded quickly as the zombies prepared for a feast. A second before they were about to be devoured by the undead, the sound of a nuke exploding could be heard as all the zombies around them burst into flames. The world around them flashed to white as a demonic voice could be heard giggling, "HERE'S YOUR SECOND CHANCE!" it finished in a hoarse whisper, as the couple felt the world slip from beneath their feet._

_Then we ended up here... _He thought, extremely confused by Samantha's actions. He was brought out of his thoughts by Brianna tugging on his hand that she currently held. "Are you even listening to me Zack?" she said irritatedly, but sounding somewhat upset at his lack of attention towards her.

"Sorry Bri," he said, really meaning it and hoping that she knew he was being honest. "I'm just thinking about what happened before we were sent here? Ya know?" He looked at her seriously, before continuing. "We could have died there."

Brianna opened her mouth to argue, but he cut her off. "We can't help her if we're dead." He said quickly, tensing and fearing how she might react. Luckily, she didn't do what he thought might happen and do something like stomp away or slap him in the face... or worse. She sighed and leaned against him while thinking it over. _He's right, _she thought, not really wanting to admit it, _We can't rush into this or we'll never save her... and none of us will survive... _Gripping her boyfriend's hand tighter for support, she snuggled against him again, trying to rest for the remainder of time they had left before morning brought a new day of war against the undead.

* * *

Back at the lovely Cosmodrome...

"Testa di merda..." Isabella mumbled to herself frowning, as she kicked a rock out of her way violently. Finally she reached the entrance to Pack-A-Punch hearing Dempsey and Richtofen walking a few feet behind her. She walked up to the machine, leaning against the side of it, as she watched the gears inside alienize their weapons. The doctor's MP40 became the Afterburner, the Thundergun became the Zeus Cannon, and lastly, Isabella threw in her extra CZ75, upgrading it to become Calamity.

_At least it's not my right arm that's messed up... _she thought smiling, feeling lucky, despite the predicament she was in. _  
_

They all reloaded their weapons as Johnny ran up, nearly out of breath, skidding to a stop right in front of the machine. Literally throwing his MP5K in the machine, he gasped as a loud crunching sound was heard and sparks began to fly from the device. Suddenly, like a box that was disappearing, the machine started to shake and rise into the air as Samantha's demonic laughter could be heard. "BYE BYE FOR NOW!" She whispered before laughing again and fading away.

"My gun!" Johnny whined, panicking as Isabella rolled her eyes. _Is this guy for real?_

"Oh! Good job kid!" Dempsey shouted angrily, "Ya fuckin' broke it!" _I didn't even get to upgrade my Galil! _Isabella's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Tank," she said, sounding very tired and looking at him pleadingly, "give him the shotgun please."

He frowned instantly. "Hey! It's not my fault he's a dumbas-"

"Just do it please!" She shouted impatiently, as Johnny smiled in her direction, stepping a bit closer to her and pissing Dempsey off even more. Isabella noticed this and frowned. _The things I have to deal with... _she thought, looking at the two men before feeling very, very tired all of a sudden. Reluctantly, the Marine reached behind him, pulling The Stakeout off his back and tossing it to the younger man roughly. Zack turned towards the young girl with a goofy grin on his face, "Grazie amore-"

"Shut up." Isabella said harshly, cutting him off. "The only reason you get a weapon is so you don't die or get in our way." With that, she turned away, focusing her attention on reloading her weapon, leaving Johnny with a surprised/depressed expression on his face at being told off by a girl.

The doctor laughed his insane laugh. _Zhis girl, _he thought, smiling faintly, _alvays full of surprises..._ That smile disappeared however when he noticed how pale she was. _Of course, _he thought frowning and looking back towards the American solider who was laughing at the younger man, _ze American vould be too busy to notice-_

Thud.

Everyone spun around quickly to find Isabella face down on the floor. _Oops. _Richtofen being the closest, he rushed over, turning her over and breathing out a sigh of relief as she blinked a few times and began to wake up. "Nooooooo..." she whined, rolling back over and closing her eyes again, "5 more minutes..." The doctor frowned, feeling a headache coming on. _Zhe things I must deal vith... _he thought irritatedly, hearing the sound of boards being ripped down and the moans of the undead in the distance. They needed a plan. "American," he said to Dempsey, getting his attention, and pointing to Isabella, "carry her."

Tank nodded and scooped her up, surprised by how light she was as he heard Richtofen telling Johnny to guard their rear. "I vill lead ze vay vith zhis," he finished grinning and holding up the Zeus Cannon. _When did he grab that? _Dempsey thought frowning intensely. _Sneaky bastard..._ Isabella stirred, waking up for another minute and snapping him out of his thoughts, something she just loved to do all the time...

"Dempsey...?" She half yawned/ half mumbled in the cutest way, making his heart melt, as she leaned her head against his chest, falling asleep again._ Dammit... _he thought feeling his heart beat faster and his face heat up a bit, _Now is not the time to be distracted by-_

"Move out!" Richtofen shouted, blasting the first wave of zombies into the surrounding walls while laughing hysterically. The growls and screams of the undead were becoming louder as they made their way up the stairs towards Speed Cola and the lander near the sickle. A large group was approaching as the doctor fired another blast of air into them, sending them sailing in every direction. "Fly children! FLY!" He shouted while laughing insanely and blasting more out of the way.

Johnny took out zombies that got too close from behind with blasts from the shotgun as they made their way past the gateway to the lander. Richtofen ran up to the computer console, calling the lander just in case they needed an emergency escape route as Johnny's shrill voice was heard over the cries of hungry zombies. "I'm out of ammo!" He screamed, running back to where the two soldiers were standing. Dempsey shook his head as Richtofen ran forward, using the air cannon to hold of the hordes momentarily...

"Please... Help me!" A disembodied voice whispered, "She's coming! The mechanism must be repaired!"

_What the fuck, _Dempsey thought as he turned around trying to locate the sound of the voice but finding nothing. _Uhh, is it just me or did anyone else hear a voice?... and what device-_ Isabella stirred, waking up slightly, "Gersch..." she mumbled, still half asleep. "... the mystery box..."

"_What?_" Dempsey said, now very confused. He shook her a bit, trying to get her to wake up. "What are you talking about?" He shouted, still unable to fully wake her. "...wafflesundaes..." she trailed off, smiling in her sleep._ Must be fuckin' nice! _He thought annoyed that she was having happy dreams about waffle sundaes while he was stuck here in the real world worrying about their survival.

Johnny screamed as zombies breached the window he was guarding by the lander control panel. He wasn't very good with the pistol so it didn't take long before he was overwhelmed as they started pouring fast in bunches of two and three. The lander descended and refueled as everyone made their way towards it. Johnny ran forward first, standing in front of the control panel on the lander, hand above the button, ready to take off. The panic on his face was evident as he lowered his hand toward the button to launch...

"Press that fuckin' button and see what happens kid!" Dempsey growled/shouted as he stomped over, standing next to the frightened boy and practically towering over him. Johnny withdrew his hand immediately, backed up a bit, very afraid of the Marine in front of him. "Doc!" Dempsey shouted, casting one last angry look towards the dark haired boy, "Let's move!"

Richtofen ran back to the lander followed closely by a large group of zombies, as he turned around a final time, firing the last round from the cannon into the crowd, effectively clearing the room. He stepped onto the lander quickly as Dempsey pressed the button, metal bars rising around them as the lander began to launch. Rising into the air, the lander flew towards the home base or centrifuge. As they approached the main building they could see that zombies had stopped pouring in the windows for now. There were just a few roaming around that needed to be put down, then they would be able to rest for a little bit...

Dempsey and Richtofen were too busy looking away at the ground and thinking to themselves to notice the murderous blue eyes that were watching them through messy black bangs as Johnny pulled out a Python that still had ammo in it._ Just be patient, _he thought, grinning evilly._ You'll be the one who's laughing soon enough..._

* * *

**I wanted to write more for this chapter but I wanted to update as well because you guys were so awesome and generous with the reviews last chapter :D Thanks again! I've been soooooooo busy with work/school lately or I'd be updating more often :/ Hopefully you guys still like the story and remember if you have any ideas for plot related stuff, PM me or write it in a review, I will definitely consider it and if I like it you might see it in future chapters! Until next chapter... R&R! :)**


	8. Call 911 Now

**Thank you to Kridex, Kaylee, A.G. Acid, Gamergurl, Iloveyourstory, GTOman, Shelbasaurus, Omega and Chase Wooly for reviewing! :D And yes Gamergurl, when I'm talking about the Cosmodrome I do mean the one in Ascension, which is where it takes place. A Soviet Cosmodrome... in case anyone else was confused. I've also referred to it as the Baikonur Cosmodrome which is supposedly it's real name according to a COD forum I was reading... Also, to my anon reviewer, the age of OCs is the same in the game and in 'real life'. I think usually when they are referred to a 'kids' it's by the older characters because that is how they view them sometimes. At least that is how I wanted it to come across. Sorry for the confusion! Anywayyy... without any further distractions, here's chapter 8!**

* * *

Isabella awoke to the cool wind rushing through her hair as she opened her eyes and saw the ground moving far below her. "Shit!" She gasped, jumping and clinging to the closest thing to her which in this case was Dempsey. _What the hell happened? _She thought, very confused as she realized he was carrying her. _The last thing I remember is being down in Pack-A-Punch... How the hell did I get on this lander?_

"Nice of you to wake up." Dempsey said sarcastically, as she looked up at him. "Did ya have some nice dreams while I was busy savin' your ass?"

"Well then, you saved me... huh?" Isabella replied, yawning, "I guess we're even now."

"What?" Dempsey grunted, slightly surprised, as he helped her down and let her stand on her own. "How the hell was I in debt to you in the first place?"

"When I met you all," She said while calmly stretching, a hint of a smile on her face, "You wouldn't have lasted very long without me..."

"That's not true!" Dempsey replied, slightly irritated now at her accusations, "We-"

"Were out of ammo and completely surrounded?" She supplied quickly, grinning at the pissed off look he had on his face as she interrupted him. "Like I said," She continued in a sarcastic tone of her own, "If I hadn't come along with my ray gun who knows what would have happened..." Isabella finished smiling and shrugging slightly, despite the pain she felt in her shoulder.

Dempsey frowned as he opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the loud sounds of the lander descending into the Centrifuge Room. Reaching the bottom floor, the lander docked and began refueling as the metal railings dropped down and it's occupants stepped out, guns at the ready. Trivial arguments would have to wait for now. The thing on everyone's mind right now was survival...

Several zombies rushed in from the stairs to the right as Richtofen blew their heads apart with laser bullets from his Afterburner, blood splattering everywhere across the previously clean white floor. "Now you die!... Again!" He shouted while laughing as he silenced more undead that were headed their way. Isabella pulled out Calamity which _Thankfully, _she thought, was still holstered on her hip. Watching as more zombies swarmed in the windows, she noticed the Nazi doctor was close to being overwhelmed as more started coming in through the door leading to Juggernog.

"No touchy zhe doctor!" Richtofen shouted as he knifed a zombie in the skull that had gotten too close, "Unless he asks..." He finished, laughing hysterically and reloading his weapon to continue slaughtering his creations. Dempsey and Isabella looked at each other, each of them nodding once before turning and taking their respective positions. Tank covered the bottom door, taking out zombies from that side of the room with his Galil, while Isabella moved to assist the doctor by covering the window in the back while he watched the stairs and the bottom window under them. In a matter of minutes not only had they taken the room back from the dead, but they were beginning to drive them back.

"Whoa, I didn't know I was that good," Tank said, bragging as he took out an entire crowd that was pouring through the door with a single clip. "Oh wait, yeah I did!" He finished laughing, while casting a curious glance back at the kid they had just recently met. He hadn't moved since they landed and was currently just standing there looking at his feet. _A lot of help he's been, _Tank thought irritated, while turning back around to focus on the battle at hand.

Johnny was looking down at the pistol in his hands, his dark bangs covering his sinister blue eyes, making his motives hidden to those around him. _What are you waiting for? _The voice in his head began once again, as he looked up momentarily in the direction of Isabella who was still covering her window with her back to him, totally unaware of his murderous thoughts._ Kill them all... _Samantha whispered as though it was a threat, _Or you will be the next to die..._ He closed his eyes and covered his ears with both hands, hating the sound of that goddamn child's demonic laughter. It was slowly driving him insane._.._

Suddenly a high pitched alarm started going off as steam shot out of the bottom of the Centrifuge. Isabella knew what was happening but everyone else was confused. "Vhat is zhat?" Richtofen shouted, not taking his eyes away from the horde of zombies rushing down the stairs towards him.

"Everyone jump under this thing!" She said while diving under and moving back.

"Are you-"

"Just fucking trust me!" She said panicked, "Hurry!"

The two men turned and dove under just in time as the heavy metal arm began to spin around extremely fast. The remaining zombies dumbly rushed forward and were instantly taken out by the space machinery. "Hahaha! Told you!" Isabella laughed, grinning and looking towards the doctor. For once however, Richtofen did not smile back at the girl. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts about the matter. _How is it zhat she knows about all zhis-_

"Help me!" Johnny screamed, making everyone look in the direction of the lander. He was backed into a corner with a small group of zombies surrounding him and closing in quickly. Pulling out his Python, he fired wildly into the crowd until he was out of ammo, only killing about three of them as the rest prepared for a tasty meal...

Suddenly he heard gunfire and the two undead about to grab him fell to the ground, now headless. The rest coming his way followed suit quickly, hitting the floor with a thud as the doctor, Dempsey and Isabella got to their feet now that the Centrifuge had stopped spinning. Isabella turned and shot the last zombie in the face before it even had a chance to get through the window. "Isabella Valentine! Kickin' ass and making messes!" She shouted laughing and twirling her gun around in her hand before holstering it back on her hip and taking a seat on the ground, throughly exhausted.

"Ja," Richtofen said, moving to examine her shoulder now that they were safe for the time being, "making messes... zhat is true." He shook his head a bit as he placed his hands on her collarbone delicately, noticing how she flinched away at even the small amount of pressure he applied. "Ouch, that hurts." Isabella commented with a frown, struggling to pull away with no success. The doctor was growing rather tired of her childish antics. "Sit still!" Richtofen said harshly, making her jump as she immediately did what she was told. After about another minute of examining her shoulder he withdrew and sighed heavily, looking at the small girl seated in front of him.

"Well...?" She said, looking up at him questioningly, a large smile suddenly appearing on her face. "Am I gonna be able to play in the big game coach?"

Dempsey snorted behind her, trying not to laugh, but the look of confusion on Richtofen's face was priceless. The doctor continued, ignoring the Marine, "Zhis is no laughing matter," He said seriously, as Johnny approached the small group, catching bits of the conversation they were currently having. "A mild fracture like zhis may take veeks to heal-"

"I can help." Johnny said suddenly, surprising everyone, even himself. He pulled a small metal case out of his front pocket shakily and handed it to Richtofen who was frowning slightly at being interrupted. The doctor's eyes widened considerably however when he realized exactly what it was he was holding. "Wunderbar!" He exclaimed excitedly, opening it up to reveal that they had seven of these gems of medical science. Pulling one out, he removed the plastic cap so the tip of the needle was showing as he approached Isabella, who had a very uncomfortable look on her face as the doctor came closer, needle in hand and a smile on his face.

"Relax," Dempsey said, putting a hand on her good shoulder from behind her, as she turned to look at him. He smiled at her and winked before continuing, "You won't feel a-"

"Zhere," The doctor interrupted, taking Isabella by surprise, "zhat vasn't so bad vas it?" _I can't believe I didn't feel any pain... _she thought, truly amazed at the doctor's skill with a needle. She smiled as she felt whatever was in the syringe healing her broken clavicle. The area near the injection felt warm for a second then, the pain was gone. Isabella blinked a few times, extended her arm, waved it around a little while looking at it, truly amazed. No pain. It was completely normal.

Standing up quickly, she smiled at Johnny, "Thanks!" she said while stretching both arms above her, "I owe you one." Bending backwards she took all three men by surprise when she flipped over, doing a handstand while laughing. "Woohoooo" She sang, pushing off the ground with her hands and snapping back up to a standing position in one swift movement. All the while giggling at her ability to use her left arm again. Dempsey chuckled at the woman in front of him before noticing that Johnny kid didn't look too good...

"I believe zhis is yours." Richtofen said raising an eyebrow, interrupting her gymnastics routine and handing her the Zeus Cannon. She took it with a smile, checking to see that they were only about 6 shots left. _We really need to find a max ammo soon... _She thought, _I wonder when the monkeys are going to show up-_

Just then, alarms began going off all around them as Johnny grabbed the side of his head desperately while falling to his knees. "Aaaaaah!" He screamed in pain, while covering his ears, "Please," He begged the voices in his head as he began to shake, "I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" Isabella rushed over and knelt beside him as she heard him apologizing over and over again to someone while clutching his head. "I'm sorry Samantha..."

_What the fu- _Isabella thought but was cut off by a male voice heard over the loud speakers. "Warning. Pre-entry detected. All security personnel on high alert."

* * *

Back in Shi No Numa...

"I've got it!" Zack said suddenly, getting everyone's attention. "It's a long shot but it might work..." He continued standing up from his seat next to Brianna, against the wall. Their small group of four was still in the Communications Room, waiting for the moment when they would once again have to defend themselves against the armies of the undead. He walked over to the telephone in the room and took it off the hook, raising it to his ear slowly. A dial tone. _It actually works! _He thought excitedly as he dialed, _9-1-1..._

Ringing. _The phone is actually ringing! _His eyes widened in shock, making the others watch him in anticipation of what was going to happen and who might be on the other side of the line.

"Hello?" A male voice said with a slight Boston accent, "Who is this?" Zack could hear gunfire and shouting in the background.

"Holy shit!" Zack shouted, amazed that his idea actually worked, "I did it! I've got someone on the line!" Nikolai, Takeo and Brianna stood up and walked over as Zack held the phone out so everyone could hear the conversation.

"This is President of the United States, John F. Kennedy," the man on the phone shouted, "and I demand to know who I'm speaking to!"

"Oh, hello Mr. President," Zack said getting nervous as he paled a bit, "This is um, Zackary Watusa...uh..." Zack trailed off, not really knowing what to say as Nikolai grabbed the phone out of his hand, getting an idea quickly, "Surely the leader of such great country like USA would have vodka to offer for my servic-" Takeo snatched the phone out of his hands before he could say anymore. "Konichiwa, and I apologize for him Mr. President," Takeo said quickly, glaring at Nikolai all the while who was frowning back intensely, ready to grab the phone back. "Takeo Misaki at your service."

"Takeo Misaki, eh?" Kennedy said, "And the drunk one with you is Nikolai Belenski, right?"

"That is correct, sir. We-" Takeo stopped as he heard more yelling and gunfire over the phone. It was becoming louder. A man in the background shouted, "Mr. President! We need to evacuate now!" Another man with a Cuban accent was yelling about needing ammunition, as a loud explosion was heard.

"Russia!" Kennedy shouted, but his voice was breaking up as static cut off most of what he was trying to tell them. "Go to the Cosmodrome! To contac- ... -red teleph-... sss... There's a teleporter there in- ... " The line went dead, finally cutting them off as Zack hung up the phone, now a bit depressed as everyone in the room remained uncharacteristically quiet.

"Well," Brianna said, looking up at Zack with a smile, "Looks like we're going back."

* * *

**Finally doneeeee :D I love writing and I have so many ideas for this story but it takes so much time for me to get them down the way I want them and I have to re-read it over and over to make sure it all sounds right and everything is perfect for you guys, my lovely readers :] As always, I wanted to write so much more but school and work is dominating my life right now and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting forever for an update... Hope you guys are still diggin' it :)**


	9. Holy Undead Space Monkeys!

**Rainbow cookies to Forgotten Solider, Gamegurl, GTOman, my anon reviewer, Omega, Kaylee, A.G. Acid and Chasewooly! :D By the way, that is an awesome idea to make them talk to the Matryoshka Dolls! I am definitely going to put some of that in future chapters. Oh, and for all you COD zombie lovers like myself, apparently there is a new map pack coming out for Black Ops on May 3rd! Which means a new zombie map to play and write about! Wunderbar! :D**

* * *

Zack frowned at his girlfriend, not looking amused at all after hearing her little joke. Brianna however, was excited at the chance to finally be reunited with her sister. _It's been weeks since we've spoken, _she thought sadly, getting a bit choked up as she absentmindedly played with a strand of her blonde hair, _I've never been away from her for that long..._

Sighing, Zack knew he wasn't going to win this one. "I guess it can't be helped," he said to Brianna while turning to look at Nikolai and Takeo. "You guys ready for a road trip?" Takeo nodded his head in agreement, knowing that it would be unwise to stay where they were currently located. _They don't call it Shi No Numa for nothing_... Just as the Japanese soldier finished that thought, everyone froze as the sound of boards being torn down was heard all around them.

"Dead flesh, you will not touch the living!" Takeo shouted as he ran to the window and began knifing zombies before they could break through. Nikolai reloaded his MP40, but noticed the chalk outline of another gun on the wall. Walking up to it, he grabbed the STG-44 and went to cover the other window in the room, leaving the front door for Brianna and Zack. Readying her Lamentation, she looked down the scope and fired at the first undead Imperial solider that stumbled through the door, popping it's head with a few bullets. It hit the floor instantly as Zack sent three more undead to their deaths again with rounds from his EPC WN.

As the minutes ticked by the zombies started pouring in with more force, and the small group began to get slightly overwhelmed. Takeo had resorted to pulling out his ray gun after his window was breached by a small horde. He blasted his way through them, seeing that Nikolai was about to get swarmed as well. _These dishonorable creatures will not quit, _the Japanese soldier thought, desperately trying to formulate a plan of escape.

"Reloading!" Brianna shouted over the moans of the undead and the constant gun fire. Zack pulled the pin out of a grenade and whipped it through the doorway, sending zombie chunks and blood flying everyone as a large explosion rocked the front of the hut. After the dust and smoke cleared however, Brianna could make out something glowing and hovering in the air. Taking a few steps forward, she extended her arm, the tip of her finger touching the ghostly icon of a hammer. The power up disappeared instantly, followed by a sinister voice that screamed, "CARPENTER!" as all the boards that were previously torn down by the undead were magically nailed back into place.

Takeo ran up to them both, followed by Nikolai as they killed any crawlers that were left from the explosion. "We need to move," Nikolai stated as the group heard the zombies piling up at the windows, tearing the boards down once again in an attempt to get in. "This way, quickly!" Takeo yelled, motioning for the rest of them to follow him. Brianna and Zack ran behind him with Nikolai bringing up the rear. They made their way out of the Comm Room, running towards The Flogger as Zack shouted to the Imperial. "Where are we going?" He said while quick scoping and blowing a zombies head off. "The Doctor's Quarter's!" He yelled over the sound of gun fire coming from Nikolai as he took out a small bunch that was following them, "Go!" Takeo yelled, nodding at Nikolai as they approached the large wooden trap known as The Flogger. "I'll catch up!"

Zack, Brianna and Nikolai ran past the wooden structure while Takeo stayed behind, positioned at the large red switch that made it work. Waiting until the last moment, when the zombies were piled up and close enough, he activated the trap and watched momentarily as the undead were caught by the swinging contraption and flung across the swamp. _Such impressive Japanese design, _he thought before running as more undead began to gather on the path ahead. Blasting through them with his ray gun, he sprinted forward and caught up with the others just as they reached the door to the Doctor's Hut.

Kicking in the door, Nikolai was the first inside as he spotted the mystery box. _Oh fuck yes, _he thought, grinning madly, _No creepy monkeys for Nikolai this time... _Approaching the box, he flipped the lid open as odd music began to play and different weapons changed before his eyes. Slowing down, it finally stopped on an M2 Flamethrower. Smiling, the Russian took it from the box and went to guard the door. "I like this weapon almost as much as I like vodka!" Nikolai shouted happily as he blasted the first wave of undead with an intense stream of fire. Brianna covered one window while Takeo took the other, using up the last of his ray gun ammo to hold the undead Imperial soldiers back as Zack threw his empty EPC WN aside and gambled for something better.

Zack flipped the lid of the box open, resulting in the same music and rotating weapons until he was rewarded with... a Molotov Cocktail. _Are you fucking serious? _He thought, incredibly frustrated as he grabbed the bottle and lit the end on fire before throwing it into Brianna's window. "Hey!" She yelled with a frown, as her dark haired lover laughed. "What?" He said, trying to play innocent, "I thought you might have wanted some help..." He finished grinning but stopped when he heard her gun click. "Fuck," She cursed desperately, searching her bag for another clip, but every one was empty. "I'm out!" She yelled to Nikolai and Takeo as she ran for the box, hoping for something better than a shitty Molotov Cocktail.

All sorts of different guns flashed before her eyes before settling on something that made her grin wickedly as she turned to look at her boyfriend who had a shocked/outraged expression on his face. "No fair." He said, frowning and crossing his arms as he watched her grab the Wunderwaffe DG-2 from the box. _This is so awesome, _Brianna thought excitedly as she watched the bulbs on the side of the gun light up as she fired it into the window she was guarding, watching as it electrocuted five zombies instantly, frying there brains and causing blood to pour out their eyes.

"Cooooooooool!" Brianna shouted, grinning as Takeo ran up to gamble on the box. Zack moved to cover the Japanese soldier's window as he threw another Molotov and pulled out his is pistol. Loading it in one swift motion, he looked at the bullet chamber on his Python before clicking it shut, "Six bullets. Six dead zombies!" He smiled as he raised his arm, sending one bullet through a zombies skull, instantly killing it as other zombies just stumbled over the body, intent on feasting on the living.

"This thing needs more ammo!" Nikolai yelled from the front of the room, retreating slightly before blasting the oncoming army of undead one last time before the Flamethrower clicked and died. "And I need more vodka!" He continued while backing up to the window Zack and Brianna were holding down and pulling out his pistol as a last resort. "For the Emporer!" Takeo shouted as he unleashed a flood of bullets from his new found Browning M1919 on the zombies pouring in through the door. Trying to gamble one last time, the Russian soldier was unsuccessful as a demented blood soaked teddy bear rose from the box followed by Samantha's creepy laughter. Raising his pistol angrily, he fired a round straight through the stuffed animals head, sending fluff flying through the air. "In Russia, I kill bear 10 times your size!" Nikolai frowned, watching the bear rise into the air until it was out of sight as the box started to hover as well before disappearing in a flash.

The sound of a large explosion could be heard, as the others looked towards the door where Takeo was standing, watching as a mini nuke went off making all the zombies around them spontaneously combust as a demonic voice whispered/yelled, "KA-BOOM!"

Moving quickly, Takeo reloaded his Browning while making his way towards a wall in the back of the hut that, to any other normal person, would just seem to be an ordinary wall. Ripping a grenade from his belt, he tossed it towards the spot on the wall that Richtofen had told him about some time ago and covered his ears, preparing for the blast. The grenade exploded, sending bits of debris flying as the wall toppled over, mostly destroyed. Everyone watched as Takeo walked over and kicked the frail wooden boards that remained, knocking them down to reveal a hidden room with something inside that was glowing blue. The Japanese soldier stepped inside cautiously, followed by Nikolai and finally Zack and Brianna who gasped at the large teleporter which was taking up most of the space in the small room. Walking over to a small filing cabinet, the Imperial began looking though papers hurriedly until he had finally found the one he was looking for. Running back to the teleporter, he began pushing buttons and entering coordinates to their next destination...

Nikolai stepped inside the strange device warily, watching his comrade with curiosity. "I thought crazy Nazi was the only one who knew this stuff?" He said looking around and feeling slightly overwhelmed at all the buttons and switches surrounding them. "Why'd he tell you?" Takeo paused for a moment, chuckling a bit before continuing, "You think the honorable doctor would leave this up to you or the American?" He laughed as Nikolai frowned but shrugged it off after a moment. All he really cared about was getting more vodka wherever they were headed. "Whatever," He said as Brianna and Zack rushed into the teleporter, "Are you sure you-"

Just as the undead soldiers began pouring into the hidden room, Takeo slammed the launch button making the teleporter activate with a flash as the four zombie slayers made their escape...

Back at the Cosmodrome...

"Warning. Pre-entry detected. All security personnel on high alert."

"Hey!" Isabella said grabbing Johnny's arm roughly and shaking him in an attempt to wake him from the trance like state he was in. He was still muttering to himself, apologizing to Samantha and begging her not to kill him, as Isabella began to hear the sounds of small spaceships crashing into the ground outside. "Pull your shit together Johnny!" Isabella screamed as she slapped him across the face hard, watching as he blinked a few times, looking at her with a shocked expression. "This is no time to be falling apart mentally!" She said a bit softer, not breaking eye contact with the blue eyed man, her hand still on his shoulder. Looking down and noticing this, she removed it quickly as she offered him her hand and helped him stand up.

"Holy undead space monkeys!" Dempsey shouted as three small monkeys raced towards them screeching and barring their teeth, each one wearing a tiny monkey space suit. Isabella turned around and fired her cannon, sending all three rolling backwards. Another blast from her gun killed them as they disappeared in tiny bursts of red. _Oh no, _she thought panicking, remembering exactly what happens during a monkey round,_ They're going to go for the perks I have… SHIT! _Her eyes widened at the thought of losing her favorite one. "Not my Stamin-Up!" She cried, getting everyone's attention as she raced out of the room and up the stairs leading to her beloved perk machine. Richtofen ran after her, MP40 in hand as Johnny stood near the American soldier, looking at them run away and back at him, confused as to what to do.

"Hey!" Dempsey yelled to his two retreating comrades, as two more undead monkeys ran through the bottom door, "Where ya going?" _Don't leave me with this kid, _he thought miserably as he focused on fighting. Blasting the zombified chimps with his Galil, one exploded in a flash of red as the other one got close enough to jump up and slam the ground beneath it, creating a mini earthquake that knocked both men to the ground. _What the fuck, _Dempsey thought as he struggled to get to his feet again quickly, hearing the monkey screech angrily as it beat its chest, taunting him. _Strong little bastards…_ he thought, aiming his gun again and taking out the other one. "Oorah!" He shouted, smiling and reloading, "I'm sending you back to space monkey bones!"

Hearing a screech behind him, Johnny turned and saw another monkey about to jump and slam the ground again. But this time he had an idea. Right when the undead primate was about to hit the ground, Johnny jumped avoiding any damage as the monkey screeched in anger and beat its chest, preparing to attack again. It didn't have a chance however as the younger male raised his pistol and fired, blowing a large hole in the monkey, practically decimating it. Dempsey nodded to him as they listened for the sound of any more approaching monkeys. When the coast was clear they moved up the steps and towards Stamin-Up…

"NOOOOO!" Isabella cried/whined while running as fast as she could, which was pretty fast with the aid of her perk, which was still intact… for the moment. Ahead of her she could see a group of monkeys racing towards the glowing machine in the distance. Sparing a glance behind her she saw the doctor sprinting, trying his best to catch up. Smiling slightly at his efforts to keep her safe, she looked forward again and aimed her Zeus Cannon at the machine the monkeys had almost reached. Right as they were about to jump on the machine, she fired, sending them flying into the wall instead, stunning them momentarily. Screeching and hissing, two undead monkeys ran at her for a second before being destroyed by a blast of element 115 infused air from her wonder weapon. Two more began attacking the perk machine, slamming the sides of it with their tiny fists as Isabella struggled to reload quickly. _No, no, no… _Isabella panicked as she watched sparks start to fly from the machine. Suddenly, the monkey on the left side of the machine exploded in a red flash as laser bullets connected with its face. Isabella turned around to see the doctor a few feet behind her, Afterburner raised and at the ready while grinning and trying to catch his breath.

She watched him turn and fire more bullets into another undead space monkey that was coming through the door, a smile still on his face as he silenced it quickly. Isabella was too caught up watching the crazed doctor to notice she had forgotten about one monkey in front of her. It slammed the ground next to her, causing her to shout in surprise while simultaneously falling to the ground as the undead creature screeched and barred its fangs while jumping towards her face…

A bright burst of red and a loud gunshot was all she saw/heard before she felt strong hands haul her to her feet. Feeling a bit dizzy she stumbled back a bit, being caught again and pulled closer this time against a very firm chest. "Are you alright?" A familiar German voice asked. Looking up and blinking slowly, trying to clear the black dots from her vision, she was met with a glimpse of green eyes and strangely enough, a look of concern. Isabella felt her face heat up a bit at how close they were standing, as she looked down and took a step back, the doctor eyeing her with an unreadable expression. Removing his hands from her shoulders, Richtofen went to pick up his sniper rifle when a smaller hand caught his in the process. He looked up into haunting eyes as she gave his fingers a light squeeze. "Thank you." She said smiling, just as Dempsey and Johnny rushed through the door.

_What the hell? _Dempsey thought thoroughly confused while looking at the Nazi doctor and Isabella holding hands as they quickly pulled away from each other. _The fuck did I miss... _he thought angrily, frowning and sending a glare in the direction of said Nazi. Isabella grabbed her cannon off the ground, realizing she only had two rounds left. _Fuck, not good, _she thought but then almost slapped herself for her stupidity and short attention span. Walking over to the door Johnny and Dempsey came from she listened carefully, motioning for the others to do the same as they all waited, hearing a slight screeching that was growing louder, obviously getting closer. Isabella readied her cannon as the small chimp raced around the corner, not even having a chance as Isabella fired one cannon shot which knocked it against the wall as Dempsey unloaded on it with his Galil killing it quickly. "Reload if you've still got ammo." Isabella said over her shoulder, stepping towards the power up hovering against the wall. Various confirmations were heard before she reached out and touched it. A demonic voice shouted, "MAX AMMO!" as they all looked down to find the clips on their waists were magically filled with more ammunition. The alarms stopped going off as a male voice was heard over the loud speakers again.

"Security level normalized. System defenses online."

"Zheir little heads vill go... BOOM!~" Richtofen sang as he fully reloaded his Afterburner with a sadistic grin. Isabella laughed as she watched Johnny walk over to the door leading back to the center room curiously. He stopped on the other side next to the switch for the fire trap, raising his hand and pausing to look back momentarily. "What are you-" Isabella stopped mid-sentence once she saw the ghostly expression on his face, but his eyes were what really shocked her. They were glowing red. Johnny smiled and cackled insanely as he flipped the switch, effectively trapping them for the time being as Samantha's laughter filled everyone's ears.

* * *

**Woohoo! Longest chapter yet! :) For some reason I was feeling very inspired... not to mention I was motivated by everyone's lovely reviews :D You guys rock. I would have posted this yesterday but the FF server was being lame and when I tried to save it deleted half of what I wrote :'( So I had to rewrite a lot of it... But anyway, I really like how this chapter turned out but as always, I love to hear from my readers! People who review get cookies! :D**


	10. Bullet Wounds and Betrayal

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! :( But you know the deal... school and work pretty much rapes my free time/writing time. Anyway, cookies to my lovely reviewers! :D Thank you YouRock, Chasewooly, GTOman, Gamegurl, Firestar, Coleen Sotac and A.G. Acid… And yes Coleen, 1. The doctor is a smexy beast ;) 2. You gets a cookie! :D Firestar, I am counting down the days until the new map comes out! :3 A little birdy told me that there are going to be four new playable characters in the new map though :0 Has anyone else heard any interesting rumors about the new maps? If so, please share :) Now, onto chapter 10!  
**

* * *

Johnny laughed insanely as he flipped the switch and ran, the image of his glowing red eyes disturbing Isabella as she tried to come up with a plan of action. "You little bitch!" Dempsey shouted above the moans of the undead that were beginning to swarm their windows as he raised his Galil and started firing as Samantha's laughter faded into the distance.

"Come on!" Isabella yelled, moving towards the door to the junkyard lander, "We can still catch him!" The two soldiers followed behind her as she raced up to the control panel and pressed the button to call the lander. Instantly she felt a jolt of electricity pass through her arm as she was thrown back a few feet, hearing Dr. Maxis' daughter's demented laughter once again. "What the hell!" Isabella choked while coughing, quite startled as she ran a hand through her hair, noticing that it was a bit frizzy**. **

She heard Dempsey shout her name but he sounded far away for some reason as every sound around her was muted. Her eyes widened in fear as a demonic voice filled her head, "LOOK WHO DECIDED TO JOIN THE PARTY!" Samantha laughed as an image of Brianna and Zack flashed before her eyes. _No, _Isabella thought horrified as she continued to watch the scene before her unfold. She could see them stepping off a lander and onto clean white flooring, Takeo and Nikolai right behind them... _The starting room, _she thought quickly, feeling someone shaking her as she blinked her eyes a couple times, coming back to reality and immediately seeing Dempsey's concerned face right in front of her. "Hey, you alright?" He said, noticing the look of horror still gracing her features, "What was that-"

Tank was interrupted by the sound of gun fire from Richtofen's Afterburner as the zombies began to swarm in. Isabella panicked, for the first time she didn't know what to do. _I can't use the fucking lander thanks to you, BITCH..._ Isabella thought angrily, imagining herself roundhouse kicking the demon girl in the face, Chuck Norris style. That would be awesome. _How am I going to-_

A large golden icon of a price tag with a giant dollar sign on it appeared, hovering in the air for a moment before Richtofen moved forward to grab it. "FIRE SALE!" A sinister voice screamed as Isabella jumped up and ran to the box near the metal gate. _Perfect, _she thought eyeing the weapons cycling before her as they began to slow down, _Give me something good please, _she prayed as it stopped on a small circular device colored yellow with black caution stripes on it. "YESSSSS!" She screamed, making Dempsey jump in surprise as she began laughing. Pulling a chord on the side of the device, she activated it and flipped a switch before tossing it a few feet away. Dempsey was confused. "What the-"

A second later a bright purple light errupted from the machine and began sucking the undead into it, killing them instantly. "Awesome!" Tank shouted, looking Isabella's way, "Kinda takes some of the fun out of it when we can't shoot em' up though..." He added grinning, earning himself a small smile from the dark haired girl. He felt himself being shoved aside slightly as Richtofen rushed past him towards the box. "Out of zhe way Dempshey!" the doctor yelled, flipping the lid of the box open just in time to gamble, "Zhere are bargains!" he giggled as he pulled a crossbow out of the box, equipped with explosive tipped arrows. "Zhis vill do nicely..." He said smiling while loading it just as the Gersch device Isabella had thrown disappeared. The zombies rushed towards the living again as Richtofen shot a zombie in the chest with his crossbow, making it stop dead in it's tracks, a confused look on it's rotting face as it exploded a few seconds later, taking out a number of undead around it. The doctor laughed insanely as he readied another arrow, knowing that they had to escape this confined space they were trapped in soon...

Isabella, seemingly reading his mind, knew the same thing. They had to get out of there. _I need to get to the center room before they meet up with Johnny... _she thought suddenly, remembering that he was possibly under Samantha's control. _There's no telling what he might do..._

Trying desperately to think of a plan, she suddenly remembered she had two Gersch devices left as she pulled another one out of her bag. _Video game magic_, she thought with a smile, _I love it... _Activating the device and throwing it onto the ground a few feet in front of her, she turned to Richtofen and Dempsey who were holding off the zombies coming through the main door, "Hey!" She shouted, getting their attention as she motioned for them to follow her, "Come on!" She smiled, turned and dolphin dived head first into the purple light of the black hole, disappearing in a flash. Dempsey watched with wide eyes as he turned and dived in the same purple light, zombies right behind him. "Come on Doc!" He shouted before disappearing as Richtofen emptied his current clip and turned to evacuate as well, diving in just before the black hole closed and disappeared. _  
_

* * *

"Is this it?" Brianna questioned, more to herself, as she looked around, noticing the giant swinging arm in the center of the room they were in. _Oh yeah, this is definitely it, _she thought frowning and remembering all those times she had been downed while playing because of that thing. _Stupid Centrifuge... _she thought, the sound of boards being ripped down next to her, quickly getting her attention. "Guys!" She shouted, pointing to the windows and reading her Wunderwaffe. She fired into the crowded window as Takeo ran forward, armed with his Browning, as they began taking out the undead. Zack sprinted over to the wall near the lander they had randomly appeared on and grabbed the M14 from it's chalk outline as he too began blasting away, trying to lessen the horde coming through the doorway to Juggernog. Nikolai ran up the stairs and grabbed the Olympia, covering the zombies coming from the top entrance as they all worked together to hold it down, managing to push the zombies back a bit. "Brianna!" Zack yelled as she turned and saw a large crowd coming through the door. She turned and pulled the trigger, taking them all out in one shot with a bolt of electricity.

"FUCK!" Nikolai shouted from upstairs as he wasted his last zombie with a shotgun blast to the face, "Out of ammo!" He jumped down, landing next to Takeo as Zack noticed he was out of shells as well. "I'm out too!" he said, running towards the door to Jug. "Let's go!" Brianna turned, and motioned for Takeo and Nikolai to go first, "I'll cover us from behind!" She shouted, turning and electrocuting another line of zombies before reloading. Zack rushed forward and grabbed the MPL under the stairs, loading it as they all rushed up the stairs to the beloved perk machine known as Juggernog. Nikolai grabbed the PM63 off the wall as Takeo and Zack headed for the Juggernog machine and grabbed a bottle, each of them downing it quickly as they tossed the empty containers to the side with a crash. "Juggernog is fuel for honor!" Takeo cried as he moved foward, gaurding the stairs as Zack unloaded his MPL on zombies in the window, Nikolai guarding the window on the opposite side of the room. "Die already!" Zack shouted as he noticed the undead were getting harder to kill. _Or maybe it's this shitty gun, _he thought irritatedly as he watched Brianna fry zombies that tried to head up the stairs.

Suddenly a purple light appeared in the center of the room, getting everyone's attention as a certain German doctor came tumbling out of it, landing on the floor roughly. "A personal teleporter," He mumbled, laughing to himself while still sprawled on the ground, "Genius!"

"Doctor!" Takeo said, getting the Nazi's attention, as said Nazi looked up and noticed his comrades. "Vhy hello zhere!" Richtofen said cheerfully, allowing the Japanese soldier to help him to his feet. "And Nikolai too!" He said looking the Russian's way and giving him a small wave, "Wunderbar!" He looked around the room briefly, frowning when he noticed that the girl and the American were not here. _Vell, I don't care vhere zhat thing took Dempshey anyway, _he thought irritatedly, remembering that Johnny was still roaming around acting all possessed and shit. A bright bolt of electricity caught the doctor's eye as Brianna fired off another round from the Wunderwaffe, zapping a horde of zombies and sending them back to their graves. "OOOOHHH! Zhe Wunderwaffe DG-2!" The doctor squealed while sniffling a bit, completely overjoyed, "I missed you!" Brianna looked over at him for a moment and grinned, getting an idea. The zombies were beginning to lessen, as she took this chance to approach him while everyone else was busy holding down the windows and the stairs. "I'll trade you," she said, noticing how he eyed her suspiciously while speaking, "Take me to my sister and this gun is yours." _Her schwester? How am I supposed to know vhere- _Then it hit him. The resemblance, their mannerisms, and those haunting green eyes. _Isabella, of course... _he thought, worrying slightly.

"Ja, it's a deal." He said quickly, reaching for the weapon when she yanked it back, making him frown in confusion.

"Also," she said, grinning and eyeing the gun strapped to his back, "You have to give me one of your guns too..."

"Zhat vas not vhat ve agreed on!"

"I need a gun to defend myself!" Brianna interjected, speaking quickly and waving her arms around dramatically, "I'm giving you the only gun I have!"

"Fine!" Richtofen said exhausted already with this argument as he pulled the crossbow out to hand to her.

"And not the shitty crossbow asshole! Give me that Afterburner!"

Richtofen frowned intensely but sighed, knowing the girl was right. He couldn't expect her to survive with just a crossbow. Handing her the Afterburner killed him a little inside, as it was one of his favorite guns, but receiving the Wunderwaffe made up for it tenfold. Brianna smiled and held out her hand, grasping the doctor's gloved one in a friendly shake, "Lead the way." She said as she reloaded her upgraded MP40 and prepared to move out. "Zack!" She yelled to her boyfriend as she followed the doctor and their other comrades up the stairs, "Let's move!" Turning and firing at the last few zombies in his window, he ran up the steps after them and out into the courtyard. A few zombies showed up here and there but for the most part, they weren't swarming in like before, as their group worked on rebuilding windows as they moved forward throughout the areas. Richtofen stopped to build a window, Brianna taking the lead, when she spied a figure running in the shadows, coming their way. Raising her gun, she prepared for it to be just another sprinting zombie but stopped when she realized it was still one of the living. "Hey!" She called out, waving in a friendly gesture, causing the unknown person to stop dead in their tracks, while looking at her and smiling evilly. Before she had a chance to do anything the dark haired man pulled out his pistol and fired before turning and running the other way as the young girl yelled out in pain. Less than a second later, Zack was at her side asking what happened. "Motherfucker shot me," Brianna choked out, pointing in the direction he ran and gritting her teeth from the pain in her arm, "Get him baby!" She said as Zack nodded, giving her hand a squeeze before taking off sprinting after the mysterious attacker, followed by Nikolai. "Let's get that little piz'da!" The Russian shouted from behind as Zack grinned and nodded, gripping his M14 tightly. "I'm gonna bust his fucking face open!" He shouted, sprinting at full speed.

Richtofen pulled out the case of healing syringes from his doctor bag and ripped Brianna's shirt at the shoulder slightly, exposing the bullet wound. "Stay still," he said in a bored tone, while injecting the contents of the syringe into her arm. Magically, the wound began to close and the bleeding stopped, as well as the pain. In a few minutes it was as if nothing had ever happened as Takeo, ever the honorable gentleman, helped her to her feet as they all readied themselves and followed after Nikolai and Zack.

* * *

A bright purple flash appeared in another part of the map as a certain crazy lady came sailing out of it...

"Fuuuuuuu- OOF!" Isabella gasped slightly, the wind momentarily knocked out of her as she reappeared mid-dive and connected with the floor. Noticing the flooring underneath her and looking around while still a bit dizzy, she deduced that she must be upstairs at the lander next to the sickle. _In the hallway leading to the sickle, to be more precise... _she thought as another flash of purple appeared in front of her as she rolled out of the way quickly. The Marine appeared seconds later, tumbling to the floor with a sickened look on his face. _I am never doing that again, _Dempsey thought, feeling his stomach lurch forward in an uncomfortable way. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, his other hand immediately going to the knife at his waistband, ready to attack out of reflex when a familiar voice put him at ease. "You okay?" Isabella said, genuinely concerned as she helped him to his feet, both of them checking the surrounding areas for any undead. "Yeah," He replied, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly while looking away, "Just a bit queasy from all that teleportin'..."

Isabella frowned when she noticed that he wouldn't even look at her. "Oh, okay." She stated in a monotone voice, removing her hand instantly. "Let's go then-" She turned to leave when she felt his hand on her arm and heard him sigh as she turned around once more to face him. "Yes?" She said, looking him in the eyes, slightly curious about his strange antics, wishing he would just kiss her already so she didn't have to just stand there are stare at his sexy face...

"Don't trust him." Dempsey said, interrupting her thoughts about his sexiness. "What?" She said slightly confused at what he meant, or really who he was talking about. "Don't trust who?" She questioned, earning herself a WTF look from the Marine. "Richtofen!" He said very annoyed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I saw you earlier-"

"Oh," Isabella interrupted, crossing her arms, "You mean when he saved me from almost getting mauled to death by a zombie monkey?" She raised her eyebrows, waiting for a response from the dumbstruck blonde. "Uhh, well," He said searching for something he could say to defend himself, but coming up with nothing, "I didn't know that-"

"Then you shouldn't just assume things if you don't know the whole story." Isabella said, uncrossing her arms and placing them on her hips, knowing she had won.

Dempsey sighed, knowing deep down that she was right. Looking at her with a defeated expression, he took a deep breath before closing his eyes for a moment and doing something he rarely did, "I'm sor-"

He didn't actually get to finish the apology, as he felt her soft lips pressing against his as his eyes shot open, seeing her angelic face inches from his own. He shut his eyes smiling slightly, all of his doubts fading away as he felt her arms around his shoulders as his moved to snake around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Her hands moved to caress the back of his neck as she heard him groan in approval while pulling her tighter against him, loving the feeling of her small body in his arms. Isabella could feel her face getting redder by the second from their make out session and knew right now it couldn't go any further as she removed her hands and began to pull away, licking her lips and teasing the Marine.

"You could have just told me you were jealous." She said smiling and trying to control her fast beating heart as she heard someone running up the metal steps. Before either of them had a chance to reach for their guns, which were still on the floor, they were both met with the last person they wanted to run into. Glowing red eyes peaked out from under dark bangs as Johnny raised his gun, laughing maniacally.

"Oh, look at the happy couple..." He said in a demonic voice that wasn't his own, "We'll have to change that." He gripped the gun tighter as his finger moved to the trigger, his inner self panicking at the horrified looks on their faces. _I'm sorry... _Johnny thought desperately, his vision clouding once more as Samantha laughed, forcing him to pull the trigger...

* * *

**Yes, finally done with this chapter! :D I'd still love to hear ideas from my readers for future chapters and I'm also thinking about maybe including another OC in this story if anyone is interested. Just PM me and we can chat about it. Just thought it might be a nice twist in the plot and fun for someone else to have their character in here with all my crazy OC's :D R&R please! :)  
**


	11. Reunions and Radios

**Thank you YouRock, GTOman, Paradise, Firestar, CoSo, Gamegurl, Insane Russian, Pulse Razor, Mw2 Lover, A.G. Acid and Xerox! :D As I said last time, I am thinking about adding in an OC or two if anyone is interested. If you do want to be in the story, PM me with your character's details or leave it in a review if you have to. And don't be upset if I don't pick you because I'm only choosing people who I think will be easy to write about because I'm lazy :/ Doesn't mean I don't love you :3 Chapter 11… Go!**

* * *

_I'm sorry... _Johnny thought desperately, his vision clouding once more as Samantha laughed, forcing him to pull the trigger...

Just as Johnny squeezed the trigger, Zack appeared in the doorway behind him, running forward and kicking him in the back, sending him flying face first into the ground, his gun sliding across the floor towards Isabella and Dempsey. Isabella opened her eyes slowly, seeing the back of a green army uniform in front of her face. Worrying immediately, thinking the worst had happened, she spun the Marine around quickly while she searched for any bullet wounds. Finding nothing, she looked up at him with a smile as he stared down at her, chuckling as he pulled her close again. "Worried about me?" He said teasingly, making her cheeks turn pink. Turning away, she was about to deny it... _but why should I?_ she thought with a grin, happy he had finally shown some emotions towards her. She focused her attention towards Zack who had Johnny restrained under his boot, still face down against the floor, struggling to catch his breath after having the wind knocked- er, rather kicked, out of him. Nikolai rushed up the stairs, followed by Takeo, Richtofen and...

"Brianna!" Isabella shouted happily, making the blonde girl's head snap up as her eyes widened. "IZZY!" She cried as she ran forward, tackling her younger sister to the ground in a bear hug. "I thought I would never see you again..." The older blonde sobbed as she proceeded to squeeze the air out of her. "Bri, you're crushing me..." Isabella managed to choke out, as Zack laughed in the background, Johnny still struggling underneath him. "Good to see ya Izzy," Zack stated, sending her a small grin and a wink while wrestling with the young man in order to keep him restrained, "And good to see you're okay Bri-" He said more to himself with a sigh of relief, nodding thankfully towards the doctor and letting his guard down for a moment, when Johnny/Samantha decided to make their move.

"We'll, it's been fun you guys..." Johnny said in an evil whisper, catching the group's attention, "We will definitely have to do it again sometime!" He finished, chuckling slowly at first until it escalated into the insane cackle of a madman. Everyone was powerless to do anything as Johnny disappeared in a flash of red, followed by Samantha's taunting laughter. _Fuckin' A! _Zack thought, extremely pissed off that he didn't get to break that bitch's face. _If I see that bastard again... I swear-_

"Oh, what's this?" Brianna said looking at her sister and pointing up towards the roof at a bloody teddy bear holding a sickle. Isabella walked over to where Brianna was standing and examined the small bear, hearing a strange sound when she touched it. Not wanting to disturb anything, she put the demented bear back, shrugging her shoulders as they stepped back to where the rest of the group was. Nikolai, Dempsey and Zack were bragging about their head shots and kills while Richtofen fussed over his Wunderwaffe and Takeo daydreamed about honor...

"Please... Help me… She's coming! The mechanism must be repaired!"

The disembodied voice took everyone by surprise, also snapping Isabella out of her thoughts. "You guys want to see something cool?" She said, raising an eyebrow mischievously and motioning for everyone to follow her._ I keep forgetting about Gersch… _Isabella realized feeling rather forgetful, as she turned to walk down the steps towards the stage, hopping over a few crawlers that were still hissing and groaning.

"Don't kill those things..." Zack instructed, pointing to a crawler as Nikolai raised his pistol to blow its head off, "Just trust me man." He finished, as the Russian shrugged and kept walking, holstering his gun again. Isabella stopped before the stairs, in front of the barriers blocking her path, looking forward about 20 feet and spying a generator laying on it's side. Pulling her last Gersch device out of her bag, the group watched curiously as she activated it and tossed it forward, hearing a slight clank as it landed on the ground near the flashing generator. Samantha's creepy laughter could be heard as a purple light erupted from the device and the generator was sucked into the vortex, disappearing with a flash as an alarm went off followed by an announcement.

"Kassimir Mechanism activation in progress. Error. No power detected." The monotone voice said as Gersch congratulated them. "You've done it! Now, it needs as much power as possible. Hurry, she's getting nearer!" The whispering man demanded, leaving everyone but Isabella, Brianna and Zack confused.

"Maybe ve should help zhis… zhing." Richtofen said, intrigued. "Come on," Isabella said rolling her eyes and walking away before anyone could ask any questions, she just wanted to get this over with. Turning and walking towards Stamin-Up, followed closely by Dempsey, her sister and Zack, their group made their way past the perk machine to the junkyard. Isabella walked under the stairs where a computer console was located, the screen displaying nothing but static at the moment. Looking at all the buttons she spied a blue circular one with an X on it. _There's no way this is really how you activate it… _Isabella thought with a chuckle as she pressed the blue button. The static on the computer screen changed to the Illuminati symbol as the voice on the loudspeakers filled their ears once again. "Power re-routed. Kassimir Mechanism Node 1 activated."

"Three more! No, stop it!" Gersch cried as Richtofen laughed and clapped his hands. "Zhis Kassimir Mechanism sounds intriguing! Vhat's next?"

Smiling, Isabella nodded to Zack who raised his gun, taking out the two crawlers that had finally caught up to them. The round ended as an eerie silence encompassed them all, making the group a bit nervous. Everyone reloaded, preparing themselves for future hordes of zombies as Isabella readied her cannon, turning to the doctor to answer his question.

"Well," Isabella said, looking around while waiting for zombies to start spawning outside the windows, "We'll have to wait for a monkey r-" She was cut off by the familiar sound of alarms as the voice on the loudspeakers informed them of intruders. "We have to get to the perk machines!" Isabella shouted above the sound of tiny space ships crashing around them. "This way!" Brianna shouted, running towards Stamin-Up, followed by the rest of their group. "Here," Brianna said, pointing towards a button on the wall near the yellow perk machine that had not been there until now, "Two people stay here and guard this machine," she said looking around, as Nikolai ran over to the wall and grabbed the AK74u while Takeo reloaded his Browning. "Go," Takeo said, nodding towards the Russian soldier, "We have this covered."

"Press the button when you see the signal!" Brianna shouted, turning to run down the hallway, followed closely by Isabella, Dempsey and Richtofen. "How will we know what the signal is?" Nikolai shouted, unsure of this plan, as Zack paused, looking back before running after his girlfriend and the rest of the group, "Trust me!" He shouted, grinning mischievously before turning back around, "You'll know!" _Something always goes wrong when we split up… _Nikolai thought, a bad feeling filling his gut as he readied his AK, preparing for the worst.

The rest of the zombie slayers rushed down the path until reaching the stage and the doorway leading to Juggernog. Isabella opened her mouth to speak but the doctor beat her to it. "Leave zhis von to me." He said grinning and holding up his Wunderwaffe before sprinting towards the stage and the button at PhD Flopper. Brianna was next to interrupt as a small space ship crashed a few feet away from them. "Zack and I will guard Juggernog, just go get Speed Cola!" The blonde shouted to her sister who nodded in response before running towards the stairs by Pack-A-Punch followed by Dempsey.

Sprinting up the steps, Isabella caught up with a monkey right before it was about to latch onto the glowing green machine. Firing her cannon twice in a row, she sent it sailing into the wall as it disappeared in a flash of red. Dempsey raced up the steps, standing next to her and readying his Galil as he heard more screeching primates approaching. Two monkeys rounded the corner from the steps, screaming and jumping as Dempsey unloaded a full clip of ammo on both of them, killing one as the other was taken out by a blast of air.

Silence...

Until a large explosion shook the ground. _What the fuck was tha- _Isabella stopped, realizing that must be the signal as she shouted for Dempsey to press the button on the wall.

Down at Juggernog, Brianna was guarding the machine downstairs with her Afterburner while Zack set off a large bomb they had found earlier on in their explorations here. The building shook as the explosion took out the entire doorway, bits of the wall still crumbling and falling to the ground as Zack stumbled back rather shocked at how well that worked. _Might have been cool to save that for the zombies... _he thought, looking at the damage done to the building and noticing the charred bodies of the space monkeys that were now smoldering piles of ash. The bomb had killed a group of three undead monkeys racing towards them at the time, the flames from the blast cremating them instantly.

As the explosion went off, everyone hit their respective buttons at the same time, making them all sink back into the wall as Gersch's voice filled their ears once again. "It needs to be more concentrated power for this to work!"

"Uh, you sure we should be helping this guy?" Tank questioned, looking at Isabella who was still guarding the steps. "Trust me, it's fine," Isabella reassured him, thinking about the matter herself, "He's not the bad guy," she began explaining, meeting his eyes as he stayed silent for once, listening to her words. "The reason he's trapped here or whatever, is because of that shifty bitch Samantha." She finished frowning, lowering the Zeus Cannon and thinking to herself, _There must be one monkey left somewhere-_

"Check this out!" Dempsey said, picking up a toy that was laying on top of the Speed Cola machine. _Is this a doll or an action figure? _He thought amused, looking at it momentarily before getting bored once again. "Oh... hi Dempsey!" A tiny voice from the doll said, making the Marine jump slightly. "Who is this guy?" Dempsey said chuckling while tossing the doll to Isabella. Catching the doll in her free hand, she noticed it was a miniaturized version of Nikolai in Matryoshka Doll form, drunken scowl included. Laughing at the resemblance for a moment, she was about to put it back in it's place when a small voice interrupted her. "You pretty even without vodka goggles on!" The tiny doll said, finishing it's statement with a whistle as Isabella and Dempsey burst out laughing. Putting the doll back on top of the perk machine, she looked the left, noticing a tape player on top of the strange machines next to Speed Cola. Pulling the radio down she fumbled with it for a moment before locating the play button and pressing it, resulting in static then the sound of a voice.

_"They're entering my head! Always my head! I can't hinter, I can't, OOF, I can't stop it! Keep it out! I want you to LEAVE ME ALONE! Calm down there! Calm down! No, no I won't! ShutTheShutTheFuckUpSTOP! J-Just stop! Fine... Okay, okay I will-"_ The message ended in static before the tape clicked, reaching it's end as Tank looked at Isabella with a look of confusion.

"Samantha did this!" Isabella shouted throwing the tape player on the ground in anger and pulling out her pistol. "You're the reason for all this!" she screamed, her voice cracking slightly as she emptied a full clip into the radio, effectively making sure it would never play again. _You're the reason I'm stuck here... _Isabella thought sadly, feeling tired, hungry, stressed and very close to breaking down. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders as a deep voice filled her ears, "Don't worry," Tank assured her, making her feel better already, "We're gonna get her..." He promised, turning her around and giving her a look of determination.

"And when we do find her..." he added seriously, "She's going to pay." Smiling up at the Marine, Isabella nodded knowing deep down that if she was going to make it through this, she had to keep herself together mentally. "You're right." She said, smiling up at the Marine and turning to head down the stairs, "Let's go meet up with everyone else." _  
_

Over at PhD Flopper...

"Ah, zhis ist just too much fun!" Richtofen sang as he zapped another monkey that came rushing up the stairs, laughing as it exploded. Noticing the coast was clear for the moment, he moved forward, walking down the steps while examining the area around him. _Vhat an interesting place ve have come to zhis time, _the doctor thought while looking around absentmindedly. His sharp eyes soon picked up on the tape player wedged between the two concrete barriers to his right. _Vhat have ve here... _he thought curiously, as he stepping forward pressing the play button. Static filled his ears at first as the tape started and began to play...

_"I give you my sincere gratitude for that... but, down to business, I am pleased to report all projects are running smoothly again after these here personal changes. As I had previously mentioned. Yuri Kravcheski is a brilliant scientist, but it he has been so far incapable of handling "Project Mercury" - or as you call it, "the Gersch Device"." _The man in the recording chuckled slightly before continuing,_ "...and so due to numerous setbacks and delays I am forced to transfer Yuri to AK64-A experiments. I have decided that your nephew should take his place. I look forward to working with him directly. The recent incident with the Kassimir Mechanism leaves no doubt in my mind, that this is the right decision. The explosion caused the Mechanism significant damage - it will take time to re-manufacture all of the parts - unless some can be salvaged_ ..." The message ended in static before stopping as the device shut itself off.

_Gersch, _Richtofen thought sadly, as he remembered the interactions between himself and his fellow scientist. They had worked together a few times on various projects before his demise at the hands of Yuri/Samantha. _Vhat a vay to go, _he thought starring into the distance, _killed by his own creation... _

Dempsey and Zack's loud voices approaching snapped him out of his personal thoughts as he turned around, seeing them walking towards the stage, followed by Brianna and Isabella. Sprinting forward to join them, he eyed the Marine distastefully before commenting, "Ah, Dempshey, you have survived anozher day," Richtofen said sarcastically while looking towards the American soldier, "Vhat a pity."

Dempsey frowned, opening his mouth to argue but got a better idea as a wicked smile appeared on his face instead. Turning around and spying Isabella walking behind him, he slowed down a bit until he was walking beside her, as he put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him while they walked as she smiled up at him, unaware of the Nazi doctor fuming behind them. Tank however, did have an idea of how pissed the doc would be as he chuckled to himself, looking down at the hot girl on his arm. _Yep, I'd say I'm the winner here! _He thought, laughing to himself as they lead the way towards Stamin-Up. Brianna rolled her eyes, noticing the rivalry between the two soldiers as she turned to focus her attention on her man walking at her side as she reached out to hold his hand, following her sister and Dempsey.

Richtofen watched the Marine walk away with Isabella under his arm, frowning and feeling a stab of jealously in his chest at coming in second place to anything concerning the American. _Vell, ve vill see, _he thought smiling slightly, returning to the calm yet insane doctor we all know and love.

"In der Liebe und im Krieg ist alles erlaubt..."

* * *

**:D I've finally started writing about the Kassimir Mechanism! :o So get ready for crazy death machine antics in the next chapter! :0 R&R! Please & thank you! :3  
**


	12. It's Never Easy Saying Goodbye

**As always, hugs and kisses to my reviewers! Thank you Gamegurl, ForgottenSoldier, YouRock, Firestar, CoSo, Liaf, GTOman, Kaylee, Mw2lover, Unite or Die, Xerox and Kridex! :D And yes, for those of you who are curious, the quote in German at the end of the last chapter is, "All is fair in love and war..." :3 As far as my OC hunt goes, I've gotten a few really cool ideas from some of my readers that I plan to write in very soon :) So look forward to that in future chapters. For now, enjoy my longest chapter yet, chapter 12...  
**

* * *

Nikolai knifed the last zombie monkey to death, grabbing the power up in the process as a harsh whisper screamed, "MAX AMMO!"

Alarms stopped going off, signifying the end of the intrusion, as a monotone male voice could be heard once again over the loud speakers, "Security level normalized. System defenses online." Nikolai wasted no time in reloading his gun as he glanced over to where the Japanese soldier was standing, noticing he was reaching behind one of the barriers, trying to get at something just beyond his reach. "What are you doing over there?" Nikolai questioned curiously, walking over just as Takeo pulled out a tape player, wiping some dust off the top and locating the play button._  
_

"I saw this," Takeo stated calmly, remembering previous radios that had existed in other areas and recalling their importance, "Perhaps it can shed some light on our situation..." Nikolai shrugged and was about to say something about needing more vodka when Dempsey and Isabella walked in, followed by Zack, Brianna and Richtofen. Takeo pressed play as they all walked up, crowding around the device, hearing static at first then bits of a broken conversation. "Ooooh, what's th-" Brianna began loudly, instantly cut off by her sister. "Shhh!" Isabella said, frowning slightly and pointing towards the radio as everyone stayed silent, listening in on the recorded audio diary...

"_This had better be good Yuri," _Gersch's voice said suddenly as the radio hissed with static, "_the fact that you're in this lab again is reason enough to have you permanently removed! If you've done anything to ruin it-_"

"_Do not worry, you won't be disappointed" _Yuri said, interrupting his fellow scientist as he chuckled,_ "In fact, I'm sure you won't forget it! ...But I can't take all the credit. If you will do me the honors._" A few shuffling sounds could be heard in the background as the tell tale signs of a Gersch device being activated filled everyone's ears as they all continued to listen. The radio hissed again after a moment of silence before another familiar voice was heard on the tape, "_HAVING FUN?" _Samantha screamed as Dr. Gersch could be heard yelling in the background. "_What the-? __No! No! Yuri, you-!_" Yuri laughed evilly to himself as tape hissed again, close to it's end. _"You fat pig! Enjoy your bed! Heheheh, heh... Oh no. No! NoNoNoNo! What have I done? What have I do-" _The radio clicked once before stopping and shutting off as everyone stayed silent, not knowing what to say after hearing something like that...

The sound of boards being ripped down got everyone's attention, as they all focused on surviving for now. "We should go to the stage!" Zack suggested, looking at Brianna and Isabella as he shouted over the sound of gunfire, emptying a clip from his MPL into a zombie trying to break in, "It's the easiest place to defend!" _And I need to Pack-A-Punch this piece of shi-_

"Come on, guys!" Isabella shouted, holding up her Zeus Cannon and moving towards the hallway, "I'll lead the way with this!" _Zack is right, we need to get out of this tight space before more start swarming, _she thought desperately, noticing everyone was starting to get a little overwhelmed. "Von moment Izabella~" Richtofen sang as he fired the DG-2, sending a blast of electricity through a small horde coming from the junkyard, "Ze doctor is busy attending to his patients! Hahaha!"

Isabella smirked and rolled her eyes, about to say something back when a piercing scream caught everyone's attention. A zombie coming up through the ground, grabbed Brianna's leg as it scratched her with it's fingernails, causing her to yell out in pain as she tried to kick it away desperately. Zack turned from his window, seeing the zombie just about to bite, as he spun around and fired the last of his bullets into the undead Nazi's head. He smiled at her, relieved that she was alright, as he moved forward to help her up, stopping momentarily when he saw a look of terror on her face. "Bri? What's wro-"

The sickening sound of bones breaking and skin tearing filled everyone's ears as Zack's eyes widened, a terrible pain surged through his neck, taking him by surprise and making him scream out in agony. Brianna screamed, covering her mouth with her hands as she watched the zombie maul her boyfriend, blood from his neck splattering her face and the ground, sending her into shock as she shook, unable to do anything. Takeo turned around, quickly shooting the zombie in the head with his Browning as it dropped to the ground, releasing Zack as he slid down the wall, coughing up blood. "Zack!" Brianna screamed, crawling towards him, crying as she saw the severity of the wound on his neck. Blood continued to pour down his shirt as he clung to his neck desperately, eyes growing heavier by the second. _Damn..thing... got me good.. _he thought, suddenly feeling very tired. He could see Brianna's face close to his own and she appeared to be yelling about something, looking rather panicked. _Brianna... Isabella... I-I'm sorry I.. couldn't do more... _It was hard to care at this point. Everything was quiet for once as Zack shut his eyes one last time, his hands dropping from his neck as his body went limp. Just like that, they had lost one of their own to the undead.

Despite the tragedy that had just occurred, the zombies didn't stop swarming and there was no time as Isabella realized what had to be done. _ Shit, _Isabella thought panicking, feeling sick to her stomach while watching her sister cradle her dead boyfriend body in her arms, _I need to get her out of here..._ Taking a few quick steps to where Brianna was kneeling on the ground, the younger girl reached out, grabbing the blonde roughly by the back of the shirt and dragging her to her feet as she fought with her, "Get up now!" Isabella threatened as her voice began to crack. Her sister was not making this easy. "NO!" Brianna shouted, clawing at Isabella's arm with her nails, making her bleed while fighting to return to her lover's side, "Let me go!" She cried desperately, sobbing as Isabella decided she had enough. Dragging her back a few feet, she slammed her against a wall and slapped her across the face, making her stop crying while in shock for a moment at her sister's actions. "He's fucking dead Bri!" Isabella shouted in her face, continuing in a voice that was a bit softer now that she had her attention, "W-we need to get out of here before we end up like that-"

"Fall back! We've got a breach!" Nikolai shouted getting everyone's attention, as a horde of zombies broke through the back window. Richtofen turned and blasted the small group, silencing them all with a single shot of electricity before he ran out of ammo. "Zhis veapon is empty!" The doctor cried, genuinely upset, as he pulled out his crossbow and fired into an open window, creating several crawlers. More zombies started coming up through the ground in a few places, as Dempsey and Takeo did their best to cover the hallway and the window for as long as they could while Nikolai ran around shooting the ones popping their heads through the dirt. "Invade my space, I shoot your face!" The Russian soldier shouted as he blasted a zombie in the head with his AK. "Hey Izz!" Dempsey shouted backing up from an enormous horde sprinting towards them, "A little help over here!"

Raising the Zeus Cannon, she fired a couple shots, taking out the crowds in a matter of seconds as the sound of rotting corpses being smashed against the walls echoed throughout the Cosmodrome. Blood ran down onto the floor as she reloaded, shouting behind her in the process. "Let's move!" Firing another blast from her cannon, she cleared the hallway as she grabbed her sister, dragging her along and shoving her towards Dempsey. "Get her out of here," Isabella said, still sounding a bit choked up, "Please.." _She'll be okay with Dempsey... I-it's okay... _Glancing around the room, Takeo and Nikolai abandoned their windows, running towards them as Isabella unwillingly caught a glimpse of Zack's corpse, already partly devoured by a zombie. Sure, Zack was her sister's boyfriend but still, they had all spent a lot of time together and he was her friend as well as someone she had grown extremely attached to over the years. Fighting back tears, Isabella felt an uncontrollable rage towards the undead, Samantha... and pretty much everything that had happened to them up until this point. _Why us? Why did Zack have to die? What the hell do we have to do with all this? _So many questions flooded her mind as the tears threatened to spill over. She didn't notice but her hands were shaking as she tossed the cannon to Nikolai and pulled out Calamity, approaching the zombie faster than anyone could stop her. "Son of a bitch!" Isabella screamed, bringing her foot up with lightening speed as she kicked the undead soldier in the head, sending it flying backwards. The undead Nazi stumbled to it's feet, lunging for her as she raised Calamity and pulled the trigger, blood and bits of skull flying through the air. Laughing insanely, Isabella continued to advance towards a growing horde coming her way, intent on making them pay for what they had done, but was stopped by a gloved hand pulling her back. "Dempshey! Nikolai!" Richtofen shouted, taking control of the situation while dragging Isabella back to the door with ease, "Let us be on our vay!"

Isabella frowned, taking every opportunity to turn around a fire more rounds into the horde following their group as she was pulled along quickly by the doctor, who paused after a moment to turn and fire an explosive into the crowd following them. A few crawlers survived, hissing and moving forward at an extremely slow pace as faster zombies began to catch up, causing them to retreat. As they ran by, a zombie jumped out of a window directly in front of Isabella, grabbing her arm for less than a second before the undead appendage was sliced off by Richtofen's bowie knife. "I do the dissections around here!" Richtofen shouted, laughing as the zombie growled in what seemed like pain or perhaps annoyance as it charged them both, instantly meeting the doctor's blade again as the corpse finally crashed to the ground. Feeling a small tug on his sleeve, the doctor tensed, ready to defend himself against another attack as he looked down quickly, sighing when he confirmed that it was a hand of the living and not the decaying claw of a zombie. Turning quickly, they both made their escape, sprinting down the hallway to catch up.

Nikolai led the group down the narrow passageway, equipped with the Zeus Cannon as they all finally made their way onto the stage. Blasting a small group out of the way, the Russian soldier smiled, really enjoying being able to use such an awesome weapon. "So easy, even a drunk can do it!" He said grinning and holding down the front steps while watching Isabella and the crazy Nazi approaching fast with a decent crowd on their tails. Takeo noticed that the zombies had stopped spawning in for the moment as he took this opportunity to reload. _Perhaps we will get a break finally, _he thought, hoping that was indeed the case seeing as he was almost out of ammo. _We cannot keep fighting like this forever..._

Richtofen and Isabella raced up the steps, running past Nikolai as he waited for just the right moment to fire... BOOM! All the zombies following them were taken out in a single shot as the drunk Russian cheered, "The shattering bones of the, uh... DIE! DIE!"

Isabella rushed over to Dempsey and her sister, seeing her crying on the arm of the Marine looking quite distant. "Bri?" Isabella questioned, hearing nothing but the silence of the Cosmodrome, except for the groans and hisses from a few crawlers. "Brianna..." Isabella continued, a bit frightened of the ghost like expression of her older sister's face, "Are you going to be o-"

SLAP.

It happened so fast, Isabella didn't have time to react as the force of the blow sent her stumbling to the ground as she grabbed her now burning cheek in shock. "W-what the f-" Isabella stuttered, starting to stand up but Brianna was already on top of her again, pushing her down as Dempsey moved to break it up, shocked at the blonde's sudden aggressiveness.

"This is all your fucking fault!" Brianna screamed, looking at her younger sister with a look of pure hatred, "You wanted to play this stupid game!" She screamed, breaking down and crying while lunging for Isabella again, this time Dempsey caught her before she could land another blow on the smaller girl. "It's your fault we're stuck here!" The blonde shouted as Tank dragged her away, restraining her with the help of Takeo. Isabella starred at the ground, not meeting anyone's eyes as she felt her stomach constrict. _She's right, _she thought feeling incredibly guilty, _none of this would be happening to them right now if it wasn't for me... Zack would still be alive-_

"I know cure for depression..." A deep voice slurred, bringing her out of her thoughts as she looked up finding Nikolai in front of her, a small clear bottle in his hand. Helping her up, he offered her the tiny bottle, making her smile as she starred up at the Russian, shocked that he was giving up his favorite thing in the whole world, to her no less. Grinning, she unscrewed the cap, tilting the container back as the strong liquid hit her taste buds, making her squint a bit as she swallowed it, feeling slightly better already. Handing the empty bottle back to Nikolai_, _she sighed, pulling herself together as she looked back at her sister who was arguing with Dempsey at the moment judging by her tone and hand gestures.

_We have to finish things here and free Gersch, _Isabella thought, planning out their next objective. The had to return power to the third node, which meant heading down to Pack-A-Punch yet again... _Why you make me do so much running around Treyarch? _Isabella thought irritatedly while cursing her sore legs, as she noticed that the doctor, Nikolai and the rest of the group were waiting, staring at her and expecting directions. Everyone except Brianna was waiting on her order.

"Pack-A-Punch," Isabella stated, hiccuping slightly and motioning for them all to follow her, "Let's go." She turned around and walked down the hill, passing through multiple doorways until they reached the bottom area of the facility. She walked to the center of the launch pad and stood on the metal grate while explaining what needed to be done to her teammates. "Everyone has to stand here until that clock," she motioned to a clock on the wall that had a balistic knife instead of a regular minute hand as she continued, "...counts down and you hear a nuke go off." Everyone nodded as they all squeezed onto the small platform used to launch rockets, waiting to hear the ticking of a clock counting down.

...Nothing. A few more minutes went by and still the hand on the clock refused to move. "Why the hell isn't this thing counting down?" Isabella shouted, taking a few steps forward and staring at the unresponsive device, frustrated that her plan wasn't going quite like she expected.

"Maybe you missed a step," Brianna chimed in, still sporting a harsh tone and smirking at Isabella's failure. _No, _Isabella thought, knowing deep down that she was correct. This was definitely the next step in activating the Kassimir Mechanism... but something was wrong. _For this to work everyone that's playing has to be on the platform... _Isabella thought, slowly coming to a conclusion as a chill ran down her spine, knowing she was right about this too.

"There's someone else here we haven't run into yet..."

* * *

Near the entrance of the Cosmodrome, the sun was beginning to go down as a young woman with short chestnut colored hair looked around skeptically, surveying the area as she stepped out of her Hummer, grabbing her weapon from the seat next to her. A tiny yip was heard as a small chow-chow jumped out of the Hummer as well and began sniffing around on the ground, looking for traces of anything. Light green eyes noticed a black jeep parked a few feet away near the entrance as she made her way over there while snapping her fingers once, getting her partner's attention as the chestnut colored dog returned to her master's side. As she approached the jeep, she noticed the keys were still in the ignition and for the most part... it seemed to be abandoned.

"Check out this sweet ride Shiyla!" The young woman said, adjusting her army jacket as she began snooping through the cargo, looking for any useful supplies. Shiyla jumped up, sniffing the driver's side of the car while yipping to get her owner's attention. _Hmm, _the woman thought, watching the dog wag it's tail excitedly at the scent of other people, _I wonder if they're still around here-_

A groan in the distance caught their attention quickly, as a hunched over figured approached from the shadows. Shiyla growled and barred her teeth, returning to her owner's side as she readied her Commando and aimed at the limping figure ahead. Her finger was about to squeeze the trigger, which would have resulted in a perfect headshot, but suddenly the corpse's head exploded on it's own as another gun firing was heard behind her.

"What the hell?" She said aloud, turning around quickly towards the entrance of the large space facility and spying a strange group of survivors, one them equipped with a sniper rifle. The girl with long black hair waved and smiled at her for a moment before handing the rifle back to the Nazi with grin, "See, I told you it would be funny..." The German didn't look too amused as he rolled his eyes, sighing at the young girl's pouting face. Returning her attention to the newest member of the 'I'm-a-suvivor-of-the-zombie-apocalypse' club, Isabella strolled over to the other woman who looked to be about her age, as she held out her hand in a friendly greeting. "I'm Isabella," She said shaking her hand as they smiled at each other before Isabella gestured behind her to her teammates, "And this is Dempsey, my sister Brianna, Takeo, Nikolai and Dr. Richtofen."

The new woman smiled, running a hand through her chestnut/black highlighted locks before introducing herself, "Nice to meet you all," she said before continuing, "My name's Hanna Tompkens and this," she said gesturing towards the dog sitting next to her, still wagging it's tail excitedly, "is Shiyla." Thinking about where she actually was, Hanna frowned, confused at meeting survivors all the way out here instead of back at the camp in town where the other people were located...

"What are you all doing out here?" She questioned as everyone in their group looked around at each other, wondering what the best way to explain all this would be.

"It's a long... crazy story..." Dempsey said, getting Hanna's attention for the first time as he scratched the back of his head, looking to the sky for answers. "Yes," Isabella agreed, grinning at the Marine as he laughed nervously, "It is a very strange tale... but for now," Isabella continued, noticing it was starting to get dark, "We should focus on finding a place to sleep."

"You guys are more than welcome to share my tents and supplies..." Hanna offered as Isabella's and Brianna's eyes widened simultaneously. _Blankets, warm food, perhaps even a shitty cot to sleep on... What more could I have asked for? _Isabella thought nodding her head up and down vigorously while throwing an arm around her new comrade and grinning mischieviously. "I don't suppose you would have any booz-" Before she could finish her sentence, the brown haired woman pulled a bottle of vodka out of her army pack, wearing a grin matching the one still on Isabella's face. "Hun, I think we are gonna get along just fine..."

Nikolai's vodka sense tingled as he shivered, knowing there was vodka around somewhere as his eyes fell on the bottle in Isabella's hands. Eyes widening, she took off running, the Russian soldier right behind her, "Get back here with that vodka!" He shouted, ignoring the blank stares that Hanna and the rest of the group were giving them...

* * *

**There! Finally an update for you guys! :) Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter because it took me forever to write! :D Haha, everyone should know this by now, but I love getting feedback/new ideas in the form of reviews or private messages, whichever you prefer. Either way, I like hearing from you guys so keep telling me what you think! Also, as I said above I plan to use more ideas by my readers and possibly another OC or two in future chapters so keep reading and reviewing! :B**


	13. Illusions and Injections

**Hai :3 Sorry it took so long for me to update but it's going to be a little while until my next update since I'm going on vacation in a few days :D Enjoy this chapter until I get back and look forward to chapters with content from the new map (which is so awesome... I've been playing it so much I don't want to write :X hehe) Thanks again, as always, to those of you who take the time to review... Without you guys, I probably wouldn't be continuing this story... Anyway, here it is, Chapter 13!  
**

* * *

Everything was quiet around the small campfire they had going as Isabella scanned the area yet again. She sighed noticing that nothing had changed since the last time she looked around... Hanna and Shiyla were asleep in the Hummer's backseat, while Brianna slept silently in the passenger side, immediately going to bed after their introductions and not saying another word to anyone._ I bet Brianna really hates me... _Isabella thought, her green eyes flickering back to the campfire momentarily, _How can I ever change what I've done? Nothing is going to bring him back..._ A light snoring sound made her look in the direction of the other car, where Richtofen was comfortably snoozing in the backseat of the Jeep, hat pulled down over his face as he slept, while Takeo was honorably catching some z's on a fold out bed close by, leaving Nikolai, Dempsey and herself on first watch. Everything was going fine until they started to hear faint gun shots in the distance.

"I'm gonna go patrol the area," Dempsey said about an hour into their shift_, _feeling restless and rather bored/irritated after hearing yet another story from Nikolai about how he murdered one of his wives. "I don't think it's a good id-" Isabella started to say, until she was cut off.

"Stay here." Tank interrupted, giving her a look that said, 'make sure he doesn't cause trouble' and nodding towards the intoxicated Russian, before he turned around, Galil at the ready. He stepped into the shadows and away from the safety of the campfire before she could argue with him again as Isabella sat back down with a huff and watched Nikolai chug from the liquor bottle. _This is going to be a long night... _she thought, crossing her legs and starring into the fire aimlessly.

_It's been a long time since he left... _Isabella thought, glancing around and worrying slightly about the Marine's well being after scanning the area again and seeing nothing. Turning around she frowned, starring at the passed out Russian, who was now snoring, looking quite peaceful for once. _Tch, lot of help you are Nikolai! _She thought irritatedly, before standing up and walking over to where he was sleeping. She lifted the almost empty bottle of alcohol from his hands slowly as she heard him mumbling in his sleep. He rolled over as Isabella froze, expecting the worst when he suddenly hiccuped, now snoring even louder. _Oh, great, _Isabella thought, eyes narrowing as she viewed the last few sips in the bottle of vodka she was holding, _Now I have to listen to this and I have nothing to drink!_

_Well, _she thought, setting the container back on the ground next her useless comrade, _I definitely can't just stay here and do nothing... especially with Nikolai's snoring. _Zipping up her jacket, she grabbed her gun and a burning stick from the fire to use as a torch, finally taking a deep breath and stepping into the shadows. A few steps later she gasped when she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head, watching through dizzy vision as she fell towards the ground. Suddenly she was caught in someone's arms as a sinister voice whispered in ear before she passed out, "Mi sei mancato, amore mio..."

* * *

_FUCK! _Dempsey thought as he shined his small flashlight on the ground, trying to navigate his way back to their camp. _How the hell is it even possible that I got myself lost? _He thought angrily, trying his best to retrace his steps, searching for the glow of the campfire in the distance, but seeing nothing but blackness all around him. It was almost as if there was some sort of fog clouding the air. When he left their make shift camp, he headed towards the gunfire but as he got farther away he began hearing sounds in the distance... coming from every direction. He would hear people shouting and firing weapons, but when he got close enough to where the sound was coming from, he found nothing. Once he heard a woman screaming for help and a child crying. Running towards the sounds of their voices, it sounded as though they were right behind a few pieces of debris in front of him_, _as he ran around the side shining his small beam of light on the source of the sound, finding a decaying body of a woman holding her child, who's body was reduced to bones and bits of maggot infested flesh as well_. _Creepy laughter could be heard floating through the night air as a deadly silence took it's place, making even the war harden Marine feel a bit uneasy. Tank Dempsey did not believe in ghosts... but this shit was starting to freak him out a little. _What the fuck, _he thought panicking slightly and wondering if this was just Samantha fucking with him or what. _What is goin' on around here... _

"Stupid demon bitch," He growled, regretting his initial decision to leave their camp as he turned around, heading the opposite direction of the decaying corpses, slowly making his way across the deserted landscape_. _After walking for about ten minutes, he saw a light in the distance and what appeared to be the shadows of two vehicles as the fog began to dissipate. Quickening his pace, he sprinted towards the light, noticing that the edges of the sky were starting to turn light blue, signaling that morning was on the way. _Holy shitballs, _Tank thought freaking out a bit as he jogged up to their camp, _have I really been running around out there all night? It seemed like just an hour or two..._

Birds were chirping and the sun began to rise as Dempsey strode past the Hummer and the Jeep heading towards the campfire where Nikolai was still passed out, face down on the ground snoring. Tank frowned, kneeling down and shaking him roughly. "Hey! Idiot!" He yelled, interrupting the Russian's dreams about vodka as he woke up with a grumble, a bit of drool still running down his face. "Where's Isabella?" He questioned loudly, finally getting the Soviet's attention and waking up Brianna and Hanna in the process.

Nikolai opened his eyes, looking around and noticing that the young girl was indeed nowhere to be found. Coughing a bit, he sat up, seeing the mostly empty bottle of alcohol beside him. "Ehhh, not sure..." He slurred, trying to recall the events of last night, but having trouble remembering them as a result of his memory being erased and the vodka... Mostly the vodka. "You left... I drank..." He trailed off, shrugging his shoulders and feeling sort of guilty while looking at Dempsey. Normally, he really wouldn't care unless it was one of them missing but Nikolai had never seen his comrade so... _worried_ about someone like this. It was very unlike him.

"Shit..." _Goddammit, I tell her to do one thing, "Stay at the camp", I say, but no, she has to go runnin' off... _Tank thought gripping his gun tightly at the thought of anything bad happening to her.

"I'm sure she is close by..." Nikolai said, trying to reassure him as he looked around, hoping for some sign of where she was headed. A car door slammed as Brianna exited the Hummer, followed by Hanna, Shiyla trotting along at her side, as the blonde looked around for a moment before frowning and starring at Dempsey, "Where's Izzy?" She said, a worried tone creeping into her voice as she starred at the Marine, who did not want to answer for fear of her crying all over him again.

"She took off." He said in a harsh voice, walking over to the Jeep to wake up Takeo and the doctor and leaving Brianna standing there in shock. _Oh my god, _she thought on the verge of tears, _It's because of what I said... What if, what if something bad- _"Hey," Hanna said, laying a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, "It's gonna be alright, so don't get yourself so worked up, okay sweetheart?" Finishing with a smile she gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before offering to help her look around for any clue's on her sister's whereabouts. Sniffling and wiping away a few tears, Brianna nodded and walked around the outskirts of their makeshift camp with Hanna and Shiyla, looking for signs of anything_._

"Vhat do you mean she's gone?" Richtofen shouted, when Dempsey explained the situation to the doctor and Takeo. "Vhere vere you both ven she left?" He growled at the Marine and the Soviet, making them both slightly uncomfortable.

"Vodka nap." Nikolai said, expecting his teammates to understand, while Takeo rolled eyes and everyone looked towards Dempsey, waiting for his explanation. "I heard voices and gunfire out there..." He stated, gesturing to the outskirts of camp and scratching the back of his head awkwardly as they waited for him to continue, "Heard people screaming but when I got close... I didn't find anything..." He finished looking away and deciding not to go into detail about some of the thing he did find. "Ooooooh, so I am not zhe only von who can hear zhe voices, jah?" Richtofen chuckled, eyeing up the American as though he were crazy, though the look of anger/annoyance never left his face. "Dempshey, you must be going insane othervise you vould not have left Izabella alone vith zhis fool." He finished pointing towards Nikolai, who was currently draining the last few drops of alcohol from the vodka bottle that Hanna had given them.

Dempsey frowned, growling as he clenching his fists, starring down the German doctor. _I may have fucked up but I don't need this kraut bastard telling me off, _he thought, placing a hand on the pistol holstered on his waistband. Richtofen noticed this and moved to grab his own gun when Shiyla's barking interrupted them both as they heard Hanna yelling. "Guys! Over here!" She shouted, as Richtofen jogged over, forgetting about his dispute with the Marine momentarily as Dempsey spit on the ground where he was standing, the angry look never leaving his face as he followed him reluctantly, putting away his gun... for now. The two soldiers appeared a few seconds later as Brianna picked the Zeus Cannon up off the ground as she looked at them, worry written all over her face. "She wouldn't just leave without this..." The blonde said, her voice cracking a bit at the end as she looked around desperately, hoping for some other sign that would point them in the right direction.

Shiyla's barking got everyone's attention as she picked up a stick of the ground and placed it at Hanna's feet, nudging it forward with her nose while wagging her tail excitedly. Brianna looked at the dog curiously as Hanna bent down to examine what her dog was trying to show her when she heard the Marine over her shoulder, "We don't have time for you and your dog to play fetch!" Dempsey said sarcastically, glaring at the girl and her dog. Until Hanna stood up, stick in hand, wearing a glare of her own. "Hey, dumbass," She said earning a pissed off look from the American and a chuckle from Takeo and the Nazi doctor, "It's a clue, just look..." Tossing the stick to Dempsey, he examined it noticing that it was burnt on one end. _It was a torch, _he thought, looking at Hanna and Brianna who had worried looks on their faces.

"Vell, it is apparent zhat she vas taken." Richtofen said, clutching his Wunderwaffe and adjusting his cap. "Obviously, whoever took her vas planning zhis, just vaiting for zhe opportune time to strike..."

"Here we go..." Nikolai said in a bored tone, fully knowing what was coming next after being around these two for such a long time.

"Fuck you Richtofen!" Dempsey shouted, raising his Galil and pointing it at the Nazi's head. The doctor smirked, knowing the American was all talk in instances like these.

"Both of you stop it!" Brianna shouted, her voice cracking as she clutched the cannon tightly before continuing, "We need to find her," she said calming down a bit and looking at them all with a serious expression, "And we need to work together to do it." She said the last part to the Nazi and the American soldier who were still giving each other death glares. "I agree," Takeo said, speaking up for the first time, "Fighting among ourselves is very dishonorable..."

"Can I see that for a second?" Hanna asked, motioning to the Zeus Cannon that Brianna was still carrying.

The blonde girl handed it over, twirling her locks nervously and watching as Hanna held the gun near Shiyla allowing her to sniff it for a second. "Shiyla, find Isabella!" The dog yipped a few times before running forward a few feet, looking back and waiting for them all to catch up. "Come on," Hanna said, grabbing her Commando, "She's got her scent!" Brianna held the air cannon close while running after the female soldier followed by the rest of the group. All of them eager to reclaim their lost comrade._  
_

* * *

Back in the goddamn Cosmodrome...

Isabella blinked a few times, regaining consciousness as she slowly opened her eyes, looking around a bit while noticing she couldn't move. Upon further inspection, she noticed she was restrained in a chair, leather straps holding down her arms and legs, in what seemed to be some sort of control room. Multiple televisions surrounded her as well as an operating table with some sharp looking objects on it. Once Isabella saw that, she began to panic a bit. _I need to get the fuck out of here... _she realized, desperately struggling against her restraints as she heard a door open behind her. She froze, hearing heavy footsteps approaching as she turned her head to see who her captor was.

"You..." Isabella said softly, almost shocked at who she was actually coming face to face with. Before all this had happened, Isabella usually felt herself feeling sympathy for the young girl who's future was ripped away by a certain possessed Nazi. However, seeing her now and judging from the bloodthirsty look in her piercing blue eyes, showing sympathy or any type of weakness was a bad idea. Samantha chuckled, noticing the distressed look on Isabella's face when she moved towards the operating table and grabbed a syringe filled with a glowing green liquid.

Samantha grinned at Isabella then looked up, speaking to someone behind the chair that had been silent until now. "Would you like to do the honors?" She asked joyfully, holding up the needle as a tall figured stepped around the chair, his long dark hair hiding his eyes in the shadowy room. Isabella stopped, looking up into glowing red eyes and an evil smile as she felt the injection in her arm before passing out to the sound of Samantha's insane laughter.

* * *

**Oh noes :( Isabella is in trouble again. And now she's got two boys that want to save her ;D Haha, anyway I wanted to make this chapter longer but I've had a lot to do with work and getting ready for my vacation and whatnot... So, deal with it until I get back and write some more! On a side note, anyone who has played the new map, the part where Dempsey, Richtofen, Takeo and Nikolai are stuck in the room is so hilarious! :D I can't wait to put that in my story somewhere... :3  
**

**(*Italian translation: "I've missed you, my love...") R&R! :) It makes me smile :B**

**One more thing! Everyone should check out Manami's stuff on DA! Girl has some serious drawing skills_. _Here's a link to the picture she drew of Isabella (which came out amazing... I am seriously in love with it) .com/#/d3fu2w **


	14. Women Are Nothin' But Trouble

******Woooooooo! I'm back bitches! :D I had a great time on vacation, got a tan, saw some sights, relaxed on some beaches… It was awesome. But I'm glad to be back. :P I bet you all are eager (I hope) for an update, so here it is! Chapter 14! **  


* * *

"Shiyla, are you sure hun?" Hanna said while starring at the concrete door her dog currently had its paws against. The chowchow sniffed the barricades again in response to her question before yipping excitedly and trotting to her master's side. Hanna sighed, looking back at the group before stating the obvious. "We have to get through that door." Isabella's trail had led them back into the Cosmodrome, down into the Centrifuge Room, all the way back to the stairs leading up to Juggernog until they were met with their first obstacle, a large barricaded concrete door.

Dempsey grunted in frustration while pacing back and forth. "Shit! How the hell are we gonna-"

"Stand back," Richtofen ordered while pulling out his crossbow and grinning wickedly, "Perhaps zhis vill do ze trick…" Aiming at the door, the doctor fired his weapon, shooting a blinking arrow right in the middle of the barricades as they all waited for what was going to happen next. The arrow attached to the door exploded, sending bits of debris flying and clouding the room with smoke… but the door still wouldn't budge. The Marine growled, kicking the door angrily before turning around to face the rest of the group. "Now what?" He said, thoroughly pissed off while gripping his Galil tightly, waiting for someone else to come up with some kind of bright idea…

"We could look for vodka…" Nikolai muttered to himself before he noticed Tank and Brianna both giving him death glares. "Or we could find Isabella first." He added quickly, not wanting to be murdered by those two before he had a chance to consume more delicious alcohol. Takeo frowned, shaking his head at the Soviet's lack of honor while Brianna stepped forward to examine the door.

"There has to be another way…" She said, approaching the barricade and placing her hand on the smooth concrete surface._ I wish you were here Izzy… _she thought, feeling herself getting teary eyed again._ You always have a plan… _Frowning, Brianna realized that things had always been this way between them, even while they were growing up. _Even though I'm the older sister, she's always been the one looking out for me… and I'm always the one who is relying on her…_

"Not this time." Brianna said out loud, snapping out of her thoughts and holding up the Zeus Cannon, attracting the attention of her comrades.

"Vhat?" Richtofen said, totally confused as the blonde backed away from the door and motioned for everyone else to do the same. "Everyone get back!" She said, a strange look of determination in her eyes as she snatched three grenades from her belt, pulling the pins out before shoving them inside the Thundergun. Eyes widening in disbelief, the doctor opened his mouth to stop her but could only watch as she raised the gun and pointed it towards the door. "Vhat are you doing? Zhat is not ze proper vay to-"

KABOOM!

Smoke filled the small room once again as chunks of concrete could be heard crumbling to the ground. Coughing and swatting at the air in front of her, Hanna squinted, brushing strands of chestnut hair away from her eyes as she raised her gun cautiously, preparing for the worst. Brianna however, seemingly taking a page out of Isabella's book, charged in guns a blazing with the Marine right behind her. "Izzy! Where are yo-"

Suddenly, the blonde was yanked down to the ground by Dempsey as the sound of gunfire could be heard in front of them. A stream of bullets hit the wall right behind her as a shadowy figure emerged from the smoke, laughing manically.

"Miss me?" Johnny said in between chuckles as he aimed his MP5K in the direction of their small group, red eyes glowing beneath messy black bangs. Dempsey stood up, pushing Brianna behind him in the process, as he starred down the younger male in front of him. "Where is she?" He hissed through clenched teeth as the rest of the group slowly began to surround the possessed boy, weapons raised and at the ready. "It's over!" Takeo yelled, aiming his Browning and gaining the younger males attention, "You are outnumbered and surrounded…"

Laughing in response, Johnny starred at the Imperial soldier before smiling evilly and replying, "Over? This game is only just beginning! Perhaps you'd like to meet our newest recruit…" Shiyla growled lowly as he turned around slightly, lowering his weapon and whistling over his shoulder as another figure began walking forward through the smoke.

"Izzy!" Brianna cried, slightly relieved as she saw her sister emerge from the settling clouds of dust, walking forward slowly, eyes shut as she approached Johnny and stopped to stand at his side. _Something isn't right… _she thought nervously, starring at her sister who had yet to say or do anything. "Isabella! What's wrong with you?"

Brianna watched in horror as Isabella opened her eyes revealing red emotionless pupils as Johnny reached down, taking his time as he grabbed the knife from her waistband, slowly bringing it up to her neck while eyeing her lustfully. "You see," He began as he dragged the knife along her collarbone, creating a thin red line as blood began to leak down the front of her shirt, "This would have been so much easier if she had just cooperated with us…"

Though she didn't show any signs of feeling pain from the cut, Brianna couldn't watch him hurt her anymore. "STOP IT!" She screeched as she watched her sister bleeding in front of her. _What am I going to do?_

Dempsey growled, taking a few steps forward but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Johnny move the knife to Isabella's delicate throat. "Now, now," Johnny teased, wagging his finger at the Marine while holding the blade firmly against her neck with his other hand and starring at Richtofen who looked just as pissed, "You would want my hand to slip, now would you? Hahaha!"

Looking towards the rest of the group he grinned as he pressed the knife down slightly, drawing more blood as he made his demands, "Drop you weapons now! All of you!"

"What did you do to her?" Brianna screamed, stepping out from behind Tank as she took a few timid steps towards Johnny, noticing that her sister hadn't moved, or blinked for that matter, since she appeared. Laughing again, Johnny smiled at the blonde, intrigued by her forwardness and tenacity, "Would you like to see? It's actually quite marvelous what this 115 is capable of…"

"115?" Richtofen murmured to himself, a worried expression crossing his features as he continued to watch the young girl stare at them with a blank expression, almost as if she was starring right through them. _Ze element? But zhat is impossible- _

"That's right _doctor_," Johnny said, interrupting his thoughts as a mixed look of anger and sadness appeared on his face, "You would know what this element is capable of... Now watch as it destroys you all!" Leaning down, Isabella's captor gently moved a stray lock of black hair behind her ear as he placed the bowie knife he was holding in her hand and whispered his next command before disappearing in a flash of red, "Kill them all, amore mio…"

Moving for the first time since her abduction, Isabella leapt into action, swinging at the first person she laid eyes on, her own sister. Brianna's eyes went wide as she watched her sister close in on her with a bloodthirsty look, something she had never seen from the young girl as she jumped back to avoid her strike. Missing her face by inches, Isabella growled as she quickly stepped forward again, hooking her leg behind her sister's and tripping her, throwing her to the ground instantly before anyone could move to stop her. Isabella raised the knife above her head, grinning evilly as she starred into Brianna's terrified face, ready to finish the job.

"HEY! ZOMBIE GIRL!"

Isabella looked up just in time to see Dempsey diving towards her as he tackled her to the ground, pushing her off Brianna in the process and sending the knife sliding across the floor a few feet away. Rolling on the ground a couple times, the Marine fought for dominance as he wrestled with the smaller girl, his bright blue eyes staring into her fiery red ones as he tried his best to restrain her. _Holy shit, was she this strong before? _He thought struggling to hold her down as she snarled up at him, barring her teeth and looking towards the bowie knife that was a few arm lengths away…

"We've got company!" Nikolai yelled from the doorway on the other side of the room as the moans of the undead could be heard close by. Takeo turned around, facing the semi boarded up window behind him as he shot an oncoming zombie straight in the face, blowing the top of its skull off.

"Shiza..." Richtofen cursed, picking up his Wunderwaffe and assisting his Russian comrade in covering the door, "Ve need to move!" _Dammit Samantha! Vhen vill you tire of playing zhese games? Now is just not ze time! _He thought frowning as he aimed his weapon and fired a blast of electricity towards an oncoming group of zombies, frying their brains as they dropped to the ground.

"IZZY! Snap out of it!" Brianna called desperately from the sidelines as she and Hanna watched Isabella continue to fight the Marine, helpless to do anything. A loud yell pierced the air getting everyone's attention as Dempsey was knocked back, clutching his arm where Isabella had bit him as she used this opportunity to kick him off her and free herself. Her glowing red eyes locked onto where the knife was still located as she scrambled to her feet and made a lunge for it, her fingertips just touching the edge of the handle…

She was stopped short again however, as the blonde soldier grabbed her leg, dragging her back as he frowned at the possessed look on her face. "HELL NO!" He yelled, pulling her back with all his might as she clawed at the ground trying to regain her weapon, "I'm not gonna let you do something you'll regret later!"

"Dempshey! Out of zhe vay!" Richtofen yelled over the sound of gunfire as he laid down his wonder weapon and pulled a syringe out of his doctor bag. Flicking the tip of the needle with his gloved finger, he eyed the purple tinted liquid before staring down at the young woman who was still doing her best to escape. _Hopefully zhis vill vork… _

Starring into angry red iris', the doctor took a deep breath, steadying his hand before injecting the contents of the syringe into Isabella's arm, watching with a curious expression as she blinked a few times before passing out."What the hell is that stuff Doc?" Dempsey questioned as he watched Isabella's eyes close slowly, feeling her go limp in his grasp.

"A mild tranquilizer…" Richtofen replied in a serious tone as he grabbed his Wunderwaffe and stood up, brushing the dust from his uniform. "And you just carry that stuff around all the time?" The Marine continued, slightly surprised and rather curious as he watched the Nazi ignore him as he turned around to face the other girls. "She's going to be okay, right?" Brianna said starring up at the doctor with a worried expression as Hanna looked towards him as well, fearing his answer.

"Zhat remains to be seen…" He said lowly, glancing at Isabella's sleeping form before adjusting his cap and walking towards the stairs leading to Juggernog. "Only time vill tell. Now all ve can do is ensure our own survival…"

Hanna placed a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder as she pulled her along towards the stairs, "Come on hun, we've gotta go… Shiyla!" The chowchow barked in response, trotting to Brianna's side and licking her hand affectionately before returning to her master, awaiting her next orders.

"Tak! Nikolai! Let's move!" Dempsey shouted, swinging his Galil over his shoulder and grabbing Isabella before running up the steps after Hanna. He flinched, tensing his arm as he brushed the bite mark, still oozing fresh blood, while looking at the sleeping girl who was to blame. _Tch, Dad was right… _He thought sighing in annoyance as he chased the rest of the group down towards Pack-A-Punch. _Women are nothin' but trouble…_

* * *

**Isabella: -_- "Oh, so you think I'm trouble?" *evil glare*  
Dempsey: "No… I, uh… I mean…" *runs for cover*  
Richtofen: "Hahaha! Dempshey is in trouble!" :D  
Hanna: o_o  
Nikolai: "That's why I kill my third, er... fourth… one of my wives!"  
Brianna: 0_0  
Takeo: *shakes head***

**R&R! :) Oh! And one more thing! Check out Manami's badass drawing of Isabella! I love it! C: The link to it is on my profile because apparently I can't put it in a chapter... :/ Leave her some love because TEH ZEUS CANNON PWNS ALL! :B  
**


	15. Completing the Kassimir Mechanism

**Hey! Sorry I'm late on getting back to all your questions and comments guys! Which by the way, I lol'd so hard when I saw a review from "Epic Frittlecake's FTW" :D Anyway, Xerox - That's awesome that you're writing your own story! I encourage everyone to write one because frankly, there aren't enough NZ FF's out there :/… Yet :D Cookies to Omega, Forgotten Delta, Tugawar, Gamegurl, GTOman, Mental Criminal, Night Whispers, Tubey, Assatte, Mw2 lover, Skittles and my anon reviewers! I luff yew all :3 Also, thank you guys for pointing out the fact that apparently my characters don't eat anything other than vodka... Oops :/ I guess I forgot about that whole 'consuming food' thing we all do sometimes :B Derp. On a more serious note, I'm glad I've gotten so many positive reviews on this story. Without you guys I would have abandoned this story a while ago... So thank you again to those of you who take the time to review and tell me how I'm doing :) ANYWAY, dun dun dun... Chapter 15!  
**

* * *

The last running zombie fell to the ground as Richtofen sighed, laying down his Wunderwaffe and relaxing for the first time in about an hour. They had been fighting non-stop as wave after wave of the undead poured into the launch facility, assaulting their small group until finally they were able to rest, for a little while at least. Takeo and Hanna occupied the crawler, leading it towards the main building as they accompanied each other to get Juggernog, Hanna's dog trotting along after them as they walked up the hill.

Turning towards the Pack-A-Punch machine, the doctor spotted Brianna next to Isabella who was still passed out as he sighed again, getting ready to clean up yet another mess. Everyone turned towards him, remaining silent as he looked at her sleeping form unaware of his audience, as he scratched his chin, wondering what the best course of action would be. _Sedation vill not vork as a permanent solution, _he thought frowning, realizing that he had a limited amount of time to cure whatever Samantha had done to her. _Zhere must be some vay- __  
_

Richtofen looked up, suddenly aware of the fact that all eyes in the room were on him. "Vhy are you all staring at me like zhat?"

"You're the doctor! Fix her!" Dempsey blurted out impatiently, stating the obvious. Brianna turned and nodded, agreeing with him as they all continued to watch him stare back at them, a confused expression on his face.

"Fix me a _drink_..." Nikolai mumbled, rubbing his temples and ignoring the angry glares from the two blondes in the room.

"Ah, zhat is right. I am zhe only von around here of any use..." Richtofen chuckled, as he knelt down and opened his bag, pulling out some bandages. "All I can do is heal ze superficial vounds..." Eyes widening suddenly, he turned to them all with a sadistic grin, "_Unless_..."

"Unless what, Doc?"

Richtofen smiled, pulling a scalpel out of his bag while eyeing the shiny blade curiously, "I could perform some qvick brain surgery to see how zhe element is affecting her mind... perhaps zhat vould-"

"NO." Brianna and Dempsey said simultaneously, making the doctor laugh insanely as he raised his hands in mock surrender, "It vas just a joke!" He said, putting the operating tool away and chuckling a bit more before the serious glare they were all accustomed to seeing reappeared on his ghostly features.

"No unnecessary operations." Dempsey said, giving him an, 'I'm watching you' look as he stomped off and slumped against a nearby wall, frown never leaving his face and his stare never leaving the doctor. Richtofen rolled his eyes, laughing inwardly at the American's childish behavior. _None of zhese people have any sense of humor, _he thought cleaning Isabella's cuts absentmindedly as he continued to let his thoughts wander. Glancing at the girl's closed eyes, images of when they were open not to long ago, flooded his memory. _Eyes just like ze undead... _He thought, feeling his jaw clench, _If Samantha has ze power to use ze element against us_... _zhen ve are in trouble..._

Richtofen jumped, preparing for a fight as Isabella twitched, yawning and stretching a bit before blinking her eyes a few times and beginning to wake up. _Oh shit, _Tank thought, standing up and getting ready to restrain her as Brianna grabbed her shoulders, snapping her fingers in front of her sister's face. "Isabella?" She said, watching as her eyes closed again, head turning the other way as she tried to return to dreamland. Frowning, Brianna shook her shoulders gently before an idea popped into her head...

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacy~"

"Mmmmm," Isabella yawned again as she opened one eye slightly, "...you have breakfast? I'm starving..."

"Izzy! You're back to normal!" Brianna said, hugging her younger sister and nearly crushing her in the process. "Well, as normal as you can be!"

"Back to normal?" Isabella said, a little confused while rubbing her eyes tiredly. _Come to think of it, _she thought actually looking around for the first time and realizing she was in the Pack-A-Punch area, _How the hell did I get down here? And why am I always waking up in unfamiliar places? _"And hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Struggling to escape her sisters hug of never ending cuteness, Isabella looked around noticing the absence of two of their teammates. "Where are Takeo and Hanna?" Isabella said quickly, worry creeping into her voice as she waited to hear a response.

"No need to worry about us sweetheart!" Hanna called from the turret just outside the doors to the launch pad, making everyone look in her direction as she continued to walk forward, carrying what looked to be a few bottles in her arms. Isabella relaxed when she saw that Shiyla was trotting beside her and Takeo was walking a few steps behind her, carrying a few bottles as well as they walked up to the rest of the group.

"IS THAT WOOOODKKAAAA?1!11one!11eleven!" Nikolai screamed, practically deafening everyone in the room and nearly killing the crawler.

"NO IT IS NOT GODDAMN VODKA YOU ALCOHOLIC!" Tank shouted, holding one side of his head and trying to fight off the headache Nikolai's voice always seemed to give him.

"VILL YOU BOTH SCHLIEßEN SIE AB!" Richtofen yelled, giving them both glares that would make baby kittens burst into flames.

"WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING?" Isabella shouted, smiling as if she had just joined some kind of yelling game as Brianna covered her ears, giving her an annoyed look. Takeo deadpanned for the nine billionth time and Hanna just starred at the group, wondering what she had truly gotten herself into. Recovering from the previous insanity, the Imperial soldier approached Isabella, nodding to her briefly and allowing a small smirk to grace his features for once as he offered her his hand, helping her up and giving her a bottle of the red soda he was carrying. "It is good to have you back Isabella-san," He said, popping the top to his own drink and downing it in a few gulps while Hanna passed out the bottles she was carrying to the rest of the group. "How are you feeling?"

"A little confused, I guess..." Isabella said, starring at the bottle of Juggernog in her hands. "I just woke up and I can't remember anything... I just remember leaving the camp for some reason... I was looking for-" Frowning instantly the moment she remembered exactly why she had left the safety of their camp, she looked around the room, locating the source as wide blue eyes met irritated green ones.

"You!" Isabella said, pointing an accusing finger towards the Marine, frown still intact on her face. "You just left! And YOU!" She said, casting an angry glare towards the Russian, who was draining the last few drops from his Juggernog bottle, "You just fell asleep! I thought we were all supposed to be keeping watch! You know, working as a team?" Placing her hands on her hips, she starred down the two soldiers she waited for something. An apology, an excuse, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? _I'd take the sandwich, _Isabella thought longingly, her mouth beginning to water, _I am so frickin' hungry..._

Dempsey frowned walking away towards the Pack-A-Punch machine as Isabella's frown intensified as she watched him go. Nikolai just ignored her like usual. _Unbelievable! _She thought, actually feeling a bit hurt that he didn't seem to care. _Fine, be that way! Stubborn Marine! Who needs him anyway... _Turning around she stomped back to Brianna's side, huffing as she leaned against the wall. Her blonde sister rolled her eyes, amused by her childish pouting as the rest of the group watched her seemingly entertained as well. Isabella spied the doctor looking her way when she thought about the crossbow he still had in his possession.

"Edward." She said, watching as his eyes widened, clearly shocked at the use of his first name. No one ever called him that.

"Jah?" He responded, his voice a little more high pitched sounding than he would have liked it to be. "Vhat is it?"

"You still have that cross bow, right?"

"Correct."

"It needs to be Pack-A-Punched if we're going to complete the Kassimir..."

"Wunderbar! Shall ve zhen?" The doctor exclaimed, extending his elbow like a gentlemen, waiting for her as she looked at him, surprise written all over her face. Shrugging it off, she smiled, walking up to him and grasping his arm lightly as they walked towards the Pack-A-Punch room. _At least someone knows how to treat a lady.. _she thought, turning slightly as she remembered one more thing they would need. "Takeo!" She shouted, motioning for him to follow them with her free hand, "We need an upgraded ray gun too. Plus it's just a good idea.."

Nodding, the Imperial soldier followed them to the machine just as Dempsey was pulling his upgraded Galil, Lamentation, out of the glowing gears. _Sweet scope, _he thought looking through his sights momentarily before turning around to head back to the main room and spying the small group walking towards him. _What. The. Fuck. _He thought, jaw almost dropping as he saw Isabella clinging to Richtofen's arm as they walked up to use the machine. Isabella noticed the way the two men were looking at each other. What they were both thinking was written all over their faces. _Ridiculous... _she thought, rolling her eyes and stepping away from the doctor, noticing the dissatisfied look he was now giving her.

"...The cross bow...?" Isabella said, smirking slightly when he continued to just stand there and stare at her.

"Ah, right..." He mumbled, shaking his head as he placed the cross bow inside the Pack-A-Punch machine, removing it when it had become the Awful Lawton. The doctor upgraded his Wunderwaffe as well, changing its status to the DG-3 JZ as Takeo walked up to use the machine next. He placed his alien weapon on the conveyor belt, watching as the gears turned inside, spitting out the Porter's Ray Gun X2. A darker, sexier version of the original. With all the upgrading taken care of, they made their way back to the other room as Tank continued to stare at Isabella and Richtofen with a 'WTF' look. "What's with him?" Brianna questioned, as Isabella just shook her head, massaging her temples. _Why meeee..._

"Vhat is our next course of action?" Richtofen said, snickering as he changed the subject, "Ze Kassimir Mechanism is almost complete, jah?" Isabella nodded, thinking to herself as she planned out their next move. "Everyone come over here please," She said while walking to the middle of the launch pad where a rectangular metal grate was located. Everyone crowded around, trying their best to fit on the small platform, despite some pushing, shoving and swearing. Finally, with everyone squeezed on, Isabella looked towards the clock on the wall, noticing that it was already counting down. "In about two minutes a nuke is going to go off, killing the crawler. Anyone who needs a gun, come with Brianna and myself. We're going to go find the mystery box-"

Hanna paled a bit, not quite believing what she was hearing. "You want to stay?" She said, truly shocked while looking at the green eyed woman like she was insane. _She's had so many close calls… Not to mention, what the hell is so important about this Kassimir thing anyway? Not that it's my place to tell her what to do but still... _Sighing, she ran a hand through her chestnut locks, shaking her head slightly. "I think we should find someplace safer to-"

"Where else is safer?" Isabella said calmly, interrupting her and hitting her with the hard reality of the situation at hand. "The zombies aren't going to stop until we beat Samantha. Wherever we go, they're just going to keep coming… keep killing…"

"But what does any of _this_ have to do with, well…anything!" Hanna said desperately, completely lost at this point. "I have no idea what is going on!"

"Good luck keeping up with this story line," Tank said sarcastically, "It's more complicated than Tak's relationship with that bomb monkey!" Nikolai burst out laughing as he turned to give the American soldier a high five, both of them ignoring the irritated/annoyed look the Japanese soldier was sending their way. "Such dishonor…"

Hanna just blinked, not understanding any of this as she starred at Brianna, hoping she would say _something_ that made sense. "It's a very long story and right now we just don't have the time to explain it all." Brianna said, giving Hanna an apologetic look, hoping she would understand. "When we have a moment, I'll fill you in on everything. I promise." Hanna sighed, reloading her Commando while stealing a glance at the clock. "I guess I'll just have to accept that for now, huh?" Shiyla turned her head up at her master, a slight whine escaping the chowchow as she looked both completely adorable and a little confused at the same time.

"I knew you'd understand." Isabella said grinning as she pulled out her upgraded pistol, Calamity, and prepared for the upcoming battle. "How many shots left in the cannon Bri?" Isabella questioned, getting serious and looking down at her sister, forgetting about the female soldier still starring at her curiously as she continued her conversation. "Seven." Brianna replied as they both thought the same thing. _Would that be enough…?_ Hanna raised an eyebrow before smiling to herself and chuckling. _What a strange girl… _

"You're not going alone." Dempsey said, looking at the two women seriously as he held up his Lamentation, ready for some action. "It would be foolish to split up." Takeo said, agreeing with the American for once. Hanna nodded as well. "He's right. If we're doing this, we move as a team." Isabella smiled at her, nodding once before watching the clock hands meet. The second hand clicked into place as the clock sank back into the wall and a nuke went off, making everything flash white for a second before the now familiar voice of Dr. Gersch filled their ears. "Yes, YES! Almost there! She is coming! LUNA!"

"Zhis is so fascinating!" Richtofen said excitedly as he readied his Wunderwaffe. "I vonder, could zhis be related to Hendrick's vork?"

"Let's move." Isabella said, ignoring him as she stepped off the launch pad and walked outside, looking into the sky and searching for the familiar blue pillar of light that signified the location of the box. "Stamin-Up!" Brianna shouted, leading the way with the Zeus Cannon, "Come on!" The groans of the undead grew louder as they began piling up in the windows, tearing the boards down with ease. _Shit, they are getting faster… _Isabella thought as she ran behind her sister, glancing behind her at her comrades to make sure everyone was still together.

The group made their way down the narrow corridor to Stamin-Up just as the zombies began breaching the windows. "Eat lead freak bags!" Dempsey shouted, happy to be killing something again, as he blasted three zombies jumping through a window with a shower of laser bullets. "OOH-RAH!"

"For the Emperor!" Takeo yelled, joining in and blasting away at zombies with deadly precision as he noticed Isabella run forward, lifting the lid of the mystery box as eerie music began to play. Another undead Nazi jumped through the window, taking him by surprise as it staggered forward incredibly fast. "Honorless demon!" He cried, aiming carefully before pulling the trigger, sending a blast of red through its face, effectively decapitating it.

"Yes!" Isabella cheered, squinting from the light coming out of the magical container as she grabbed the Matryoshka Dolls floating in front of her. The lid shut quickly as she gambled again, guns changing in front of her face as it finally slowed down, settling on an AUG. Grabbing the gun, she stepped aside as Nikolai gambled, eyeing two undead Nazi's that had just jumped through a window. "Come get some zombitches!" She shouted, raising her gun and looking through the scope before squeezing her finger and watching their heads explode. Smiling at her improving accuracy, she aimed to fire at more zombies as they began pouring in with increasing force.

"A weapon fit for a Soviet!" Nikolai said, pulling the HK21 out of the box before stepping aside and loading it. "Ugh, it's so heavy…"

"Quit whining!" Dempsey said as he shoved past the Russian, lifting the lid of the box as Brianna covered them with the cannon. "Come on box," He said, watching the guns rotate before his eyes, "Don't give me any shit…"

"Five shots left!" Brianna shouted as she pulled the trigger, sending a small horde sailing into the walls with a splat as she heard the music of the mystery box playing again.

"This thing again…" Dempsey said curiously, pulling the strange circular device out of the box before the lid slammed shut. "That's good!" Isabella said, reloading her AUG as she backed up into him, moving away from an approaching zombie, "We're going to need that shortly-" Switching back to his Lamentation, the Marine turned and fired, sending a stream of laser bullets through the undead soldiers decaying skull.

"Nice shot…" Isabella said, starring up at him briefly before turning and firing at a zombie coming up through the ground. _Cute and talented… _Isabella thought, smiling to herself as she watched him firing his gun, muscles tensed in the sexiest way... _Too bad he's a stubborn jerk... Ahem! Maybe you should be paying attention to the hordes of undead Nazi's trying to eat you alive… _The more responsible voice in her head said, snapping her out of her fantasies starring a certain blonde Marine. She felt her cheeks go red as she frowned, concentrating once again on the undead as she used the back of her gun to bash a zombie that had gotten too close in the face. The corpse stumbled back a bit before hissing and sprinting forwards only to be silenced by bullets from her machine gun. "Sorry, I'm not going to be anyone's dinner…" Isabella said before moving towards the door to the junkyard. Pulling out a Matryoshka Doll, she tossed it towards the doorway as it bounced a few times before exploding in a mass of colors, sending limbs and other zombie body parts flying. A few crawlers hissed as they inched forward slowly, leaving a trail of blood and their legs behind them.

Hanna approached the mystery box cautiously, lifting the lid as a blinding white light shot out, temporarily blinding her as Shiyla barked, running around at her feet. _What the heck? _She thought as a blood stained teddy bear appeared suddenly followed by a child's laughter as the box began to shake and rise into the air. "BYE-BYE!" A creepy voice hissed before the box disappeared in a flash, demonic laughter fading into the background as the sound of gunfire took over once again. "Bullshit!" Hanna yelled, kicking the spot where the box had been as she reloaded her Commando.

"Goodbye!~" Richtofen sang, cackling madly as he fired his DG-3 JZ into a group, creating a chain of electricity that took them all down instantly. "I could not have made a better veapon myself!" He shouted, giggling at his own joke as he reloaded, seeing another large group approaching from the hallway. "I see von, two, th- oh shit."

Nikolai moved to assist the doctor, bracing himself as he raised his gun, his finger brushed the trigger as he watched the horde get closer. "Feel the wrath of the motherland!" He shouted before unloading on the undead, the sound of machine gun fire filling the air and making it impossible to hear. As more bullets flew into the crowd, the Russian soldier watched their heads burst one by one. Blood and zombie bits covered the ground as Nikolai fought his way through the battlefield, abusing the never ending supply of bullets his HK seemed to have as he took down numerous amounts of the undead. "They were like dominoes, da?" He joked, reloading as he prepared for another wave noticing that the zombies were still coming in from every window.

"They just won't stop!" Brianna said, backing up into Isabella as she loaded the last two rounds she had into the cannon. "Are you sure we can-"

"We can do this! We just need to hold them off a little longer..." Her AUG clicked as she ran out of ammo, throwing the gun to the side, Isabella pulled out Calamity while kicking a crawler that was at her feet, completely unprepared for what happened next. Samantha's laughter echoed throughout the Cosmodrome as a bolt of lightening struck the ground in the middle of the room, getting everyone's attention as their eyes fell on the last thing any of them wanted to see. A low growl escaped the beasts jaws as its glowing red eyes settled on the group in front of it, barring it's teeth as it lurked forward slowly, stalking it's future victims...

"PLAY NICE WITH FLUFFY!"

* * *

**Oooooo... Samantha, you are a biotch! ;o Haha! Wowzers, now that I'm done I'm realizing that this chapter is frickin looooong :0 Oh! And by the way, Skittles- I seriously almost put something in this chapter about the duct tape when Tank was like "Fix her!" Lolol :P I wish you would update your story... It's sad that one of the few rather good fics on here ended so quickly :( Just my opinion... Anywho, R&R mein liebes! :D**


	16. Play Nice With Fluffy

**Thank you Unite or Die, Tugawar, Skittles, GTOman, Apocalypse Survivor, Omega, Gamegurl, Assatte, Just Nick, Night Whispers, Xerox, Turdy and Blue Rose for reviewing :D And yes, Johnny did kill the P-A-P… but then it came back to life! :o jk lol, when I wrote about that in earlier chapters I wanted to make it sound like it was just going away temporarily. I like to think that Samantha has a lot of control over the zombies and things… but she's not completely omniscient, you know? Like sometimes she just likes to mess with them all, even if it means helping them get farther only to bring it all crashing down on them later… Just something to think about I guess. **

**I think I'm going to start drawing again :0 Starting with some scenes from this story perhaps... who knows. I've been inspired lately by a certain someone on Deviant Art :) Without further delay, here it is, chapter 16...  
**

* * *

_Oh no…_ Isabella thought as she watched the bear sized dog walk towards them slowly, eyeing them all one by one while licking its jaws. Hanna and Brianna both had their mouths open, as everyone just stood there, waiting for who would make the first move...

"W-what the hell is that thing?" Hanna hissed, her grip on her gun tightening as she heard Shiyla growling lowly at her side, all of them continuing to watch the hell hound approach.

Fluffy looked around, growling menacingly at each one of them before it's glare settled on Takeo and Nikolai. "Oh fuck-" Nikolai muttered while raising his HK and firing directly into it's head. Nothing. "What the fuck? That was great shot!" He complained as he pulled the trigger again, sending bullets raining down on the beast only to have no effect whatsoever. "Bullshit!" He shouted, turning to fire at the zombies instead, leaving Takeo to handle the mutated animal.

"Your skill in battle offends my eyes Russian." The Japanese soldier commented emotionlessly, preparing to fire as the hell hound continued to stalk them.

Samantha cackled in the distance, as the doctor repressed a shiver. _Zhis is not good..._ Richtofen thought, aiming his Wunderwaffe as he watched Fluffy close in on his comrades. Takeo raised his upgraded ray gun, praying to his gods to give him strength as he fired an entire clip into the dog's chest and face, not missing a single shot. Lowering his weapon, he couldn't believe what he saw. _Not a scratch..._ The Imperial soldier thought, truly worried as he reloaded quickly while backing up. If anything, now the beast was angrier.

Fluffy lunged forward, snapping it's giant jaws at the Imperial soldier, missing by inches as he rolled to the side, avoiding the attack. The hell hound struck again, using it's giant claws to scratch Takeo before he could dodge, knocking him aside with ease as it's red eyes settled on Nikolai. The Soviet gritted his teeth, stepping in front of his comrade as he aimed his HK, "Out of my way, suka!" He yelled, unloading the rest of his clip into the hell dog as it charged forward, unfazed by the bullets.

Brianna pulled a grenade from her belt, taking the pin out and cooking it slightly before throwing it at the over sized dog and scoring a direct hit. It exploded behind the dog's ears, making the zombified dog whine as it used it's giant claws to scratch the area that had been affected. Growling, and turning it's head in the direction of the blonde, Brianna cheered as it abandoned it's previous targets and headed for her. "Time to put you down puppy-dog!" She shouted, raising the Zeus Cannon, praying her idea was a good one. _Two shots left, _she thought steadying herself as Fluffy came charging towards her, _I hope this works..._

Right before the dog could snap it's jaws around the small woman, Brianna dived to the side, watching as the giant hell hound lunged into the concrete wall behind her. Seeing her opportunity, she aimed for its ears and fired, watching as Fluffy howled in pain, rubbing her head against the ground desperately.

A groan behind Isabella, made her jump as she remembered they still had the goddamn zombies to deal with. "Shit!" She yelled, moving to the side just in time as the zombie swung down to bite her. Instead of hitting her shoulder, the undead Nazi crashed to the ground as Isabella quickly stomped her foot against it's back and aimed her pistol at it's head. She pulled the trigger, sending the contents of its skull splattering against the ground, before looking up to see Dempsey shooting zombies near the hallway. "Dempsey! Throw a Gersch!" She shouted, getting his attention as he starred at her, not knowing what she was talking about. Zombies were still coming through the windows as Isabella turned and fired her pistol at three heading her way.

"What?" Dempsey replied, firing his Lamentation at a small crowd coming through the hallway, stopping when he had to reload. He watched Richtofen take out the rest with a blast of electricity, laughing madly as he did so, before turning back to Isabella.

"The thing you got from the box!" She shouted, taking out two of the undead soldiers before she was forced to reload. The third one was coming in fast. Faster than she expected as she looked up from her gun, finding it hissing inches away from her face. The doctor's eyes widened as he heard her scream, watching as one of his minions knocked her to the ground. Raising his Wunderwaffe, he cursed at his own stupidity as he realized if he fired at such a close proximity it would hurt her as well. His heart nearly stopped as he watched helplessly as the decaying creature went in for the kill._..  
_

The undead soldiers eye was hanging out of it's socket as Isabella got a close look at the decaying flesh falling off it's rotting face before screaming as it swiped her arms away, bending down and aiming for her neck. _This is it, _she thought desperately, starring into the red infected eyes that would be the last thing she would ever see, _I'm going to die... just like Zack-_

Barking near her face got her attention, as she watched Hanna's dog running towards her at top speed. _What the-? _The zombie seemed to be thinking the same thing, as it was momentarily distracted, moaning in confusion as the chowchow leapt onto the zombie, sinking its teeth into it's jugular. The undead Nazi fought back as the dog and the zombie tumbled across the ground, hissing and growling in a tangled bloody mess.

"Shiyla!" Hanna cried, abandoning her position as she raced to assist her partner. Isabella backed up, stumbling as she tried to get to her feet, looking around for Hanna as she spotted her running her way, Commando raised as she aimed at the fight still going on in front of them. "No!" She screamed as she watched the zombie sink it's teeth into the Shiyla's leg, hearing her yelp loudly before watching the dog struggling desperately to get away. Hanna's jaw clenched as she aimed carefully, decapitating the zombie and missing her dog by inches as she lowered her gun, watching with a broken heart as her baby tried to limp towards her, collapsing in the process.

"We need to move!" Takeo shouted, blasting zombies out of the way with his ray gun while noticing that Fluffy was beginning to recover.

"Hanna... I-" Isabella started to say, feeling a wave of guilt wash over her before she felt someone grab her from behind, pulling her back. Another zombie had lunged for her, hissing in dissatisfaction when its meal was denied. "Sorry freakbags!" Dempsey said, kicking the zombie in the chest before aiming his upgraded Galil and firing, shattering it's skull with laser beam bullets, "This one's off limits!" Isabella looked up, starring at the Marine with a confused expression before glancing back at Hanna who was kneeling next to her dog. _No... _She thought, feeling her eyes tear up, _This is my fault... I- I wasn't paying attention and now... look what I've done-_

"Guys!" Brianna called, getting everyone's attention but Hanna's, as she ran towards the group and away from Fluffy who was getting ready to attack. The giant hell hound looked around dizzily, gaining its balance again as it eyed its prey once more, barking viciously before charging forward. "Isabella! Do something!"

Firing the last blast of air from the cannon, Brianna aimed for Fluffy's legs, knocking the dog off it's feet and watching as it tripped, falling forward onto its face and looking quite angry as it did so. _That's it, _Brianna thought, throwing the now empty cannon over her shoulder and racing to her sister's side, seeing the depressed look plastered on her face as she stood there unmoving. _Now what-  
_

"Shiyla..." Hanna called, her voice cracking slightly as she nudged her dog, trying not to stare at the gruesome looking bite mark on her leg which was still bleeding. Shiyla whined lowly, obviously in pain and her eyes opened slowly, revealing a bit of red. "No!" Brianna shouted, eyes widening as she realized what was happening, "Get her away from-"

Hanna gasped as she tried to back away, but she wasn't quick enough. The tame, loveable and trustworthy companion that was Shiyla was now another member of Samantha's army as the dog lunged forward, tackling Hanna to the ground and knocking her Commando out of her hands as it bit down, sinking its sharp teeth into her arm. "Hanna!" Brianna screamed, running her way before Isabella grabbed her jacket, stopping her before she got too close. _I'm not losing you Bri, _Isabella thought desperately, dragging her back as scenes from her nightmares played across her mind again, _No matter what!_

Dempsey watched in horror as the young woman screamed, the sound of her delicate bones snapping filled the room as the infected dog continued to maul her, making him cringe as he subconsciously pulled Isabella closer. He averted his eyes as he felt Isabella do the same, pressing her face into his chest and gripping his waist tightly as he used his Lamentation to take out any undead headed their way. Takeo took out his Browning, aiming carefully, cursing the demons that were the cause of this, before pulling the trigger and sending a bullet through Shiyla's head. For a moment, everyone was too stunned to do anything as they all starred at Hanna's unmoving figure, a now re-dead Shiyla lying next to her... Isabella couldn't take this anymore. _Oh my god- _She thought, feeling a few tears run down her face as she clung to the Marine next to her, truly afraid for her life. Tank looked down, feeling her shaking in his arms as he felt a little ill as well, still unsure if they'd actually make it out of this one alive. Suddenly he remembered the Gersch device! _We might have a chance after all..._ He thought, pulling the strange device out. _Now how the hell do you use this thing? _He turned it around in his hands, starring at it with a confused look on his face before Isabella noticed and snatched it away from him. Grunting in irritation, he watched as she flipped the switch on the side, pulled the chord and tossed it down in front of them as a purple light errupted from the device, basking the entire scene in an eerie glow.

"Go back to Maxis, Fluffy!" Richtofen shouted, holding Samantha's former pet back with blasts of electricity as his eyes widened, watching as it scrambled to its feet barking viciously before charging their way. Dodging zombies that were being sucked into the black hole, Nikolai jumped, dolphin diving into the purple light, followed by Takeo and Richtofen as Isabella pushed Brianna towards the device, struggling as she went. A few undead hissed by her face as she looked back once as Fluffy closed in on them, seeing Hanna and Shiyla for the last time, _I'm so sorry... _Isabella thought, feeling a few more tears escape her eyes as Tank pulled her along, both of them jumping into the portal and disappearing in a flash of light.

The giant hell hound growled furiously as it skidded to a stop in front of the portal just as it closed, leaving the remained zombies stumbling around, confused as well. A demonic voice chuckled in the distance, calming the dog as it whined, annoyed that it's dinner had escaped. "Fluffy..." Samantha hissed, viewing the scene from above as the group was teleported to different areas of the map, "Fetch!"

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to write this x_x and sorry about ending this chapter mid-battle lol (Don't worry, they aren't done with Fluffy yet!) I just wanted to post something for you guys and I've just been super busy lately sooo... Forgive me? :3 I've already started on Chapter 17 so you can look forward to that in the next couple of days... :D And yes, sadly Hanna and Shiyla are no more :( But that's how it goes in a zombpocalypse, you win some and you lose a lot. Speaking of zombie apocalypse... I can't wait for the new season of The Walking Dead! :D Until then, R&R!  
**


	17. Now Serving Number 115

**Cookies to Dylan, Tugawar, GTOman, Gamegurl, Omega, Night Whispers, Skittles, Xerox, Idiocy Prone, Assatte, Unite or Die, NiteNd and Liaf for reviewing :D NiteNd- Thank you :D And you are so right. I could have thought about a better way to bring my OCs into the story other than the whole lightning/xbox thang lol I looked back on that the other day and kind of cringed xD But oh well, chalk it up to a lesson learned... "Plan things out a bit before you start writing" xD Oh, and Idiocy Prone- Yesss! Walking Dead is awesome :) I totally have a crush on Daryl *_* Anyway, chapter 17!**

* * *

Samantha's disembodied voice chuckled in the distance, filling the Cosmodrome with the sound of her demonic laughter. "Fetch!" She hissed, giggling while watching Fluffy take off, running down the narrow corridor, followed by the rest of the zombies. A few undead stayed behind, making a meal out of their former comrades as Samantha watched the zombies fight over the flesh, laughing wickedly to herself as she grinned evilly. "Three down, SIX TO GO! Hehehe!"

…

After a few seconds of weightlessness, the portal opened up, filling Isabella's eyes with purple light as she tumbled out of the black hole, landing on top of the Marine who had come through seconds before her. Looking around she saw they were in the starting room, right under the giant Centrifuge actually. The Gersch device closed behind them, as Isabella panicked, wondering where the others where. _It's not the best time to be split up considering there's a giant zombie dog roaming around that wants to maul us all-_

"Ahem." A deep voice underneath her said, making her jump a bit as she looked down, realizing she was still on top of Dempsey, face to face with him now actually. He smirked up at her, his trademark cocky grin on his face as he looked her over, making her blush as she frowned, moving to get off him. _Sexy bastard, I'm still mad at yo-_

A growl from behind Isabella made her jump, as she got up quickly, raising her AUG with one hand as she helped the Marine to his feet with the other. Dempsey frowned, getting his serious 'let's kill freakbags' face on while he reloaded his Lamentation, as they both observed the remaining zombies coming through the top door and stumbling down the stairs.

"Shit, what now?" Dempsey said, aiming his gun and taking out a few undead that were sprinting towards them, grinning slightly as they fell to the ground from multiple shots the head.

"I- I don't know..." Isabella stuttered, shaking a bit as she fired at a few zombies, missing completely. _What the fuck is wrong with me? _She thought panicking as she felt her stomach constrict. Suddenly she began to feel dizzy as she watched colorful dots dancing in front of her eyes. _Hell no, I cannot pass out right now- _An image of Hanna and Shiyla flashed before her eyes, seemingly waking her up from an impending dream. _No, I can do this... for Hanna and Shiyla... _Isabella thought desperately, summoning all the strength she had to raise her gun again and pull the trigger, this time scoring a head shot herself.

"That's more like it baby! Oorah!" Dempsey said smirking and looking her way while nodding once in approval.

Isabella blushed furiously, trying her best to fight back a smile, "Just focus on the zombies, would ya?" She said hurriedly, firing into an oncoming crowd and downing several, stopping only when she had to reload.

"Whatever you say, doll face." He practically purred, smiling at her and making her cheeks turn redder, if that was even possible. Backing up to where he was standing, near the Centrifuge, Isabella pulled an extra clip out of her pack, discarding the empty one before shoving the full one into her AUG, ready to slaughter more undead._ I wonder where Fluffy is... _She thought curiously, looking up as she noticed a small group of zombies heading towards them.

"Now serving number one-fifteen!" Dempsey shouted, chuckling to himself at his own joke and firing into the crowd madly as Isabella raised her gun to assist him._ I hope the others are okay... _She thought worriedly, as images of her sister, the doctor and Takeo appeared momentarily in her mind. _Heck, I'm even worried about that vodka whore Nikolai-_

A few blinking lights and beeping sounds near the lander made Isabella look over as she noticed it was refueling, preparing to take off. _Wait a minute- _She thought, momentarily confused before the realization hit her. _Someone is calling it! That's it! _A few seconds later, Isabella had a plan.

"Tank!" She shouted, getting his attention while grabbing his arm and pointing towards the lander, "Hurry! We need to move!"

The Marine nodded, turning away from the approaching horde of zombies as they both sprinted towards the lander, diving on just before the metal bars popped up and a small explosion knocked the remaining undead back. The lander took off, rising into the air and heading in the direction of the junkyard as Isabella looked around desperately for any sign of their teammates. Dempsey reloaded his upgraded Galil while scanning the ground below as well, seeing nothing but hearing the faint sound of gunfire beneath them over the loud roar of the lander.

Something glowing caught Dempsey's eye as he turned slightly, seeing a floating letter heading their way. _L...? The fuck?_ Dempsey thought, totally confused. Shrugging he reached his hand over the railing, touching hovering icon as they sailed by, resulting in a strange noise. _This just keeps gettin' weirder and weirder..._

As the lander began to descend at the station in the junkyard, the sound of a ray gun could be heard, making Isabella grin as she looked around for the Japanese soldier, spying him blasting a few zombies jumping through a window a few feet away. "Ah-hah! That is called, a 'reversal of fortune' beast!"

"What up Tak!" Dempsey shouted, making the Imperial jump in surprise, as he turned around quickly, seeing the American soldier and Isabella riding in on the lander as it docked and began to refuel. Takeo nodded to both of them, really quite relieved that he wasn't fighting by himself any longer as he turned around, blasting the last zombie in the legs and creating a very slow crawler.

"So that Gersch thingy spat you out here, huh?" Tank questioned as the Japanese soldier reloaded his ray gun, nodding once before speaking.

"Correct. But I have not seen any of our allies..." He stated in a calm tone, surveying the area for any threats as he lowered his gun, moving away from the crawler and towards the lander as the American soldier followed him.

Isabella let the two soldiers catch up, minding the crawler as she walked over to the giant metal gate with a red star on it, stopping a few steps away as she starred down at the blood soaked teddy bear hidden behind the bars. Kneeling down, she reached forward touching the tip of it's crimson stained ear before a strange sound made her jump as she withdrew her hand quickly. _For a second it's eyes looked like... No, I'm just paranoid... It's probably noth-_

"Hey!" Dempsey shouted, interrupting her thoughts as she turned around, facing the two men who were now standing on the lander. "Quit starrin' off into space and let's goooo!" Standing up quickly, Isabella jogged over to the lander, standing next to the Marine who looked at her questioningly. Smiling in return and avoiding his gaze, she glanced at Takeo who was looking around, making sure everyone was completely on the platform before taking off.

"Let's get this over with..." Isabella said suddenly, her tone dark and serious, completely different from her normal 'happy go lucky' personality. "I'm going to make Samantha pay for everything she's done..." Takeo nodded once, understanding Isabella's thirst for revenge after all the demon girl had taken from her and Brianna. _Noble ambitions... _The Imperial soldier thought breifly, gaining a slight bit of respect for the young girl as he pressed the launch button, _Honorable..._ Holding onto the console in the middle to steady himself, the lander began to take off as Isabella and Dempsey stumbled a bit, grabbing onto the railing as the strange machinery rose into the air.

"Look!" Isabella shouted, pointing to another glowing icon coming their way. Being the closest, she reached out, leaning over the railing as her fingertips brushed the hovering green letter, resulting in another strange noise.

"L... U...?" Dempsey said, giving her a confused 'I have no fucking clue what's going on right now' look, "What the hell does-"

"We're spelling _LUNA_, Dempsey," Isabella said harshly, not even bothering to look his way as she watched the lander approach the main building, "Didn't you listen to Gersch?"

"Well what the fuck is that gonna-"

"I don't know! I didn't make this shit up!" Isabella snapped, turning to stare at the Marine, giving him the most annoyed glare she could muster. Takeo ignored them both, checking his guns to make sure they were both loaded and ready as he wondered slightly if those two would ever let him have five minutes of peace and quiet ever again. _Maybe fighting on my own would not be so bad... _He thought, dreaming of a world where there wasn't a drunken Nikolai giving him a headache every two seconds, or an insane doctor screeching about his love for blood and kidneys, or an annoying American bragging and shouting 'Oorah!' all the time...

Takeo continued daydreaming about his ideal world with nothing but himself and his honor while Isabella sighed, looking forward again and continuing her conversation with Tank in a softer tone when he didn't say anything else. "I just know that this is almost over..."

Dempsey frowned, looking at the blank expression on her face, not liking the empty, emotionless look in her eyes one bit. Moving a bit closer to her, he thought for a moment about what would happen if they actually did defeat Samantha once and for all, readying himself as the lander docked in the Centrifuge Room once again._ Would all the zombies disappear too? What about us? She said this was all a game... So what happens when Isabella and her sister beat the game..._ "Then what?"

"Huh?" Isabella said, slightly confused about what exactly he was asking her.

"What happens when we beat the game?" He clarified, looking into her green eyes seriously, almost daring her to lie to him.

"Oh..." She said, realizing what he meant as she allowed a sad expression to cross her features, "I don't know... I suppose we'll-"

"I suppose you'll never know..." A dark voice threatened, cutting Isabella off as a creepy laughter echoed across the room, making all three of them jump as they stepped off the lander, aiming their guns around the room and trying to locate the source of the voice. The sadistic laughter increased in volume as glowing red eyes watched it's prey, choosing just the right moment to attack...

"None of you are going to make it out of here alive!"

* * *

**Yep. Had to leave it on another cliffhanger :P But don't worry, I've already started writing chapter 18, including parts about when they're all stuck in the room in Call of the Dead :D lololol everytime I play I have to go down there and listen to them because they are sooo funny! Also, just so no one is confused, Fluffy is still lurking around even though I didn't mention much about it in this chapter. I wanted to keep writing but I thought this was a good place to end it on an exciting note, that way you guys could read **_**something**_** since no one else updates EVER :o jk, lol I talk too much...  
**

**Dempsey:** **"Oh for the love of... Richtofen! Just cause the lights aren't on doesn't mean I can't kick your ass! Now get your finger out of mine!"  
Isabella: "Hey! Hands off my man candy Doc!" :[  
Takeo: -_-  
Nikolai: "You know, I kept the power off my entire first marriage... First wife looked like Nikolai too much... ugh."  
Brianna: x_x  
Richtofen: "It's so dark and quiet! Anyone up for a game?"  
Everyone: O_O**

**R&R please! xD  
**


	18. Don't Piss Off Isabella

**Author's Note: ****Thank you Hyisenth, Gamegurl, Assatte, NiteNd, Skittles, Night Whispers, Dylan and Kaylee for reviewing :3 Here's chapter 18!**  


* * *

"NEIN! DOWN FLUFFY!" Richtofen shouted, blasting the dog repeatedly with his Wunderwaffe from the steps of the stage as it crashed to the ground, stunned momentarily. Nikolai and Brianna were behind him, the Russian soldier guarding the door to PhD Flopper and the blonde covering the stairs leading to the other window.

"I'm running low on ammo!" Brianna shouted, blasting a zombie in the face with her Afterburner, watching it's body fall off the ledge with a crash before stopping to reload. Turning back to the doctor she noticed he was reloading as well, starring forward at the giant hell hound stumbling to it's feet, angry and ready to charge. "Doc!" She shouted, making him look up as Fluffy snarled in his direction before lunging forward as the Nazi's green eyes widened in surprise.

_I really hope this works, _Nikolai thought, turning around while ripping three grenades from his belt and pulling the pins out simultaneously, watching as Fluffy lunged for the doctor, jaws open and razor sharp teeth glistening in the light...

At the last second, Richtofen dived to the right as Nikolai threw the grenades he was cooking directly into the dog's mouth, taking a few steps back, unsure or not if this plan would actually work... Fluffy growled deeply, seemingly unaffected by the bombs, as she stalked forward slowly, eyeing all three humans while licking her jowls..._ That should have done somezhing! _Richtofen thought, retreating towards the back wall with Nikolai and Brianna, panicked expressions on all their faces as they raised their guns, preparing to make a last stand. Suddenly, the dog paused, tilting its head as a look of confusion appeared on its face, a small whine escaping the monster's jaws before...

BOOM!

The hounds stomach exploded, sending organs and blood splatter flying everywhere as the beast collapsed to the ground in a heap, the light in it's glowing yellow eyes fading slowly... "OH GROSS!" Brianna said, looking down at her hoodie while lifting her arms up and realizing she was now covered in blood.

"VUNDERBAR!" Richtofen squealed, clapping his hands together and giggling like a child, "Ja! Great job Nikolai!"

"What can I say?" The Russian boasted, grinning while puffing out his chest and wiggling his eyebrows at Brianna, giving her a suggestive glance, "I am amazing, da?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, chuckling while attempting to wipe some of the blood off her clothes. Sighing, she gave up on cleaning her shirt and grabbed her MP40, loading her last clip into the gun before turning to the doctor and Nikolai. "Let's go find-"

A high pitched scream cut her off as her face paled, knowing the only person it could be was... "Come on!" Brianna shouted, taking off towards the main building, not caring if the two soldiers were following her or not._ Hang on Izzy! _She thought running forward, kicking a crawler out of her way as she sprinted down the stage's steps, a determined look on her features. _I'm on my way..._

* * *

Back in the Centrifuge/Starting Room...

Johnny lunged at the Marine, tackling him to the ground while Takeo grabbed Isabella by the arm, pulling her to the side. Noticing something shiny in his hand, Isabella squinted, focusing on the small object before realizing instantly what it was he was holding... "Tank! Get away from him!"

Frowning, Dempsey looked down at the man beneath him, his red eyes exposed fully, starring into his own icy blue ones, giving the Marine the creeps. "Stupid soldier," Johnny murmured, laughing sadistically and revealing the object in his palm while studying the blonde man's confused expression, "You fell right into my trap..."

"NO!" Isabella screamed, dashing forward and watching in horror as Johnny plunged the needle into Dempsey's arm, injecting him with the same green liquid she was subjected to. A second too late, she lunged at the dark haired man, knocking the syringe out of his grasp as the two tumbled across the white tile floor. Landing on top of him, Isabella smirked, raising her fist and bringing it down on Johnny's face, immediately breaking his nose. Takeo watched the scene in front of him, stunned momentarily as he continued to stare at the small girl currently beating the shit out of the guy on the floor. _Note to self, _He thought, watching the vicious beating continue as Isabella stood up, backing away slightly before lunging forward again, kicking Johnny in the ribs and definitely cracking a few. _Don't anger Isabella-san..._

The young woman stepped forward again, her bloody fists shaking as she was about to go in for more, when a hand on her shoulder held her back. "Well done..." Takeo said, starring at her proudly while unsheathing his katana. "Allow me to finish this honorless traitor..."

Nodding, Isabella turned around seeing Dempsey standing up behind them, clutching his arm while starring at the ground, making Isabella nervous as she knew she would regret doing what she did next...

"Dempsey...?" She questioned in a gentle tone, walking up to him quietly, getting more worried by the second as he continued to stand there, refusing to move or respond. "Dempsey... Are you o-"

Jumping back, Isabella barely missed a punch to the stomach as she looked up shocked, understanding what was going on immediately when she saw the red glow that had replaced the blue eyes she was used to seeing, not liking the evil smirk that was plastered on her favorite soldier's face. _Bastard... _She thought, glancing back at Johnny who was gasping for air while struggling to sit up, the intense pain in his ribcage the only thing keeping him from running away like a little bitch at this point. Dempsey chuckled evilly in his deep voice, making Isabella blush slightly, frowning as she tried her best to remain serious. _Damn, he's sexy even when he's possessed and about to kill me-_

"How will it _feel_... Isabella?" Dempsey growled, starring at her with an unnatural grin that looked completely foreign on his features. Finishing in a voice that sounding more like Samantha's demonic hiss, he continued, the demon girl watching the dark haired woman's reaction from above with a pleased smirk on her face... "How will it feel when you're taken down by the one you _love_?"

"SAMANTHA, YOU BITCH!" Isabella roared, looking around angrily while taking out her pistol, "You fucking coward! Why don't you fight your own battles for a change?"

"Why should I do that when I can get _him_ to do it for me?" Samantha hissed through his lips, infuriating her as he continued their way, the menacing smile never leaving his features.

The Imperial soldier's eyes narrowed as he raised his sword threateningly at the approaching Marine, preparing to fight his former comrade. "Takeo," Isabella said, tugging on his sleeve as he looked at her irritatedly, "Please..." She begged, starring up at him, "You can't hurt him-"

"That's exactly what I'm banking on!" Samantha screamed, cackling while lunging forward in Dempsey's body as the Japanese soldier shoved Isabella to the side, fighting with the American while trying his best not to injure him. Isabella could only watch, fearing for them both as they continued to swing at each other, missing by inches each time...

_I have to do something... _She thought panicking as she looked around desperately for anything that could help them. Glancing back at the battle, Isabella noticed Tank had now pulled out his knife, the sounds of metal colliding echoing throughout the room. _Someone's going to get hurt soon-_

Movement to her left caught her eye as she turned, seeing Johnny limping towards the door to Juggernog, trying his best to escape... again. Isabella frowned, darting over to the young man quietly and delivering a kick to the back of his knees before he knew what was happening. "Aaahhh!" He screeched, tumbling to the floor face first before gasping as he felt someones boot pressed firmly against his injured ribs.

"What did you do to him?" Isabella questioned threateningly, grabbing a fist full of Johnny's black tresses while roughly directing his vision towards the two soldiers still going at it. Trying to fight back, the man beneath her growled, refusing to answer her as he continued to struggle, making Isabella lose her patience rather quickly. Pressing her foot down harder against the man's injuries, she smirked inwardly when a pain filled cry escaped his lips. Bending down to whisper in his ear, Isabella pulled out her pistol, placing the barrel against the back of his head before continuing. "Tell me what you did to us now," She growled, the tone in her voice dripping with venom, as she clicked the safety off while pressing her finger against the trigger, "If the information you provide me with is useful... I _may_ let you live. Now what's it going to be?"

Stuttering and coughing, Isabella listening carefully to the words Johnny was trying to choke out as she kept her gun ready, never dropping her guard. "... 115..." Johnny mumbled, closing his eyes and losing all hope for ever surviving as he knew what would happen next, "T-The VR-11... I-It's the o-only way... t-to..."

Samantha's eyes flashed red for a moment, looking away from the two soldiers momentarily as she directed her attention to Isabella and her previous puppet. _EXCHANGING SECRETS, ARE WE? _The demon girl thought angrily, grinning a moment later when she realized now she would get to punish them.

_Can't have you cheating in MY game Isabella! _Samantha thought, chuckling as she pointed to the dark haired woman, smiling broadly and barring her teeth as she watched Dempsey's glowing red eyes follow. All the while trying to dodge attacks from the experience Japanese swordsman, a demonic voice filled the Marine's head as his eyes shifted to where a familiar looking woman was crouched a few feet away. _ELIMINATE THE ENEMY! _The voice in his head screamed, forcing him to raise the hand holding his knife as Takeo noticed he was aiming at Isabella before lunging forward to stop him.

"Your fight is with me demon!" Takeo shouted, kicking the possessed American's leg out from underneath him a second before throwing the blade at it's intended target, resulting in Samantha missing by inches. Isabella turned to look at the knife sticking out of the wall behind her, eyes widening in shock as she noticed how close it had actually been to hitting her. "Holy shit! That was close..."

Samantha shrieked in frustration, slamming her fist against the desk before pacing around in the control room where she was watching all this take place. "So close... I was so close!" She wailed, collapsing back into her chair, feeling exhausted from all the power she was using keeping the American soldier fighting and obeying her orders. "How is it that this damn girl is STILL ALIVE?"

_Well, at least she is making things rather... interesting, _Samantha thought evilly as she stood up again, glaring at the monitors and noticing that unfortunately, the other part of their group was close to arriving. Sighing, the demon girl decided her best course of action now was to retreat, regain her energy and go on to torture her victims another day. _You're luck will run out eventually my dear Isabella... _She thought, a sinister grin on her young child-like face as she decided to leave the aforementioned girl with one last message...

Takeo was still wrestling with Dempsey on the ground a few feet away when Isabella felt a cold chill sweep over her as a familiar feeling made her slightly drowsy, her vision blurry as the fog in her head began to thicken. _What do you think you're doing child? _Samantha hissed in her mind, making Isabella panic as she tried desperately to fight it, _Don't you realize you're still under my control? As long as that 115 is pumping through your blood, you're like my own little doll! HAHAHA! _Dr. Maxis' daughter chuckled again before continuing in a more serious, frightening tone, forcing Isabella's finger to tighten against the trigger on Calamity.

_Lucky for you... _Samantha giggled, watching the look of terror on Isabella's face, _I have no need for this failed experiment any more..._

A loud gunshot was heard as the contents of Johnny's head exploded, pouring blood and brain matter across the white floor as Isabella gasped, standing up quickly and stumbling backwards, finally released from Samantha's mind control as she rushed over to her teammates. Dempsey groaned, rubbing his head while sitting up slowly, looking like he had just woken up. "What the hell is goin' on?" He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck with one hand while Takeo sheathed his katana, watching as Isabella helped the soldier to his feet. "What just happened?"

"Just Sam trying to fuck with us again..." Isabella growled, still angry with the dead girl for everything that had happened to them so far. Looking Dempsey in the eyes, she saw that they had returned to their usual pale blue color as she smiled slightly, turning away and fighting a blush before continuing with a small frown. "That cowardly bitch Johnny injected you with the element then Samantha made you fight us..."

"What?" Tank said, his eyebrows nearly reaching his hairline, "Injected me with... elements? What elements-"

"Just von element American," Richtofen interrupted sarcastically, entering the room through the door leading to Juggernog with Nikolai and Brianna right behind him, "Ze element 115... But I do not understand vhy it caused such a reaction since ve all-"

"What? Explain this shit Nazi-"

"Tank!" Nikolai bellowed, interrupting their conversation and running over to his blonde comrade, slapping him on the back while laughing deeply, "I have good story my friend! Let us drink and I tell you about how I kill giant hound from hell-"

"Tch yeah, 'cause I weakened it for you first..." Brianna muttered under her breath, watching as the Soviet shot her an irritated glare. Brianna rolled her eyes, sighing in relief while seeing that everyone was okay... for the most part. _Ew_, she thought suddenly, catching a glimpse of Johnny's headless corpse bleeding all over the place a few feet away from them all. _At least we don't have to worry about him anymore..._

"Ze element 115 is somezhing you should be all to familiar vith Dempshey," Richtofen sneered, continuing while eyeing the American distastefully. "Ve have encountered it many times before in our travels-"

"Well I don't fuckin' remember it at all..." Dempsey grumbled, rubbing his temples again and glaring at the doctor who was chuckling and muttering something to himself in German. _Fuckin' secretive kraut bastard...  
_

"I hope you're watching Samantha..." Isabella muttered to herself as she reloaded Calamity, glaring up at the ceiling with a determined look on her face as well as her usual mischievous smirk, "I'm coming for you."

* * *

**AWWWW YEA! 8D Chapter 18 is dunzo and chapter 19 is already halfway finished! So don't worry, Call of the Dead stuff is coming up in my next update! :D R&R if you love me :3**


	19. Death is Magic, Say Abracadavre Now

**Danke as always to mein lovely reviewers! Assatte, Wizard lvl40, Skittles, Shadow, Mental Criminal, Night Whispers, Gamegurl, Firestar, CoD Fan, Omega, ODST Recruit, Silverwinds, Xerox, Spyash, Zombieboy, DahBengal, Insane Russian, Jack and LIAF! :) Ich leibe dich! :3 **

**One thing I just want to say quickly... if you're going to say my characters are OOC or Mary-Sue's... whatever, but then at least give me some constructive criticism along with it! Don't just say, "Wow, you're story is OOC." :/ Help me out here and tell me what about it you think is OOC so I can try to work on it! -_- That makes sense, right? :D I want to get better and improve... so help me do that please! Thank you :) Anyway...**

**Sorry it took me so long to update... You can all look forward to another chapter in a couple days since originally this was twice as long but my internet connection is shit and when I went to save it got deleted x_x *stabs self in the face and eyes*djskfajlkfd;l;fldffffffff... Yeahhh... So I'm currently in the process of rewriting everything :( Thank you again to the people who take the time to leave nice reviews :D You guise make mah day :3**

**FINALLY, chapter 19! GO!  
**

* * *

"Let's just get this over with..." Isabella mumbled before facing her teammates and explaining the rest of what they had to do to help Gersch. "Someone needs to ride the lander to Speed Cola, then to the junkyard-"

"Vell zhen," Richtofen said, putting away his Wunderwaffe as he headed towards the door, eager to finally complete this... Kassimir Mechanism and perhaps unlock some of secrets to this strange place... "I vill call ze lander to zhe sickle-"

"Sickle, eh?" Nikolai said belching while raising his eyebrows curiously, slightly interested now that there was a weapon involved. "Sounds cool! I go with you!" The doctor rolled his eyes as Nikolai jogged to catch up, the two soldiers disappearing up the stairs to Juggernog as Isabella sighed, continuing with what she was saying previously, "Alright, now we just need to-"

"Why don't you two _ladies_ take the lander?" Dempsey suggested, earning confused stares from both Valentine sisters and the Japanese solider as Isabella opened her mouth to argue, "Don't think about it too much baby doll," Tank stated while shoving them both towards the lander.

Brianna shook her head as Isabella shrugged, smiling to herself at the Marine's chivalrous gesture, until she stopped suddenly, remembering something that she had always wanted to do... "Oh! I almost forgot!" She whispered quickly, nudging the blonde before she sprinted up the stairs to the room's metal balcony, running towards the blood stained teddy bear that sat on top of a few tarnished barrels. Isabella reached forward, touching it's ear lightly as a strange sound could be heard before she cautiously backed away, heading downstairs to join her teammates again.

"What wras the purpose of that?" Takeo questioned, raising an eyebrow and looking at the dark haired girl curiously.

"You'll see~" Isabella said, snickering as she ran up to Dempsey, hugging his arm and making him a bit flustered while grinning at the Imperial soldier. "I _can_ tell you that it's going to be badass, however." Looking towards Brianna expectantly, Takeo sighed when the blonde woman shrugged, giving him a look that told him she wasn't about to say anything more on the subject as he laid his Browning on his shoulder, patiently waiting for the lander to refuel.

"I'll see ya out there." Tank said, recovering as he winked at Isabella, giving her shoulders a light squeeze before releasing her as both women stepped onto the platform. Smiling to herself, Isabella blushed slightly while glancing at the American and hearing the telltale beeping noises the lander made before taking off.

"Solo tu _Tank_," she said softly, as the metal railing popped up around them, "Tu sei l'unico per me..."

Brianna's eyes widened as she heard what her sister had just said. "Como?" The blonde girl questioned, a sad/confused look appearing on her face as she turned towards her sister, "Ma ce ne andiamo Izzy..." Looking away from her sister, the dark haired girl frowned as the lander began to rise, leaving both soldiers standing there in the main room. Dempsey remained silent, frowning in confusion at Isabella's words before noticing Takeo heading up the stairs towards the junkyard/Stamin-Up. Grumbling to himself, he followed after his Japanese comrade, ready to finally be done with this whole thing as well. _We're comin' for ya little girl_, Tank thought, smirking to himself while holding his Lamentation and following Takeo down the hallway to Stamin-Up, _Better get ready for the bullet storm headed your way!  
_

...

At the lander near Speed Cola...

"Such sharpness... like my wit!" Nikolai chuckled, grabbing the sickle off the wall and flipping it around in his hands expertly while Richtofen closed his eyes in irritation, shaking his head. _Ja Russian, you're vit is like Dempshey's ability to score headshots... Non-existent! _The doctor thought, giggling inwardly as his own joke,_ Dummkopf... _

A few moments later, the sound of the lander approaching was heard as two figures could be seen riding towards them as the rocket propelled machinery floated closer. Squinting, Richtofen tipped his hat upwards, starring intently at one figure who was waving frantically in the distance. _Vunderbar... _The doctor thought sarcastically, eye narrowing as he began rubbing his temples at the thought of being stuck with the drunk Russian AND both insane women. _Vhat did I do to deserve zhis-_

"Helloooooo!~" Isabella sang as the lander descended, docking in the station where Nikolai and the Nazi doctor stood awaiting their arrival. The metal railings went down as the lander beeped a few times, beginning the process of refueling as both women stepped off the platform. "Hope we didn't keep you waiting long..."

"Nein," Richtofen said, getting everyone's attention as he straightened his uniform subconsciously before speaking again, "But let us be on our vay. Ve do not know vhen Samantha vill choose to surprise us again..."

Nikolai grunted in annoyance as Isabella nodded, agreeing completely. _The sooner we finish this, the better... _She thought, starring at Brianna who was currently getting a bottle of Speed Cola from the neon green perk machine as the doctor strolled over to grab one himself. _I can't... I just can't watch anyone else die-_

A robotic voice from the computer console snapped Isabella out of her thoughts, informing her of the completion of the lander refueling as she suddenly remembered the importance of their mission. _I know this isn't real... but people have died-... No... _Isabella thought instantly frowning, correcting herself mentally as she watched Richtofen kick the perk machine in frustration. She suppressed a chuckle before an image of Samantha flashed through her mind... _People have been murdered... by you, _Isabella thought angriliy, swearing she would get her revenge for her fallen comrades. Turning back to the perk machine where her sister and the doctor were currently located, she motioned for both of them to hurry up as the lander beeped a few more times, preparing to head to it's next destination. "Come on you two! Let's move it!" Isabella shouted seriously, stepping towards the launch pad with Nikolai a few steps behind her.

"Oooo! Look at all these blinkey lights!" Nikolai said thoroughly amused, starring at the computer console with a childish grin spread across his face, "What does this button do-"

"Nikolai!" Brianna snapped, making him jump as he was about to press said blinkey button, "You can fuck the lander up later! Let's go!"

Grumbling something about vodka and his fourth wife, the Soviet reluctantly moved away from the dancing lights on the console and stepped onto the lander next to the two young women. "Hurry up!" Isabella shouted, hands on her hips as a combination of smoke and steam shot out of the bottom of the lander, signifying it was about ready to take off.

"Ja, ja! Von moment!" Richtofen shouted as he watched the green soda bottle drop into his gloved hands as he turned, sprinting towards the lander and jumping on at the last moment. Isabella sighed in relief as the doctor smirked, popping the cap to his beverage and downing the entire thing in a few gulps as the metal railing rose and the lander began to rise into the air.

Chucking the empty soda bottle over the edge, the Nazi soldier pulled out his Wunderwaffe, reloading it with lightening speed and tossing the used up bulbs over the edge as well before opening his mouth to speak even faster. "Zhis drink is mein favorite, I cannot express how much I enjoy it's invigorating taste and exceptional finish... Too bad I zhink ze active ingredient rots your mind! Nyahahaha!"

Isabella giggled, smiling at the crazy doctor before turning her attention in the direction they were currently heading, seeing a glowing icon approaching slowly in the fog. _I won't be able to reach it from over here, _she thought, starring at Brianna and Nikolai who were on the other side of the lander, closer to completing the last step of this godforsaken easter egg. "Brianna-"

"Got it Izz." The blonde women replied, knowing what her sister would ask before she could even state the question. Leaning over the railing, she reached for the glowing letter drifting closer as they continued on their route to the junkyard. _Just a little father and I've got it... _Brianna thought grinning as her finger tips touched the golden letter 'A' as the lander jerked to the side suddenly. _SHIT! _Bri thought, losing her balance and falling forward about to flip over the railing before a strong hand grabbed her, yanking her back.

"Be more careful, da?" A deep voice above her chuckled, as the blonde woman tried desperately to calm her racing heart. _Whoa, that was... way too close... _"T-Thank you... Nikolai..."

"Eh? Uhh, don't mention it... just um..." The Soviet stuttered, scratching the back of his neck nervously as the lander passed over Stamin-Up, "Just bring me some vodka! I'm starting to sober out..."

Brianna deadpanned, sighing heavily as the lander descended, docking at the station in the junkyard as Dempsey and Takeo could be seen standing near a strange piece of machinery with four white lights lit up on one side of it. The soldiers looked back as the sound of the metal railings retracting could be heard, revealing their other teammates.

"Check this out Izzy!" Dempsey shouted, motioning for her to come over as she stepped off the lander and walked towards the middle of the room where a strange white orb was glowing. "What the hell is thing thing?" The Marine questioned, pointing to the light shinning from the ground as everyone proceeded to stare at Isabella, waiting for an explanation.

"Hand me a Gersch Dempsey, would you?" Isabella questioned sweetly as she watched the American soldier frown, reaching into his pack and pulling out the strange circular device. Tossing it to her, everyone watched as she activated the device, dropping it on the ground in front of her where the small light was coming from...

The room was bathed in a purple glow as the black hole opened up, activating the fourth part of the Kassimir Mechanism momentarily as the lights in the room got brighter for a moment, some of them bursting from the abrupt power surge, before going out completely as the portal closed.

"How exciting!" Richtofen giggled, clapping his hands together a few times before shouting in his high-pitched voice, "JOY!"

"Shut up sourkraut!" Dempsey growled, losing his patience with this whole thing rather quickly, "Izz, was that supposed to happen?"

"Um... I don't know..." She said hesitantly, watching as everyone looked at her expecting an answer, "I think-"

"You _think_?" Brianna questioned, becoming upset at the fact that all their struggles, all their losses... might have been in vain. "Isabella, you'd better be right..." The blonde woman almost threatened, becoming slightly panicked at the developing situation, "We can't afford to start over! We-"

"I KNOW BRI!" Isabella screamed, finally fed up with the responsibility and pressures of leading everyone. She was not going to put up with her sister's smartass comments on top of it. "Don't you think I'm trying my best?" Isabella shouted, stepping closer to her sister who was starring back at her with wide eyes, shocked at her change in attitude. "I didn't ask for this! So why don't you consider that before you-"

Isabella stopped yelling mid-rant, hearing an unusual sound in the background as Brianna continued to stare at her, incredibly confused. Sighing, the blonde girl knew her sister was right. _It's not all her fault. _She thought, realizing the truth of the circumstances. _I know I'm just taking my anger out on her because of what happened..._

A faint beeping could be heard in the distance, gaining the group's attention as the power began restart slowly, returning light to all the rooms in the Cosmodrome. "That's it!" Gersch's ghostlike voice said as they all looked in the direction of the sky, not quite sure how you would go about addressing a disembodied voice... "You're so close! I just need more power!"

"You already have zhis much power und you vant more?" Richtofen questioned, quite surprised and thoroughly amused by his fellow scientist, "I like ze vay you think..."

"Okay guys," Isabella stated, the serious tone to her voice sounding a bit unusual on her, "I'm not sure what will happen after we do this..." She said, looking at her comrades with an unreadable expression as she glanced at her sister, tossing her the Matryoshka Dolls before continuing. "As far as what I know about... these things..." She said hesitantly, unsure of how to approach the awkward subject, "This is it. The last step..."

Dempsey frowned, wondering to himself what would happen to the two girls they had all grown rather fond of. _I wonder if they'll get sent back to their time or whatever... _He thought, feeling his stomach twist a bit at the idea of the raven haired woman leaving, _I guess we'll just see what happens..._

Isabella walked up to the large metal gate on the other side of the room, touching something behind it's bars before returning to the group as an eerie tune began to play all around them. _Here we go..._

"Everyone knows what to do, right?" She questioned, pulling out her Zeus Cannon and stepping towards the dim light on the ground in preparation for the final step in activating the Kassimir Mechanism.

"I'm ready." Brianna said, Afterburner in one hand and explosive Russian dolls in the other.

"Da," Nikolai grumbled while reloading his HK, muttering something to himself about vodka and needing more of it.

"Hai." Takeo confirmed, nodding slightly while pulling out his ray gun and making sure the clip inside was full.

"Ja, let us begin!" Richtofen cheered, loading an explosive tipped arrow into the Awful Lawton before grinning wickedly.

"Let's get this done." Dempsey growled impatiently, aiming his upgraded Galil towards the door leading to Stamin-Up where the few crawlers they had left were finally making their way towards them. The Marine scoffed, eyeing the undead through his guns scope before pulling the trigger. _I gotta hand it to ya zombie, you've got no quit in ya! _He thought, chuckling at his own joke before watching as their heads exploded. "Ooo-rah!"

As the music began to play, Isabella nodded to Dempsey, signaling to him that it was time to begin. Activating his last Gersch device, he tossed it on the ground in the same place as the first one, watching as the room and it's occupants were bathed in a purple glow once again. "Now!" Isabella shouted, moving her finger to the trigger on the Zeus Cannon, "Open fire!"

"_I don't feel like I am real... but I know, it's all imaginary... Are they real? And do they feel... is all the pain just inside my head?~..._"

All at once, everyone fired their weapons at the black hole, hearing something that sounded like it was powering up slowly in the background. Isabella fired a full clip into the portal, reloading quickly as Brianna tossed the Matryoshka Dolls into the violet light, resulting in an explosion of colors. Red blasts from Takeo's ray gun could be seen hitting the device as he fired constantly until his clip was empty as well. Laughing insanely at all the chaos, the doctor cackled again loading another explosive tipped arrow into the crossbow before firing.

Suddenly a white light errupted from the Gersch device as everyone paused, listening as said scientist's ghostlike voice could be heard, "Ah yes, I'm free! I cannot thank you enough for releasing me from this horrible place!" A small glowing orb floated towards the sky, disappearing into the clouds as the portal closed.

"Hey wait!" Nikolai shouted frowning, "You didn't bring me any vodka!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Samantha screamed, making everyone jump as the ground beneath them started to shake and crumble. _Oh Scheisse!_ Richtofen thought, gripping his Wunderwaffe nervously, _Zhis is not good..._

"_It's killing me to see I'm killing you... Death is magic, say Abracadavre now... You see me now you don't cry when I am gone~..._"

Suddenly lightening began to strike around the room, draining the color from the walls as Samantha's demonic laughter could be heard, before everything went white for the team of zombie slayers...

"_These shackles they come with certain opportunities... They won't let me get away... But they show me we're the same~..._"

The song faded away into the distance as well, as Samantha's harsh whisper was the last thing they all heard before blacking out.

"COME FIND ME!"

* * *

**W0000000T! Finally done! :D I worked very hard on this so... R&R please! :) And yesssss, I fackin' love Elena Siegman and that song! Pure awesomeness! :3  
**


	20. Call of the Dead

**Bet you guys weren't expecting an update this quick, were ye? :P Well, you get one because I luff you all! :3  
**

**Special shout out to Lady Chaos since I forgot to thank her for reviewing chapter 18 :D You gets a cookie! And cookies to everyone that reviewed the last chapter as well. Assatte, Omega, Lady Chaos, COD Fan, Airman, Silverwinds, Gamegurl, Juice Lee, Firestar, ODST Recruit, Mental Criminal, Dylan, GTOman, Unite Or Die and Insane Russian! *throws cookies at reviewers* :) And yes, I did see the trailer for Shangri-La and it looks so fackin' epic!asjkld;f;l;ffff*drools at Richtofen in his Nazi attire* :D :D Chapter 20!  
**

* * *

_W-What the... Where are we? _Isabella thought, opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings. _Fuck it's cold... _She realized as goosebumps began to form on her exposed arms. Trying her best to push herself up, a groan close to her got her attention as she looked around, spying Nikolai a few feet away. She watched as he tried standing up, only to stumble forward, falling flat on his face as the effects of the teleportation were obviously still too much for him. "Fuck!" He shouted, landing on the concrete floor loudly, waking the others.

Isabella sat up, still feeling a bit nauseous as she watched her comrades wake up slowly, apparently feeling not so well themselves. _Poor Takeo... _She thought, watching the Japanese soldier's pale face as he struggled with the smallest movements. Richtofen, seemingly less affected by the sickness than everyone else, stood up shakily and made his way to the teleporter's control panel mumbling to himself in German.

"Where the fuck are we?" A deep voice growled behind Isabella, making her jump slightly before she recognized the raspy tone. Turning around, she saw Dempsey doing his best to stand up on shaky legs, his face still a bit pale. "I don't know..." Isabella said, confused for once, not recognizing this room they were in from any previous zombie game her and Brianna had ever played. Brianna yawned next to her, waking up as she grabbed onto her sister's shoulder for support, blinking a few times before speaking. "I-Isabella...? Did we do it? What happened-"

"I'm not sure..." Isabella said honestly, turning to her sister and leaning in to whisper in her ear before continuing, "Bri, do you recognize where we are...?"

Brianna paused, looking around the small room they were in. The walls seemed to be made of metal... No windows and just one metal door that was currently shut and missing any kind of handle. _That could be a problem... _Brianna thought, continuing her inspection as her eyes caught sight of the teleporter in the corner. Other than that, there really wasn't much else in the small space. A desk with some papers on it, a filing cabinet and a single wooden chair_..._ "No," Brianna said after a moment, thinking back on all the previous maps they had played, "I've never seen this room before..."

The faint sound of footsteps on the other side of the door got everyone's attention as they all turned to stare in the direction of the noise.

"Hey? Hey!" Dempsey growled, walking over to the metal door and banging on it with his fist, "Is there anyone out there? We're stuck in this room!"

"Hello?" Nikolai shouted, joining in the conversation and stumbling towards the door, "There is a Russian stuck in a room! This is not good!"

Richtofen sighed, rolling his eyes as he stepped out of the teleporter and moved towards the door as well, noticing the small control panel on the wall as well as what seemed to be a small delivery tube... "Excuse me," He said, tapping on the door's metal surface a few times before continuing, "Is zhere anyone out zhere zhat vould be villing to help? Hellooo?"

The sound of metal colliding with metal could be heard suddenly as everything went dark. "I'm blind, I'm blind, in my eyes!" Nikolai cried, panicking as he waved his arms around in front of his face, accidentally swatting Brianna in process. "Ouch! Watch it Nikolai!" She hissed, rubbing her nose as she felt around for a place to sit.

"Holy shitballs, me too… What did you do Richtofen?" Dempsey growled, accusing the doctor while eyeing the blackness in front of him with a menacing glare. He jumped slightly, backing up into the wall when he felt someone touch his arm. "It's just me..." Isabella whispered, pressing herself against the Marine while hugging him and taking advantage of everyone's inability to see... "I'm glad you're okay..." She purred, running her hands up his sides, feeling his muscles twitch at her touch.

Dempsey smirked down at the young woman in his arms, feeling his body heat up while running a hand through her messy hair before whispering back in a deep seductive tone, "You've got nothin' to worry about," He said, pulling her against his chest firmly, silently thanking the lighting situation at the moment, relieved that it was currently hiding the red tint on his face... and the noticeable bulge in his pants.

"I did nozhing!" Richtofen argued from across the room, defending himself as he stood up, dusting himself off before grabbing around in the darkness and looking for anything that could help them. "Vhere's the lightsvitch?" He mumbled to himself, continuing to move forward, searching around until his hand brushed against something hard- "Oh! I think I found a lever! Perhaps zhis vill turn on ze light-"

"Er, AAH! Let go, that's… not… a… LEVER!" Dempsey snarled, slapping the Nazi's hand away from himself roughly, "Richtofen!" The doctor cackled, letting out a nervous laugh before becoming serious again, "Shh! Did you hear zhat?"

Isabella grinned wickedly, an evil idea entering her mind. _I might not have another chance to do this... _She thought nodding to herself, making up her mind as she reached forward, placing her small fingertips lightly against the doctor's ribs... "Nyyyyaaahh!" Richtofen screeched, backing away immediately and trying his best to slap the offending hands away to no avail, as he realized who his attacker was, hearing her telltale giggling after a few moments.

"HAHAhaHAhaha! Nein! Z-Zhis is not fair!" He screamed, continuing to back up as he tried to get away, tripping over Brianna's outstretched leg in the process. Green eyes going wide, he reached forward instinctively as he began to fall backwards, grabbing whatever he could and bringing it down with him.

Isabella gasped, crashing into the Nazi's chest as they collided with the floor, the air rushing out of her lungs momentarily, making her cough a few times before she burst out laughing. _Verdammt Izabella! Vhy can you not be serious for vonce?_ The doctor thought throughly irritated, as he pushed Isabella to the side, grabbing his hat before standing up.

"Um... You guys having a party in there or something?" A male voice from outside the door said, getting everyone's attention as they all froze, starring in the direction of the voice as muted laughter could be heard in the background.

"Uhh… Sounded like someone outside…" Nikolai chimed in, thinking about his real priorities before shouting again. "Hey, you! Hey! I need vodka-"

"NIKOLAI," Brianna shouted, losing her patience, "If I hear the word _vodka_ one more fuckin' time... I... I just can't be held responsible for what I'm going to do to you!" The two argued back and forth while everyone else rolled their eyes, concentrating again on the strangers outside.

"Hello? Could you help us? Zhere must be a blown fuse or something… It's dark in here…" Richtofen whined while the sound of Takeo throwing up in the corner made everyone's stomach turn. _Oh no… _Isabella thought, feeling a bit queezy herself now as she tried her best not to think about it. _Ew, ew, ew…_

Dempsey sighed in annoyance, slightly disgusted as he realized what just happened to, or rather all over, his boots. "Oh man, that's wet…"

"Sure, why wouldn't we help some evil sounding strangers?" A sarcastic, obviously female, voice from outside the door said as the footsteps could be heard walking away. "I think I saw a fuse upstairs..."

_Great..._ Isabella thought, burying her head in her hands and feeling incredibly useless. _I have no idea where we are... Samantha, you're a cheating bitch... _She thought frowning, shivering and wrapping her arms around herself for warmth while everyone waited for whoever was outside to return with the fuse. A few moments later, footsteps could be heard again as well as a few noises outside the door before the lights flickered on, returning power to the small room they were in.

"Ah much better, now I can see ze problem," Richtofen said, avoiding Takeo who was still slumped in the corner and approaching the teleporter, stepping inside and messing with the controls, "We must have gone too far into ze future... Look, ze teleporter is completely broken. Ze time triggers are damaged... Ve'll have to reboot ze-"

"The future...?" Isabella whispered to herself, wondering exactly how far forward they had gone...

"Wait, you took us here on purpose?" Dempsey growled, becoming suspicious of the doctor's plans, "Where are we?"

"A better qvestion Dempshey," Richtofen replied in a calm tone, "...is vhen-"

"Oh! Look at this blinkey light!" Nikolai chuckled, interrupting them both while extending his hand towards the shiny object, "What's this button do...?"

"Nikolai, NOOOOOOOO!" Richtofen screamed, but it was too late. A high pitched beep was heard before red laser beams shot across the room, boxing them in, but luckily missing them all. Isabella's eyes widened as she glanced to her left, noticing a beam a few inches from her head. Glaring at Nikolai, she frowned, giving him a 'WTF' look before starring at Richtofen who looked very irritated as well.

"Oohhh great Nikolai, you just activated ze MDT security system."

"Good!" The Russian argued, crossing him arms and glaring at everyone in the room, daring anyone to say anything else as the doctor rolled his eyes, sighing before turning around to face the door again.

"Excuse me! You outside, ja... ze handsome von... Ve need you to locate ze power sources of ze security system. Zhey look like little half domes vith a hole on top... kinda like a big..." Richtofen paused, thinking for a moment before continuing, "...forget it. If you destroy zhem, it should shut down ze security system."

"Fine!" The woman's voice said sarcastically from outside before multiple footsteps could be heard walking away, "Not like we don't have our own problems to deal with..."

_Tch, what a bitch... _Isabella thought, frowning as she struggled to remember why that woman's voice sounded so familiar. Glancing at her sister, she had a confused look on her face as though she might be wondering the same thing.

"At least this force field is good for something," Dempsey said after a few minutes, glaring at the Nazi across the room and breaking the silence, "...keeping me away from 'Mr. Touchy Feely' over there."

Snickering could be heard across the room as Richtofen frowned, glaring at the American and the Soviet who were openly laughing now. "Oh vith situations like zhis it makes me vish I hadn't erased zheir..." The insane doctor paused, looking around the room at everyone who was now starring at him curiously, "I mean... force field, force field~ schtuck behind a force field~..." Isabella rolled her eyes, _So secretive... _She thought, eyeing the Nazi who was now mumbling to himself in the corner. _How can I really trust him-_

Another high pitched beep was heard before the red beams disappeared_, _deactivated along with the rest of the security system as the feminine voice on the other side of the door could be heard once again.

"There! We did what you wanted," She said, an irritated tone lacing her words, "Now are you going to help us or not?"

"What the _fuck_ do you want us to do if we're trapped in this room lady?" Isabella snapped, tired of people always expecting so much from them. "Get us the hell out of here and _maybe_ then I'll lend my services to your pathetic team..."

The woman outside the door gasped, sounding outraged at her remark. "WHAT? You little-"

"Izzy!" Brianna said in a harsh whisper, smacking her in the arm lightly before continuing, "We need their help! Don't piss them off!"

"Fuck them!" Isabella snapped, standing up and walking towards the small desk by the teleporter, "And fuck this stupid game!" She shouted, kicking the small wooden chair and sending it flying into the desk next to the teleporter, scattering papers across the room in the process. "Screw you Treyarch for ever creating Nazi Zombies!"

Everyone looked on helplessly/slightly confused, except the few people in the room who knew the real story about the girl's pasts. The group remained silent as they watched the young woman have a small melt down, her emerald green eyes glistening with unshed tears as her hands began to shake. Suddenly laughter could be heard from outside the door as one of the male's spoke up, "Treyarch? You mean the guy that comissioned us to make this movie?"

"Hey! We better still get paid for that-" Another male voice said in a Mexican accent, before the woman cleared her throat, interrupting them both. "What does that matter?" She shouted, still irritated and probably ready to swear off helping them all for good. Isabella froze suddenly as it hit her. The reason why her voice sounded so familiar... _Ohmygoodness... _She thought, panicking slightly._  
_

"I know this might be a weird question..." Isabella said, still a bit unsure, "But are you Sarah Michelle Gellar...?"

"What? Well, yes... but what does that-"

"What year is it?" Isabella said desperately, cutting her off as she waited quietly for the answer.

"Um, 2011? Duh! Are you retarded or something...?" Sarah said sarcastically as the shouts/groans of the undead could be heard, along with the sound of gunfire, on the other side of the door.

"Shit! He's coming this way!" The Mexican warned as more gunfire could be heard before an intense roar shook the room like some kind of mini earthquake. "Run upstairs!" Sarah shouted, firing at zombies as she ran towards the steps leading to the bottom floor of the lighthouse, "I'll lead him back to water!"

"I'm goin' with ya!" Someone with a more southern accent yelled before another roar made Isabella cover her ears as the sound of gunfire and static could be heard fading away. After a few moments, silence filled the air once again as everyone remained quiet, glancing at each other, unsure of what had just happened.

"2011!" Dempsey said, completely shocked as everyone in the room wore the same expression.

"This is the time that we're from..." Brianna said suddenly, panicking a bit and glancing at her sister who seemed just as worried. "But what the hell went wrong...? There weren't zombies when we left..."

* * *

**Awww shiiiat! :O The ladies are back in there own time... but now there are zombies? Oh noes! Wtf? Lol, anyway... I cannot wait to play some Shangri-La when it comes out tonight! :D AND, I even took off of work tomorrow so I could play all dayyyy! XD Fuck yea! n_n R&R please! :)  
**


	21. 99 Shots of Vodka, 99 Shots of Glee

**I love my reviewers! :D Assatte, Lady Chaos, Gamegurl, Rarelight, Too Lazy, Omega, Zombieboy, Juice Lee, Turdy, GTOman, Firestar, ODST Recruit, Wasabi Muffin, Tybs, Mental Criminal, Snowy-san, Xerox, Cool Lauren, Skittles and LOPM! You guys are amazing :3  
**

**Shangri-La is so frickin' epic! Just like I knew it would be :D The napalm and screamer zombies are an interesting addition... As well as the traps throughout the map and the quicksand maze thing :/ I died so many times in there while playing XD lol ohmylawd... and I nearly died of laughter after hearing some of the new quotes! n_n Like when Tank is walking under the waterfall and says, "Check it out! It looks like the cliff is takin' a piss!" xD Wtf? Hahah, oh Dempsey... *pervy grin***

**Oh, and one more thing! :o Lady Chaos would like it if whoever is writing reviews under "TooLazyToLogIn" would stop please because that is her name she likes to use when er... she is too lazy to log in I am guessing? C: *makes a derpy face* Anyway, my idea is that whoever is posting under 'Too Lazy' should just use the name "EpicFrittleCakesFTW" instead XD Problem solved. Now, onto chapter 21!  
**

* * *

"Ah yes... Takeo...?" Richtofen questioned, "Can you hand me zhat screwdriver-"

The sound of puking could be heard from the corner of the room as Dempsey scrunched up his nose, looking away. "Ok, ew."

The doctor sighed, "Is zhat all he's going to do zhis trip?" He said tiredly, standing up and grabbing the tools he would need to fix the teleporter himself.

"Oh, I have such a headache... I need vodka!" Nikolai complained, earning a glare from Brianna as Isabella remained quiet thinking about what could have caused a zombie outbreak in their time. ___I don't think us being in the game could have affected things that much..._ Isabella thought, having a hard time believing this was actually happening. _There must be another reason for- _Suddenly she stopped, eyes widening as she put all the pieces together. _We're still in the game-_

"Now ain't the time for drinking, Nikolai-" Dempsey argued loudly, only to be cut off by the Soviet. "I heartily disagree!" Nikolai said while searching through the room's filing cabinet and desk drawers, looking for anything alcoholic, "Now is perfect time for drinking..."

"Ja, vodka!" Richtofen said to himself as Nikolai and Dempsey continued to fight in the background, "Zhat vill give me ze distraction, er I... I mean... good idea!" He said suddenly, noticing the suspicious glare Isabella was sending his way.

"See Tank? It always good time for drinking, eh?" The Soviet reasoned as he gave up his search, slumping against the wall with a grunt and looking rather pathetic. He held his hands out in front of him, starring at them for a moment before speaking again. "My eyesight is clear, my hands do not shake... you guys..." Nikolai said, looking at everyone in the room with a panicked expression, "I-I think I'm... SOBER!"

Dempsey rolled his eyes as Isabella giggled to herself, looking at the Russian's serious face of concern as well as her sister's irritated glare. "_I'm_ going to need a drink if I have to stay in this room much longer." Brianna said sarcastically, sighing in annoyance as her sister continued to laugh.

"Zhere couldn't be anything left to drink around here, could zhere?" Richtofen said curiously, speaking to himself as a noise on the other side of the door got everyone's attention.

"Hey, we're back!" A male voice said, sounding a bit out of breath, "Sorry about earlier! We had to lead Ol' George back to water to calm him down..."

"What?" Dempsey said, completely confused.

"Something happened to our director and now he... stalks us... but we can't kill him." The other, older sounding male explained, thinking about how weird this must sound to the strangers behind the door, "All we know is the zombies took him and when he came back... he was a monster."

"And he's invincible or some shit!" The male with the southern accent added before shooting a few stray zombies that were trying to come through one of the windows. "Don't mess with me boy!" He drawled before blowing their heads off with his pistol.

_Zhe 115 is mutating... just like Maxis said it vould... _Richtofen realized, listening in on their conversation and thinking back on when they had first began testing on the element. _Verdammt! He vas right..._ Unsure of exactly how he felt about that, he thought back on previous instances where the element was involved, _Zhat vould explain ze effects it had on Izabella und ze American as vell-_

"Anyway," The elder of the two men continued, apparently oblivious to the group's confusion, "We found this laying around outside and since none of us drink-"

Nikolai's head snapped up at the mention of alcohol as a few beeps could be heard on the other side of the door before a whooshing sound, as a bottle of vodka dropped into room via the door's deliver tube.

"Dankeschön freund!" Richtofen shouted in the direction of the door, quite surprised at this turn of events. _Vunderbar! _The doctor thought joyfully as he watched the Russian soldier snatch the bottle from the tube before hugging it affectionately, _Just ze distraction I need for ze final schteps of mein plan..._

"Nikolai is so happy! Everybody drinks!" The Russian soldier shouted, throwing his hands up in the air with a childlike smile plastered across his face. Amused laughter could be heard on the other side of the door as well as the muffled sounds of a gunfire before another roar shook the ground once again. "Aw shit, George is back!" One of them yelled worriedly as the sound of stomping drew closer, "We gotta move!"

More gun shots and a few explosions were heard before the two men ran past the giant metal door, shouting as they both sprinted away up the stairs. "We'll be back! Don't worry!" The older man called over his shoulder while following his other comrade to where the rest of their team was located.

Isabella sighed, contemplating the situation they were in this time as she stood next to the Soviet, watching him rip the seal off the bottle before unscrewing the cap and sniffing it's contents. He grinned, taking a swig before shaking his head and stumbling back a bit at the taste, "Da, this is good stuff!" Nikolai said smiling, taking another swig before noticing Isabella eyeing the bottle of vodka in his hand curiously. _Well, not getting drunk isn't going to fix anything..._ Isabella reasoned, looking for any excuse to escape the stress of what they were all going through.

"Careful," Nikolai warned, handing her the bottle and eyeing the young woman as she carefully tilted it back with two hands, getting a small taste. "Is not fruity vodka made for leetle girls-"

Isabella frowned, trying to keep a straight face as the liquor burned it's way down her throat to her stomach, "Oh yeah?" She challenged, not about to be underestimated, "I can handle it... so don't worry, okay?" She finished confidently, taking another painful swig as she tried her best to pull off a cocky smirk.

The Russian soldier laughed, patting Isabella on the back roughly, "That's the spirit!" He shouted, snatching the bottle back and taking another swig before passing it to the Marine, who looked at it questioningly. "Come on Tank," Isabella said, raising an eyebrow, "Don't be lame..."

"Fuck it, why not?" Dempsey sighed, grabbing the bottle from Nikolai and taking a generous swig before passing it back. "Oo-rah! That stuff's alright..."

"Brianna?" Isabella questioned, offering the bottle to her sister after taking another small sip. "Nah, I think I'll pass..." The blonde woman said, shaking her head as Isabella shrugged, handing the bottle back to the Soviet.

The three continued to drink as Isabella glanced back at their teammates momentarily. Brianna was sitting on the floor looking bored, Takeo was still looking rather pale in the corner and Richtofen... _Probably plotting how to kill us all in our sleep, _Isabella thought irritatedly, glaring at the doctor who was across the room working on the teleporter. _I just feel like he's up to something... _

Sighing heavily, she returned her gaze to the two intoxicated soldiers in front of her as she attempted to become inebriated herself. After about an hour, the bottle of vodka was more than halfway gone and so were the few who consumed it.

"Come on Rechtolfen," Tank slurred, chuckling as he pronounced the doctor's name horribly wrong, "It's singin' time..."

Isabella burst out laughing as she saw said Nazi's head pop out from the other side of the teleporter, the look of confusion on his face was priceless. "_Vhat_?"

Brianna rolled her eyes at their drunken antics while Takeo stayed far away, the mere smell of the alcohol in the air made him feel queezy...

"Ahhaii, I feel like dancing with third wife, like she is doing the Troyka with me-" Nikolai said abruptly, getting Dempsey's attention as he forgot about the crazy doctor. "Wait, isn't the Troyka that dance that needs three people?" He said confusedly, waiting for Nikolai to explain.

"Yeah, but third wife big woman, heh, she could do both parts!"

"Ew." Isabella slurred, shaking her head a bit before taking another sip of vodka, trying her best to clear the images that were forming in her mind.

"I lie in bed and just roll toward her, you know?" Nikolai continued, unaware of how disturbing his story was becoming.

"Wauraheurghhhh..." A splashing sound across the room got everyone's attention as Takeo was leaned over in the corner once again. "Takeo!" Nikolai shouted, smiling at the Japanese soldier who was currently scowling back at him, "Let's dance you barfing fool!"

Dempsey and Nikolai proceeded to torture Takeo with their horrible singing while Isabella sat down next to Brianna listening to the two soldiers make fools of themselves.

"99 shots of vodka, 99 shots of glee, we drink for fun, it's better than rum!~ 99 shots vodka for me!~... 98 shots of vodka, 98 bottles of glee,we drink for fun, it's better than rum!~ 98 bottles of vodka for me!~..."

Isabella grinned drunkenly, watching Takeo cover his ears as Brianna was snickering to herself, probably thinking the same thing she was at the moment. _Tards._

"96 shots of vodka-" Nikolai sang, taking another swig from the bottle and choking on it a bit as Dempsey elbowed him.

"Come on, you lost count again you dumbass!" Tank groaned irritatedly as he grabbed the bottle of vodka for himself, "Now we have to start all over again..."

"Well, I do not like math..." Nikolai stated defensively, before they both started singing the same song again from the beginning.

"99 shots of vodka, 99 shots of glee~..."

_I wonder where we'll end up next time... _Isabella thought, zoning out and starring at the glowing piece of machinery in the corner, the expression on her face one of boredom. _That is, if we ever get out of here... Tch, wish I had something to draw on- _

The dark haired woman's eyes widened when she suddenly remembered the night she lost her journal. Stumbling over to the teleporter, she leaned against the side, crossing her arms and starring at the German inside while breaking the silence instantly, "_So_," She drawled, watching as the doctor turned his head to face her, seemingly annoyed by her presence, "Where is it?"

"Vhere is vhat?" He said, green eyes narrowing at her interruption and idiotic question, as he continued working despite the glare she was giving him.

"My journal. I know you took it that night-"

"I haven't ze _slightest_ clue vhere you have misplaced your things Izabella-"

"I didn't misplace anything!" She hissed, interrupting him as she stomped her foot on the ground angrily, making him cast a curious glance at her. He smirked, seemingly amused by her distress as he turned around, ignoring her and continuing with the repairs.

"Hey! Don't just-"

A unfamilar voice interrupted Isabella as she stopped talking, along with everyone else in the room as a dim purple light leaked through the cracks of the metal door, "Where are yoooouuuu?" the deep, almost demonic voice bellowed as everyone remained silent, unsure of exactly who, or _what_ was on the other side. The sound of electricity could be heard in the background as well as the groans of the undead as the deep voice spoke again, chuckling slightly. "Let's do lunch sometime. How 'bout NOW."

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update guys! :X Don't keel meh! :3 I know this chapter is kind of short but I just wanted to update with something... Anyway, I can't wait to start writing about Shangri-Laaa~ :D So expect some of that in the next chapter perhaps... :O R&R please! :)**


	22. Acquiring the Golden Rod

**Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry it took me such a long time to update this... I've just been going through some rough times lately :/ I have tons of ideas for this story but I just need to find the time to write them down :) Anyway, a million thank you's as always to my reviewers :D Firestar, Lady Chaos, Tybs, Wasabi Muffin, GTOman, CoSo, Dylan, Spyash, Gamegurl, Omega, ODST Recruit, Anon, Silverwinds, Vidoshield, Airman, My Best, LOPM, Xerox, Mrs. Grell, Kaylee, The LIAF, Lauren Is Cool, Clemens, Richtofen's Gurl, and Juice Lee!**

**Cheen- Wow, lol. I've made mistakes with this story and it definitely has it's flaws... but was it really necessary to be so brutal? I know, I shouldn't get upset about someone giving me criticism on my work but maybe next time you could be a little nicer? Is that too much to ask? This is my first fan fiction and yes, Isabella and Brianna, heck, pretty much all of my OC's are MARY SUES :/ FML... But at least I'm trying? I want to make this story better and make Isabella and Brianna more real/less marysue-ish but I'm not sure how to do that. Yes, I could have planned things out better when I first started this fiction... but I don't want to go back and change things and I really don't want to stop going with it even if my characters aren't the greatest :/ Idk...  
**

**Anyway, here's chapter 22...  
**

* * *

"Let's do lunch sometime." George said, chuckling evilly as the sound of his heavy footsteps drew closer, "How 'bout NOW."

_Shit, _Isabella thought, panicking slightly as everyone was silent for a moment, waiting for whatever was going to happen next. _Is that who they were talking about before? Their director-_

A loud gunshot interrupted her thoughts as another explosive yell shook the building. "I thought we were friends!" George roared, swinging his spotlight around angrily, smashing the fuse box outside the door. The lights inside flickered a few times before going out, as sparks flew from the teleporter before it shut down completely and the small room was plunged into darkness once again. Loud footsteps could be heard retreating as the sounds of the undead followed as well. "Aww, don't run away!" George shouted, laughing evilly before an eerie silence washed over the room and it's occupants.

"What the hell was _that_?" Brianna whispered, confused and slightly scared of whatever that thing was coming back, as she listened to everyone stumbling around in the dark. _What are we going to do now that we don't know what will happen? _Brianna thought nervously, her fists clenching in her lap while she closed her eyes, wishing she could be anywhere else at the moment. _How are we even going to get out of this room?_

"Whatever it was it severely _fucked_ our power situation..." Isabella slurred, laughing to herself as she slumped against the teleporter, shutting her eyes, completely exhausted and quite frankly, too tired and drunk to care. Truthfully, she was terrified. For once, she didn't know what was coming next. Everything had been so easy when she had known exactly what to do and which steps to take... Now, they were all in the dark once again. _In more ways than one_, Isabella thought chuckling drunkenly at their misfortune.

"Verdammt!" Richtofen cursed, stomping forward angrily as his boot connected with a toolbox lying on the floor. _CRASH!_

"SCHEISSE! Mach es der selber du verdammter Arschficker!" He screamed rapidly, picking himself up off the ground as a few emergency lights blinked on, casting a dim glow over everyone's features. Everyone except Takeo, who was still crippled in the corner, snickered a bit, earning a fierce glare from the doctor that said, 'laugh again and I will cut you' as they all fell silent. He made his way to the door, removing his hat for a moment and pressing his ear to the cool metal, listening for any other sounds outside.

Silence.

"At least there aren't any zombies in here..." Tank said from across the room, still sounding rather intoxicated, "I feel like I'm on vacation!"

"Nikolai seconds that!" The Russian chimed in happily, both of them seemingly unfazed by the fact that they were once again without power.

"Well, that's looking at the glass as half full guys..." Brianna said, a tinge of sarcasm tainting her melodic voice, "I guess that's got to count for _something_..."

The group continued their conversation as Richtofen sighed in defeat, ready to take a seat himself, when the muffled sound of footsteps could be heard approaching. His green eyes widened, a plan already forming in his mind as he heard the person draw nearer. A few gunshots could be heard before the sound of footsteps racing past the door.

"Vait!" Richtofen hissed, tapping on the door gently while trying to get their attention.

"What is it this time?" The man with the southern accent drawled, sounding quite annoyed as he paused, using his MP5K to blast the heads off a few zombies that were following him. "Rooker, come on!" Another man shouted as more gunfire could be heard in the background over the moans of the undead. "Now zhat zhey are occupied..." Richtofen said lowly, turning back momentarily to make sure his teammates were still distracted, "I vas vondering, could you do a special errand for me? I need you to retrieve a very important device. It looks like a long, stiff, hard, golden rod... vith fingers on zhe end."

"Are you crazy?" The man outside the door said sharply, reloading his gun as he frowned, wondering for a moment what exactly it was that he was supposed to be looking for. "I have a god damn good mind to shoot you myself!"

"Whasgoin' on over there Doc?" Dempsey slurred, raising an eyebrow as the rest of their group directed their attention to the door as well. Grimacing, the doctor turned around to find Isabella starring at him with calculating eyes as well as the American and the rest. Richtofen glared back intensely for a moment, hearing the sounds of footsteps and the undead fade away while wondering what parts of their conversation she had heard. Switching back to his usual emotionless mask a few seconds later, he choose to ignore her, finally answering the American's question.

"Nozhing Dempshey~" He sang, walking away from the metal door to join the rest of his teammates as he watched Nikolai and Dempsey fight over the last of the vodka. Nikolai won obviously, smirking as he chugged the rest of the alcohol like it was water before placing the empty bottle in his pack while humming an old Russian tune to himself. Dempsey shook his head drunkenly, continuing with what he was saying before as the rest of the group continued to stare. "We are going to leave this place to enter another wild goose chase... except we are the goose and the zombies are the... um..." Tank trailed off confusedly, looking around at his comrades for assistance, "Someone help me out here... There's a metaphor there somewhere, I think..." He finished shrugging, not really caring either way.

"It's going to be sad to leave this time..." Nikolai said wistfully, remembering the good times like now with his companions and of course, his vodka. "Richtofen, I hope you are leading us to more vodka and less zombies!" He continued, already thinking back on the empty bottle inside his backpack. _Always needing more vodka... _He thought tiredly, shaking his head at Isabella and Dempsey who looked completely wasted.

A few moments later the silence was broken suddenly by a knock on the door, followed by a deep voice. "Hey!" The man outside shouted, sounding slightly out of breath as a few beeping sounds could be heard from buttons being pressed on the other side. The lights blinked on as the power in the room switched on. The teleporter started up as well, humming in the corner and tainting the room with a blue glow once again as the man outside continued, "I got that thing you wa-"

"WUNDERBAR!" Richtofen exclaimed loudly, cutting him off while skipping towards the door despite the strange looks he was receiving. A dull thud could be heard as something dropped through the delivery tube, only to be snatched away quickly by a pair of gloved hands and pocketed swiftly. Clearing his throat, Richtofen turned around, ignoring his teammates confused looks as he marched into the teleporter, working once again on getting the coordinates right for where they needed to go next...

"One more step and the world will be mine! HAHAHA!" Richtofen thought excitedly as he chuckled, falling silent a moment later when he realized he had accidentally said that out loud, "...I mean... force field, force field~... I'm not stuck behind a force field~!" He sang, trying his best to ignore the prying stares from his teammates. Laughing crazily, he mumbled to himself in German, smirking when the others gave up, turning away to pass the time talking or thinking to themselves. _Zhat vas a close von, _he thought sneering at his dumb teammates, mainly the American and the Russian as he reprimanded himself mentally for even referring to them as such things. _Zhey are mere test subjects..._

"Hey, you outside!" Nikolai yelled, stumbling towards the door hurriedly before banging his gloved fist against the cool metal, "Nikolai needs more vodka!"

"What?" The same voice from outside choked, sounding more surprised than annoyed, "We don't have anymore!"

"Chush' sobach'ya!" Nikolai shouted, slamming his head against the door once before closing his eyes and muttering to himself, "Chto za huy..."

Brianna frowned disapprovingly at the Russian before turning to face her sister who still looked a bit... out of it, to say the least. "Isabella...?" She questioned softly, tapping her on the shoulder a few times before she turned around, meeting emerald eyes that matched her own. "Are you going to be okay? I'm worried about you sorellina..."

Sighing, Isabella looked away towards their comrades, making sure none of them were listening in before facing her sister once more, "I don't know what we're going to do Bri," She began, the look of fear creeping into her eyes while her voice shook slightly, imagining the terrors that probably awaited them at their next destination. "We don't have the security of knowing the _future_ anymore..."

"Finchè c'è vita c'è speranza..." Brianna said quietly, starring at her sister with determination while extending her hand. "Right...?" The dark haired girl chuckled slightly, smiling at her older sister as she nodded, accepting her gesture and grasping her hands in her own. "Right." Isabella said, her eyes now showing the same determined look, "You're so right Bri," She said, breathing out a sigh of relief as she felt herself relax a bit, already feeling less stressed about their situation and even allowing a small smile to grace her features for a moment. "Thank you sorellona-"

"_Ahem_," The doctor said loudly, coughing a few times before continuing, "Ze teleporter is ready. Let us be on our vay..."

Everyone got up as Isabella helped Takeo to his feet, feeling sorry that he'd been sick the entire time they were stranded here. Both women helped the Japanese soldier into the teleporter as Dempsey frowned, glaring at the doctor's green pants momentarily before looking back up, unsure of wether or not he should keep this question to himself. _Fuck it_, He thought opening his mouth a few seconds later, "Kinda sick of me to ask this but Richtofen, is that a rod in your pocket-"

"NEIN! Let's go! I've got us vhat ve needed." The doctor snapped, turning his attention back to the controls of the glowing piece of machinery that would soon take them to another no doubt, dangerous location. "Hah hah, yeah... DRUNK!" Nikolai laughed as they all stepped into the teleporter. Richtofen slammed the launch button as electricity flashed around them before they-

A small explosion could be heard as the lights in the room went out again, they smell of burning plastic filling the air as the teleporter shut down, leaving them all standing together in total darkness.

"This is becoming an all too familiar situation guys..." Isabella muttered, crossing her arms while hearing her sister sigh in frustration behind her.

"What happened?" Nikolai questioned, tired of literally always being in the dark about these technological things.

"Should I go out and push?" Dempsey said sarcastically, raising an unseen eyebrow towards the doctor who did not sound amused at his little joke. Sighing, he massaged the side of his head with one hand while responding bitterly in his shrill voice, "Ugh, ze teleporter must have blown out again!"

"Oh come on!" Dempsey growled, becoming rather annoyed at all this bad luck they were having recently, "This better be more rewarding than last time. Stupid Gersch..."

"Vodka!" Nikolai shouted, wanting to be part of the conversation as well as Brianna cringed, her eyebrow twitching slightly in anger now that her ears hurt from the Russian's loud voice. "Now what?" One of the men behind the door said before the sound of metal colliding against metal could be heard as the power started up again. The hum of the teleporter filled the room as the doctor grinned, setting the coordinates once again. "Thank you again stranger," He called towards the door quickly before raising his hand to the launch button, "Perhaps ve vill see you another time... Goodbye!"

"Yo sauerkraut," Dempsey growled as he eyed Richtofen suspiciously before continuing, "You never did tell us why we came here-"

"All in good time my clever Dempshey, all in good time-"

The sound of vomit hitting the floor interrupted their conversation as Takeo grimaced in the background, obviously ready to leave this horrible place. Richtofen sighed in irritation, glancing at the Imperial soldier momentarily, "Zhat's vhat you get for eating raw fish!" Bringing a gloved hand down on the controls, electricity flashed around them as the tell tales sounds of teleportation filled their ears before they all slipped into blackness.

* * *

**Now I get to write about Shangri-Laaaa! :D  
**


	23. Welcome to the Jungle

**Wooo back with an update finally :D Thank you to those of you who urged me to continue with this story... Once again, I know that it is not without it's faults... but I enjoy writing it and I guess a lot of people enjoy reading it so, that right there is reason enough for me to continue :)  
**

**Ta da! Chapter 23!**

* * *

_Isabella was running for her life... again. A horde of undead Nazi's trailing behind her, as she threw the empty gun she was carrying to the side furiously. "How could they leave me..." She kept repeating to herself desperately as she sprinted forward into the shadows, "How could they all just leave me like this?" Feeling hot tears slide down her face, she continued running, feeling the air in her lungs decrease as her stamina was coming to an end. The hungry moans of the zombies behind her were growing louder as she bolted forward frantically, scrambling through dark corridors that seemed to go on forever... Finally, a light at the end of the hallway flicked on, revealing an open door. Isabella rejoiced mentally as she used the last of her energy to make a mad dash for the only escape in sight. Just as she was about to jump through the opening, the door slammed shut as shocked green eyes met an all too familiar face behind the now closed escape route, grinning in satisfaction. Confusion, betrayal, anger... All those emotions rushed through Isabella momentarily as she starred through teary eyes at the face behind the glass seconds before the undead caught up and the last sounds she heard were her own desperate yells for help mixed with an insane cackling..._

Isabella awoke suddenly from her nightmare to the sound of a monkey screeching in the distance as she opened her eyes slowly, the light from the sun blinding her temporarily. Struggling with the post teleportation nausea, she pushed herself up gradually, glancing at her teammates lying on the ground next to her, still passed out. _Where the hell are we now...? _She thought curiously, wiping the sweat from her forehead as she looked around, seeing nothing but decaying walls being invaded by the surrounding foliage. _A fuckin' jungle? No way-_

Hearing a groan behind her, her heart skipped a beat as she spun around quickly, breathing out a sigh of relief when she discovered it was just a certain Marine waking up. Brianna yawned, taking her time in sitting up as she looked around as well, a confused expression gracing her features before she turned towards Isabella and Dempsey.

"What is this place...?" The blonde woman wondered out loud as she stood up shakily, seeing Takeo and Richtofen stirring on the ground in front of her. The Imperial soldier looked much better, the sickly pale color now gone from his face as he tried to stand despite the dizzying effects caused by the teleporter. Richtofen brushed the dust from his uniform casually as he stood up, surveying the area as he strode over to a nearby soda machine in the center of what looked to be part of a temple or shrine of some sort...

The small blue drink dispenser was missing it's blue glow however, indicating that once again, they needed to turn on the power. Sighing, the doctor returned to their group, eyeing Nikolai, who was still snoring happily on the ground, with an annoyed glare. Rolling his eyes, he ignored the Russian for now, turning his attention to Takeo who was inspecting an old totempole-like statue...

"Ve're in an ancient temple und ze power is off..." Richtofen said, chuckling a bit while gaining everyone's attention, "Zhat's a veird combo..."

"Wait, the _power_ is out?" Dempsey questioned, sounding slightly annoyed by that fact, "Does power even make _sense_ in an ancient temple? Seriously, Treyarch...? SERIOUSLY?"

Isabella snickered at the Marine's comment before she realized that once again, she was only armed with a simple pistol. _No fair... _She thought, crossing her arms while daydreaming about all the good times and amazing kills she had with the Zeus Cannon... Shaking her head, she sighed while glancing up at Dempsey who was grabbing a gun off the wall. Nikolai mumbled something about vodka in his sleep before he started to wake up, coughing loudly and hacking up something into the dirt. Brianna raised an eyebrow while fanning herself with one hand, wondering if this was normal behavior as the two girls watched the soldier stumble to his feet, groaning and cursing as he did so.

Exotic sounding birds squawked in the distance as the two women fanned themselves with their free hands, suddenly realizing how hot it was in the jungle while Takeo and the doctor were busy examining a strange rock near one of the back windows...

"Tch, screw this," Brianna mumbled while unzipping her hoodie and revealing the dark purple tank top underneath, "It's too hot to be wearing this..." She continued absentmindedly as she tied the cotton jacket around her waist and walked up to the shrine at the front of the room, admiring the strange ruins. The moment the sweatshirt left the blonde woman's shoulders however, Isabella frowned intensely as she noticed Nikolai and Dempsey stealing glances at her sister's chest. _Fuck my life... _Isabella thought with a frown as she looked down at her own small rack hidden under her t-shirt, before glancing back at Brianna who was still observing the scenery, obviously completely unaware as to who might be looking at her with pervy thoughts in mind... _Jeez, her boobs aren't THAT big... _Isabella thought, trying her best to make herself feel a little bit better, _But compared to me..._

Sighing dejectedly at the fact that her sister was obviously more well endowed in the chest area, Isabella's eyes narrowed at the Russian soldier who was practically drooling as she picked up a small rock before throwing it at said man's head. Nikolai was too distracted to notice the projectile heading his way before it was too late. _Great tits, _He thought briefly a second before impact, _Just like second wife- _

THUD.

Nikolai blinked a few times, slightly confused before he saw the tiny stone hit the ground near his feet, realization hitting him. Frowning, he turned around slowly to face the offender with a menacing glare. "What the _fuck_ was that for?" Nikolai slurred angrily as he rubbed the spot on the side of his head where the rock had hit him.

"You know," Isabella said in a low tone, glancing at her blonde sister momentarily who was still unaware of their conversation, "Now knock it off... BOTH of you!" Shooting one last pissed off glare towards Dempsey, she turned around and stomped away towards her sister who was admiring the dragon statues near the incomplete set of stairs leading up to the altar. Nikolai frowned, cursing and mumbling something in Russian before an awkward silence settled over the area and it's occupants.

"At least we're out of that damn closet..." Tank muttered after a few minutes, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly while smirking at the M14 he was now holding. He looked around suddenly, wondering why it had gotten so eerily quiet out of nowhere...

"Eh, but it was nice break, no?" Nikolai slurred, looking around desperately for his bottle of vodka.

"For me, that wras a horrible experience..." Takeo stated shivering slightly at the memory, obviously still a bit traumatized. Reaching for the holster on his waist he frowned, obviously just realizing that he no longer had the ray gun and was once again equipped with only an M1911 pistol. Isabella smiled briefly at the Japanese man before looking around for the most... _eccentric_ member of their team. Standing in the center of the room, he was near a wall close to the Quick Revive, smirking while starring at what looked to be some sort of stone button...

Hearing a scuffling sound behind her, Isabella turned around, watching curiously as the monkey near the statue in front of her back flipped, screeching loudly as it beat it's chest, trying to taunt the unfamiliar humans invading it's territory. The dark haired woman looked around once more, her eyes falling on the platform at the top of the stairs that was at this moment, unreachable. Hearing her comrades arguing in the background, she smirked while thinking to herself as the sounds of the jungle faded away for a short while. _Of all the places we've been... _Isabella thought, shaking her head slightly as she continued to observe the strange ruins they were now located in, _I wonder what the story behind this place is-_

A groan behind her, followed by the sounds of boards being dismantled made her heart sink as she spun around, pointing her gun at the window she was next to. Unlike the other zombies they had fought previously, these were not undead Nazi's. In fact, the zombie currently pulling the boards down while trying it's hardest to get at Isabella, was or rather, had been a female at one point in time. Narrowing her green eyes in frustration, she gripped her pistol tightly, aiming carefully for the head before pulling the trigger and making everyone in the room jump.

"What the-"

"Watch the windows!" Isabella shouted, spying a few more undead approaching from the bushes as she aimed again, firing the rest of the bullets in her clip. "These undead assholes are back!"

Boards on the other three windows could be heard falling to the ground quickly, as the groans of the undead got louder as more approached the barriers. Isabella and Brianna worked together to hold down the window to the right of the altar while Dempsey covered the front left window, scoring multiple head shots with his M14.

"Crack shot certification complete!" Dempsey shouted, grinning as he reloaded quickly, "Where's my medal?"

"Oh, everyone look," Richtofen said sarcastically while firing rounds into zombies trying to breach his window, "Dempshey got a head shot. So vhat?" The doctor cackled insanely before knifing the last zombie in his window, smirking to himself as the corpse fell to the ground. The doctor continued to defend his window, laughing insanely every time he knifed one of his creations to death. Next to him, Takeo emptied his pistol, taking out all the zombies in his window with shots to the head.

"Yeah Tak!" Dempsey cheered, spying the Japanese soldier's kills from across the room, "You outta teach Dicktofen how to shoot like that!"

Richtofen frowned. "Dempshey, someday you're luck vill run out..." The doctor drawled menacingly, giving the American an insane smile before continuing, "...und I vill be zhere."

Brianna rolled her eyes at the two men who were always at each others throats before turning her attention to her younger sister who was currently reloading her pistol while still keeping watch over their window. "Isabella," The blonde woman said softly, getting her attention while reloading her own gun and watching as Nikolai tossed a grenade into their window. "What's the plan?"

"For right now the plan is staying alive," Isabella murmured while checking the clips full of bullets attached to her waist, hearing the explosive go off behind her sending blood splattering against the nearby walls and plants. "But if we're going to do that," She continued pausing slightly while looking at the pistol she was currently holding distastefully, "We're going to need better guns."

Both women looked at each other with knowing stares for a moment before redirecting their attention to the sky at the same time, searching for the eerie blue light that would lead the way to the mystery box. Spying the column of light across the room, she made her way to the doorway in that direction, stopping when she saw the debris blocking the way. _Hmmm..._

Isabella reached forward to clear a path, placing her hand on the metal surface of one of the items blocking their way, but withdrew suddenly when lightning flashed as the debris cleared itself instantly a few seconds after she touched it. "Woah! That's awesome!" Isabella chuckled as she turned around spying Takeo and Dempsey still shooting at zombies in their windows.

"Hey guys!" She yelled, waving as everyone headed towards the doorway, "Are you ready to get rid of these shitty pistols, or what?"

"Hell yeah!" Dempsey cheered, abandoning his window after seeing everyone else do the same, "I need to get juice for this gun! I'm out!"

A few zombies were pulling boards down across the room as everyone headed towards the doorway Isabella had opened. Without thinking, Isabella began to walk forward into the small hallway, not noticing the curious holes in the ground below her... Richtofen's eyes widened as he observed the trap a moment too late, spying the blood and the tell tale holes on the floor before he could stop her...

"Vait!" He shouted a second before a loud whoosing sound could be heard and multiple bamboo spikes shot up instantly, obscuring everyone's vision of their teammate.

"Izzy!" Brianna shouted, stepping forward slightly as the spikes began to lower. Spying her sister standing on the other side, she sighed in relief as she heard her laughing nervously, holding onto a piece of her t-shirt that had been snagged by a spike that had gotten too close. _Holy crap on a cracker, _Isabella thought, still a bit shaky from her close encounter, _That could have been bad..._

Richtofen's eyes narrowed, as he watched the spikes retract again, seeing that once again this lucky woman had bested the odds set against her. _Fascinating, _He thought absentmindedly as he watched the other members of their group dash across the spike trap, waiting for his turn to do so himself,_ Izabella und the others vill be of great use until it is time for my mien plan to commence-_

"Doc!" Dempsey shouted, interrupting the Nazi's dreams about world domination, "Let's go!"

Looking up, he saw Isabella and Dempsey waiting patiently for him on the other side of the trap as he heard the growling of the zombies finally breaking in through the windows behind him. Trying his best to wipe the insane smirk off his face, he sprinted through the trap quickly as the zombies behind him tried to do the same. The spikes shot up around the undead however, impaling them in various places and dropping them in a mangled heap as more blood began to leak onto the surrounding stone floors.

A few crawlers from Nikolai's grenade could be heard hissing in the distance as the group moved forward to where Brianna and Takeo were inspecting what looked to be a sand pit in front of them...

* * *

**Sorry guys :( I know this is kind of short but I've been busy, as usual :/ lol I'm already working on Chapter 24 though and I can't believe there's already a new map pack out that's just zombie maps! :D Slaying zombies on the moon is going to be so boss! asjkdjflkdj& all the old maps are getting redone :) It's going to be so amazinggg... Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, R&R please!**_  
_


	24. Ze 31-79 JGb215! Wunderbar!

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed :) Dylan, Lady Chaos, Omega, My Best, Cheen, Airman, Whoadee, Vidoshield, Uhhno, LIAF, Gamegurl, Chase Clemons, Juice Lee and my anon reviewers! Here's Chapter 24!  
**

* * *

"Aw, I bet poor Nikolai would get lost in here…" A deep voice chuckled behind Isabella as they both trudged through the maze slowly, following the Russian soldier who had decided to go first. Stumbling forward cautiously, Nikolai stopped as the bamboo walls descended again, cutting him off and forcing him to go a different way. Tank just continued to laugh at his friend's confused face every time this happened as even Isabella and Brianna cracked a smile, despite their situation.

"I think it was left... No, no, right! Oh god, I have trouble walking in straight line!" Said Russian mumbled while scratching his head. He looked up momentarily, sighing in relief when he saw day light once again.

"Well, _that_ was slightly annoying…" Brianna muttered sarcastically as she exited the mud pit after the American soldier and her sister, Richtofen and Takeo following a few steps behind them. _Wow, this place… it's beautiful… _Isabella thought suddenly, a bit caught off guard when the path opened up to reveal a wooden bridge leading over to a large waterfall. _I never thought I'd say that about any place with zombies-_

"Check it out!" Dempsey shouted, interrupting Isabella's thoughts while jogging over to a familiar red perk machine, "Juggernog! Ooh-rah!" He yelled excitedly as he pressed the button on the front, frowning in confusion when it failed to light up or deliver his drink. Isabella sighed, smiling to herself as she watched the Juggernog obsessed Marine slam the machine with his fist once, trying to get it to turn on.

"Dempsey…?" The dark haired woman murmured, getting his attention while strolling past him towards the bridge and the blue column of light erupting from the box close by, "Remember our objective?" She continued with a devious smirk on her face, leading the way across the bridge with Brianna close behind. Tank grunted, abandoning his favorite perk machine, for now, while he stepped across the bridge, following the two ladies in front of him. "I'm so bored of this quote, unquote _objective_ that I can't even complain anymore..." He said lazily, yawning as he did so.

"What would we do if the power was already on…?" Nikolai wondered out loud as he noticed everyone looking at him with blank stares, "Yeah, I know, I know," He said after a moment, waving his hand dismissively before continuing with a sigh, "Never going to happen…"

Isabella looked down over the side of the rickety looking bridge where a blue light was emerging from beneath the falls, "There it is!" She said excitedly, spying the wooden box and walking a bit faster down the path, Tank a few steps behind her, completely ready to exchange his pistol for something better. Taking the lead, Dempsey smirked once he noticed the chalk outline of an arrow on the wall as he approached a circular stone door that was blocking their path. Walking in front of the two girls, he held his M14 at the ready before touching the door once as it rolled into the side of the now exposed mine tunnel. The lights on the ceiling barely illuminated the tight passageway ahead as some of the bulbs blinked on and off, a few of them not working at all. _Here we go..._

Tank led the way through the cave, the sound of rushing water getting louder as they went deeper towards the tunnel's exit. Finally, after everyone was finished taking an involuntary cold shower, they all emerged at the base of the waterfall. Isabella wiped the water from her eyes as she looked around, assessing the room they were currently in. One window. Another blocked doorway that looked like it could lead them deeper underground. The mystery box that was located right next to the window- _Wait- Oh yeah! Mystery box! _Isabella remembered suddenly, hearing the jingle that played whenever someone was gambling. Trudging through the knee high water, Isabella made her way to the box as she noticed everyone was crowded around it as well, looking for a better weapon.

"Winning!" Dempsey shouted, chuckling as he loaded the Galil he just pulled from the box.

"No fair!" Isabella whined, starring the Marine down with puppy dog eyes as he held one of her favorite guns.

"Take it up with Sam." Tank argued playfully, smirking one last time before walking away to check out the rest of the area, enjoying the irritated look the young girl was now sporting. Isabella huffed, splashing the water around her before ignoring a certain soldier and focusing on the box again.

The next one to gamble was Takeo. Everyone sighed, waiting impatiently for their turn as the Imperial soldier grinned ever so slightly, watching the weaponry rotating in front of him. The Japanese man's eyes narrowed upon seeing the dual pistols floating in the air as he grabbed them after holstering his other gun with a sigh. He turned around, walking past Isabella who was looking at him with an amused smile, glancing at the double CZ75's he was now carrying. Takeo picked up on this and for once, smiled slightly and attempted to make a joke.

"The quality of the gun is not as important as the bad motherfucker holding it!" He said with a laugh, watching as the young girl's eyes widened momentarily before letting what he had said soak in.

"W-wha- wait... Yeah! You get em' Tak!" Isabella cheered with a laugh, smiling back at the Imperial soldier before turning her attention back to the rest of the group. Richtofen was the lucky bastard who had gotten to gamble this time, watching with calculating eyes as the guns changed before him. The eerie box's music played quietly as the doctor giggled, reaching forward to grab his weapon. "OH IT'S SO..."

"...shitty." He said distastefully as he starred at the Ballistic knives floating mid-air. Holstering his gun, he reached forward grabbing both silver blades in his hands, as Isabella sneaked up from behind, tapping the box to gamble when no one was looking. The lid shot open again as music began to play while the doctor frowned intensely at the small girl eyeing the glowing weapons. "What?" She said sarcastically, noticing his glare as the weapons began to slow as they both looked towards the box to see what Isabella had been given...

"_VHAT?_" Richtofen hissed, almost dropping his knives as his jaw nearly hit the floor. "I knew Maxis vas vorking on such a device... but I had no idea he vas successful..."

"Um, what exactly _is_ this thing?" Isabella said, taking the strange looking weapon from the box with caution, "It's kinda big..." She continued, trying to find a way to hold the large rifle-like weapon without it feeling awkward. The German doctor starred down at the young woman with an annoyed look as Nikolai and Brianna fought over the box in the background, cursing over who would get to gamble next. The two crawlers that were still alive could be heard hissing in the cave they had all just come through as they drew closer to their location.

"Ve should keeping moving towards ze power-" Richtofen began, watching as Nikolai pulled an FN FAL out of the box, sending a smug look towards the blonde woman as he headed towards where Dempsey and Takeo were waiting. Brianna's eye's narrowed as she ignored the Russian soldier, stepping forward to gamble as a blue light shot out of the mysterious crate once again.

An evil cackling in the distance made Isabella shiver as she looked back towards her sister who was cursing at the demented teddy bear floating in the air. "Che cazzo!" Brianna shouted, stomping her foot in the water as she watched the box disappear with a flash of lightning, too caught up to notice the crawlers appear from beneath the waterfall... Isabella shook her head as she watched her sister turn around slowly to walk in their direction, unaware of what was right behind her-

"Bri!" Isabella shouted, her eyes widening in horror as she watched a crawler reach out to grab her leg...

_Son of a bitch, _Brianna thought angrily, stepping away from the place where the mystery box used to be as she turned around, walking towards where her sister and the others were standing. She had only taken a few steps when she heard her sister's worried yell over the rapids. Looking up, she saw her panicked face before a sharp pain in the back of her leg made her trip, falling face first into the cold water.

_Shit! _She thought momentarily, kicking at the crawler while underwater as the sound of bullets being fired were followed by a pair of hands a few seconds later dragging her up. "Bri, you okay?" Isabella said worriedly, shoving the strange weapon she was holding at Richtofen before rushing over to her, to make sure she was really alright.

"Yeah, yeah..." The blonde woman said, coughing a few times as she wiped the water from her eyes and looked around, spying everyone starring at her. "I'm fine..." She said while blushing, slightly embarrassed from being taken down momentarily from a few crawlers. Isabella patted her on the back a few times before walking over to where Dempsey and Richtofen stood, shaking her head slightly when the doctor tried to give her the foreign gun back.

"Trade me." Isabella stated simply, pointing at the knives in the doctors other hand. "The other gun is too heavy..."

Richtofen's eyes widened in shock as the sound of the round ending filled everyone's ears. Everyone in the room tensed slightly, preparing for what they knew would come next as the Nazi doctor looked at the girl in front of him with a confused expression for a moment, wondering why she would give up such a fantastic weapon... Then it hit him. _She does not know vhat zhis is... _He thought excitedly as he starred at the naive expression on her face, _Izabella you are fair too trusting my dear... _Richtofen grinned as he handed the small woman the Ballistic knives, watching as she skipped over to the Marine with them before he turned his attention towards the weapon in his hand. _Zhe 31-79 JGb215... _The insane doctor thought with a laugh, _Vunderbar!_

Boards hitting the floor brought Richtofen out of his thoughts as the sound of the undead groaning could be heard approaching from all angles. "Come on! We gotta move!" Dempsey shouted, shoving Isabella towards the door where Takeo and Nikolai were standing. Brianna and Richtofen followed as the Imperial soldier led the group of zombie killers through the tiny hallway after clearing the debris blocking the way, until they found themselves in one of the underground rooms. The floor was partially flooded as a set of stairs could be seen leading up to a few more paths they were able to choose from. A dimly lit area at best, the small amount of light leaking in from outside cast an eerie blue glow on the water and the surrounding walls, making it slightly difficult to see as everyone stumbled forward. Brianna looked up momentarily, noticing the chalk outline of a shotgun on the wall nearby. Hurrying, she grabbed the Stakeout off the wall as she ran to catch up to the rest of the group.

Richtofen spied the jagged chalk arrow on the wall that indicated the power switch was close as he moved towards yet another door that was filled with debris. A few zombies hissed in the windows, pulling at the barricades as everyone looked around, unsure of which route to take. "Zhis vay!" The doctor shouted after his gloved hand brushed one of the items in their way, resulting in a flash of lightning as the path opened up, "Last von zhere is zombie bait!" He shouted while laughing madly and dashing down the hallway. The rest of the team followed his lead, dashing through the corridor until it opened up to reveal a large underground room with two giant waterwheels that were, at the moment, not functioning. Isabella looked around, spying a strange perk machine in the corner as she saw the doctor heading across the bridge between the two waterwheels, towards what appeared to be a very familiar looking switch.

"Here ve go..." Richtofen said with an accomplished smirk, while gripping the handle and pulling it down as a current of water began falling on the large wooden wheel behind him, making it spring to life. Isabella walked up to the other switch that corresponded with the second wheel as she pulled the level down, making both wheels turn in unison as the ancient form of electricity began to flow through the temple. Perk machines lit up as well as a few other lights in the room as Isabella noticed a strange totem pole like statue between the power switches as it began spinning...

The sound of gun shots filled everyone's ears as Dempsey jumped in front of a window full of zombies, pulling the trigger on his Galil and firing a full clip which decemated the undead while tainting the walls and part of the surrounding floor red. "You see that? There's brains all over the place!" The American soldier said with a laugh as he spun around, hearing a hissing at the window behind him.

"My sister is more dangerous than you!" Nikolai shouted as he shoved a zombie back that had gotten too close, slashing it to death before aiming his FAL at a few more undead stumbling his way. "Is my vodka okay?" The Russian said worriedly as he patted his jacket down, searching for the small bottle he kept in the pocket, "Phew! That would have been bad..." He sighed in relief after finding it still intact where he had left it, as he turned around to cover his window again. Tank rolled his eyes as he remembered he was supposed to be holding down a window as well. Noticing that a few more zombies were pulling at the boards in front of him, he smirked before aiming and resting his finger on the trigger lightly, "I'm gonna die someday... but your day is today freakbags!"

Back on the platform by the power switches, Richtofen noticed four undead stumbling out of the open window to their right as he grinned, getting the attention of the two girls standing near him. "Vould you like to see vhat zhis veapon is cabable of?" He laughed, aiming at the approaching zombies while smiling widely, truly having a grand time at the moment, "Vatch zhis..."

The doctor pulled the trigger as a yellow blast hit the zombies, shrinking them into..._ babies?_ Isabella thought confusedly, trying hard not to snicker out loud. _Really...?_

The comically tiny zombies continued running forward as Isabella watched the doctor literally punt them, sending them flying into the wall. Isabella looked at Brianna who was starring back at her as well as they both erupted into laughter together. Takeo ran up at that moment, seeing the two strange women holding onto each other for support while cracking up and making quite a scene. Richtofen frowned. This was not the reaction he was hoping for, or expecting rather. "Vhat ze hell is so f-"

A loud explosion made the room shake as everyone stopped for a moment, watching as something emerged from the ground in front of the bridge. "What the hell..." Isabella said to herself, taking a few steps back as she observed the strange looking zombie clawing it's way out of the earth, noticing that it seemed to be on fire as the temperature around them escalated quickly. Pushing Brianna back, Isabella retreated across the bridge as well, noticing that the German doctor was starring at the new breed of zombie curiously. "Vhat mutation causes a fire zombie...?" The doctor thought aloud as said zombie continued forward.

_I wonder if he knows what's going on here or not- _Isabella thought momentarily before shaking her head as she heard something behind her-

A groan made her jump as she sidestepped a zombie, bringing her knife around quickly to stab it in the back as it fell forwards in a heap. _That was close, _Isabella thought, smiling slightly and feeling rather accomplished at being able to hold her own around here finally. "What now?" Brianna said suddenly, backing up to where Takeo and Richtofen were standing as she blasted a zombie coming towards them, making sure to keep an eye on the fiery zombie that was slowly getting closer...

Richtofen aimed the strange baby gun at the oncoming napalm zombie as well as a few others headed their way, as they were all instantly shrunk, vulnerable to pretty much any attack. Takeo aimed his pistols at the small creatures, taking them out as the napalm zombie exploded, leaving large patches of fire where it had been standing. The explosion rocked the room as everyone stumbled a bit, caught off guard by the size of the blast. "Holy shit!" Dempsey said, abandoning his window after re-boarding now that the swarms had died down as Nikolai did the same. Takeo shot the last zombie in the face as it dropped to the ground, resulting in a temporary silence before more madness would eventually ensue.

"Ve should keep moving," Richtofen said firmly, turning immediately and walking towards a door they had yet to go through, "Zhere are other things ve need to accomplish-"

"Oh yeah?" Tank argued, sick of never knowing what the hell was going on anywhere they went, "What do _we_ need to do?" The Marine said sarcastically, stressing the 'we' part of the sentence as he starred down the insane German with an agitated glare, "Sounds to me like _you're_ the one with the plan..."

Everyone watched as the German and the American starred each other down, mentally cursing the other out as Isabella sighed, bored with their fighting already. She looked around, noticing an unfamiliar machine to her right with a large glowing daiquiri, topped with a giant glowing slice of lime as she made her way down the path towards it. "Deadshot Daiquiri, huh?" Isabella drawled, slightly amused as she eyed the machine curiously, "I do love a good daiquiri..."

Nikolai turned around instantly, his ears perking up at the mention of an alcoholic beverage as he watched Isabella grab a bottle of liquid from the machine. The dark haired woman popped the cap off, downing half of the drink before witnessing the Russian do the same. After downing the mysterious perk-a-cola himself, Nikolai blinked a few times, looking around the room for a moment before speaking. "My body feels drunk... but my eyes feel sober. I do not like."

"Hurry up!" Dempsey growled impatiently as he watched Isabella and Nikolai walk back up the path, waiting for them to catch up before following the doctor and Takeo towards the door. Waiting for the right moment, Dempsey grabbed Isabella lightly on the arm, making her fall behind a bit as Nikolai and Brianna walked further ahead. Isabella looked at the Marine with a confused expression before he finally told her what was on his mind, "I don't trust that damn kraut," He said quickly while glancing down the path and making sure they were truly alone, "I just feel like he's up to somethin'..."

"I know..." Isabella sighed after a moment, looking up at him while thinking about the recent events that would merit those accusations. "He's definitely acting suspicious..." She said in a hushed tone, thinking about what she had heard him say while they were all trapped in that room... "But what can we do?"

Tank looked down in frustration when he realized they had no choice but to go along with his plans... for now. Sighing heavily, he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly before Isabella rolled her eyes, stepping forward and grabbing his free hand in her own. "Don't worry," Isabella said quietly at first before looking up at her favorite blue eyes with a genuine smile, "Whatever happens, I'll back you up. It's a promise."

* * *

**Woooooooo super long chapter for the first time in forever! Haha :D Seriously though, sorry for not updating quicker but you all know the drill. School and work dominate my life until the end of time :( lol jkjk, hopefully that won't be the case... I feel like I ended this chapter kind of randomly because I just wanted to post something for you guys :) ANYWAY, hope you guys enjoyed reading it and I'm going to do my best to have another update coming soon! R&R!  
**


	25. Eclipses and Strangers

**Thank you as always to those of you who reviewed the last chapter :) Firestar, Gamegurl, Lady Chaos, YourFan, Omega, Lauren, Vidoshield, Ariana, Flare Region, My Best, P-a-P, Dylan, Turdy, Zombieboy and Juice Lee, I'm so glad you guys have been speaking up lately about what you want to see happening in the story! Expect to see some of your ideas in this chapter as well as the next one! So without further delays... Chapter 25!  
**

* * *

The group of zombie slayers continued down the underground path, finally reaching a more well lit area containing a mine cart and some tracks that were at the moment, unusable. A few windows stood out, as well as the perk-a-cola Stamin-Up which filled the room with a golden light, but mostly the walls were lined with broken machinery.

"Yes!" Isabella shouted excitedly, giggling as she ran over to the familiar chalk outline on the wall, "M16 baby! Woohoo!"

Brianna rolled her eyes, loading her shotgun as the rest of the team moved towards yet another blocked hallway, hearing the groans of the undead that were beginning to swarm the area behind them. "Ve must hurry," Richtofen said quickly, realizing the danger of staying in such an enclosed area as he moved to open the path ahead. He looked back momentarily to make sure the rest of his teammates were behind him as he accidentally glared at them, disturbed by the fact that he actually required their help. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't do this alone. He would need their... assistance._ For ze time being anyvay... _He remembered, turning around and smirking to himself as lightening cleared the debris in front of them.

With the pathway now open, everyone made their way into the next room, noticing the small waterfall on the wall to the right. _Looks like some sort of drainage system, _Isabella guessed while examining the metal grate the water was flowing into, _I wonder where it's coming from though...?_

A loud yell to her left made the dark haired woman jump as a zombie hissed, shoving it's rotting arms through the cracks in the barricades closest to her before beginning to tear them down. Isabella ran forward with her ballistics, stopping to press the button on the handle and watching as a blade shot forward, striking the zombie directly in the forehead. Smirking nervously while trying to calm her racing heart, she reloaded before reaching forward to grab the knife from the corpse.

"Ack! Bad demon! Bad!" Richtofen shouted, struggling as a zombie that had dropped through the dirt ceiling grabbed his arm unexpectedly, forcing him to fumble his weapon. Struggling with the unusually strong creature, he reached for his knife as the undead corpse hissed incredibly close to his face before a stream of bullets whizzed through the air, shattering the zombie's skull and splattering the doctor's face and uniform with blood. The zombie dropped to the ground as everyone turned to see Takeo aiming an AK74u before he lowered his new weapon with a rare grin on his face.

"I am not one to brag, but damn!" The Japanese warrior said confidently, reloading before turning and firing at more undead coming through the doorway.

"Oh, I'll have to remember your birthday zhis year..." Richtofen said sarcastically, wiping the crimson liquid from his face and brushing himself off where the zombie had touched him. Bending down to pick up the alien gun, he stumbled a bit as an explosion shook the room, making dust fall from the ceiling as Nikolai's laughter could be heard over the echo of the blast.

"Ba-boom!" He shouted, pulling the pin off another one of his grenades before tossing it into a window filled with the undead. The explosion covered the walls with blood as bits of zombies flew in every direction, causing the Russian soldier to crack up, coughing a bit from laughing so much. "Ugh, I think just inhaled some zombie." He choked, ripping another grenade from his belt as he tossed it into the hallway the Imperial solder was covering, a mischevious grin on his face. "It is like fireworks show!" Nikolai laughed, thoroughly amused by the mess of carnage and gore, "Only with blood and zombies…" He continued chuckling as he watched a legless zombie hiss as it crawled forward, missing the irritated glare the Japanese man was sending him.

"Kill them Nikki!" Takeo reprimanded loud enough for the Russian to hear as said man spun around, not sure if he was hallucinating or not when he heard someone referring to him as _Nikki_. "Do not play with them," The Imperial continued, speaking to the drunk soldier as though he were a child while gesturing to the line of crawlers hissing on the ground near the doorway. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Hey, Takeo, FUCK YOU." Nikolai grunted, too tired and sober to come up with a good comeback as he flipped him the bird before following Richtofen up the pathway towards daylight.

"Efficiency is good business Nikolai," Takeo advised, sighing before taking out the majority of the crawlers while leaving a few alive on purpose, "And you have none of it."

The undead were still pouring in the windows as a group of three zombies dropped through the hole in the ceiling, over what appeared to be some kind of geyser, as they sprinted towards the two women. Isabella aimed her M16 at one of them, squeezing the trigger while watching as the bullets effectively decapitated the unlucky zombie foolish enough to attack them. Looking for a way out, the younger Valentine sister backed up, seeing daylight through the hole in the underground room's roof. Brianna used her remaining shells wisely as she blasted away two zombies before both girls stood back to back while reloading, waiting for more undead to come charging their way.

Isabella took out another zombie with her M16, causing it to drop a floating container of ammunition as it fell to the ground. Cheering to herself as everyone heard the eerie ringing caused by the hovering icon before she touched it, resulting in a demonic voice they hadn't heard in a while...

"MAX AMMO!"

Angry screeching could be heard in the distance as Isabella looked around, seeing the water gushing out of the ground in the corner. Getting an idea, she moved to stand under the hole the zombies had dropped through earlier as she motioned for her sister to join her. In the caverns ahead, both women could hear the Russian celebrating now that the max ammo they had just acquired apparently refilled his vodka, as Brianna observed the strange device her sister was standing on.

"What are you doing?" Bri questioned, spying a small group headed their way now that the others had moved on ahead.

"Come on!" Isabella shouted, the water pressure quickly building up beneath her feet, erupting fully a few seconds after the blonde woman jumped next to her.

"Woooooooooooo! This is awesome!" Isabella cheered as the stream of water shot them up through the cavern's ceiling and onto a wooden platform above. "That was so wicked!" Isabella continued excitedly, as Brianna stood there wide eyed, slightly annoyed that she had followed her sister's advice instead of taking the dry way up here.

The girls walked down the dirt path, hearing nothing but the jungle creatures squaking ominously as Isabella noticed Speed Cola to their left as they continued towards another circular stone door like the one they had encountered on the other side of the temple. A small monkey came racing towards them both, barring it's teeth while charging for Isabella as she remembered her distaste for the creatures ever since the cosmodrome. Pulling out her knives, she braced herself, striking when the animal was a few steps away, killing it instantly.

_Where are all the zombies?_ She wondered as she looked around, hearing a lot of groaning and yelling in the distance as the stone door behind them opened suddenly.

Nikolai and Takeo sprinted towards Isabella and Brianna, a huge group of zombies behind them as they turned around, firing into crowd wildly while trying to escape._ Oh, there they are... _The dark haired woman thought, looking at the giant crowd and panicking a bit._  
_

"Evacuate!" Nikolai shouted, waving his gun in the air whilst sprinting past his comrades as the more honorable Japanese soldier skidded to a stop where the two sisters were standing, emptying his clips and taking out a few zombies as the others in the crowd stumbled over the fallen bodies, still advancing towards them at a frighteningly quick pace.

Richtofen grinned, bringing up the rear while bracing himself for the carnage that would ensue as the swarm coming from the doorway drew nearer. His laughter could be heard throughout the temple as he aimed carefully before firing the JGb215 at the approaching horde, "I make you small! Like Dempshey's brain!" He shouted, cackling hysterically while watching his minions shrinking before his eyes.

"Fuck you Doc!" Dempsey shouted from across the room while blasting away at the undead still chasing him. _Does he think I'm fuckin' deaf? _The Marine thought angrily, spying his teammates coming up the hill towards him, relived that both girls were still intact. Firing the last bullets in his clip at a zombie trying to break in through the window, Dempsey stopped to reload as the sound of the doc's insane laughter was slowly becoming louder. Which quite frankly, was giving the Marine a bit of a headache.

Isabella spotted Dempsey at the top of the hill, a few zombies headed towards him as he disappeared behind some rubble. The sound of bullets from his Galil filled the air as a muffled 'ooh-rah' could be heard over the gunfire. Isabella smiled, knowing he would be fine as she focused on the window in front of her, pulling out her dual knives and slicing clean through a zombies neck as it reached towards the barricades. Watching as it hissed once before falling over dead, she grinned before turning around and seeing Brianna covering the window next to her, smiling as they gave each other a thumbs up. Richtofen pulled the trigger once more, sending a blast of yellow towards the undead as everyone watched the miniture zombies run towards him as he kicked them out of the way.

"Ze doctor kicks you in ze nuts!" He shouted, cackling madly after another round of punting his creations.

"He's really having a good time with that thing…" Brianna said hesitantly, staring at the German before looking back at her sister questioningly. Isabella shrugged, watching as the swarms began to die down and the group reformed near entrance to the spike trap. "Let's keep moving." Isabella sighed, glancing at Richtofen breifly before they all made their way across the dangerous hallway and into the room with the altar.

"Over here," Richtofen directed, standing in the middle near the Quick Revive machine and waiting for everyone to gather round, "Ve need an eclipse for zhe next schtep-"

Dempsey snorted, not believing what he was hearing, "What! How long is that gonna take-"

"Zhat is vhat zhe buttons are for _Dempshey_." The doctor growled, quite irritated after being interrupted as he directed everyone's attention to the circular stone buttons located on each wall. "Zhere are four und ve need to press zhem all at vonce."

Richtofen stood next to the button near Quick Revive as Dempsey reluctantly moved to stand near the button located on the opposite wall. Nikolai and Takeo stood next to the other two stone devices as Isabella and Brianna watched curiously as all four soldiers pressed them into the wall at the same time.

What happened next was truly amazing as the sky turned dark, blurring momentarily as everyone's vision adjusted to the instant change. "Woah…" Isabella said, starring at the sun that was now blocked out, casting an eerie blue glow over the jungle and surround ruins, "That was pretty trippy…"

"Why does everything look blue?" Nikolai wondered out loud as the Imperial raised an eyebrow at the drunk before explaining.

"It is an ecripse." Takeo said tiredly as Richtofen stepped past the two, eyes wide with excitement at his achievement.

"Fascinating!" The doctor cheered gleefully before turning his attention to the front of the room, "Und look! Zhere's a giant meteor on top of zhe temple! I must have it in my pockets-"

"This makes no fucking sense… at all." Dempsey said flatly, starring at Isabella for some support. The dark haired woman smiled, amused with the Marine's confused face as she snickered lightly to herself before turning to observe the scenery around her now that the eclipse was in effect.

"Um… Holy shit?" Brianna said suddenly, as if voicing a question while pointing to the top of the altar, "Was that meteor there before?"

"Hmm... I think I would have noticed that..." Isabella laughed, tapping her bottom lip with her finger while thinking about whether or not it was possible to not notice a giant glowing meteor in the middle of the jungle...

"Zhe meteor vas not zhere vhen ve first arrived," Richtofen explained as everyone looked his way, waiting for him to continue, "It is here now because ve have gone back in time to vhen ze meteor crash landed here a number of years ago..." The group continued to stare at the German doctor with confused/wtf expressions before Isabella finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

"So we've gone back in time… again?" She said, wondering what the point of all this was as she waited for Richtofen to elaborate. Even though she knew he wasn't going to tell them anything of real importance. Dempsey facepalmed as Nikolai grumbled about not having vodka while Takeo just stood there, silent as usual. Brianna tapped her foot impatiently, brushing a few strands of blonde hair behind her ear as she wondered how they were going to get out of this mess. The crawlers they left behind hissed in the distance, slowly getting closer as the doctor sighed heavily while rubbing his temples, "I vill explain along zhe vay," Richtofen assured them all briefly before walking towards the Punji stakes they had entered the room through, "For now vhat is important is finding a button like zhat near vhere ve exited ze mine."

The two girls followed the Imperial soldier and Dempsey who took the lead in following after the doctor, Nikolai bringing up the rear as they all navigated the trap and began walking down the path ahead. _The jungle definitely looks creepier at night... _Isabella thought suddenly, walking a bit closer to the members of their group, _Not that I'm afraid of the dark or anything... _She reassured herself, gripping the handles of her knives lightly.

The green glow of Speed Cola could be seen around the corner as another totem pole like statue caught Isabella's eye. Looking slightly below the idol, the young girl noticed a stone button with a skull carved into it, similar to the ones in the other room.

"Is this it?" She asked, stepping towards it and pulling some vines out of the way so it could be seen better in the twilight. Richtofen strode over, inspecting the ancient device as he grinned, pushing it into the wall as it clicked, resulting in a strange sound almost like a door opening. _Hmm, _Richtofen thought curiously, expecting something more to happen, _Zhat vas too easy-_

"Hello out there! Hello...?"

Everyone jumped slightly, including the doctor who apparently wasn't planning on meeting anyone else out here either. "Ze voices!" Richtofen shouted, pausing for a moment when he noticed that everybody else was looking at the wall, "Vait, zhat's not in my head..."

"Hey guys, there's some British guy in this wall..." Nikolai speculated, taking a generous swig from his bottle and moving closer to hear what this newcomer was saying as the rest of the group gathered around, trying to listen in.

"We are stuck behind some kind of mechanism," The man with the British accent continued, "Whatever you did moved it slightly. We really could use some help here..."

"Who are you und how did you get-"

A loud screech behind them cut the doctor off as everyone spun around quickly, seeing something from the caves racing towards them incredibly fast. _Anozher new breed of zombie? _Richtofen wondered, struggling to see in the dark as he reached for his gun, watching curiously as the creature stopped a few feet away, drawing in a quick breath before letting loose another explosive yell. What happened next was literally mostly a blur, as the intense sound waves from the undead creatures shouts caused everyone to become disoriented momentarily.

"Mutti? Is zhat you?" Edward mumbled to himself, gripping the side of his head in pain, "I didn't do it!" He shouted, sounding slightly panicked as everyone else was clutching their heads desperately as they struggled to see. Dempsey swore under his breath, trying to cover his ears to avoid the horrible sound.

"Nikolai! Is that screaming one of your wives?" The American soldier complained loudly, glancing at the Soviet who looked as though he was suffering from an extreme headache as well.

"Eh, lucky for you guys I am used to such loud, angry noises..." Nikolai rambled, leaving the group to wonder about what exactly he meant by that as he aimed his FN FAL at the zombies head, "Do svidaniya!" He chuckled, watching in satisfaction as the bullets from his gun peppered the zombie's face, causing it to explode in a burst of air.

"Ouch," Isabella whined, irritated that her hearing might have been permanently affected by the annoying zombie since her ears were still ringing. "Now we have to deal with those things too?" She asked, glancing at the doctor who seemed to be lost in his thoughts at the moment. "Um, hello...?" Isabella said, waving a hand in front of the German's face, "Anybody in there-"

"Don't touch me you filzhy child!" Richtofen hissed instantly, slapping her hand out of his way as he stomped past her and the rest of the group, leaving Isabella to wonder what she had done wrong. "Zhis vay!" Richtofen ordered as he took off marching, already halfway down the tunnel when the sounds of multiple people yelling could be heard over the rushing water.

"Sounds like they're drowning, like fifth wife." Nikolai stated, approaching the metal grate on the floor where the sounds were coming from as he leaned down, observing that the water level was going up steadily. Brianna paled slightly as she continued to listen to the people struggling for survival in the lower rooms before someone spoke up, shouting above the sounds of the water.

"We are trapped down here between two gates and the water is rising!" The man with the English accent yelled, "Can you see any way to open these gates?"

"Yeah, I needed break anyway..." Nikolai slurred, sitting down on the floor as he heard something click. Takeo stepped forward, standing on the grate where the Russian was located as more clicking was heard.

"Something's happening..." Tank said curiously, walking over and adding his weight to the mechanism, "I think we need more weight."

"Quickly!" Richtofen shouted, walking over as Brianna and Isabella jumped on the platform as well, "Stay vhere you are!"

The gears corresponding with the gates continued clicking due to the additional pressure until they stopped and... nothing happened. The doors hadn't opened and the water level was still going up.

"Hurry!" The trapped people yelled desperately below the gate, "Please help us!"

Everyone looked at each other dramatically, not knowing what else to do while they listened to the people below struggle to stay alive in the rising currents. _There has to be something else... _Isabella thought, panicking slightly as she scanned the area for anything that could help them... _That's it! _She realized suddenly, looking towards the small metal chute that was the source of the water flowing into the room.

"I've got it!" She yelled, taking everyone by surprise as she ran off in the direction they had come from, "Just stay here!"

"Vait! Verdammt!" Richtofen cursed, hearing the gears moving the other way as he watched Isabella dashing away. Jumping off the metal grate himself, he ran after her, not trusting her to handle this herself without screwing it up.

"Hold on a second!" Dempsey shouted, watching them disappear through the dark tunnel as he noticed Brianna looking down in horror, seeing that the water was close to reaching the top of the underground cavern. "Hang on!" She shouted, trying to reassure them, "We're trying to get the gates open!" _Hurry Izzy... _Brianna thought desperately, hoping they would be able to save these strangers in time...

"Come on Eddy!" Isabella teased between breaths, looking back momentarily at the pissed off doctor while sprinting across the bridge, grimacing while thinking about having to make her way through the mud pit ahead. The German caught up a few seconds later as the two followed the path through the maze, coming out near a small waterfall falling over a shallow pond.

"I hope this works!" Isabella shouted, smiling at Richtofen before he could say anything as she dove head first into the waterfall, sliding down the metal chute behind it. The German soldier could hear her childlike laughter echoing down the tunnel as he rolled his eyes, looking at the water slide with a distasteful expression before jumping in after her and cursing whoever had built this strange temple...

"Wooooooooooooooooooooo!" Isabella shouted, unable to contain her excitement while sliding down the dark cavern rapidly. _Hmmm, _She thought as she saw the end of the slide approaching, _I didn't really think about the landing..._

"Shit!" She yelled, making Dempsey turn around a split second before she tackled him to the ground, making the gears click again as more weight was added. "Scheisse!" Richtofen screeched a few seconds behind her, as he too crash landed onto the pressure plate as a strange sound was heard before the doors finally opened.

"That did it!" The man below yelled happily, relief evident in his voice, "The way is clear!"

"We did it!" Brianna shouted, high fiving her sister after helping her up and heading outside. The rest of the group followed them out, all of them stopping momentarily as they exited the cave, seeing that the eclipse was no longer in effect. "What happened to the eclipse?"

"Ve must have completed zhat part of ze puzzle..." Richtofen explained, emptying water out of his hat while sending Isabella an unamused glare. He trudged towards the main room, the rest of the team following a few steps behind, "It vould seem zhat in order to complete zhis process, ve must activate ze eclipse before each schtep..."

Everyone continued following along while listening, slowly making their way back to the room with the altar when the doctor stopped dead in his tracks, forcing the others to do the same. Richtofen pulled the JGb215 from his back while everyone stared at him curiously until realizing the same thing he had just seconds ago... It was dead silent in the jungle. Something that never happened. No birds, no bugs, no annoying monkies screeching in the distance... It was as if someone had pressed the mute button on the jungle itself. _This is not a good omen... _Isabella thought as she noticed dark clouds beginning to form in the distance. A few seconds later a loud rumbling in the distance could be heard as the first few raindrops began to fall...

* * *

**What's a little rain, right...? :o  
R&R please! :)  
**


	26. LEEEROOOYYY JENKINSSS!

**Wow! I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter as much as you all said you did :) I've been putting a lot of work into this story lately so it's good to know it's being appreciated by you readers :) Thank you again to Lady Chaos, Tyler, Skittles, Jrizzo, Zombieboy, Either TDoH, Gamegurl, Omega, Silverwinds, My Best, Ariana, Vidoshield, Dylan, Flare Region, Juice Lee, White Wolf, Shooter, Fofo, Chase, Sacred and Anything170 for taking the time to review :) Here's chapter 26!  
**

* * *

"Zhis vay!" Richtofen shouted as the sky continued to darken, the thunder in the distance growing louder as everyone made their way across the bridge, continuing towards the center room. "Ve must hurry..." The doctor urged while sprinting towards one of the stone buttons, watching as Tank, Isabella, and Takeo stood near the other three. Richtofen sighed as he noticed he was now completely drenched from the unexpected downpour, glancing around at the others who seemed to have similar looks of annoyance on their faces.

"Come on! Let's do this already!" Tank shouted, snapping the doctor out of his thoughts as he tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for his cue to participate in this madness.

"Ein... zvei... drei!" Richtofen counted down as everyone pressed their buttons at the same time resulting in another eclipse as the rain disappeared suddenly, making Isabella sigh in relief. "Finally, I can start to let this dry out..." She mumbled to herself as she began to squeeze the water out of her dark locks. Brianna giggled a bit, hearing her sister's remark as she shook out her short blonde tresses, knowing that her hair would be completely dry in maybe... 20 minutes? _Ah, the advantages of short hair... _Brianna thought, grinning victoriously as she watched her younger sister struggling with the wet mess on top of her head. _Not that we should really be worrying about how we look right now anyway... _She remembered suddenly, watching as the others sprinted off towards the mud pit after the German.

"Come on Izzy!" She shouted, snapping her sister out of her beauty routine as she watched the younger girl grab her ballistic knives, holding them at the ready before running forward to join her. Brianna loaded the rest of her shells into her Stakeout as both women dodged the spike trap, dashing through the shadowy maze to join their comrades on the other side.

Isabella jogged ahead towards the exit, stopping to watch as something small flew through the air, making a rather... interesting noise as it crashed into the side of the cliff just above the water slide. She had to cover her mouth with one hand as she cracked up inwardly. _Really Treyarch? _Isabella thought, still stifling a few chuckles as Brianna caught up noticing the large crystal sticking out of the side of the rock ahead, illuminated slightly from the eerie blue light of the eclipse. "I wonder what that thing is..." She said, glancing at Isabella and watching as she shrugged, not quite sure herself.

"How curious..." Takeo commented, watching the doctor action's suspiciously as he observed him drawing the alien weapon from his back and aiming at the crystal before firing. The rest of the group watched curiously as the strange meteorite shrunk to about a third of it's original size as Richtofen wasted no time in kicking it towards the water slide where it disappeared down the chute. Turning around the face his... unconventional allies, he cleared his throat before preparing to explain what need to be done next.

"Now zhen, ve just need to-"

"LEEEROOOYYY JENKINSSS!" Isabella shouted suddenly while diving in head first after the crystal as everyone stood there, somewhat shocked by the randomness of what just happened as they listened to the young woman's laughter echoing from the room below.

Tank and Brianna facepalmed at the exact same time while the doctor and Takeo exchanged looks of 'wtf-is-wrong-with-that-girl' as Nikolai belched loudly, too drunk at the moment to care. Sighing in irritation, Dempsey tried his best to keep the look of badassness on his face while jumping onto the slide as he reluctantly found that he was enjoying this small reminder of his childhood...

"Shit! I would have paid for _this_!" He chuckled while soaring through the dark cavern quickly, noticing the end of the ride approaching as he spotted Isabella standing near the geyser in the corner of the underground room. Landing on the metal grate at the bottom, he shook his clothes out momentarily before walking up to the dark haired woman who was staring at the crystal curiously as the water beneath the geyser began to bubble up underneath it.

"Who's Leroy Jenkins?" Tank questioned in a deep voice, genuinely curious as Isabella jumped, not noticing the Marine standing behind her.

"Holy Zombie Jesus Tank!" Isabella gasped quickly, making the blonde man behind her chuckle as a stream of water shot up from the ground, sending the miniature crystal flying upwards. "Don't sneak up on me like that..." She hissed, fighting the blush on her face while she crossed her arms playfully, turning once again to stare at the water bursting through the ceiling.

"I hope that was supposed to happen..." Isabella muttered, sighing as she began to play with her hair nervously, glancing up at the Marine as she remembered he had asked her a question. "Oh, and it's just a figure of speech, you know? Like when someone runs into battle guns blazing..." She tried to explain, watching tiredly as Dempsey just smirked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Just never mind..." Isabella sighed, turning to exit the caves when a gentle hand on her arm was all she felt before she suddenly found herself pressed against a firm chest as she looked up into icy blue eyes, finding a slightly seductive smirk on the face she was now inches away from. Her heart began to beat faster as she felt the warmth on her cheeks return quickly, wondering why she was so nervous around him still._ I mean, I know why... It's just... _She thought as she subconsciously began to gravitate closer to the blonde man who was slowly leaning closer as well...

Dempsey stared down at the woman in his arms momentarily, watching her through half lidded eyes as he pulled her closer, wondering if she felt the same things towards him that he felt about her. _This girl... _Tank thought a split second before their lips met, grinning mischievously as he moved a hand to her lower back, pressing them both together as he fully embraced the amazing sensations she always managed to stir within him. Isabella reached up, using her delicate fingers to gently massage the Marine's shoulders as she smirked, working her way up to the back of his neck and hearing him groan in approval before deepening the kiss as they both fought for dominance over the other. _Ugh, why the fuck can't we call a fuckin' time out or somethin'..._ Dempsey thought angrily, feeling himself getting rather... excited, ending the kiss as both of them struggled to catch their breath.

"Mmmm," Isabella sighed, moving to kiss the Marine's neck, slowly moving up his jawline in a teasing manner towards his ear, "Too bad we're stuck in this fucking jungle, right?"

"Tell me about it..." He growled, finding it more and more difficult to control himself around her. He shivered involuntarily as she moved over a sensitive spot on his collarbone, running a hand through her hair as he pulled her back a bit to look into her eyes, "Now stop it before you make me regret it even more..." He teased, running his hands down her sides once more as he gave her hips a quick squeeze. Giggling slightly, Isabella leaned her head against his chest as she gave him a quick hug, continuing to enjoy their brief moment together. No zombies, no evil demon girl hissing in their ears, no crazy German doctor threatening to preform an early autopsy on them-

"Vhat are you two doing down zhere?" Richtofen shouted, sounded rather irritated as Dempsey smirked before glancing upwards towards the hole above the geyser. "Zhere is no time to vaste vith zhis-"

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming!" Tank barked towards the ceiling, rolling his eyes before muttering to himself, "Fuckin' kraut bastard..."

"I heard zhat Dempshey!" Richtofen screeched from above, sounding rather pissed off, making both Isabella and Tank cover their mouths while they laughed to avoid further trouble as a familiar, yet strange sound could be heard in the distance.

"What was th-"

The blue light that was present during the eclipse disappeared as the storm returned in full force now that they had come back to the present. Dempsey pulled his Galil from his back as he held it close, feeling the uneasiness in the air around him as he heard the thunder crashing outside.

"Bri!" Isabella shouted towards the ceiling, seeing nothing but dark skies in the small hole above her as the sound of boards being ripped down made her heart sink.

"Shit..." She said out loud as Tank aimed his Galil at a window across the room, firing and shattering the heads of three zombies that were approaching. Drawing her knives, Isabella jogged across the room, rebuilding the fallen boards as she noticed another zombie in the window near the cave's entrance. Dashing towards the barricades, she slashed the undead attacker in the throat twice before it gurgled, spitting out blood before dropping to the floor. Two more zombies began clawing at the boards in front of her as she knifed them both to death, not noticing the zombie that had dropped down from the ceiling to her right...

A sharp pain in her shoulder made her cry out as she felt herself being knocked to the ground, looking up to see a pair of hungry yellow eyes getting closer to her face before-

Isabella closed her eyes, expecting the worst as the sound of bullets whizzing past her made her open them in shock. The zombie was on the floor next to her, it's head blown to pieces as she slowly struggled to get up and away from the bloody mess. Tank was at her side a few seconds later, pulling her to her feet as he dragged her towards the door to the power.

"Come on, we can't stay here..." He said in a serious tone, urging her forward as the sounds of multiple zombies screeching behind them could be heard. Isabella began to panic, using the adrenaline her body was fueling her with to get a hold of herself and run on her own, looking up at Dempsey with a smile while sprinting beside him. "Thanks," She huffed, running through the underground corridors as they both headed to the power room, "I owe you one..." She smirked, winking at the blonde soldier before pulling her M16 out and aiming it towards the crowd that was about to rush through the doorway.

Dempsey smirked, raising his Galil as well while simultaneously watching the girl at his side. _I've got to hand it to her, _He thought proudly, noticing the improvements in her aim and combat skills recently, _She's gotten a lot tougher..._

The moans of the undead echoed through the hallways as the first few in the horde stumbled through the doorway, spying the fresh meat in front of them.

"Sam!" One of the zombies hissed before charging forward, making Isabella's eyes widen a bit as she wondered if she was hallucinating or not. _Either way_, Isabella thought, a deadly expression on her face as she aimed carefully at the monsters sprinting their way, her finger sliding over the trigger, _You're all going to to die today!_

Dempsey and Isabella unloaded on the horde at the same time, decimating the large crowd quickly and efficiently. As the last zombie in the group fell to the ground, they both glanced at each other as Tank raised an eyebrow at the silence. The only thing that could be heard were the muted sounds of the storm outside. Surely, it couldn't be that easy...

"The rest of the zombies..." Isabella said, getting Tank's attention as she slowly realized what was going on, "They're going after the others!"

* * *

**Once again, I'm sorry about how long it takes me to update :( Originally this chapter was over 4,000 words long so I decided to break it up into two shorter chapters so I could update quicker :X I will most likely post Chapter 27 tomorrow since it's almost finished :) Also, 1. Leroy Jenkins reference FTW :D and 2. I laugh every time I do that part of the easter egg and that crystal or whatever crashes into the cliff xD The sound it makes while flying through the air is hilarious and I wish they had put in some quotes of the characters commenting on it or something... Oh well, next time, right Treyarch? Anyway, a million thank yous to everyone who takes the time to read and review... As long as you guys keep giving me feedback and support, I'll keep writing stories for you :) ********R&R please!**  


**Oh! And one more thing... Tank is smexy ;p  
**


	27. Rainstorms and Revelations

**Cookies to Flare Region, Omega, Blameless, My Best, Chase, 555, ODST Recruit, Juice Lee, Gamegurl, BA Sports, Zombieboy, Koishi, Dylan, Anything, Airman, Firestar, Silverwinds, TDoH and Gamer GirlX for reviewing! :D One thing I want to address however, since some people don't seem to get it... Isabella and Brianna are of age so why are people saying that this story has pedophillia in it? Izz is 23 and Bri is 25 :/ So wtf is the problem with a little making out? Jeez... Dempsey is supposedly 28 so that's only a five year difference... So really, it's not anything out of the ordinary? **

**Also, YourFan- Thank you again for the lovely review you left on Chapter 24... Sorry it took me so long to get back to you but I really wanted to say that it's reviewers like you who inspire me to keep writing for you guys :) Anyway, I wish you had an account so I could message you in private about your question but I guess this will have to do. This might sound weird but... I get inspiration for my stories by listening to my favorite songs and thinking about possible scenarios that could play out. Music is something that inspires me on a daily basis no matter what I'm doing... *cough Elena Siegman cough* Oh, and one more thing... wish granted ;D Some of my reviewers will probably want to kick me in the face for what's at the end of this chapter... buuut oh wellz :p I wanted to write it *_* Hope you guys enjoy it ;) Chapter 27! :D  
**

* * *

"Verdammt!" Richtofen cursed to himself as he ran towards the entrance to the cave past Speed Cola, hearing Nikolai and Takeo firing their guns behind him as they tried to navigate their way through the torrential downpour. _Zhis... unusual veather is going to slow us down! Not to mention ze antics of Izabella und ze American... _he thought distastefully, his top lip curling into a sneer as he ran under the cover of the underground tunnel, blasting a few zombies that were running towards him with the JGb215 now that he could actually see without rain pelting him in the face. Kicking his miniature minions out of his path angrily, he turned to see Takeo firing his AK at a small group, silencing them all before sprinting over to where he was standing.

"This storm seems quite strange..." Takeo commented, using the end of his gun to smash a zombie in the face that had tried to claw through the dirt ceiling. He fired a few bullets into it's skull after it had dropped to the ground, just to be sure.

Richtofen thought about it for a moment while watching Brianna round up the zombies, dashing around quickly and avoiding them while simultaneously drawing them into a large group as Nikolai stood to the side, blowing their heads off every time she would run past him. The doctor smirked, watching as their strange method of zombie killing worked somehow as the large group that was following them soon become a few mangled crawlers.

"You missed a little bit!" Richtofen shouted gleefully, pointing to one of the crawlers and giggling as he watched the legless creature claw it's way across the muddy ground, "It's schtill alive!"

Nikolai frowned, turning back to the crawler for a moment before bringing his boot up to meet the zombie's face, sending it flying across the room as he heard the doctor laugh joyfully behind him.

Brianna trotted towards the caves, not really caring about the rain now seeing as she was already soaking wet. Stepping into the cave, she pushed her blonde bangs out of her face, leaning against the wall slightly as she caught her breath. Nikolai walked up a few seconds later, reloading his gun while grinning, "I just killed a billion zombies, why is no one helping?"

"I helped!" Brianna piped up, crossing her arm defensively as she glared up at the Soviet.

"You ran around in circles." Nikolai commented dryly, glancing at Richtofen and Takeo for backup as they both turned to walk away, not willing to subject themselves to their petty arguments...

"Um, yeah! I ran around in circles to gather them up so you could shoot them! Duh...?" Brianna explained sarcastically, staring down the Russian as they both had murderous looks on their faces. Nikolai muttered something in Russian to himself after a few moments as he pulled his bottle from his jacket, taking a large swig before reloading his HK, ignoring the blonde woman still giving him a death glare.

"Vill you two hurry up!" Richtofen shouted, growing rather impatient with the amount of delays lately, his mind only focused on completing one goal. His most important mission. _So close, _He thought to himself, becoming excited just thinking about the mayhem that was about to ensue, _Soon it vill all be mine! Zhe power vill be all mine! Und none for you Samantha!_

Takeo, Richtofen, Nikolai and Brianna made their way down the dark corridors leading to the power room, firing at zombies along the way. Brianna blasted two zombies in the chest with her shotgun as they sprinted towards her, reloading for a moment as she heard muted gunfire echoing in the distance. The other men seemed to hear it as well as they all picked up the pace, heading to reunite with their teammates.

Richtofen pulled the sniper rifle from his back, turning around to fire at the small horde chasing them, grinning as he blew apart two of their heads with a single bullet. Takeo gunned down several zombies trying to jump through a window with his AK while Nikolai spun around, unloading on the group behind them drunkenly. Though he wasn't scoring many head shots, he did manage to cut the group down with the ridiculous amount of bullets he was firing into them, blowing off just about every limb but their heads.

"Take that arm! I'll get the rest of you later!" The Russian chuckled, reloading as he jogged to catch up with the others.

Brianna sprinted into the power room, noticing the surrounding zombies heading towards something in the corner...

"Shit!" Isabella yelled, tossing her M16 to the side as she pulled out her knives, "I'm out of ammo!"

Dempsey frowned, hearing the click from his weapon that meant he too was out of bullets as he backed up against the wall while pulling out his knife, "Well this freakin' sucks..." He grumbled, watching as the small horde closed in on them...

"Stay close!" He shouted, tugging Isabella back by her sleeve as she slashed a zombie that reached out to grab her arm. Tank kicked an undead woman in the chest, sending her stumbling backwards before he plunged his knife into her skull, looking up for a moment and noticing a certain Nazi in the distance-

A couple blasts of yellow blinded them both as the zombies around them shrunk to baby size, both of them seizing the opportunity and kicking them out of their sight. Isabella sighed in relief as she saw their comrades running towards them, Brianna was giving her an unusually joyful smile that only fat kids give to cake, Takeo was looking honorable, Nikolai was looking well, drunk... _and Richtofen,_ Isabella thought, glancing at the German who was busy reloading his alien weapon, _Always looking suspicious-_

Isabella's thoughts were interrupted as Brianna crashed into her, wrapping her arms around her small frame in a bear hug.

"Don't just go diving into water falls you fool!" The blonde woman scolded, a relieved smile on her face as she nearly squeezed the life out of her younger sibling.

"Ack, okay Bri- ehIcan't- geh, can't brea-the-"

Dempsey chuckled as he watched the two girls momentarily, picking up his Galil as he scanned the area for any undead they might have missed. For now it seemed like the coast was clear however, as he noticed how quiet it had gotten all of a sudden along with the rest of his teammates.

"Ah, it seems zhat ze veather has finally cleared up!" Richtofen said cheerfully, straightening his hat as he lead the group outside, knowing there must be a crawler around somewhere...

Sure enough, the thunder and lightening had ceased as the clouds receded, letting a dark sky shine through as the real light from the moon illuminated the surrounding jungle. The stars in the night sky glowed brightly against the velvety black curtain of dusk slowly falling upon the ancient ruins, making for a very beautiful nighttime scene.

Brianna and Isabella both yawned at the exact same time as Richtofen sighed irritatedly, noticing similar looks of fatigue on the faces of his other comrades. Trying his best to stifle a tired sigh himself, he knew it would be smart to take a break while they had the chance.

"Ve vill rest for ze time being," Richtofen instructed, sounding rather annoyed as they all worked out a schedule of who would keep watch and in what order until morning, "Until zhen, gute nacht!" Edward sang cheerfully, laughing to himself as he turned and walked into the jungle leaving everyone to wonder why the fuck he was so damn creepy sometimes-

"Check this out..." Dempsey said curiously, getting everyone's attention as he noticed a small blue and yellow radio lying on the ground behind a few weeds. Walking over to where it was sitting, he picked it up, brushing the dust off before turning it on as static filled everyone's ears. They all listened in silence for a moment before a familiar voice on the tape started speaking.

"Sounds like that guy from earlier..." Isabella observed quietly, hearing the British accent through the static as the recording began to play.

"_The heat and humidity is just excruciating. According to the locals, the temple should be in this mountain range, just up this river... Gary, do you hear that? A waterfall, we must be close! Hand me the binoculars-_" The radio hissed a few times, pausing for a moment before playing again, "_There is a structure up ahead. If this is truly the gateway to Argatha, my work will finally be validated!_"

A younger sounding male with a more American accent spoke up on the tape as everyone continued to listen, "_Uhh, Brock, I don't think this place is abandoned-_"

"_Don't be silly! This place has to be thousands of years old..._" Brock cleared his throat before speaking into the tape recorder seriously as he began to record his discoveries, "_I have found some unfinished carvings around the structure I can't make out. They do not look like... Wait, what is this?_" A few strange sounds were heard in the background on the radio, as well as the shocked gasps of the two men.

"_What the hell is that? Why is the sky dark?_" Gary stuttered, sounding slightly panicked as a familiar inhuman groaning could be heard.

"_It's an eclipse!_" Brock shouted as the static began to make their voices difficult to hear, "_We must've-_"

"_RUN!_"

"_What are those things?_" Gary yelled, sounding far away as the sounds of the two men running were all that could be heard over the moans of the undead. "_Zombies. We'll have to find another way_-

"_Zombies! What're you talking about?_"

"_The writings must've been right... No! Don't touch that!_" The sound of a door slamming echoed on the radio as the British man continued in a tired voice, "_Damn, take a look around and try to find a way out..._" The angry yells of the zombies were the last thing heard before the tape hissed again, pausing one more time before playing the remainder of the message.

Once again, Brock's voice filled their ears, though this time he sounded different. Not as cheery as he had the past few times they heard him speak. "_I have been trapped in the temple structure for days,_" He began slowly, truly sounding exhausted, "_Gary is dead. I don't see a way out of here. I can still hear the zombies outside. I fear this is my last recording, as the battery's about to die and I will soon follow... One thing I can be certain of, is that blood-_"

Click.

The tape stopped playing as the radio shut off, leaving everyone to wonder what Brock was trying to say.

"Great," Dempsey said sarcastically, tossing the now useless device aside, "More depressing shit..."

Isabella was silent for a moment, not hearing the others discussion as she was in her own world thinking about what she had just heard on the tape as everyone began walking away. _We go back to when they were trapped here every time we activate the eclipse... _Isabella confirmed slowly, trying to understand how the ancient technology worked,_ I wonder if I could see those writings he was talking about, maybe I could figure out how to use it to get back to our time..._

Richtofen had agreed to take first watch, as everyone began to simmer down, trying their best to find a comfortable place to sleep. Which in the jungle, was damn near impossible. Nikolai was slumped against the Speed Cola machine, snoring away and clutching his bottle much like a child would do to a teddy bear, looking rather content as the Imperial soldier noticed this, muttering something about dishonor as he leaned against the wall opposite of him. Hearing the girls and the American walking away to find their own places of rest, he was left with his thoughts as he wondered how he was going to stop the insane doctor from completing his plans._ He is collecting tools for some purpose, _Takeo reasoned, thinking back on the golden rod Richtofen was trying so hard to hide, _Isabella is onto him and Dempsey is waking up... Slowly but surely. Maybe he will remember someday..._

Isabella and Brianna strolled up to the area with the mine cart, looking around as they both searched for someplace comfortable to sit. Brianna hopped up into the rickety looking cart, pulling her sweatshirt off her waist and bunching it up into a makeshift pillow as she leaned her head against the side.

"Good luck falling asleep in that thi-"

Isabella's jaw nearly hit the floor as she glanced at her sister who was passed out in the mine cart before she could even finish her sentence. _Well FML, _The dark haired woman thought suddenly, putting her hands on her hips as she smirked at her older sister snoozing away, "Where the f am I supposed to crash now...?" She wondered out loud as a few twigs snapping on the path behind her made her tense up as she grabbed her ballistics instinctively.

Stepping around the corner cautiously, she crept down the grassy path, searching the shadows for any threat that might be present. Finding nothing after a few moments, Isabella sighed, calming down slightly and putting away her knives while turning to walk back up the hill-

"Exploring ze jungle by yourself at night?" A familiar voice called from the shadows, "Very dangerous und unvise..." Richtofen chided, chuckling lightly as he emerged from his hiding place in the dark. "You are supposed to be schleeping, ja?" He questioned, the tone is his voice hard to read as his green orbs sparkled in the moonlight.

Isabella stumbled a bit mentally, trying to think of a good reason she would be out here when she was supposed to be resting.

"I couldn't sleep..." She stated, stuttering a bit as she tried to convince herself that was the truth. The truth was, she wanted some answers. She was sick of not knowing what was going on as the doctor led them blindly through the twists and turns of this strange jungle, never bothering to explain why it was he knew so much. _I wanna know what he knows, _Isabella thought anxiously, trying to summon the courage to ask him the questions she wanted answers to...

All that came out however was, "What the hell is going on with you lately?"

_Uh oh_, Isabella thought, watching the look of annoyance slowly spreading over the German's face, _Well, better run with it now... _She concluded, not wanting to back down when it came to getting this information.

"I mean, I knew you had secrets before but…" She continued, trailing off and looking at the ground momentarily before staring Edward directly in the eyes, "You're planning something, I know it... I-"

"Zhat is none of your concern-"

"Yes it is!" She yelled, cutting him off despite the terrifying glare he was sending her, "It _is_ my business and everyone else's considering we're stuck here with you!" Isabella snapped unexpectedly, stressed from the fighting as tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she cursed mentally at her current state. "It's not fair... You don't tell any of us anything and-" Her hands began to shake as she opened her mouth to say more when the doctor decided enough was enough.

"SILENCE!" Richtofen shrieked, tired of dealing with this woman at the moment, "You forget whom you are speaking vith," He said in a threatening tone, stepping closer with that crazy smirk that would send any other sane person running for the hills. Isabella however, wasn't going to be intimidated. Richtofen drew the knife from his waistband as he was no more than a couple steps away, a murderous grin still gracing his features as he continued to stalk his prey. Watching the knife in his hand, Isabella suddenly realized that no one else was around. No one was going to hear her scream. She had truly pushed her luck this time with the man in front of her and it could very well be her last mistake. _He could kill me if he wanted to and no one could stop him or do anything about it in time-_

"Let zhis be a varning Izabella," Richtofen hissed threateningly, moving behind her in one fluid motion as she felt the cool blade of his knife against her neck, "I vill not tolerate any distractions or interruptions. Get in my way und... ich werde dich toten."

A sharp pain made Isabella flinch as she felt his blade slicing into her skin as a few drops of blood escaped from the small cut. Frowning up at the doctor, she narrowed her eyes at the Nazi who was preoccupied with watching her bleed. Using this moment of temporary distraction, she struggled to get free as she spun around, covering the wound with her hand and feeling the warm sticky substance oozing between her fingers.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" Isabella hissed as she turned to walk away, still a bit shocked from the whole ordeal as a gloved hand grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Vait a moment liebchen," Richtofen purred gently, very unlike the madman he had been moments ago, "I cannot send you avay vithout patching you up, ja?"

Isabella sat down on the ground reluctantly, realizing she didn't have much of a choice in the matter as she crossed her arms, attempting to ignore the psychotic man who was readying the bandages for the wound he inflicted on her mere minutes ago. _What the fuck have I gotten myself into? _She thought moments before she felt her hair being moved aside and something wet sliding over the cut.

Green eyes went wide as she realized in an instant what was happening as the doctor grabbed her shoulders lightly, pulling her back into his firm chest as he continued to lap up the fresh blood, pausing for a moment to place his lips on a few droplets sliding down her neck. Isabella was frozen momentarily as she continued to grasp what was happening, embarrassed slightly that she was actually enjoying what was going on… _What the- What am I doing? _She thought suddenly, feeling herself blushing as she felt Edward breathing excitedly behind her. Before she could open her mouth to say something, he placed a bandage over the wound as though nothing had happened before pulling away as she turned around to meet his intense stare, intending to question him about his actions when-

"Izzy!" Brianna shouted in the distance, causing both of them to jump away from each other as the blonde woman strolled over, making the situation even more awkward.

"Hey Doc," The blonde woman greeted casually, rubbing her sleepy eyes before turning back to Isabella with a smile. "I had a weird nightmare then I woke up and you weren't there..."

Richtofen's jaw clenched unconsciously while listening to the blonde woman ramble on about her dream, going into great detail when describing what had happened. _Schtupid frauline_, Edward cursed, wondering why he was making this more difficult on himself than it needed to be. _Zhis is not part of zhe plan... _He reminded himself, trying to shake the unfamiliar feeling in his stomach as he walked away to get some fresh air, grimacing as he realized he could still hear the annoying blonde babbling in the background.

"What were you doing up here?" Bri questioned innocently, watching as her sister played with her dark locks nervously after hearing her question.

"Er, I... uh..."

* * *

**Yes, I think the doc is smexy ._. Dun keel me plz :o**

**Really though people, Richtofen is probably in his forties? Johnny Depp is probably around the same age and you don't hear people calling it pedophillia when girls talk about how sexy _he_ is. Just something to consider... Also, one more thing I'd like your opinions on... Do you guys think I should change this to an M rating? R&R! :)  
**


	28. Do We Have a Deal?

**Hello again after what feels like forever! :/ As I said before in my review on the last chapter, I was and still currently am, having some laptop issues... as in I don't have one at the moment... but luckily I have some kind friends that have been letting me use theirs for the time being :D Anyway, here's a small update for you guys since I know a few of you want to punch me in the face for not writing more but don't worry! I will never abandon this story until it's completion, I assure you :) Also, I just want to say thank you to my reviewers (who there are just too many of this time to list lol) Thank you for being patient with me! So, without further delays, Chapter 28!  
**

* * *

The next morning was rather awkward to say the least, as everyone passed the time killing zombies by day and working on, what Isabella assumed was the 'easter egg', when they had a moment in between waves.

Since their encounter last night, Isabella had stayed far away from the German doctor, unsure of exactly how she felt about what had occurred between them. Luckily, he seemed to want nothing to do with her either as they all continued on with their normal routines, too occupied with slaughtering the undead to worry about anything trivial...

_No one can ever know,_ Isabella realized, too absorbed in her thoughts on the matter to notice exactly where she was running, _If Tank ever finds out then Richtofen won't have to worry about the zombies trying to beat him to death... _She thought grimly, thinking of what the Marine might do to the crazy doctor.

_Tch, why the fuck am I worried about what happens to him anyway? _Isabella asked herself suddenly, pausing to take in her surroundings and realizing she wasn't anywhere near her teammates anymore. She had followed the underground path to the power room, moving forward cautiously as she heard the tell tale sounds of gunfire coming from above the dirt ceiling. She crept forward into the shadowy room, listening closely for the sounds of the undead as a large flash of lightning caused her to jump in surprise. The world began to spin suddenly as she closed her eyes, willing the sickening teleportation-like sensation away, wondering what the hell was going on...

Opening her eyes a few seconds later, she gasped aloud as she realized instantly where she was. The multiple television monitors and operating chair gave it away instantly as her panicked gaze fell on the tray full of sharp tools on the table close by. _At least I'm not in the chair this time... _Isabella thought, backing up slowly while scanning the room for anyone else. She felt the knob of the metal door behind her as she tried desperately to open it, cursing lowly as it refused to budge.

"Son of a bitch-"

"It's no use..." A tiny voice from the shadows said calmly, making the dark haired woman spin around in surprise.

"Hello again Isabella," Samantha sang almost cheerfully, waving to the girl in front of her as though she were a close friend. She emerged from the darkness, smiling sweetly as Isabella backed against the wall behind her, a glare on her face as she gave the small child in front of her a suspicious look. _What is this shit? _She thought, unsure of what to say and very confused by all this, _It has to be a trap or something-_

"You are wondering why I'm not attacking you, right?" Samantha questioned with a laugh as Isabella stared back silently.

"Well, you have tried to kill me once or twice..." Izzy growled, sounding quite bitter as the demon girl picked up on this.

"I'd like to put our differences aside... for now," Samantha explained, watching the dark haired woman's face carefully as she continued to speak, "I need your help-"

"Oh really?" Isabella hissed sarcastically, suddenly noticing that she was unarmed, "And what makes you think I'm going to help you?"

"You will," Samantha said confidently, sending Isabella an evil smile as she giggled, "Unless... you don't _want_ to go home? But judging by what's written in here..."

The demon child pulled a small purple journal from behind her back as green eyes widened in shock.

"You want to return to your time..." Samantha continued, smirking slightly as she watched the girl in front of her listening closely, "I can make that happen... but you have to do something for me in return..."

_Always a goddamn catch, _Isabella thought stubbornly, crossing her arms as she waited for the girl to tell her what it was that she wanted from her. She really had no other choice than to cooperate if she wanted to end this game...

"Well...?"

"I know that awful Richtofen is planning something and I need you to stop him-"

Isabella snorted, "How do you think I'm going to be able to do that exactly?" She chuckled sarcastically, smirking openly at the young girl in front of her. _If this is her game then why can't she-_

"You'll know what to do when the time comes," Samantha said quickly, sounding worried for once as Isabella watched the demon girl glance down at her hands momentarily, staring as she could have sworn she saw them fade slightly...

"Our time is up for now!" Sam hissed, cackling madly as lightning engulfed the small room, blinding Isabella as she felt the floor slip from beneath her feet. Opening her eyes when she felt solid ground once more, she blinked slowly a few times, trying to place where she was yet again. The center room... but what the-

"Wait... I'm on top of the..."

Isabella froze, eyes widening like a child at a candy store as she stared at the alien machine in front of her.

"HELL TO THE YES! HAHA!" She shouted, laughing wildly as she skipped towards the device, feeding her Ballistic knives to the glowing gears inside. A small ding was heard a few seconds later as the newly titled, Krauss Refibrillator popped out. Isabella grinned, admiring her new set of knives for a moment before sheathing them in the dual holsters at her waist and heading towards the stairs. _I can't wait to shoot someone with this thing... _She thought grinning as she trotted down the stairs happily, reaching the bottom of the altar as the sounds of stones shifting behind her could be heard..._  
_

The staircase leading to the Pack-A-Punch had reset itself, becoming unreachable once more. _Dammit, I was hoping it would stay open from now on... _She thought, slightly irritated at the fact that they had to open it each time. _What a pain in the a-_

Hearing a sound to her left, Isabella drew her knives instinctively while moving forward, ready to eliminate whatever threat it might be...

Sighing, she relaxed when she saw it was just Brianna and Dempsey making their way through the spike traps.

"Hey!" Brianna called, dashing through the death trap at the sight of her sister as the Marine cursed, stopping reluctantly as the bamboo chutes shot up a couple inches in front of him.

"Watch it with the spikes! I got valuables down there..." Tank growled, glaring at the blonde woman from the other side as he waited for the trap to reset itself.

Brianna rolled her eyes, coming to stop in front of her sister while noticing the far off expression on her face. "Where'd you go?" She asked, sounding out of breath and slightly worried as she waited for her response.

"I headed downstairs..." Isabella mumbled, not wanting to think back on why she had gone down there in the first place...

"Well, you shouldn't just run off by yourself!" The older blonde woman scolded, "You of all people know how dangerous it is to-"

"I know, I'm sorry..." Isabella rushed, thinking back on her conversation with Samantha, "But Bri you have to listen, we need to-"

An explosion on the other side of the room cut Isabella off as Dempsey made his way through the spike trap, all three of them moving towards the cloud of dust slowly. Coughing could be heard in the plume of smoke as Takeo stepped out of the wreckage, followed by Nikolai, Richtofen and three hissing crawlers.

Isabella gave her sister a look that said they would have to talk later when they were able to have some privacy, something that was considered a luxury around here...

"Now vhere vere ve?" Richtofen said cheerfully, getting the groups attention as he moved towards the stone button on the wall next to Quick Revive.

Everyone knew the drill by now as the other three buttons were occupied by the remaining three soldiers, leaving Isabella and Brianna to stand back and watch as they all pressed the stones into the wall, resulting in the eerie blue glow of the eclipse filling the skies around them once more.

"We're back in the past... again," Tank grumbled, getting tired of doing this whole eclipse thing over and over and over... "I'm gettin' kinda bored here..."

"Ahaha!" Richtofen giggled, "But zhis is so much fun! People are dying in such creative vays! Ahahahaha!"

"Goddammit Doc, just keep your craziness to yourself and tell us what we have to do next, would ya?" Dempsey growled, fiddling with his gun anxiously as he glanced around the room, keeping an eye on the three crawlers.

Richtofen calmed down for the moment, shooting a glare towards the American soldier before walking to the front of the room near the left fountain, "Zhese are vhat ve're looking for," He explained, gesturing towards the symbol on the wall as everyone stepped forward to get a better look. Richtofen drew the knife from his belt, grinning as he brought it down across the front of the rock plate as a strange sound was heard before a blue light illuminated the alien symbol upon it.

"I'm better at cutting out schpleens..." The doctor drawled, laughing as he glanced back at the rest of the group, "But zhis looks nice..."

"Like second wife," Nikolai gestured, sliding his finger across his throat before laughing, noticing everyone staring his way. "She was bitch..." He explained, shrugging his shoulders before pulling another bottle of vodka from his magical pack. Isabella laughed slightly, nudging Brianna who was silent, shaking her head as they continued to watch their conversation unfold.

"Vhy danke Nikolai, zhat is a good example I suppose..."

"Exactly how many steps are there left?" Isabella questioned, ready to recieve silence as her only answer...

"Ve are very close now," Richtofen said to himself more than her as he smirked slightly, thinking of his long term plans. _I have ze golden rod, now I just need ze focusing stone... but how vill I get it_? The doctor realized everyone was staring at him as he cleared his throat, looking at the group he continued with what he was saying, "Ve have everyzhing ve need to complete ze last few schteps... In fact, after zhis all ze crystals should be in order..." Richtofen explained, hoping no one would question him further.

"Fuckin' Treyarch," Dempsey spat angrily, looking towards the sky as everyone stared at him like he was crazy, "I swear if I ever get outta here, I'm gonna find him and-"

For once Richtofen was glad for the American's presence as he interrupted him, directing everyone's attention away from the question's at hand.

"Dammit Dempsey! Stop breaking the forth wall!" Isabella chided, putting her hands on her hips irritatedly as she watched as everyone's eyes were now questioning her sanity...

"I think you have all lost your minds!" Takeo said sternly, as he moved forward to find the tiles, "Let's hurry so we can find them..."

Isabella chuckled, jogging to catch up with the Imperial, "We should split up so we can cover more ground quicker," She suggested, glancing at Takeo for approval as he nodded and continued forward. Spinning around quickly, she waved at Brianna and the rest of her teammates as she headed towards the spike trap on the other side of the room. "We'll all just meet back here when we're done!" She shouted, smiling one last time before dodging the spikes and hurrying to catch up with the Japanese man.

_Vhere does she get off giving ze orders? _The German thought irritatedly, eyes narrowing at her as he watched her go. Sighing, he glanced at his partner who was currently draining the last few drops of alcohol from his clearly already empty bottle. _Vell, at least zhings are getting done...  
_

Brianna sighed dejectedly as she found herself once again, not knowing what to do. _Once again, Izzy runs off to have her own little adventure... _She thought sadly, wondering why she couldn't be more of a leader like her sister...

"Come on then," Dempsey said gruffly, sounding rather put off as he turned around, heading the same way Richtofen and Nikolai had gone. "Let's get this over with..." _The sooner we get out of here, the better... _He thought, practically glaring holes through the Nazi walking in front of him, _I'm gonna have to keep an eye on him..._

Meanwhile, underground...

"This rooks right..." Takeo said while knifing a symbol on the wall near the power switches. Isabella nodded, scanning the room for any more of the stone plates as they proceeded across the bridge and towards the exit. Isabella spotted a symbol to their immediate right as she stepped up to it, swinging her blade across it's surface lightly as three dots were illuminated by a soft blue glow...

Continuing forward through the underground tunnels, Takeo led the way as he stopped to knife the symbol next to the chaulk outline of the Stakeout as the sound of the eclipse ending echoed throughout the area.

"Taks..." Isabella said lowly, getting his attention as he stopped in the water he was currently wading through, turning to look up at the young woman standing on the wooden platform who seemed to be slightly nervous to talk with him. His dark eyes locked with hers for a moment as he watched a small hand grab at a piece of dark hair next to her face as she fidgeted with it, looking at the ground for a moment while trying to find her words. _I don't want to have to do this alone... but I don't know if I can really trust him-_

"What is it Isabella-san?" He inquired curiously, stepping out of the water and joining her on the platform as he waited patiently for her to continue.

"O-okay... This is going to sound weird but here's goes nothing..."

After she had finished explaining her latest encounter with Sam to him as well as her suspicions concerning the doctor, she released the breath she didn't realize she was holding as she waited for his reaction to it all since he hadn't said a single word the entire time she had been talking. Worrying slightly, that he might be offended by her accusations towards someone he had been fighting along side of for longer than he had even known her, she looked down, beginning to prepare some sort of apology in her head.

"I know he's your comrade and-"

"One day... I wirr make Richtofen wish_ he_ had amnesia." Takeo said firmly, looking at Isabella with a serious expression as she stood there, slightly shocked by his answer.

"But I thought-"

"I know what Richtofen has done to us and so do you," The Imperial stated, sounding neither angry nor upset as he looked around the room cautiously for a moment, making sure they were truly alone.

"The memory wipes, the experimentation..." He continued as Isabella could only stare at him sadly as he told her his story, "He acts as though he is our comrade... but truly, I think he is plotting against us."

Isabella stood there unsure of what to say next as she knew they had to continue with his plan, _But now that Samantha knows he's up to something, how can I just act like nothing ever happened-_

"You cannot trust the word of the demon either." Takeo warned, snapping the young girl out of her thoughts as she knew he was right. She could only guess that Samantha would betray her in the end if that wasn't already her original plan. The promise of 'going home' was never a real possibility Isabella realized sadly, clenching her fists slightly as the thought of her being stuck here forever flashed through her mind. _No_, she thought suddenly, her usual determination returning as she raised her newly upgraded knives for whatever might come next... _I'm going to get out of here... I'm going to get us out of here, even if it kills me... _She repeated to herself as the Imperial soldier smirked, seeing the determination in her eyes as he sighed, somewhat glad that she was back to her rambunctious self.

Suddenly the sound of the round ending filled their ears, surprising them both as Isabella looked up to see Takeo scanning the windows in the area while holding his AK at the ready. The moans of the undead were already beginning to echo off the walls in the distance as the growing horde approached, their numbers larger and their forces stronger than before.

_Dammit, not now... Not when we're so close! _Izzy cursed, following the Imperial soldier back through the power room as they quickly made their way towards the meeting point in the center room. The sound of boards being ripped down filled their ears as they both rushed through the underground tunnels, spying daylight as they exited the caves near Speed Cola. Running as fast as her legs could carry her, Isabella sprinted forward following the back of the Japanese man's uniform in front of her until he froze suddenly, making her crash into his back as she looked up and around him, wondering what had made him stop...

A wicked scream filled their ears as Isabella saw the screeching zombie eyeing them from across the bridge as it let loose another deadly howl before sprinting towards them...

* * *

**Oh noes! Izzy and Taks are in trouble! :0 Oh, and one more thing, I know I said it was going to be a double update but it might take me another day or so to finish typing up chapter 29 since I originally wrote it all on paper... Don't kill me! :p And R&R! :D  
**


	29. Shrieker Zombies and Secrets

**Thank you times a million to my reviewers :) You guys are awesome! I know it's kind of short... but hopefully you guys still enjoy the update :) Chapter 29!  
**

* * *

After the eclipse was over, everyone began to make their way back to center room as planned until the sound of the round ending echoed throughout the area, making Brianna shiver slightly.

"What the hell?" She said in a confused tone, looking up at Dempsey who seemed to be thinking the same thing as he readied his Galil, "Who killed the crawler?"

"Come on," He urged, hearing the tell tale sounds of boards dropping to the ground around them, "Let's stick to the plan." Tank reminded her as they both made their way towards the meeting point, navigating through the mud pit as they heard bullets being fired in the distance, along with the laugh of a certain crazed Nazi...

A loud hissing behind her made Brianna jump as she spun around momentarily, blasting an undead creature in the face twice before it fell down into the quicksand below. Two more zombies were heading her way as the platform beneath her gave out, causing her to become stuck in the mud as the monsters continued to stalk their prey, moaning hungrily as she struggled the break free of the muck.

"They're swarming! Look out!" Dempsey shouted, using his Galil to blast the heads off the zombies around them as he gripped the blonde by the arm, dragging her out of the sand pit behind him as they continued forward, "Oorah! They're droppin' like bad habits!" Tank chuckled while making his way towards the beginning room, a trail of slaughtered zombies behind them.

"Zhat's vhat you get for hitting on zhe doctor!" Richtofen shouted up ahead, knifing a zombie in the skull as it dropped to the ground in front of the window he was guarding. Smirking, he glanced at his partner who was probably drunk off his ass right now, but still doing a decent job of holding back the undead for the moment...

_Verdammt! I knew ve shouldn't have split up_, He thought in irritation, watching curiously as the swarm of zombies heading towards his window began to increase. Emptying the current clip of his gun, he knew he couldn't waste anymore ammo from the JGb25, as they would need it later on...

Green eyes narrowing at the multiple sets of glowing sockets pressed against the boards, he pulled his knife from his belt as he stared down his minions before him.

"Hmm, all I have left is my knife," He sang sweetly, a sadistic smile on his face as he stepped towards the barricade filled with the undead, "Zhere vill be blood!"

Just as he was about to lunge forward however, a grenade was whipped past him and into the window he was approaching. The explosion splattered the area with blood and organs as the doctor turned around angrily, seeing his least favorite American grinning smugly at his actions.

"Kill schtealing American!" Richtofen hissed, dusting himself off as he noticed with the amount of blood on his uniform now, it was almost useless at this point to try and keep it clean, "Look! You make schtupid American crawlers Dempshey!" He complained, pointing to said crawlers as he straightened his cap, regrouping with the others near the stairs between the two dragon statues as Dempsey chuckled to himself for successfully pissing off the doctor.

"Is that all...?" Brianna questioned, getting the Marine's attention as she waited for more undead to come charging their way. _For once it seemed like this round there were less of these beasts to deal with... Unless..._ the blonde woman realized suddenly, thinking of where the rest of the horde could be...

Dempsey seemed to realize it too as he grunted, narrowing his eyes before sprinting off in the direction of the sudden sound of gunfire on the other side of the jungle...

* * *

Another violent scream from the shrieker zombies made Isabella drop her gun in surprise as she grabbed her ears instead, shaking her head momentarily as she tried to clear the blurriness from her vision._ Shit_, She thought desperately, hearing the groans of the zombies behind them as she reached around for her gun blindly, knowing she wouldn't have a chance of surviving without it...

"Fear the laugh of the honorable!" Takeo shouted as he squeezed the trigger of his AK, raining down bullets on the shrieker zombie as well as the few other stumbling across the bridge behind it. The mutated zombie burst apart in a small blast of air, sending a few other decomposing creatures sailing over the edge of the wooden bridge into the cold waters below.

The sounds of groaning from the other side of the bridge got their attention as the Imperial soldier turned around, seeing a large group headed their way. Aiming his gun carefully, he trained the sight on the skull of an approaching zombie as he pulled the trigger only to hear the annoying 'click' that meant he was now out of ammo.

Isabella stood up quickly, unsheathing her knives as she backed up towards the center of the bridge, both of them realizing they were now surrounded on both sides...

"Hands off, you rotten sack of bones!" Takeo shouted, bringing the end of his machine gun down against a zombies face as he kicked it backwards into the crowd, keeping them at bay as they were both slowly pushed back to back. Isabella raised her right hand, firing the projectile within her Ballistic knife and watching in satisfaction as it embedded itself into an approaching zombies skull. _It's not going to be enough_, Isabella realized sadly, watching as the other zombies merely stumbled over their fallen comrade, continuing on their slow march towards a fresh meal...

_I'm sorry Brianna...  
_

Suddenly a blast of white flashed across Isabella's field of vision as the zombies that were only a few feet away, were now frozen in ice before a spray of bullets made them shatter into pieces. _What the hell? I thought the Winter's Howl was just in Five..._

"Holy hells bells, that worked! Awesomesauce!"

Isabella's eyebrow twitched as she turned around, knowing who had come to her rescue before she could even lay eyes on the cocky Marine. _I bet he's never going to let me forget it either, _She thought, trying her best to fight a blush as she watched him stride towards her, Brianna following closely behind while not looking too happy about the close call. _Great_, Isabella whined inwardly, _I can practically hear the lecture already..._

Sighing, Isabella looked up at the Marine standing in front of her, frowning slightly as she tried to read the unusual expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Isabella was cut off, as well as caught off guard as she was swept up into a bear hug by said Marine, making the slight blush on her cheeks turn instantly redder. Brianna huffed, deciding to hold her tongue for once as she walked off, letting the two lovebirds have their moment. _Besides_, she thought smiling as she cast a glance back at the two, _I know she'll be safe for a while..._

Isabella struggled in his grasp, slightly uncomfortable with the idea of the rest of the their teammates watching their little interaction as she peered over his broad shoulder for a moment, catching a glimpse of irritated green eyes observing the scene from across the room...

"Dempsey, I-"

"Do you have a death wish?" He asked quickly, cutting her off as he pulled back momentarily to look her in the eyes. "I know you think this isn't _real_," he continued, sounding strangely uncertain for once as Isabella listened silently, wishing that everyone else wasn't hearing this discussion as well, "But this is fuckin' serious!" He shouted, surprising her as he looked into her eyes intently, wishing more than anything she would finally take his advice and be more careful in her decisions.

He put her down finally, stomping off towards the center room and kicking a rock out of his way angrily as everyone awkwardly watched him go. Isabella sighed in relief as Brianna walked up, starring at her curiously as she seemed to be absorbed in her own thoughts once again...

"Izzy." She said, getting her sister's attention as she watched the other soldiers slowly heading in the direction that Dempsey had gone.

"Hmm? Oh!" Isabella said suddenly, realizing the others were heading back to the center area as she began to walk in that direction as well, "Come on Bri-"

"No!" Brianna shouted as she grabbed her sisters arm roughly, becoming angry with her secrets as of late. Isabella jumped, not used to hearing her older sister use such a harsh tone with her as she turned to face her once more, seeing the hurt in her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak, "I'm sick of the lies! The secrets... I know you are aware of more than you're letting on... I deserve to know!"

"Bri, the only reason I haven't told you is because-"

"What? You don't think I can handle it?"

"No-"

"You don't think I can keep a secret?"

"_No_, I-"

"You think it's too dangerous to let me in or something stupid like that-"

"BRI!" Isabella shouted, grabbing her sister by the shoulders and shaking her once so she would stop talking and actually listen, "Would you just let me explain it to you already? Jeez..."

Isabella sighed, taking a quick glance around the surrounding area to make sure no one else was listening in on their conversation as she knew she would have to make this fast.

"Samantha tried to make a deal with me while I was gone earlier. That's how I got these," Isabella said, watching as her sisters eyes widened in shock as she showed her the upgraded Ballistic knives, "That bitch said she knew Richtofen was up to something and it was my job to stop him... but listen," She whispered, a devious smirk spreading across her face as she noticed her sisters confused stare, "I have a plan..."

* * *

**Once again, sorry it takes me forever and a day to update this story anymore... Truthfully, I've been having a bit of writer's block lately :/****So if any of you pplz have ideas for the story feel free to PM me or leave a review and I will definitely take them into consideration :D In the mean time, I think I'm going to go play Nazi Zombies for inspiration! :p Who knows, it might work? lol R&R please! :)**


	30. Izzy vs Samantha

**First of all, let me just explain how sorry I am for not updating much sooner than this... I've been going through a really rough patch in my life lately because my grandfather just died about a week ago... Plus, a lot of other things, so yeah, it's just been a shitty month overall but trust me, I really wanted to get back into writing this story and I'm excited to have an update for my readers who have been extremely patient with me and my lack of frequent updates.. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and know there is definitely more to come! Now then, Chapter 30!**

* * *

"Are you sure that will work?" Brianna asked nervously, following her sister closely as they navigated through the mud pit. Though her younger siblings plan was well thought out, things here didn't always go as planned... _Hell, _Brianna thought, almost smacking herself in the head for being so ridiculous, _Things NEVER go the way you plan here-_

"It'll have to." Isabella said seriously, casting a quick reassuring glance behind her as both girls approached the spike trap leading to the center room. _It'll just have to work... _She repeated to herself, hoping that her decision would be the right one... Timing it correctly, they both sprinted through before getting stabbed as they faced the four men they had grown to know so well in such a short amount of time.

"Ah, finally! Ve can now finish zhis vonce und for all, ja?" Richtofen cheered sarcastically, glaring at the two women for a moment before walking towards one of the stone buttons, Nikolai, Dempsey and Takeo joining him at the other three in the center of the room.

"I'd love to be done with this..." Isabella muttered to herself, avoiding everyone's gaze as the eclipse was set into motion once again, the sky darkening as the full moon slowly illuminated the jungle. _Soon it'll all be over..._

"Well we knifed some rocks and set some dials," Nikolai grunted, failing to see the point in all this as he slung his HK21 over his shoulder, "What now?"

"Zhis must be upgraded before ve can continue," Richtofen said while pulling the Jgb25 off his back, "Zhere are four stone tiles on ze floor und zhey must be pressed simultaneously to open zhe Pack-A-Punch-"

"I swear this better be the last useless thing we have to do in this goddamn jungle..." Dempsey muttered from across the room, reloading his gun as he stomped off towards the door to the left, Takeo following behind him quietly.

"Vell zhen, I suppose I'll get ze von over zhis vay... Nikolai?" Richtofen questioned sweetly, as he glanced at the Russian who was currently leaning against one of the stone walls lazily, "Vould you mind babysitting vhile I'm gone? Ve don't vant ze kinder getting into any trouble, now do ve?" He laughed, shooting Isabella a serious/deadly glare.

"Da, I'll gaurd this tile thingy here," He slurred slightly, plopping down on said stone square clumsily and pushing it into the ground with a click as he pulled his beloved bottle of alcohol out now that he had a moment for a drink.

_If anyone here needs someone to watch them, it's HIM, not us, _Isabella thought irritatedly, glaring at Nikolai who looked as though he could pass out any minute. Green eyes locked momentarily, exchanging looks of distrust and uncertainty before the doctor finally left the room, an awkward silence now falling over it's remaining occupants.

"What the hell was _that_ about?" Brianna questioned, glancing at her sister who seemed somewhat upset.

"He doesn't trust me," Isabella mumbled quietly to herself as she thought about what could be going through his mind, "He wants to make sure I won't get in the way..."

* * *

Underground in the power room...

"Your deaths shall not rest on my hands..." Takeo promised, talking with the two men still trapped inside the catacombs of this strange temple while he stood on the tile near both power switches.

"I'd like to come out there and thank you in person," Brock apologized, sounding truly sorry he couldn't meet his rescuers, "But unfortunately we are still trapped in this cavern..." On the other side of the stone wall, the sound of something metalic hitting rocks could be heard as Gary stopped his attack on the blockade in front of them to take a quick breather.

"Once we get through this hallway, we'll be close to the altar right?" The younger man questioned, gaining Takeo's attention as he unintentionally listened in on their conversation.

"If my calculations are correct, then yes..." The English man answered, sounding apprehensive for whatever reason at his partners curiosity, "But we should proceed with caution! There's no telling what kind of traps could be protecting the-"

Suddenly the sound of rocks falling interrupted his warning as Gary's excited voice could be heard echoing throughout the underground caverns.

"That did it!" He shouted, "Now let's get outta here before spikes shoot outta the walls and the floors open up to a pit of lava!"

"Gary wait!" Brock called, running after the other man as Takeo was left in silence once again. Shaking his head slightly, he trained his ears on the sounds of the jungle around him, hearing nothing. Not even the usual chirps of it's natural inhabitants... Sensing no present danger, he strapped his AK onto his back, pulling out his knife while he continued to wait for whatever was going to happen when the Pack-A-Punch was being opened up. _This silence, _he thought, feeling a slight shiver creep up his spine, _It's unnaturalness makes me wary..._

"Stupid jungle," Tank muttered to himself, kicking a rock out of his way and over the edge of the cliff, "Why can't we ever get stranded in a bar?" He mused angrily, cursing the little bitch that had sent them all here. _I could really use a stiff drink right now... _Sighing loudly, Dempsey shifted his weight on the stone tile was was standing ontop of as an unnatural sound was heard through the area. _Hmm, must have done it, _He reasoned, stepping off the tile as it stayed down instead of popping back up as it normally would.

"Now then, time to make this thing awesome!" He chuckled, holding his Galil at the ready while walking in the direction of the center room.

* * *

Everyone crowded around the Pack-A-Punch machine as they all waited their turn to upgrade. The doctor went first of course, since the Jgb25 was a priority for their survival and all...

Isabella rolled her eyes as she watched the timer slowly inch forward, ticking almost silently as she knew their time here was limited.

"Zhis acursed machines takes an eternity!" Richtofen complained, tapping his boot impatiently as the glowing gears alienized the weapon inside, "Ah zhere it is!" He cheered as the toylike rifle popped out with a ding. Grinning madly, he pulled out his new gun as he walked off down the stairs singing to himself in a childish voice, "Zombies... Come out und play~ Ahahaha!"

Isabella shook her head as she watched Tank upgrade his Galil, acting like a child with new toy as well as he pulled out it's upgraded version. _Though he's not a creepy about it as Richtofen, _Izzy thought with a laugh, watching the Marine already playing with his guns new scope. Takeo threw in his AK47 next, smiling an almost invisible smile when his new AK47fu2 popped out. After that, Nikolai placed his HK inside, cheering in his mother language when the H115 Oscillator took it's place.

"I am going to kill so many zombies with this..." The Soviet slurred, grinning drunkenly as he strapped the large gun to his back.

"Yeah that's if you can hit em ya drunk bastard!" Tank chimed in, laughing as his foreign teammate shot him a glare that said 'shut the fuck up or I will throw this bottle of vodka at you'...

_Boys... _Brianna thought, massaging her temples as she glanced at her sister, noticing the timer she was watching.

"What's that?" She questioned, nudging her younger sister as she watched her laugh slightly, a mischevious grin on her face.

"It's a good thing for them I'm feeling so generous today..." Isabella chuckled, walking up to the Marine and grabbed his free hand, "Come on," She urged, tugging him along as she made her way down the stairs, a small smile on her face as he stared at her with a confused expression. "Just trust me... You won't want to be standing up there in about a minute..."

Brianna followed her sister to the bottom of the steps, curious about whatever would happen when the dial like timer reached the top of the altar as Nikolai and Takeo followed suit as well. Not ten seconds after they all reached the ground floor, water geysers errupted from multiple areas, propelling whoever _would have_ been standing there to the bottom as the lower portion of the steps retracted, making the entire area unreachable once again.

"How did you know zhat vould happen?" Richtofen questioned innocently, staring into her eyes as he wordlessly demanded the truth.

"Just a lucky guess-"

"Liar!" Richtofen shouted, changing his tone to one that frightened her slightly as he towered over her, "Erinnern was Ich euch gesagt Izabella..." He hissed, laughing wickedly before glancing back to his comrades, one of which did not look too happy, "Ah, it matters not... es wird alles bald vorbei sein..." The doctor murmured, chuckling to himself as everyone looked on awkwardly.

"What the fuck are you even babbling about Doc!" Dempsey spat, tired of the man's shifty antics, "Why don't you say something that actually makes sense!"

Richtofen stopped laughing, staring right into the Americans angry blue eyes as he purposely glanced at Isabella for a moment, sending her a smile that made her heart skip a beat for all the wrong reasons, "All in good time Dempshey, all in good time..." The doctor chuckled, before continuing in a more serious tone, "But for now our priorites must be ze completion of zhis mission-"

"And what is the fucking mission exactly?" Tank interrupted, stomping his boot in the dirt while accidently gripping Isabella's hand roughly, not even realizing he was still holding it while concentrating all his frustrations on the German man in front of him.

"Escaping from zhis place," Richtofen answered simply, hoping to avoid having to tell them the whole truth, "Surely you don't vant to stay her forever, do you?" He questioned, smiling innocently at his teammates.

_If that was it then we wouldn't be having any problems... _Isabella thought sadly, looking down at her feet as she wished this could be over already.

Dempsey growled, knowing he couldn't win this argument. As much as he hated to admit it, without the crazy ass Nazi leading the way they stood as much of a chance of getting out of here as Nikolai's wives stood surviving a relationship with the Soviet. Zero.

* * *

"Ooooohhh! Ze crystal is resonating vith joyyy!~" Richtofen screeched, grinning as the golden light passed through each shimering rock.

Everyone was so caught up listening to the beautiful tones of the crystals and watching the fantastic display that they didn't even notice a certain brunette sneaking off towards the crystal near the spike trap.

"Izzy..?" Brianna said worriedly, getting everyone attention as she suddenly noticed her sisters absensce.

"Where'd she run off to now?" Tank sighed, gripping his gun subconsciously as Richtofen interrupted them, a frown gracing his distinct features.

"Have either of you seen ze explozives?" He asked, suspicion lacing his tone as he narrowed his eyes at the young blonde woman, "It should have fallen around here und now it has gone missing!" Richtofen shrieked, stomping his boot in anger as he tried to force some truth out of his companions.

"I dunno where the hell you left it Doc," Dempsey retorted, sounding irritated at being accused of something he had nothing to do with, "Maybe if you weren't having psychotic episodes all the damn time you'd be able to keep track of your shit-"

"Zhat is not vhat happened Dempshey!" Richtofen argued, sending the Marine a fierce glare before focusing his attention on Brianna who now had a horrified look on her face. _I swear if she's planning on trying to stop this herself... _Brianna stopped mid thought, suddenly realizing what her sister might be trying to do as the sound of thunder echoed in the distance.

"Not this shit again..." Tank grumbled, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He didn't know why, but for some reason he had a bad feeling about what was coming next. Richtofen's eyes widened as he put two and two together, his stomach dropping as he made a mad dash for the center room, the rest of the group behind him.

Grabbing the fallen dynamite, Isabella smiled remembering the radio she had found earlier while patroling alone as the memory flashed across her mind...

"_Thank god I had another stick of dynamite on me," _Gary breathed in relief, the sound of a fuse being lit on the radio could be heard as he continued, _"I was afraid I'd dropped it all when the eclipse started..." _The tape hissed as the miniature explosion could be heard. _"We are now entering the antechamber..." _Brock's voice annouced as static hissed in the background, _"I see some sort of altar... and there is a rock suspended above it! This is just wonderful... and there's an inscription! Rich-to-fen. Richtofen. Gary! Take a look at this! The rock above the altar seems to be suspended in thin air! I'm going to try and move it now-"_

Shaking herself from the memory, Isabella knew now wasn't the time for reminiscing... "This is it," She thought nervously, dynamite in hand as she approached the top of the stairs, "If this works then maybe Brianna can have a chance to be happy again..." She thought, a stray tear sliding down her cheek as an image of Zack danced across her mind. The rumbling of thunder in the distance shook Isabella from her thoughts as she pulled her favorite lighter out of her pocket, lighting the fuse before tossing the explosives in front of the thin brick wall... The only thing that now stood between her and what she would need to hopefully set things right again. _Samantha is not going to be happy about this..._

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" A voice from above hissed as the explosion shook the surrounding area, sending bricks flying across the altar as the smoke cleared revealing the minuturized 115 meteorite hovering in mid air. The clouds overhead were becoming darker by the second as the winds picked up, the first few droplets of rain hitting the dusty ground as the dark haired girl raced forward to claim her treasure, "NOOOO! THAT'S CHEATING!"

Ignoring the demoic hissing in her head that was Samantha, Isabella focused her tired green eyes on the miniture space rock in front of her. _So much trouble over this thing... _she thought reaching forward while exanming the unusual element, her fingers brushing its rough surface as foreign memories instantly flashed through her mind...

* * *

**Woooo! It feels good to finish & publish a chapter again :) Sorry if it seems kind of choppy at some parts.. Honestly I just wanted to finish up with Shangri La and finally move on to writing about Moon and Richtofen's Grand Scheme! But there's a little more storyline I'm going to throw in before we get there juuuust yet :p**

**German translations:  
"Erinnern was Ich euch gesagt Izabella..." - Remember what I told you Isabella  
"Es wird alles bald vorbei sein" - It will all be over soon  
****  
R&R please!**


	31. Visions of the Past and Paradise Ranch

**Thank you to Guevara, Dylan, Hanakii-chan, Flare Region, Gamegurl, Omega, Mrs. Richtofen, Firestar, Smasher, Zombieboy, George, Asasininja and Firestar for reviewing :) Like I said before, the past few months have been a little tough for me... I've been going through quite a lot in a small period of time and it's all just a bit... overwhelming :/ Anyway, I will be trying my best to keep up with this story, even though I've been having other ideas about possibly writing a LOZ fic since I just bought a Wii and a new copy of Skyward Sword... :o BUT, I don't know if anyone would be interested in reading that or not so let me know via PM's or reviews... I was maybe thinking about starting a Hetalia fic too which I would need other OC's for possibly... Bleh, I have so many ideas floating around but at least I'm back to being creative in my writing :) No worries though! As I said before, this story comes first and foremost! ****Once again, sorry to keep you all waiting so long... Here's Chapter 31!**

* * *

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Samantha screeched as everything faded to white, making it hard to see even though there was technically nothing to see...

_What the hell is happening? _Isabella thought in a panic, increasing her grip on the foreign meteorite in her hand. If Samantha didn't want her to have it then it must be important...

Suddenly Isabella felt solid ground underneath her as she opened her eyes to find herself in a familiar looking room.

"W-what the-" Isabella mumbled as she was cut off by the sound of a door opening. A familiar looking man walked in followed closely by two assistants carrying what appeared to be another person, obviously unconscious at the moment. _What the fuck is going on here... _Isabella thought as she stood there frozen, wondering why none of them had seen her yet.

"Stellen sie ihn auf dem stuhl." The taller man ordered as the other two men in labcoats obeyed, bringing the unconscious man towards the dentists chair in the middle of the room and strapping him in tightly.

Isabella glanced to side for a moment noticing a mirror on the wall next to her, but something was missing. _My reflection! _Isabella gasped, her heart stopping briefly as the thought of not really existing at the moment kind of freaked her out, _What the hell happened to me when I grabbed this thing! _She thought, glaring down at the space rock still in her possesion as the voice of the man in charge startled her.

"Jetzt verlassen." He ordered harshly as his subordinates left the room quickly, closing the door behind them as the rooms remaining occupant went to work sorting through what appeared to be scapels on a tray, humming to himself while he did so.

Isabella couldn't help but creep closer to find out if her suspicions were right as she inched towards the person in the chair, her stomach flipping as she set eyes on a certain Marine. _Dammit, _She cursed inwardly, _I didn't want it to be him... _Subconsciosly looking him over, she noticed he looked a bit younger than when she had met him in Kino...

Shaking her head, she focused on the other man in the room who was approaching with a hand full of dangerous looking tools, green eyes glimmering as he stepped into the light of the overhead lamp illuminating the small area. He set his tools down on the operating table noisily before picking up a radio and hitting the record button,

"Log 1474. Date: September 20, 1945," A serious voice began before...

"Deeeear diary," The doctor sang in his high pitched tone as Isabella stiffled a laugh, getting serious again before continuing to listen in on his private thoughts, "It vould seem zhat ze OSS realized zhat ve have captued von of zheir spies," Richtofen said emotionlessly, "Zhey tried to send a rescue team to Verruckt, ze first batch of test subjects... I suspect zhat zhere are others, more in ze Organization... Dr. Harvey, Yena und Dr. Peter McCain to be precise. Dr. Maxis doesn't let any Americans in Group 935, no matter how much genius zhey have. Schtupid Americans with zheir apple pies und baseball und children..."

Richtofen sneered in digust, glancing at the man restrained in the chair who seemed to be waking up, "But I digress... Ze new American test subject is interesting und muscley... His intellect seems low, but his vill is strong... Like ze others, he doesn't seem to know who he is anymore. Unlike ze others, he keeps breaking ze restraints und yelling at me-" Richtofen added in an irritated tone, one eye twitching before sure enough, his audio recording was interrupted by said test subject.

Isabella watched the scene in front of her unfold, slightly confused as she wondered what any of this had to do with her...

"Get your hands off me you damn dirty Nazi!" Dempsey shouted, using all his strength to pull against the ties that held him down, smirking as he felt the straps beginning to loosen.

"Uh-oh! Zhis doesn't look good..." Richtofen chuckled, walking over to the door and tapping on it twice as the men who had assisted him eariler were there in a flash. Approaching the chair again he smiled wickedly, relishing the fact that he was in complete control as he continued to observe the man below him struggling his hardest to break free.

"You know," Richtofen chuckled, moving a bit closer as overcofidence got the best of him, "If you vould just take your medicine like ze others, zhis vould be a lot less painfu-"

Suddenly, Dempsey shot up grabbing the older man by the front of his jacket as he swung his now free hand in to the side of his face, sending him crashing into a medical cabinet a few feet away as he barked out a victorious laugh.

"Yeah, that's right!" Dempsey shouted as he continued to lunge at the Nazi before him, "You want some of this? I'm takin' you home in bags, freak!"

Richtofen's assistants came to his defense immediately, holding the Marine down as the doctor cackled madly, getting to his feet as he traced the lump that was already forming on his cheek with a grin.

"Nein," Richtofen said confidently, an evil smile gracing his pale features as he grabbed a needle from a nearby table, "I don't think so American..." He chuckled, before plunging the needle into the Marine's arm and injecting whatever was inside.

Isabella turned away quickly, shutting her eyes as she felt her stomach lurch forward, hating to see blood and needles at all... especially ones being jabbed into people she cared about. She took a deep breath before opening them again and nearly fainted at the shock of the change of scenery.

Richtofen and Dempsey were gone, along with the vision of the dentist office as blood stained walls and torn apart teddy bears took their place.

_Oh, this is muuuch better... _Isabella thought, cringing inwardly as she ventured forward, taking a few experimental steps as she noticed the giant bear in the corner of the room who's eyes seemed to be following her...

_That's not the creepiest thing ever... _She thought sarcastically, staying away from it as she observed her surroundings, unaware of the presence that was now in the room with her.

"I decorated it myself!" A small voice hissed, laughing insanely when Isabella jumped three feet into the air, spinning around to see the little demon girl laughing at her.

Trying to calm her now racing heart, she did her best to look tough and unaffected by the girl's antics as she regained her usual demeanor, staring down the ghost child as she crossed her arms defensively.

"Now, now..." Samantha teased, still giggling slightly, "I was just playing around... No need to get so angry-"

"What the hell is _this_?" Isabella demanded cutting to the chase and gesturing to the room around her, "Why am I here? Where's Brianna and everyone else? And... wait a minute..." She thought, becoming quiet for a moment as she truly thought about all the posibilities of this situation, "A-am I even... alive?" She finished hesitatly, looking into Samantha's eyes and praying she might actually tell her the truth for once...

"Jeez, slow down!" Samantha interrupted, putting her hands on her hips as she shook her head tiredly, "You sure ask a lot of questions..."

"Well, wouldn't you be slightly confused if you were in my position?" Isabella argued, stomping her foot on the ground as she sighed loudly, wondering what she had gotten herself into this time...

"You're not dead." Samantha clarified, as Isabella gave a slight sigh of relief, "_But_... you don't exist right now either... You're kind of like me!" The young girl cheered, clapping her hands as Isabella stared at the child's excited expression not knowing quite what to think.

"Isn't that great?" Samantha continued oblivious to anyones feelings but her own, "We can play games and tricks together! I was getting awful lonely here by myself-"

"I'm not staying." Isabella stated harshly, taking a step back while staring down the young girl in front of her, feeling slightly bad about hurting a child's feelings out of instinct but she had to remember that this was no ordinary little girl...

Samantha stopped giggling as an uncomfortable silence filled the room. "W-why not?" She hissed, sounding vaguely hurt as that quickly washed away to anger, "You made a promise!" She shouted, her normally blue eyes turning red with hate as an intense wind scattered smaller objectives across the room.

"I didn't promise anything!" Isabella argued, not backing down no matter what was going to happen this time. _I'm through running... I'm through playing these games... _She thought staring at the now, not so innocent looking demon that was slowly coming her way, no doubt to truly end her life this time.

_If she wants a fight she's gonna get one... _Isabella reasoned, tucking the element in her pocket before raising her fists as Samantha was no more than a few paces away.

The demon girl stopped, amused momentarily at the woman's last stand of sorts as she smirked, wondering exactly what might be the most painful way to extract revenge upon someone when the unexpected happened.

A purple glow errupted from Isabella's side as she looked down to the source of the light, noticing the space rock in her pocket was glowing, the violet aura around it expanding slowly... _Almost like a Gersch device, _She thought excitedly as she glanced back up to see Samantha's face contorted with rage.

"NOOOO!" She screeched, charging forward as she quickly realized what was happening, shooting a claw like hand towards Isabella's throat, only to miss slightly as the woman dissapeared through the temporarily created portal and out of her reach just in the nick of time.

Isabella winced as she felt herself floating through blackness again, the pain in her neck beginning to sting as she felt a few droplets of blood leaking down her collar bone. The last thing she heard was an ear splitting scream before she closed her eyes, silently thanking whoever or whatever had saved her from an untimely death this time...

* * *

"What the fuck?" Brianna muttered, rubbing her head as she sat up, willing the sickness in her stomach away as she glanced around quickly, noticing that Isabella was nowhere to be found...

"Ugh. Why did Richtofen bring us here?" Dempsey groaned, the feeling of the teleportation sickness wearing off slowly, as he observed the strange surroundings, "Why they call this place Paradise Ranch is beyond me..." He stated bordely, getting to his feet as he looked around at the dusty wreckage and giant mud pit in the middle of the room, "Desert sucks."

"Zhis must be zhe place vhere zhey bake all ze apple pies!" Richtofen said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow towards Dempsey as he watched the Marine frown at him in response, "Ooh! Und look!" Richtofen continued, through enjoying pissing the younger man off, "I think I can see your house from here und it's on fire! Hahaha!"

"Shut the fuck up you crazy bastard," Dempsey growled, taking a few steps forwad towards the stage as he noticed a large metal gate covering what appeared to be a teleporter...

"Get over here and look at this," He gestured, walking around the mudpit and climbling the steps as the others followed him. Just then strange sirens started going off as the metal cage lifted up revealing what was indeed a teleportation pad underneath.

"What is this new madness?" Takeo questioned as a flash of lightening to the side of the room got everyone's attention. A familiar red perk machine began lowering itself onto the side of the platform, landing with a small thud as the lights on the front illuminated immediately, it's cheery tune beginning to play.

"Uh guys..." Nikolai slurred, staring down at the mudpit as a few rotten arms had began to claw their way through to the surface, "Something is different. Bells ringing, alarms sounding... Call it a hunch, but I am thinking there may be zombies coming..."

"Shit!" Dempsey grunted, reaching for his gun and finding that once again, he was only armed with a pistol. Everyone else seemed to notice the same as curses were muttered around the room as everyone reluctantly unhosltered their only weapons... a weak pistol and a knife. _How the fuck are we supposed to even look for Izzy with all this shit going on-_

"Okay, for the first time in ages... Takeo is surprised." The Imperial soldier muttered, aiming his M1911 and blasting the heads off a few slow zombies stumbling their way towards them. Brianna backed up, a worried expression on her face as she wondered what could have happened to her sister, hoping wherever she was, she was safe... The blonde woman jumped at another set of alarms that had began to go off, this time louder as the whole vibe of this place made her feel like something bad was about to happen...

"This place is too loud!" Nikolai shouted from the front of the steps as he shot the rest of his pistol ammo into the approaching crowd, "Maybe if I plug my ears and hum a song... dadadadadaDA, dadadadadaDA, dadada- FUCK!" He spat as Dempsey punched him in the arm before dragging him towards the stage like the drunken idiot he was.

Flashes of lightening had began to crash around the room as a few flaming hell hounds spawned, charging their way towards the group quickly as everyone knew they were currently unprepared to handle a growing horde like this armed as they were now.

"Ve must get the ze teleporter!" Richtofen shouted, dashing towards the glowing pad where Brianna and Takeo stood, slight sparks of electricity already beginning to show, notifiying them that the machine was ready to activate. The doctor pulled out his knife, brining it down on the back of a dog that had gotten too close as it exploded, splattering the ground with blood and fur.

"What about Izzy!" Brianna shouted, staring up at the German as she could have sworn she saw something flash behind those emotionless eyes...

"Ve vill find her," He answered lowly, concentrating on holding off the zombies as he squeezed the trigger of his pistol sending a bullet zooming through a zombies eye, causing it to fall to the ground instantly, "I promise you zhat." He finished, glancing at her momentarily and giving her his best attempt at a reassuring look.

Brianna nodded, as she aimed her gun at the undead still sprinting towards them, for now that would have to do.

Dempsey and Nikolai jumped onto the pad as Richtofen did the same, everyone emptying their pistols into the oncoming crowd, praying this plan would work as the horde drew closer, the fleshless faces only inches away before the zombies faded away as the blinding white light of the teleporter caused them all to vanish, their next destination unknown except to one person who's plan had just began to unfold...

* * *

**Okay so I know some of you readers are probably like, 'wtf is going on right meow' because my last few chapters have been kind of... iffy :/ So here's the dealy and a little taste of what's coming next chapter... When Izzy grabbed the meteorite from Shangri La it caused her to see flashbacks, also allowing Samantha to contact her through these hallucinations, after that the 115 reacted to someone else summoning it... who Izz will get to meet up with before being reunited with the group eventually... and then so begans my take on Richtofen's grand scheme. I'm so pysched to finally be writing about Moon and looking back on this now, I can't believe how long I've actually been writing this story... But as long as people review and are still interested in reading it, I'll keep updating! So R&R please :)**

**German Translations:  
"Stellen sie ihn auf dem stuhl." - "Place him in the chair."**  
**"Jetzt verlassen." - "Now leave."**


	32. Welcome to Griffin Station

**A million thank you's to Dylan, Guevara, Lady Chaos, Gamegurl, Spongy, Omega and My Best for reviewing :] You guys make me want to stay up all night writing the next chapter… which is what I might do because I love you all :o ****Oh, and Lady Chaos- I will try my hardest not to make Link OOC which is something I haaate when reading a Zelda fic :/ But I probably won't start that until after I've finished up this story...**

* * *

Undead soldiers and hell hounds closed in on the team from all sides when the teleporter activated just in time, rematerializing them to a different location a split second before they were all zombie chow. Suddenly, a dimly lit room appeared around them as they first thing they all noticed was the lack of oxygen in this particular atmosphere.

"It's really hard... to breath out here... in space..." Nikolai choked as everyone else seemed to be having the same problem, "Anyone else... find that... weird?"

The doctor gasped loudly, his voice cracking more so that usual as he tried to formulate a sentence, "Zhis... is all... Dempshey's fault," He choked out, shoving past the Marine to where a rack of space suits was located, "I... hate... pie..."

"If this... is end... of Nikolai... must have... one last... shot of... Vodka..." Said Soviet muttered, reaching for the bottle at his side before Richtofen grabbed him by the arm, nearly dragging him to the cabinet in the center of the room.

"Takeo... needs air... badry-" The Imperial whispered as he snatched a suit for himself, shoving one towards Brianna quickly as she put the mask over her face, breathing in a large breath of fresh air.

"That was a close one..." Bri said to herself, sliding on the rest of the suit and jumping slightly as she heard Dempsey's voice inside her helmet...

"Hehe nice, now I won't have to smell Richtofen's ass breath anymore-"

"DEMPSHEY!" Richtofen's voice echoed loudly in everyone's ears, making said Marine jump as he spun around to face the taller man who looked slightly more intimidating now that no one could actually see the horrible scowl he knew would be etched onto his face, "Did you know zhat ze P.E.S. system is equipped vith voice communication in every headset... meaning zhat I can hear vhat you're saying dummkopf!"

Brianna couldn't help but snicker as Takeo rolled his eyes, observing their surroundings as he noticed two doors, two windows and a whole lot of other complicated machinery that looked at this point, unusable.

"P.E.S. Active," A an automated voice anounced, "Welcome to Griffin Station. Artificial gravity and life support systems are offline."

"Oh good, GOOD, ve've made it!" Richtofen rejoiced, clapping his hands as he strode over towards a dusty looking computer in the corner of the room, stroking it affectionately as he continued his conversation with himself, "Now just von more convoluted multi-part schtep before I have ze..."

As though just realizing suddenly that his other companions could hear _him_ as well, he turned around to face them all staring his way, waiting for some type of explanation...

"Oh, um, power..." The doctor laughed, chuckling nervously as they all continued to stare, "Ve've got to turn on ze power... STOP LOOKING AT ME!"

Everyone rolled their eyes, used to the doctor's crazy behavior by this point as Dempsey shot the German a dirty glare before directing his attention to the sounds of boards falling across the room...

"You know, you'd think the word would get around that Dempsey is a badass!" Tank growled, a smirk on his lips as he pulled the pistol from his side and aimed at the undead creature stumbling towards the barricades.

"Uh... we are on... the Moon," Nikolai mumbled from across the room, defending the other window with what little ammo he had left, "Really at this point, even going to the Moon is not a surprise..."

"So, they want to shake things up a bit?" The usually quiet and reserved Imperial said while joining in, a rare smirk on his face as he pulled out his knife, helping Dempsey hold back the horde trying to come through the back window, "Takeo is game!"

"That's the spirit Tak!" Dempsey shouted, patting the smaller man on the back roughly while adding an 'Oorah' of his own as he blasted a zombies face to bits.

Brianna stood near the center of the room, watching as the men decimated the zombies unlucky enough to come their way... and for the first time since she had been here, she felt completely lost. _Izzy always has the plan, _she thought sadly, trying her best to focus on what she would do in a situation like this... _Well, she certainly wouldn't just stand back and do nothing... _She reasoned, taking a deep breath as she reloaded her pistol and moved to the window where she could see Nikolai was getting a little overwhelmed.

"DID I NOT SAY HANDS OFF ZOMBIE?" Said Russian shouted as a rotten hand shot through the barriers, grabbing the front of his jacket as it yanked him forward to where two more were hissing, ready for a meal...

**BANG!**

The hand gripping Nikolai's jacket fell limp as he looked up seeing a bullet hole in said zombies forehead. Using this opportunity to jump back, he effectively silenced the remaining undead, watching as they toppled to the floor. Catching his breath for a moment, he looked back to see Brianna standing behind him, pistol drawn and a look of relief on her face as she began busying herself repairing the fallen boards.

A slight squeeze on her shoulder was all she felt before she turned around, watching the Soviet walking away towards the rest of the men, probably planning out what their next move would be.

_I guess it's just up to me for now, huh Izz? _The blonde woman thought, tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she tried her best to force them back down. _I know she'll be okay... _She reasoned, thinking back on all the close calls and near deaths they had already experienced. An image of Zack's face flashed infront of her eyes momentarily as she let one tear fall for the man she loved, not wanting her younger sister to share the same fate... _Please Isabella, wherever you are... I hope you're using your head..._

Richtofen watched as the others busied themselves exploring the new territory, which mostly consisted of Nikolai and Dempsey jumping around like idiots in the low gravity.

"Space Nikolai leaps across the Mooooon!" He shouted, dolphin diving across the room as he collided with a stack of barrells which tumbled in slow motion towards the floor.

Dempsey grinned as he lined himself up before running a few paces and jumping up in the air himself, but doing a somersault before touching down and striking an impressive pose, "Haha! I always wanted to be a space Marine! Ooh-rah!" He laughed as he aimed his gun at an imaginary target, ready for more action.

Brianna layed a hand across her forehead as she wondered how Isabella could put up these men as she contined to watch them practice their aeirial acrobatics, which to her looked more like the drunken shenanigans of two grown men.

Takeo was observing the honorless scene at hand as well but noticed as the doctor choose this opportune moment to sneak away to the computer he was looking at earlier whilst talking to himself.

"Ooh, to be back on ze Moon," The doctor giggled quietly, "Und now to finish vhat I've started..."

The Imperial kept an eye on him, pretending he was still unaware of his actions as he watched the German wiping a layer of dust from the keys, cursing when the power switch failed to activate the machinery.

_It must be missing somzthing else... _Richtofen reasoned as he kicked a piece of debris out of his way irritatedly, eyes narrowing as he knew they would also need the element infused meteorite to complete his plan as well...

_It all comes down to zhis... _He reminisced, taking a quick glance behind him to see that his... unconventional allies were still busying themselves being idiots, All_ ze planning, all ze work, zhe thousands of bodies... _Edward laughed to himself as he thought of all those he had to step over and elliminate to get to this point...

Suddenly his thoughts shifted to a vision of a dark haired woman and a pair of green eyes he couldn't seem to get out of his mind lately... Shaking his head, he noticed that another wave had started and their priority right now was finding better weapons as the pistol he was equipped with was nearly out of ammo.

_Vhatever she did brought us here und if I had to guess, _Rictofen assumed, his trademark smirk of a madman gracing his features as he reached for the knife at his belt,_ I'd say ve'll be meeting again very soon..._

* * *

_Isabella! Wake up! _A deep voice urged in her mind, almost as if she was still dreaming...

Said woman groaned as she opened one eye lazily, noticing that she was currently sprawled out on a tile floor. Slowly pushing herself up, she winced as she pulled herself into a sitting position, reaching a hand up to feel the fresh wound on her neck as she wondered once again, where she was. This strange looking room was one she had never seen before and quite frankly, she was getting a little tired of this overdone scenario of waking up and not knowing where the hell she was-

_Isabella, _The voice repeated calmly, making her jump anyway since she couldn't see anyone else in the vicinity of the small computer filled room. "Oh my god, I'm starting to hear things..." she mumbled, fearing the worst as she rose to her legs shakily, backing up against a wall as she scanned the room for the possible threat at hand, "I'm starting to go insane like Richtofen!"

_Hahaha! _The mysterious voice chuckled, a thick accent present in his speech as Isabella stood there, still slightly nervous and unsure whether or not this person was here to help her or not.

_Please, do not be alarmed! Don't you remember me from the Cosmodrome? _The voice continued, starting to sound a bit more familiar as he observed the young girl who seemed to be relaxing more as she slowly put the pieces together...

"...Gersch?" She questioned hopefully, looking around the room once more, still wondering why she could only hear his voice and not see him.

_Very good, _He communicated telepathically, grinning a bit at her confused face before knowing he had to get serious. There were more important matters at hand after all...

_I wanted to thank you for freeing me from that terrible place, _His voice rang out inside her head, giving Isabella the creeps just like it did every time he spoke back in the Cosmodrome, _But unfortunately, there is something else I must ask you to do. I know there is not much time left and the task in front of you may seem impossible... but look back on all that you have accomplished thus far! You're alive... and so are the others-_

That got her attention. Green eyes snapped forward as she looked around at her surroundings, two doors with red symbols on them, _Probably locked, _Isabella thought irritatedly, as she noticed the two boarded up windows on either side of the room as well. The chaulk outline of a gun caught her eye as she smirked, walking over to where the MP5k was located, plucking it off the wall and loading it before striding towards the door marked, 'Bio Dome'.

_I wouldn't go that way quite yet, _Gersch commented hastefully, realizing that she probably wasn't even aware of the fact that she wasn't exactly in her natural surroundings...

Isabella stopped, glancing towards the other door with the words 'Labratories' written across the top in neat lettering, "But why-"

_No time to explain my dear, _Gersch spoke quickly, feeling the presence of the demon child draw nearer, _Unfortunately our time has been cut short-_

Suddenly a cabinet flew open, exposing what looked to be... space suits? Isabella's eye twitched momentarily as she glanced towards the windows in the room, her mind going blank for a second as her vision was met with nothing but a black velvet sky.

_I couldn't really be...in space... could I? _She thought, not quite believing the truth until noticing a small blue and white planet in the distance..._ There's no frickin' way-_

The sound of a board being jiggled loose caught her attention as she aimed her gun at the source of the noise, seeing a rotten face trying it's best to press its way through the barricades, followed closely by two more undead.

_Here we go again, _Isabella thought, narrowing her eyes as she grabbed the mask and suit from the closet, throwing them on the table before turning around to blast appart the zombies trying to take down the window defenses. Reloading quickly, she stepped into her space suit, throwing the mask around her neck before heading to check the barricades that had fallen down...

_Take this, _Gersch urged, his voice sounding weaker as he used the last of his power to give her the item he had hidden for so long, keeping it from falling into the wrong hands. Isabella watched in awe as a green orb appeared in the middle of the room, glowing like some kind of power up as she moved forward to grab it, confused slightly when she found a strange looking device in the palm of her hand.

_I'm sorry... I'm afraid that's all... the help I can give you... now, _Gersch whispered struggling to talk as he felt himself finally vanishing from the miserable existence he had known as Samantha's prisoner... _Remember,_ he gasped,_ head for the labratories... Good luck..._

For a moment there was an awkward silence as Isabella stayed quiet, not really sure if Gersch was gone... or if he had really even been there at all. This whole place was starting to play tricks on her mind.

Looking down at her hands, she examined the rectangular leather pouch Gersch had left her with, flipping open the front flap to reveal a small switch and a few buttons inside.

"I wonder how you work this thing-" Isabella started to mumble before the sound of boards hitting the ground around her made her focus. Slipping her new found treasure into her back pocket for now, she grabbed her gun and headed towards the Labratories, taking a deep breath before opening the door, the groans of hungry zombies growing louder behind her...

_Gersch had better be right about this... _She thought nervously, swinging the door open as she descending down the stairs into the dimly lit room below...

* * *

**I'm so proud of myself for finishing another chapter so quickly! Hopefully you're still all enjoying where I'm taking the story line so far and please, as I've said a bajillionnn times before, don't hesistate to send me ideas via reviews, PM's, bricks thrown through my window... lol, jk about the last one but seriously, don't be afraid to tell me what you guys think since I love feedback from my readers! ****Also, one more tinyyy thing before I go... As I said before in the last chapter I believe, I've been thinking about doing a LOZ fic if anyone is interested in throwing in an OC with my own of course :p or possibly doing some writing with me? I have so many ideas we could throw around so please message me if you're interested!**


	33. Confusion on the Moon

**A million ZILLION apologies for not updating in forever.. -_- Hopefully a few people out there are still interested in seeing how this story ends… I'm getting inspired to keep it going since I heard that it's confirmed Black Ops 2 is definitely going to have a zombies mode :] Hells yes, and I read that supposedly there's a map where 8 people can play together? :o Madness! But I digress… Chapter 33!**

* * *

Zombies began breaching the barricades, forcing everyone to take a step back as the windows were full..

"Need to round up some rounds!" Dempsey shouted, firing the last bit of his ammunition at a zombies face, smirking cockily as it exploded from the head shot. Pulling out his knife, he backed up noticing everyone else seemed to be in a similar position.

"I'm out too!" Brianna yelled, watching as three zombies shuffled towards her window, tearing at the last few boards remaining.

"Never max ammo when you need one…" Takeo commented, unsheathing his blade as well, slicing a zombie in the throat before kicking it's lifeless body to the side.

"All I have left is my knife…" Richtofen chuckled from across the room, staring at the undead in his window with an evil grin, "Zhere vill be BLOOD!"

"Come on Doc!" Tank shouted impatiently, interrupting the German's killing spree as he noticed more zombies heading their way, "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Fine!" Richtofen sighed, obviously irritated as he knifed one more zombie in his window before turning around. "Zhis vay!" He urged, moving towards the exit closest to him. The red lights on the door flashed green before opening the air lock as everyone bounced out of the tiny room and down the stairs outside...

* * *

Isabella continued down the stairs into the laboratories, pausing momentarily to shoot a small crowd of zombies that was building up behind her. Smirking, she watched the remaining few stumble towards her slowly as she reloaded. Just as she finished readying a fresh clip, a flash of green in the distance caught her eye.

"Great, fucking crawlers..." She cursed while frowning, "Just what I need-"

Suddenly the crawler that was a few feet away disappeared as Isabella's eyes went wide, not knowing what had happened until the little monster was right in front of her, hissing in her face.

"Shit!" She screamed, letting loose a stream of bullets which missed completely as the crawler swiped at her leg with it's razor sharp nails, ripping through the material of the space suit and drawing blood.

Kicking it back with her good leg, she raised her gun, aiming for it's head full of teeth as it lunged forward, going for the kill. This time her shot was dead on as it's body fell to the floor, finally exploding in a cloud of toxic gas.

"That might have been a nice warning," Isabella grumbled, getting to her feet quickly as she limped towards the exit, "Just so you know, the zombies can teleport now... No big deal, right?" She finished sarcastically, turning around and emptying her current clip into the group of undead trailing behind her.

* * *

"What was that?" Brianna said, getting everyone's attention as they moved closer towards the power.

"I heard it too..." Tank said, taking the lead as they all made their way through the illuminated tunnel system, hoping he would run into who they were all looking for. Zombies hissed in the windows as Nikolai silenced them with one blast from his newly acquired Olympia.

"Take THAT hellpig!" He shouted, blasting another unlucky zombie that had stumbled towards the barricade.

"Come on!" Richtofen urged, following Dempsey down the hallways, knowing the power switch was close as they all made their way towards the final door. Dempsey frowned seeing red lights illuminating it's frame as he noticed a familiar chalk outline next to him.

Grabbing the M16 off the wall, he backed up momentarily only to kick the door as hard as he could, resulting in it short circuiting as the lights flashed green before it slid open.

"Vell zhat is von vay to open zhe door..." Richtofen commented dryly, shaking his head at the American's stupidity before following them down the stairs into the power room.

"Woah..." Brianna said aloud, moving forward to get a better look at the giant pyramid in the center of the room. She stopped in front of it, looking at what appeared to be some sort of circular control panel...

_Strange, _She thought, remembering their brief time in Shangri-La, _It kind of looks like the dials that were in the maze-_

A few lights blinked on suddenly as well as an automated voice. "Power restored. Artificial gravity and life support online in recieving bay, tunnel 6, tunnel 11, laboratories, bio dome."

"Power's on!" Richtofen said gleefully, "And so is the doctor!" He added, laughing childishly at his own joke as Brianna could imagine the creepy smile he was probably flashing underneath the dark reflection of the space suit's helmet.

Dempsey rolled his eyes, about to make a comment of his own, when he heard the familiar jingle of the mystery box.

Everyone turned around to see Takeo gambling, a slight grin on his face as the guns in the box cycled before his eyes before stopping on a Famas.

"Bah, I've had better..." He remarked, pulling out his new weapon as he stepped away, watching the rest of his teammates rush forward. Of course, it was a mad dash to see who could get a gun before the mysterious chest floated off to another unknown location.

Dempsey made it there first, kicking the lid open with his boot as a bright light shot out, followed by the usual cycling of guns.

"Alright! I get to be a sniper for once!" He laughed, pulling out the L96A1.

Richtofen was next, practically shoving the Marine out of the way as he took his turn, receiving an AUG in the process. "Ah, such a beautiful tool of death!" He said excitedly, ready to complete the next step of his plan...

Brianna was right behind him, receiving a strange device that she had never seen before. "What the hell is _this_?" She said, pulling the unusual grenade looking item from the box as she stared at it, unsure of what to do.

"Ah, ze QED!" Richtofen sang, leaning forward to examine it as everyone gave him a blank stare in return. The doctor sighed thinking about how it was possible that his momentary allies had survived this long while being so incredibly stupid...

"QED," He explained slowly as if talking to a group of children, "Schtands for Quantum Entanglement Device... You see, vith zhis device zhere are limitless outcomes to vhat happens vhen using it. Some are good und some... are very bad! Hahaha!"

"Great," Brianna said sarcastically, not liking where this was going, "As if there weren't enough probabilities we have to deal with..."

Nikolai opened the box next receiving a G11 to go with his Olympia. "Small and powerful, like sixth wife!" He laughed, before reconsidering, "Hmm... nah, they were all big. They could plow me..."

"EW." Brianna commented, slapping a hand to her forehead as she tried to erase the images that were now running through her mind.

"Er, nice story Nikolai..." Tank said awkwardly, "But don't you guys think we should keep moving? We still need to find-"

"Ja, ja," Richtofen interrupted, obviously irritated at the topic of conversation, "I'm sure ve vill run into ze little _pest_ soon enough. But until zhen ve have a lot of vork to accompli-"

Suddenly a bolt of lightening struck the center of the room, making everyone jump as they turned their attention towards the giant pyramid seeing another person in a space suit slowly approaching.

"Izzy!" Brianna cheered while stepping forward as a hand grabbed her shoulder, preventing her from doing so.

"What?!" She shouted, struggling against the marine's grasp, "It has to be her! Who else would be up here?!"

"It ain't her." Dempsey stated, raising his gun as the rest of the team did the same.

"For vonce ze American is using his head." Richtofen added, staring at the young girl who clearly still didn't get it. "All ze space suits are equipped vith P.E.S. systems," He explained as the mysterious person inched closer, "Meaning zhat if it vas Izabella, she vould have heard our voices und responded earlier."

Brianna relaxed, knowing he was right as she felt the tears threatening to escape her eyes. _Where are you Izzy? _She thought sadly, truly scared this time for her siblings safety.

"Don't worry," Tank began, sending a reassuring nod her way, "We WILL find her. That's a promise."

"Um, guys..." Nikolai said quickly, getting everyone's attention, "I think we should go now..."

The zombies had caught up in full force as a large group of them began pouring in the window next to the mystery box. Nikolai aimed through the scope of his G11, taking out as many as he could as Takeo backed him up, helping him keep the undead monsters at bay for the moment.

"Come on!" Richtofen shouted, moving towards the door they had come from, all the while keeping a watchful eye on the unknown moon soldier, "Ve must get back to ze main room!"

"But-"

"Let's go NOW!" The doctor ordered none to kindly, grabbing the blonde girl's arm as he dragged her along, quite tired already of her constant questioning. "Vhen ve get zhere I can use zhe computer to broadcast a message zhat anyvon present in ze facility vill hear." He explained as she sighed, nodding and jerking her arm back as she hurried behind Dempsey who was leading them through the underground tunnels.

_Women... _Richtofen thought irritatedly, reloading his AUG and firing a clip into a window full of his creations as they moved forward through the maze of purple hallways. Nikolai and Takeo were right behind him, blasting away any zombies that were on their tail.

_Samantha, you little brat... _Richtofen mused, knowing he was so close to his master plan being completed, _Your time is coming. Soon. So soon..._

* * *

**Woooo! I finally finished this chapter! As always, ideas from my readers are like spleens for ze doctor... And we all know how much he loves his spleens :o Seriously though, tell me what you guys are thinking! I'm going to try my best to update a lot more now since my goal is to finish up the moon easter egg before the new Black Ops comes out in November! Can I do it?! I'm not quite sure myself lol, but I will try my best! Reviews definitely give me motivation :D Just sayin'...**_  
_


	34. Chapter 34

**Cookies to M3D1C101, Omega, Flare Region, Turdy, Little Child and Gamegurl! Just like I promised, a VERY quick update for my lovely reviewers! Faster than you all expected, huh? :p  
**

* * *

The zombies were closing in as Isabella turned around, firing her last clip into the faster ones that were the closest. "Shit!" She cursed, running around the large machinery in the room while spying a door she hadn't gone through yet.

Suddenly, a few lights in the room blinked on as an automated voice could be heard.

"Power restored. Artificial gravity and life support online in receiving bay, tunnel 6, tunnel 11, laboratories, bio dome."

_The power's on, _Isabella thought excitedly, knowing exactly what that meant. _They're here_-

A stray zombie interrupted her thoughts as it swung at her, missing by only inches as she dodged, countering by stabbing it in the neck. _That was too close… I need to get the hell out of here and find them..._

She ran up to the only door in sight, noticing the lights on it were red as she pressed button after button on the control panel trying to get it to open.

"Fuck you!" She screamed in frustration, hearing the moans of the undead getting closer, "Why won't you open!"

Just then she remembered what Gersch had given her as she reached into her back pocket, taking out the unfamiliar device. _Well, it's worth a try…_

Flipping open the leather cover, she held it near the door while pressing one of the only buttons and hoping for the best. A strange sound was heard before the lights on the door flashed green and a new path was available.

"YES!" Isabella rejoiced, kicking a zombie that had gotten too close back as she rushed forward down a set of metal stairs. A few moments after entering the new room, she noticed something was wrong.

"W-what the… I- I can't breathe…" She choked, grabbing the mask around her neck and pulling it over her face while taking a deep breath. Coughing a few times as oxygen returned to her lungs, she took in her surroundings, noticing the giant pyramid in the room first._ What the f-_

"Congratulations freakbags!" A familiar voice shouted through her headset before continuing, "You've found the ass-kicking line!"

Isabella's heart skipped a beat as she realized exactly who's voice that was...

"Dempsey...?"

* * *

The others had made it all the way outside again as Brianna and the doctor ran into the receiving bay, trying their best to get the computers working.

"How can you not recognize me?!" Richtofen protested, slamming a fist down against the control panel in anger, "It's ME!"

"Access denied." The automated voice stated as the German shouted a slew of incoherent curse words.

"I thought you said this would work!" Brianna commented, placing her hands on her hips while impatiently tapping her foot, hearing gunfire from outside as Tank, Nikolai and Takeo were cleaning up the remaining zombies that had followed them through the tunnels.

"It vill work!" Richtofen countered, getting more and more irritated by the minute as he tried yet another password, "Dammit, I hate doing zhis! Vhere's Groph vhen you need him?"

Outside the main room, Tank blasted a zombie in the face with his M16 laughing as he lined up another head shot, "Congratulations freakbags! You've found the ass-kicking line!"

A small voice echoed in everyone's head sets, making the Marine jump and miss completely.

"Dempsey...?"

"Izzy?!" Tank questioned excitedly, forgetting about the target in front of him, "Where the hell are ya?"

Nikolai blasted the last zombie in the face as they all listened to her muffled response.

"I- I don't know... I'm in a room with a giant pyramid or something... Shit! What the- Ahhhhh!"

"Isabella!" Brianna shouted into her head set as a large crash could be heard as well as the sounds of someone struggling.

"Let me go asshole!" She shouted before everything went quiet.

"Izz! Answer me!" Dempsey demanded, hearing only silence once again. "SHIT! Nikolai, Taks... I'm going after her... Keep an eye on her sister, will ya?"

"Da, da..." Nikolai answered, waving him off while reloading his shotgun, "Go get your woman lover boy-"

"What the fuck!" Brianna shouted, not wanting to be left out, "I'm going too!"

"NO, you're not. You'll only slow me down. Now STAY HERE!" He ordered while sprinting towards the tunnels, feeling slightly guilty after yelling at the girl who was only concerned for her sisters safety. "I promise I'll bring her back," He said in a more gentle tone, "Besides, you know she would want you to stay safe, am I right?"

"Yeah," Brianna answered defeated, knowing she probably would just get in the way, "Just please hurry..."

* * *

"Ugh... W-what the hell happened...?" Isabella mumbled, rubbing her head as she sat up while noticing the pyramid was no longer in sight. This time she was in a completely different room. One she had never seen before. _This must be the bio dome-_

"Izzy! Where are ya?"

"Tank! I don't know what happened! I was in the room with the pyramid, then someone grabbed me and fuckin' headbutted me... and now I'm here? This is so ridiculous..."

"Where is _here_ Isabella?" The Marine pressed while walking past said pyramid, "Be more specific!"

"Oh yeah, sorry. I think I'm in the Bio Dome... Just keep going up the steps and you should find me!"

"Alright, I'm on my way... Just stay put!"

"Watch out for that prick in the space suit!" She added quickly, not wanting him to share the same fate of a very painful headache, "He's probably still lurking around somewhere..."

"Roger that."

Isabella sighed, taking time to observe her surroundings while she was waiting. Remembering what the automated voice had said about life support being on, she removed her helmet cautiously, taking in a small breath to test the air.

_Good ol' oxygen, _She smiled thinking about how much she had taken it for granted back on Earth. _I can't believe we're all actually in space... And on the moon no less! What does this have to do with the zombies? Or ANYTHING for that matter? I'm sure one person knows what's going on here... _Isabella thought frowning while imagining a certain green eyed doctor...

Thinking about all of it was making her head spin, so she distracted herself as best she could by checking out the scenery. Though there really wasn't too much to see. Why it was called the Bio Dome was fairly obvious, as the plants and general outside like appearance gave it away. It was however, much creepier than any normal garden. A few brightly illuminated pads were scattered on the ground as her curiosity got the best of her, Isabella found herself walking towards one, wondering exactly what it did...

She stepped onto the yellow square in front of her, never expecting what happened next. One second she was on the ground, the next she was 30 feet up in the air staring down at the tops of the trees and everything else in the room that now, seemed VERY far away.

"Holy shit!" She screamed, falling slowly back towards the dome's dirt floor, closing her eyes and bracing herself for impact...

Suddenly she felt someone catch her as she blinked a few times, looking up and seeing her own reflection in her savior's space helmet. Panicking for a moment, she thought it was whoever had assaulted her earlier as she reached up with shaky hands, removing their mask...

"Dempsey!" Isabella rejoiced, throwing her arms around him as he hugged her back. Both of them enjoying the silence and tranquility of moments like these, which didn't happen very often. He pulled away, both of their faces only inches apart as he gazed into her green eyes, feeling at ease now that he had her back in his arms. Isabella felt it too. Her heart began to beat faster as she thought of everything they had been through together... No matter what had happened to them, he was always there for her... Always making her feel completely safe. She smiled, kissing him on the cheek as she felt her face heat up as the marine moved a hand to the back of head, relocating her lips so they were pressed against his. For a brief moment, everything felt right. Isabella was the first the break their heated kiss as she knew they had other matters to attend to...

"What happened back in the jungle?" Tank questioned while setting her down, eager to hear her reasons for sneaking off yet again. "I know you think you can handle this on your own Izz-"

"You're right Dempsey," She interrupted, staring into blue eyes before looking at the ground, feeling guilty about leaving the people she cared about in the dark once again. "I was wrong to just run off without telling you guys anything in Shangri-La... and I'm sorry... I know I can't do this alone. I'm going to need everyone's help... But," She continued, finally looking up at the Marine who still looked a little unsure, "I think I've figured out something that can help us... I think I've found Samantha's weakness."

* * *

**I'm so proud of myself for finishing another chapter so quickly :) And now that Izzy is back with the group, it's time to began Richtofen's Grand Scheme! :D Also, for those of you who are DempseyxIsabella fans, I'm thinking about composing a few oneshots based on this story if anyone is interested... Good idea or no? As always, R&R please!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you to my reviewers, Omega, Munchy, Flare Region, Gamegurl, Smasher, Guest 1, Kyuubecky, Guest 2, Amorette, Spongy and Dylan! You are all too kind with ze words! *blushes* Especially miss Amorette! I was so stoked to see a review from you since you must know how much I love your story :3 If anyone reading this hasn't checked it out yet, you should because it is epic! "Between Dream and Reality" (It's under my favorites in my profile if you peeps need a link) Also, on a side note, I went back and renamed most of my chapters if anyone is interested... Idk why I just felt like it... So yeah, without further delay, Chapter 35!  
**

* * *

"I think I've figured out something that can help us..." Isabella said quietly, looking around to make sure they were truly alone, "I think I've found Samantha's weakness."**  
**

"Really?" Dempsey questioned, wondering what the hell she was planning, "You gonna let me in on the secret or are ya gonna run off and leave us all in the dark again?" He finished, still slightly annoyed at what happened in Shangri-La.

Isabella sighed, not wanting to involve anyone else in her plan... but he was right. She couldn't do this alone. If it was going to work, she was going to need everyone's help...

"Okay Tank... but for right now, this stays between us..." She began seriously, as he nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Sam may be a demon or a spirit or an omnipotent little girl... but that's just it. She's still a _little girl_. And we're going to play her just like she's been playing us..."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the receiving bay...

"Main system offline." An automated voice stated as Richtofen fiddled with the computers while everyone observed him curiously.

"Well fuck you too," Nikolai burped, frowning inside his helmet, as he watched the doctor continue to play Samantha's game of 'Simon Says', "Too much blinky blinky, not enough drinky drinky..." He continued already bored with all this technological bullshit...

Finally after a few minutes of beeping and flashing patterns, all four computer screens lit up green as Richtofen clapped his hands together excitedly, "Ah, excellent! Alzhough ve could have just entered ze master passvord... Oh vell... SHUT UP!" He yelled, talking to himself as Brianna shook her head, wondering what the hell was taking Dempsey so long...

"Ahem," He said, clearing his throat and getting their attention, "Our next destination is zhis vay!"

He walked forward, motioning for them to follow him back towards the tunnels as they needed to be in the laboratories for the next step. As they all made their way towards the power room, the sound of footsteps could be heard as Richtofen put a hand up quickly, drawing his gun and signaling them to proceed with caution.

As they rounded the last corner, Brianna peeked around his tall frame, skipping around him as she recognized who it was instantly without their helmets on.

"Izzy!" She shouted, bouncing forward to hug her sister as everyone else crowded around, eager to hear what she had to say since her disappearance in the jungle.

"What the... H-how did you get here?! And what happened in-"

"Woah Bri, one question at a time," Isabella laughed hugging her back, happy to be reunited with her team, "I'm glad you're all safe..." She continued, giving everyone a nod. Her eyes fell on the tallest member of their group as he removed his own helmet, preparing to ask her some questions of his own...

"Izabella," He stated while looking down at her and narrowing his eyes, "So good of you to join us finally. I vould be lying if I said I vasn't curious as to vhat you have been up to zhis whole time..."

"Well, there's an explanation for that..."

"I am dying to hear it." Richtofen commented dryly as everyone else waited for her to continue.

Isabella sighed, trying to think of the best way to explain everything without straying too far from the truth. _I know he'll be able to tell if I'm lying, _She thought, staring at the doctor before deciding to just come out and say it. _I just hope I can trust him..._

"Sam wanted to make a deal with me."

"Ah, really?" Richtofen questioned, sounding as though he already didn't believe her, "Und vhat did she have to say?"

"She said she knows you're up to something and she wanted me to help her stop you..."

"Scheiße!" He cursed, tossing his helmet on the ground as he walked a few steps away, muttering to himself in German. _It vill make zhis all ze more difficult if zhat little brat is already avare of vhat I am planning...  
__  
_"The talented hawk hides its claws..." Takeo spoke, surprising everyone as the usually silent man continued, "We have come too far for you to fail now."

"Takeo's right," Brianna piped up, trying her best to motivate everyone, "Samantha's known this whole time we've been trying to stop her and we're still alive... And like Isabella said, she only knows you're up to _something_... which means she really has no idea exactly what you're plan is..."

"Oh!" Isabella said suddenly remembering something as she dug around in her pockets, "I have something that might cheer you up a bit..."

She walked up to Richtofen who seemed to still be in his own little world as he looked up momentarily, his eyes going wide at what she held in her hands.

"Zhis..." He whispered, grabbing the meteorite out of her gloved palm before raising it up to his face to inspect it, "Do you know vhat _zhis_ is?"

"No..." Isabella trailed off, raising a hand subconsciously to the cut on her neck where the demon girl had managed to get a swipe at her, "But Sam wanted it really badly... I thought... I thought she was going to kill me so she could get her hands on it... That's why I knew I couldn't let her have it."

Richtofen nodded, looking down at her with serious eyes, "You vere right. Und if ve did not have zhis," He said, gesturing to the small moon rock, "Ve could not have completed mein plan to overthrow her."

"Is that really your plan?" She asked quietly, waiting for what she hoped was a truthful answer.

"Vhat do you think ve are doing here on ze moon?" He countered, getting irritated at her constant questioning, "Zhis is all leading up to ze final confrontation between Samantha und I... Unfortunately, I have let zhat child toy vith me for too long. It ends here und now."

"Well, what the hell are we waitin' for?!" Tank shouted, finally getting excited to kick some ass, "Let's get this over with and show that little bitch who's boss!"

"Hell yeah!" Brianna shouted before grabbing an M16 off the wall, ready to avenge the death of her boyfriend. _I'm going to get her for you Zack, _She thought feeling tears well up in her eyes, _I'm going to make her regret ever unleashing the zombies on us in the Cosmodrome..._

"We're gonna get her Bri," Isabella said softly, laying a hand on her sister's shoulder, "I swear to you, no matter what... You'll have your revenge."

_Even if it means other sacrifices have to be made... _She thought sadly, realizing how much she would miss her big sister if her plan went wrong, _At least she'll survive... And maybe even have a chance to get back home-_

Suddenly an inhuman moan made both girls jump as the sound of boards falling filled their ears.

"Eh, here we go again..." Nikolai groaned, taking a large swig of vodka before putting his helmet back on, "Time to kill more hellpigs!"

"'Bout time! I was getting bored sittin' around talkin' all day..." Dempsey complained, rushing up to a window and firing a clip into the heads of three zombies, "Blackjack freaksacks! You lose!"

"Alright!" Isabella shouted, eager to push the negative thoughts out of her mind for now, "What's our objective Doc?" She inquired, watching the German soldier as he picked up his helmet before staring at her with an usual expression.

"..."

"You have to know I'm not siding with that little bitch, no matter what she promises in return... So just tell me, what can I do?" Isabella continued, desperately hoping that her trust in him wasn't going to be their downfall...

Richtofen remained silent as the sounds of bullets and blood splattering echoed all around them. Tank and Nikolai were holding down one side of the hallway while Brianna and Takeo were slaughtering undead in the other direction as more and more zombies began to pour in.

"Doctor Richtofen..." Isabella said slightly worried, as she waved a hand in front of his face waiting for an answer as he continued to ignore her.

The zombies were beginning to overwhelm them and if they didn't leave soon, they were going to be surrounded...

Takeo was taking out groups of two and three at a time with his Famas while Brianna picked off the few stragglers that were coming up from the ground and the ceiling. _This space is too small for all of us to fight in, _Brianna thought nervously, taking off a zombies head with her M16, _We need to move or we're going to be in serious trouble!_

"I would say "BANZAI!" but Takeo is no cliché" The Imperial noted with a laugh, reloading while watching a large horde stumble around the corner...

"What's wrong with the doc?!" Dempsey shouted, tossing a grenade into a window as zombie chunks covered the walls, "Tell him to get his fuckin' shit together!"

"EDWARD!" Isabella screamed, grabbing the front of his suit and shaking him as she watched him blink a couple times, his eyes refocusing on something behind her...

Suddenly she was pulled to the side as a zombie that had dropped through the dirt ceiling was about to take a swing at her. It quickly met it's end with a head shot from Richtofen's AUG. _Holy shit, _Isabella panicked, her heart pounding as she looked up to see calculating green eyes staring down at her once again. Though this time, they seemed different somehow...

"Ve must get to ze Laboratories!" He demanded, seemingly out of his trance as he looked back at the others who were still defending the area, "Nikolai! Lead ze vay vith me!" He ordered while grabbing onto Isabella's arm as she gave him a confused look, "Dempshey und Takeo! Vork on covering us from ze rear!"

"Bri!" Isabella shouted, grabbing the back of her suit as she dragged her along, all of them making their way towards the power room while fighting off the zombies that were slowly closing in.

Isabella stared at the back of Richtofen's head as he pulled her along, noticing he still had a firm grip on her arm, she wondered what he could possibly be thinking... _I hope I've made the right choice, S_he prayed, her stomach becoming very nervous all of a sudden as she watched Nikolai blast zombies out of their way with his shotgun while dodging the hands of the undead that were beginning to emerge from the ground around them as they rushed past the M.P.D...

_I won't stop until this thing that has ruined so many lives is destroyed once and for all..._

* * *

**Okayyy, so not a whole lot of excitement in this chapter... But trust me, some awesome stuff is coming up soon! I already have half of Chapter 36 written/planned out and I'm quite pleased with it :) Lots of zombie killing action and more easter egg fun! Woot woo! But anyway, just wanted to give a big thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this whole time... You guys seriously are the inspiration keeping me going and I would never have made it this far without you lovely people :') So yeah, blaaghhh enough sappy stuff! As always, R&R because it makes me smile and dance around like a fool when I read them! :p**

**Oh! And one more quick side note thing... I'm almost finished with a one-shot based off this story and if that goes well, more will follow! So expect to see that posted in the next few days :D I'm also taking ideas/suggestions for other ones if anyone is interested? Feel free to leave your ideas in a review or drop me a PM! Thank you again meine liebes!_  
_**


End file.
